Magnolia Is The New Sunnydale
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-The Winchesters move to Magnolia, South Carolina since John's decided to give his kids a regular life. Dean instantly begins to butt heads with feisty fellow 16 year old Castiel Singer. Dean misses his former life as a hunter and spends most of his time trying to hook up with Cas, who plays hard to get. Their lives become entwined when they battle supernatural forces.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you reading I Want to Break Free do not worry, I will continue with it. There are only three chapters left. I just had this premise on my mind lately and wanted to take advantage of the writing fairy inspiring me today.**

Dean Winchester sipped from a frosty ginger ale can, John handed to him a couple of minutes ago. The small Winchester family which solely consisted of three males: John, the dad and his two sons. Dean was sixteen and Sammy was 12. John finally decided to set roots somewhere safe where his kids could get to live a normal life. Dean fought with him heatedly last night. The teen wanted to drop out of high school. Dean wasn't set for the academic life like Sammy, the brain is. The adolescent wished to pursue his father's former lifestyle. John hunted supernatural beings since he himself was thirteen years old. His father, Henry taught him the trade. John was adamant that his two boys attend college and make something of their lives.

At the age of 40, John Winchester felt old and had no accomplishments to brag about. Yeah saving innocent lives from things that go bump in the dark was fine and dandy, but John would give anything to have enough money to provide for his growing sons. He'd been fortunate in finding employment as an auto mechanic in the small South Carolina town of Magnolia. His old friend Bobby Singer recommended him for the position. John couldn't wait to reunite with the guy. Geez it's been seventeen years since he last saw the bearded man. Bobby must be in his late fifties now.

Things were so different now compared to how they were when he last saw Bobby. Mary died in a house fire that was caused by a rare yellow eyed demon. John trained Dean since the age of six to hunt down the monster that killed his mother. Thanks to Azazel, that's the sulfur smelling monster, who killed his beloved Mary, Sam grew up not knowing his mother. He was six months old, when the horrific incident occurred. Dean was four and recalls his mother's long blonde tresses, her singing "Hey Jude" to him at night and her mouthwatering apple pie.

After a thirteen year old Dean assisted his father in annihilating the yellow eyed demon, John decided to take things slow. He still travelled across the country whenever supernatural cases popped up. John loathed leaving his kids behind in flea bag motels. Sam hated switching schools. The kid was a big nerd and actually loved school. Dean on the other hand, loved fixing cars, classic rock, pie and ganking things that go bump in the night.

Lucky for John, Bobby tracked them down through Facebook. Then last week he called him about the mechanic position. John was interviewed via Skype by Bobby's best friend, Rufus Turner, who owns the auto shop in Magnolia. Turner was impressed by the younger man's vast knowledge in automobiles and hired him immediately. Bobby assisted his old friend in finding a modest house for the small family.

Dean finished the ginger ale and throws the empty can at Sammy, who sits in the backseat with his nose pressed against the rolled up window. The kid is mesmerized by the passing scenery which consisted now of a never ending field of yellow evening primrose flowers. An old rickety wooden sign welcomed them to Magnolia, South Carolina. The town's population was a little under 1000.

Sam gave his older brother the stink eye, when the can hit his elbow. Dean chuckled. "It's about fucking time you pulled your ugly mug away from the window. Your nose was so scrunched up, you looked like a pig. Oink oink!"

John slapped Dean across the head. "What have I said about cursing, Dean Henry Winchester?"

Dean rolls his eyes. He pulls dark shades over his eyes. The sun is a fucking scorcher. It's the middle of August which is known to be the hottest month of the year down south. Dean turns on the radio and Lynyrd Skynyrd blares from the speakers. The teen accelerates and the Impala is soon speeding down the vacant road at 70.

"Slow down there, Mario Andretti! There are cops hiding around here. I can't afford to pay for any speeding tickets." John plants a hand over the steering wheel. Dean frowns before slowing down.

"Finally we are here. I hope our new place has AC. My pits are more humid than a swamp." Dean asks Sam to procure him another can of soda. Sweat streams down his temple.

"I read there's a swamp in the area called Hell Hole. I can't wait to explore!" Sam the nerd bounces in the backseat.

"You won't go by yourself. Swamps are dangerous. You never know what kind of creatures lurk there. So only way you will go to Hell Hole is accompanied by me or your brother. Understood Samuel?" John's eyes catch with his youngest hazel eyes through the side view mirror. Sam quickly nods.

"Where's the house again?" Dean inquires right before burping out loud. John smacks him on the back of the head again.

"Turn right at the end of this street and then make a left at the first traffic light. It's a block from there. I think the house is in Daffodil Road." John closes the small cooler they brought along for the road trip.

"What is up with this place? Everything is named after a damn flower. How gay is that?" Dean says.

"Shut up, jerk. You know nothing about culture. All you do is see the nude pics in Busty Asian Beauties and jack off to Japanese cartoon porn." Sammy sticks his tongue out at Dean.

"Why don't you come up here and make me, little bitch?! You get a raging boner just by reading an encyclopedia." Dean flips Sam the bird.

John's had it. His kids have grown obnoxious due to being cooped up in the car for two straight days. The sweltering heat is not helping. "The two of you put a sock in it! Dean, slow down. Our house is the light blue one in the corner."

"Looks really nice!" Sam is thrilled to live in an actual home. No more rinky dinky motels for the Winchesters. The house is a two story adobe surrounded by an honest to God white picket fence. The green lawn seems to have been recently mowed. A large wrap around porch is situated in the front. There is a bench on it.

As soon as Dean parked the car in the driveway, Sammy is the first one to fly out of the Impala. He waits impatiently by the trunk. John and Dean soon join him and the trio unloads their meager belongings from the trunk. John finds the key under a Welcome mat by the front door.

The house smells like lemon Pledge. The cherry wood floors are shiny. By the look of things, every crevice of the house has been cleaned immaculately. A velvet sofa and matching loveseat comprise the living room, along with a glass coffee table. A 32" LCD TV hangs on the wall across from the couch. A fan hangs from the ceiling. Dean instantly finds the switch and then pulls a string that sets it on.

Sam darts off to the backyard. He rapidly gets in the middle of a tire that swings from a thick rope attached to the bark of a large cedar tree. Dean takes in his surroundings. The smell of wildflowers that are scattered all around the backyard is sweet. The yard is huge. There is a picnic table in one end and an old grill. His mouth salivates at the thought of a thick juicy steak grilled on it.

"Dean, stop obsessing over bbq and come swing me!" Sam orders his older brother.

Dean chuckles at seeing his kid brother's shaggy locks flying madly while he swings him higher. John looks at his boys through the kitchen window. It warms his heart to see his kids so carefree. It's about damn time they lived a normal life.

Half an hour later, Dean volunteers to go to the market to get some grub for dinner. He also needs to fill up the Impala's gas tank. John suggested for him to go to Singer's Market. The place was owned by Bobby. Turner's Auto Repair was located adjacent to the market. It served as the town's main auto shop/gas station.

Sixteen year old Castiel Singer listens to Madonna's "Unapologetic Bitch" while he reads "Tied Up, Tied Down", the latest erotic novel he was devouring. He chews a large wad of watermelon flavored Bubble Yum. Thank God he was set to close his grandpa's store in twenty minutes. Last customer came by fifteen minutes ago. Since it has been a slow day, Cas has been able to read more than half of the book.

He fans himself. The hero of this particular book is a sexy cowboy, who meets the feisty heroine, who is into BDSM. His rodeo rope sure comes in handy for their hot sex antics. Castiel adjusts the small fan over the Formica counter. Today was turning out to be the hottest day of the year. The temperature went all the way up to 102 degrees around noon. Cas couldn't wait to get home, have dinner and then go skinny dipping at Daisy Lake. Castiel was so engrossed with the book and the music he was hearing in his iPod that he did not notice a stranger walk in.

Dean's shoulders deflated. The interior of Singer's Market was almost as hot as it was outside. He quickly grabs a basket and starts perusing through the aisles. He grabs a packet of hot dog buns and containers of ketchup and mustard and dumps them in the basket. Today he plans on grilling hot dogs. He finds a small deli section and fetches a tub of potato salad. Then he gets the hot dogs.

Dean notices a kid at the counter. The little guy is mesmerized by a book and is dancing on a stool. He smacks a large bubble gum bubble. The Winchester approaches him. "Hey dude, where's the ice?"

The kid ignores him. He flips a page and licks his pink and puffy lower lip. Dean has never seen a guy with lips like those before. Dean clears his throat and still receives no response. He becomes impatient and bangs a fist on the counter. The kid blinks and drops the book. He scowls at Dean before removing the buds from his ears.

"You scared the beejezus out of me!" The kid places an old Yoda bookmark on the page he left off.

"Dude, are there any adults here? How old are you…13?" Dean smirks.

"I am sixteen!" The kid stands up. His cheeks are pink. He stands at around 5'6.

"Yeah right, shrimp. Isn't it illegal to hire twelve year olds?"

The kid is furious. For some reason Dean loves getting a rise out of the guy. Blue Eyes retrieves a wallet from the back of his olive cargo shorts. He pulls out his license and slides it towards Dean on the counter. He picks it up and reads the dude's name first: Castiel James Singer. It says he is certainly sixteen and his actual height is 5'7.

"Odd name there Castiyell," Dean reads from the license.

Castiel clenches his jaw. He swiftly clutches the license from Dean's fingers. He pronounces his name correctly. Dean raises his hands in surrender. "Sorry man wasn't my intention to twist your panties in a bunch."

"Haven't seen you before?" Castiel starts taking the items out of the basket.

"Just arrived today." Dean stares at the guy. Now that they are closer, Dean can see light stubble cover the dude's jaw. Castiel has clear skin that is almost olive toned. His arms are slightly muscular. There is a tiny dent in the center of his chin. Dean's eyes travel upwards. Castiel's hair looks like he just rolled out of bed.

"Hello Earth to Mcfly! That will be 22.55." Castiel is waving his hands in front of Dean.

"I am Dean." The Winchester flashes Cas a bright Colgate smile.

"I didn't ask." Castiel bags all the items.

"Where's the ice, Cas?"

"Only family and friends call me Cas." Castiel folds his arms and narrows his eyes at the newcomer.

"Geez you are a feisty little thing. Where's the fucking ice, man?"

"Do me a favor and never curse in my presence. I hate using or hearing bad words. The ice is an additional dollar."

"Whatever"

"Ice is outside to the left. You can get it once you pay, big city boy."

Dean paid Mr. Sassy Pants. Castiel gave him back some change and handed him two bags.

"Can you hurry it up? I have to close the store now." Castiel locked the cash register and turned off the fan. He stuffs the iPod in his cargo pants pocket and grabs the book.

Dean is almost at the door. "You should be careful next time. An axe murderer can get in here and you won't even notice him until it's too fucking late. You can't be reading and listening to music when you are all alone."

"Thanks for the advice, Deputy Dean, but I can take care of myself." Castiel turned off the lights. Dean exits first. Castiel puts on the alarm and locks the door.

Dean jogs to the Impala and dumps the bags on the backseat floor. He returns to the front of the store to get the ice. He turns and sees Castiel getting in a pick-up truck. Dean smirks. "Hey you need a booster seat, Mister Sassy Pants?!"

Castiel scowls at him and sticks out his tongue. Dean is going to love getting a rise out of Cas every time they meet. The two of them will attend the same high school and who knows they may end up sharing a couple of classes. Dean groans when he remembers school starts in two weeks. Cas drives by. Dean yells bye at him. Castiel honks before disappearing down the dusty road.

The youngest Singer turns on the radio. He hums along to Taylor Swift. City Boy sure ground his gears. Just cuz he is hotter than a Hot Pocket and is from the city doesn't give him the right to be such a cocky son of a gun. Castiel tries not to dwell much on Dean's muscular chest and green apple eyes. And let's not forget about those plump juicy lips. Cas shakes his head.

Castiel is not popular in Magnolia High. He has two close friends Charlie and Kevin. The three of them are outcasts. Charlie because she is the only person brave enough to come out as gay, Kevin for being dirt poor and Cas for having two grand dads and always having his head in the clouds. Castiel's only escape route from his mundane small town life was getting lost in the romantic and sexy storylines of the books he bought at the Five &amp; Dime.

He parks the truck in the driveway of his family's plantation home that the Singers built in the early 1800s. The house was no longer in its glory but Bobby and Rufus maintained the lawns and garden. The foundation remained sturdy. Castiel has a huge bedroom and en suite bathroom. When he was a boy, he loved chasing after dragon flies with the help of his two grandpas.

Bobby lost his beloved wife Karen six years ago to cancer. Rufus, his lifelong best friend, who even served with him in the army, became his constant companion. He looked after the store during the three months Bobby was in a deep depression and took great care of Castiel. The boy never knew his mother. Becky suffered from bi-polar disorder and one month after giving birth to Castiel, she took off and no one heard from her again. The identity of Cas' father remains a secret till this day. Bobby and Karen raised the boy as is he was their own child. Castiel was ten when his grandmother passed away. The boy had been inconsolable just like his grandpa. Fortunately, for them Rufus Turner became their own guardian angel.

Bobby and Rufus became closer than friends three years ago. Mr. Singer had never been interested in men but he first fell in love with Rufus' soul and personality. Then he got over the fact his best friend was male. Bobby got drunk on Wild Turkey, in order to grow a pair and declare his feelings to Rufus. Turned out he didn't have to. Rufus confessed to him he had always been in love with him; hence why he never married.

Castiel took the news rather well, when the two men sat him down. Cas was happy to have two grandpas, and explained to Bobby he was pansexual since he doesn't care about his partner's sex and more about Rufus' personality.

Cas enters the front parlor. The smell of fried catfish greets him. His mouth waters at the thought. Rufus is the best cook he knows. Bobby went fishing yesterday morning and caught four fat catfish.

"Take your shoes off, idjit!" Grandpa Bobby bellows from the kitchen.

Castiel rolls his eyes but obeys. He leaves the flip flops by the entrance. He enters the kitchen. Rufus is by the stove and Bobby is making iced tea. "Go wash your hands before eating," Rufus orders Cas.

Cas kisses Rufus on the cheek and does the same with Bobby. "How was everything at the store?"

"You weren't called by Sheriff Mills or the fire department." Castiel says before going into the downstairs bathroom.

"Sassy fucker," Bobby mutters under his breath.

Rufus swats his partner's butt with a kitchen towel. "Reminds me of someone"

"I can't believe I was feisty as that boy. That mouth is going to land him in hot water one of these days." Bobby places the pitcher on the kitchen table.

Castiel enters the kitchen and sets the table for three. Five minutes later, the trio is enjoying crispy fried catfish and Cheddar Bay biscuits. Castiel gulps down a tall glass of iced tea. He volunteers to wash the dishes since his grandpas were tired. Rufus' auto shop was busy this week with the town's school buses getting maintenance there. Bobby offered his services. That's why Cas manned the market by himself in the afternoons.

"May I be excused? I have been looking forward to going to Daisy Lake."

"Sure thing idjit…just be careful. Take the necessary stuff," Bobby told his grandson.

Castiel gives his two grandparents a military salute and leaves. He drives to the small lake within five minutes. The forested area that surrounds the body of water is surrounded by pine trees. The sun has already set. The only sound heard through the silent night is the chirping of crickets and cicadas. Dragon flies circle the edge of the water.

Cas removes the beach towel he hung around his neck and places it on the grassy surface. He slowly removes his clothes. The air is humid. The teen dips into the water which is heavenly cool. It soothes his hot and sweaty skin. Cas takes a few laps and floats in the water for a while. All this time he is unaware a pair of eyes from within the water have been following his every move.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean opted to go on patrol that evening. After his stop at the market, where he met Shortcake aka Castiel, Dean visited a small pharmacy to purchase tooth paste, mouthwash and soap. They were running low on those bathroom essentials. As Dean pondered between shower gel and Irish Spring soap, two local hunters, not of the paranormal kind, bickered about strange occurrences that have been assailing Magnolia. For the last three weeks, over two dozen livestock consisting of goats and sheep, most of the animals made up part of the animal menagerie at the petting zoo, had been found with three puncture wounds on their chest and drained of blood.

The taller hunter, who wore a stereotypical camouflage coat and trucker cap, told his partner he believed the culprit was a pair of rabid wild dogs. The stockier man argued back that a chupacabra inhabited their small and peaceful town. Dean's ears perked at the last words uttered by the ginger haired hunter. Since he knew how to walk, John taught his oldest son about things that go bump in the night. Shit Dean helped his old man kill a werewolf at the tender age of 8.

Dean promised Sam earlier that the two of them would explore the swamp but now plans had changed. The freckled teen already pictured himself sharpening his trusty machete. Besides actual hunting lessons, John made sure both of his boys knew everything there is to know about supernatural creatures. Dean knew the way to kill a chupacabra was to decapitate the fucker.

That is how Dean finds himself patrolling the silent and calm area which surrounds Daisy Lake. The Winchester chuckled and shook his hand the first time his eyes landed on the sign that illustrated the place's name. This town was so fucking lame. The main reason the adolescent hunter chose this place to patrol was the sight of Short Cake's truck. Dean was heading to the swamp to do a patrol sweep there. Place seemed like the perfect hideout for a disgusting creature like a chupacabra after it slurped down a couple of livestock.

But as Dean drove down the road, his eyes found the familiar pick-up truck. The green eyed sixteen year old parked the Impala next to the truck. He donned a white muscle shirt and black running pants with white stripes on the side. Instead of his favorite hunting boots, Dean wore a comfortable, old pair of Adidas sneakers. This was the perfect outfit in case he needed to do a lot of running tonight.

Dean opened the trunk and smiled. He ran two fingers along the sharp edge of the machete which was given to him as a birthday gift from his dad for his thirteenth birthday. The night air is hot but Dean has to hide the weapon in a discreet place on his person. He could not risk Castiel seeing him walking around with a machete. The kid would run for the hills screaming Dean was a modern day Jason Voorhees.

The Winchester smirked. The blue eyed kid was something. He sure has a big mouth. Dean knows of a great way to put it to use besides talking his head off. His dick twitched. Dean vividly imagines a pair of lush pink lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. The young hunter has to palm his growing erection. Short Cake is going to be the death of him not a chupacabra.

Dean decides on carrying a duffel bag instead of a trench coat to hide the machete. It's too fucking hot out tonight. He is sweating already in between his thighs and under his arms. Maybe there will be no creepy crawlers in the vicinity and at the end of his patrol; Dean can take a dip in the lake. This sounds extremely enticing.

He blended in with his quiet surroundings. Sounds produced by cicadas and crickets comprise the evening's soundtrack. Dean does not make a sound as he makes his way deeper into the pine tree forested area. After three minutes, he finally arrived at the actual lake. The full moon's reflection is illuminated on the clear, dark surface.

He hears singing from the water. His eyes track the source and Dean smiled. Castiel is floating in the water. His eyes are closed. Even from this distance, Dean can see the boy's dark and thick lashes. They brush against his smooth cheeks. Okay Dean, control your damn hormones! Gross! You are acting like a twelve year old girl discovering One Direction for the first time. His eyes trace every part of the boy's nude form. His olive skin glows under the moonlight. Dean clears his head. Castiel would kill him. Dean feels like a stalker, perving at Cas behind a bush.

Dean threw the duffel bag gently on the ground and goes on to survey the area. his eyes return to Castiel. The kid is singing what seems to be a Taylor Swift song; not that Dean knows any of them. His green apple orbs stay rooted on Cas' dick. From what he can see from here, the dude is packing heat down there.

All of a sudden, ripples form in the water but they are not produced by Castiel. Dean stands straight and in a flash opens the bag and retrieves the machete. A shadow lurks under the water and moves closer to Castiel, who is oblivious to the threatening danger.

Unknown to Dean, Castiel also knew something had joined him in the water. The dark haired teen swam a little away from the interloper. All of a sudden, someone dove into the lake. Castiel wiped water from his eyes to get a better look. Dean Winchester swam towards the other side of the water. "Get the fuck out of the water!"

Dean looked deranged wielding a long and shiny machete in the air. Castiel swam to shore and rapidly puts on his clothes. He fetched a dagger he always carries with him and returned to the water. Dean is grappling with a creature the size of a small bear with a row of spines running all the way down from the center of its head all the way to the base of its scaly tail.

Castiel's eyes become round. He thought chupacabra were urban legends. The suckers supposedly originally came from Puerto Rico and some supposedly migrated to the southern states. Rufus once said there had been sightings of a chupacabra in Maine. So it should not come as a surprise one found itself in Magnolia.

Dean valiantly fought the ugly fucker. The chupacabra's eyes were pitch black and almond shaped. The eerie orbs made up half its face. It barely had a nose; only two slits. The creature managed to sink its right claws deep into the tawny haired boy's left shoulder. Dean howled in pain. This spurred Castiel into action. He closed in on the two combatants. Cas is behind the chupacabra. The ugly fucker is about to sink its fang like teeth into Dean's chest.

Castiel sliced the chupacabra's throat open. Foul smelling blood oozes from the open gash. Dean holds the machete that is now heavy like hell due to his shoulder injury in mid-air and chopped off the creature's head. It flies a few feet away. The two boys hair and faces were splatterd with the dead monster's blood. Dean came up with the idea for the two of them to dunk their heads in the lake water. A couple of minutes later, blood no longer covers their cute faces.

The two teen's breath is ragged. Castiel swam closer to Dean. His eyes are rooted to the blood flowing down the other boy's shoulder. "Come on...I have a first aid kit in the truck." He helped Dean swim to shore.

Cas left Dean settled in the truck's bed. Dean is cursing up a storm. Castiel returns with a towel and the aforementioned first aid kit. Cas held the towel over Dean's wound for a few minutes. The taller teen winced, as soon as the cloth was applied to the throbbing and bloody wound.

Cas whispered a sincere apology. Three minutes later, he removed the blood stained towel. "At least the bleeding's stopped. I still think you need stitching up."

Dean rolled his eyes. He should be used to this part of hunting. He threw the Impala's keys to Castiel. "Open the trunk and get a bottle of Wild Turkey. My old man has it in case of emergencies."

Cas arched a brow but remained quiet. Right now his priority is to cease Dean's suffering. After all the dude just saved his life. So did this mean city boy is a hunter? This was interesting. The only hunters in the area hunted deer or fowl. He fetched the bottle and closed the trunk but not before catching sight of an arsenal of hunting tools. There are two bottles of Holy water, several ancient looking blades, a crow bar, a sawed off rifle and several bags of salt. A demon's trap was spray painted in red under the trunk.

Castiel poured some of the alcohol over the gash on Dean's shoulder. Then Dean grabbed the bottle and downed a mouthful. Dean nodded at the other teen to start. Castiel is an expert at sewing cuts. In twenty minutes he is finished and Dean is mighty impressed with Short Cake's sewing abilities. The boy was gentle in stitching his injured skin. With the help of the Wild Turkey, Dean barely felt any pain.

"Can you drive home?" Castiel is putting the items inside the first aid kit.

"Give me half an hour," Dean got comfortable in the truck's bed. He closed his eyes. A minute later, Creedence Clearwater Revival blasts from the truck's radio. Dean felt Cas settle next to him.

He opened his tired eyes. "You like CCR? I took you for a pop loving princess."

Castiel stuck his tongue out at him. "I like classic rock too, asshole."

Dean loved getting Short Cake riled up. The boy's cheeks have turned pink. The duo sat in companionable silence. Their heads are raised to see the stars twinkling bright in the indigo night sky. Castiel discreetly glanced at the new boy's profile. Dean can be a Sears catalog model. He is the most perfect looking person Cas has ever seen in his young life. Not that there were much hotties found in Magnolia.

The green eyed teen could pass for one of the heros in Cas' beloved romance novels. Castiel wiped the back of his neck where a mutant mosquito had settled base. Dean lowered his head and stared at him. The hunter chewed his lower lip.

"Was that a chupacabra?" Cas inquired.

"How do you know about them?" Dean stared at him intently.

Castiel played with the hem of his wet t-shirt. "Everyone's heard of them." He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought the ugly fuckers were myths."

Dean studied Cas' poker face. "You weren't scared. You carry a dagger with you all the time?"

Castiel's gaze returned to the night sky. "Grandpas say I should always be prepared. Humans are scarier than the supposed things that go bump in the night." He stole a glance at Dean. "Not that I believe in them...well until now."

"Grandpas?" Dean arched a tawny brow.

"Yeah, my grandpa Bobby and grandpa Rufus are a couple. You got a problem with that?!" Castiel gave Dean a thunderous glare. He crossed his arms. He loves his grandparents more than anything in the entire planet. Plus it would hurt him if Dean turned out to be a homophobic prick.

Dean held his hands up in surrender. "It's all good, man. I was just asking. You are very protective of your family."

"You have to be in a small town like this one." Castiel's puffed chest deflated.

"Still you handled things like a pro. Anyone else would have panicked and hauled ass. Thanks for saving me."

"You saved me. I guess we are even."

"You could have left." Dean inched closer to the blue eyed teen and Castiel didn't move.

"Well then I won't have anyone to partake in verbal combat with." Cas smirked.

Dean leaned closer to him and Castiel's heartbeat accelerated. He has only made out with one person before and that was Meg Masters, who was in his same grade. Until this day he remains a virgin. God he hates being a member of the extremely small non-straight population in this small hole in the wall he calls home.

The Winchester breathed in the scent of cinnamon and apples the other boy emitted. It reminded him of the apple pies his mom used to bake, when he was very little. The two teens could feel each other's breath and are an inch away from kissing. An owl flew right over their heads breaking the moment. The boys moved apart and laughed. It was ridiculous to be scared of an innocent owl, when just less than an hour ago they almost died at the claws and fangs of a butt ugly chupacabra.

"You need to rest and get out of those wet clothes." Castiel assisted Dean in standing. He makes sure Dean is able to drive home. Dean had to turn on the ignition and gently pulled the seatbelt over his torso; to show Cas he is capable of the short drive.

"Thanks for saving my sorry ass out there. This is the most exciting thing to ever happen to me." Cas smiled and his cheeks burned pink once again. Well the almost kiss was kind of exciting, as well, but he kept that to himself.

Dean's eyes were glued to the shorter teen's plump and pink lips. Shit he'd been so close to finally tasting them. He would bet anything they'd be soft. Cas' lips must taste like apples and cinnamon.

Cas hit the Impala's roof. "Go take a warm shower and get into bed. That is an order, Deputy Dean!"

Dean salutes him military style. "You do the same, Short Cake."

Castiel glared daggers at him. Dean smirked. "Ugh! Do not make me regret saving your cocky butt."

Dean drove off and then stopped. "And you love my cute ass! I see the way you stare at it, when you think I'm not looking!" The engine roared loud and he sped off.

"You think you are so hot," Cas stated. The Impala disappeared down the secluded and dark road. "Unfortunately, it's true."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the peeps following the story and special thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Snowin' You, Winter Gray and Lyle Ray for reviewing. Winter Gray, I wrote Cas wearing only denim cut offs in this one, just for you. ;)**

Sunday morning john woke his sons up to go back to school shopping. Sammy had sprouted three inches during the summer and all of his pants looked like Capris. The young moose was in dire need of a new wardrobe for school. The closest Walmart was in the city which was a one hour drive. As the trio ate a breakfast of champions that consisted of Wheaties cereal, John remembered he had to drop off his social security card to Rufus. He began working at the auto shop Monday morning but he needed to turn in the legal document for his income tax paperwork.

John wiped milk from the corner of his mouth with the edge of the newspaper he'd been reading. Dean chuckled while Sam was scandalized.

"Gross, dad!" Sam got up from the table and went to rinse his bowl.

John turned to his first born. "Dean, you mind staying and going over to Rufus' place? I forgot to hand in my social security card for my W-2. They need it before I start working."

Dean spoke with his mouth full of soggy cereal. "No prob. Just give me the address."

Sam sighed loudly. "I am surrounded by cavemen!"

"Go brush your teeth before we head out," John slapped the rolled newspaper against his youngest son's butt, causing the twelve year old to yelp and jump two inches.

John washed his bowl and spoon. Then he wrote Rufus' address down on a piece of paper towel. He ruffled Dean's hair on his way out of the kitchen. "Get a haircut before school, son. You look like a damn hippy."

Dean finished gulfing down the cereal. He saluted his old man military style. "I'll get to it after I drop off your social security card at Rufus' place."

"Be careful riding the bicycle through the woods." John returned three minutes later with an envelope and the keys to the Impala in his hands. He gave Dean the envelope and twenty bucks for the haircut. "Don't lose my card Dean or you won't drive Baby for an entire month."

Dean shoved the envelope snugly in his jeans back pocket. "Have no fear, old man."

Sam appeared. "I'm ready, dad!"

Dean shook his head. Sam was the biggest nerd he knew. The kid practically had a hard on for the new school year. "Don't spend all your money in lip gloss and hair products," Dean said.

"Shut up, jerk!"

"Make me, bitch!"

"Enough! It's too damn early for your annoying fights." John pinched the bridge of his nose. "You scram and hurry your freckled butt. Rufus may have plans for the day."

Dean waved bye to his dad and brother. He headed to the adjacent two car garage. The teen readied his 10 speed bike. It was black and stickers of Led Zeppelin and AC/DC adorned it. It was a tad rusty but after Baby, the bicycle was Dean's precious. He heard the Impala's engine roar to life from the driveway. Dean finished pumping air to the two wheels. He wheeled the 10 speed outside.

Fuck the sun was scorcher as per usual. Living in this small town was not going to be a walk in the park. It was boring and his underwear clung to his thighs and ass cheeks due to the hot ass weather. Dean decided on the spot, he would start going commando starting tomorrow. He covered his eyes with a pair of Vintage black Ray Bans, John purchased for him at a Good Will store. The Winchester pulled off the blue plaid shirt he donned and tossed it over an unopened box labeled tools.

He remained wearing jeans, a blue wife beater and flip flops which he loathed wearing outside of the house. Dean always believed flip flops were most unmanly. Sam, the little bitch gave Dean the skull themed flip flops as a gag gift last Christmas. The hot and humid South Carolina weather called for Dean to wear them. The teen pushed a small vial of holy water inside one of his side pockets and in the opposite one placed a Swiss knife. John always taught his boys to be well prepared for anything. Dean set off to Rufus Turner's place.

"I thought we were going to have a LOTR marathon," Charlie an adorable red head with mischievous hazel eyes pouted at her best friend, Cas. The missing member from the Three Amigos was Kevin, whose mother forced him to attend Sunday morning service in the town's Presbyterian Church.

"No, we are watching Madonna videos and binging on pizza and root beer." Castiel held a garden hose in hand. The dark haired boy walked towards the pick-up truck his grandparents gave him for his 16th birthday.

But Cas!" Charlie stood dramatically, covering her forehead and eyes with the back of her right hand.

"We watched the last six seasons of Dr. Who last weekend. You know I watch it for you but I can't get into the damn show!" He dropped a sponge inside a bucket.

"You sure weren't complaining during the Captain Harkness episodes...were you?" Charlie wiggled her brows. She bent down to turn on the outside faucet.

"The man is fucking hot. What do you expect a horny kid like me to do?" Cas winked at his best friend.

Charlie wore a GOT t-shirt, beige cargo shorts and was barefoot. Her flaming red hair was caught in a messy bun. Castiel wore cut off denim shorts that were so tight, Charlie could not comprehend how her friend could move around in them.

Castiel brought an old boom box outside and set it over a small oval table in the plantation home's vast front porch. He inserted a cd inside and soon Madonna's "Give It To Me" played. Thankfully, the closest home was half a mile away, so Cas raised the volume to full blast. He mouthed the words and made his way to Charlie, who rolled her eyes. Her friend knew every word to the entire Madonna song library. Now tonight they would have a video marathon of her Madgesty. Good thing Charlie thought the MILF had it going on and yes, she did like many of the Material Girl's songs.

"Kevin and I are going to the drive-in to watch _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes _Friday night. You in?" Charlie hosed the truck's bed while Castiel vacuumed the inside of the vehicle.

"Does Michael Fassbender have an anaconda in between his legs?"

Charlie chuckled. "Sweet! Then we can have a sleepover here."

"Why can't we ever stay the night at your place?" Castiel dunked half of a Twinkie that is going green inside a plastic bag. He's lucky raccoons haven't made a condo inside the pick-up.

"Bitch, you live in a fucking plantation house! We keep discovering secret rooms. Half of the second floor is all yours, you lucky asshole."

"Ok...hurry up, Ariel. I am dying of heatstroke already." Castiel finished vacuuming. Ever since they were little whipper snappers, Cas and Kevin referred to their friend as Ariel, after watching "The Little Mermaid".

Dean pedaled through the pine forest for ten minutes. He passed a small brook right before reaching tall iron gates that led to a gigantic house. It looked like something from "Gone with the Wind". Sammy made his big brother watch the long ass and never ending chick flick last Thanksgiving. Dean still needed to get even with the young Big Foot for that torture.

Perspiration beaded down the back of Dean's neck. He really needed a haircut. The bangs were all sweaty. He shoved them unceremoniously backwards. Laughter came from the plantation house's big ass driveway. Dean froze. What were the chances he'd find Short Cake here at Rufus' place? Maybe he had the wrong address. The way John spoke about the old man, Dean always assumed Rufus was black. So what was Castiel doing here? And more importantly who was the petite redhead playfully hosing him down. Cas ran from the girl. Was she his girlfriend?

Dean licked his dry lips in appreciation. Short Cake only donned a pair of denim cut offs that looked as if they'd been painted over his olive skin. The dude had the sweetest and plumpest ass, Dean has ever seen. He must have been crazy to have pegged the guy as a thirteen year old, when they first met.

"Charlie, stop it!" Castiel screamed at his best friend.

The redhead cackled and continued her pursuit of the blue eyed boy. Castiel tackled her and tickled Charlie, who laughed maniacally. "OK I surrender! Uncle!"

Castiel kissed the tip of her nose. He held her hands and helped her get up. Charlie knew what he was up to but it was too late. He grabbed the hose and aimed it at her. The girl was drenched from head to toe. "Ha! Payback is a witch!"

Dean chuckled. Short Cake definitely wasn't the cursing type. Castiel shook his cute and perfect ass to Madonna's S.E.X. Dean wiped drool from the corner of his mouth. This kid was so going to be the death of him. The suggestive lyrics and Castiel's sinful thrusts were driving Dean wild. He adjusted his jeans.

Charlie's hazel eyes landed on the newcomer. She cleared her throat to garner her best friend's attention. Cas continued shaking his money maker until the song came to its conclusion. Loud applause brought Castiel back to reality. He turned around and of all of people; Dean Winchester witnessed him making a fool of himself.

Another song started. Dean approached the two teens. He leaned his bicycle against a peach tree. "Don't stop on my account." He grinned at Cas.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. He stomped over to the porch steps and gathered his discarded t-shirt. He swiftly pulled it over his head. "Are you stalking me? Last night you were peeping at me at the lake and now you were watching me like a total perv!"

"Not my fault you are an exhibitionist, Short Cake. Seems like you enjoy going around in the buff everywhere you go." Dean's eyes were glued to Cas' hard and firm butt.

"Hi! The name is Charlie Bradbury." The chipper redhead offered Dean a hand. He shook it and gave her a Colgate smile.

"Dean Winchester...nice to meet you."

"Oh you are the guy that got Cas all riled up at the market the other day?" Charlie smirked at Cas.

"The one and only, sweetheart." Dean leaned against the passenger door.

"Do you mind?! We just washed it." Castiel stood with arms crossed in front of the newcomer.

Dean waved his hands in the air. "Sorry, Short Cake."

Charlie laughed. Cas turned to his traitor of a friend. "What is so funny? Pray tell, Ariel."

"Short Cake was the nickname the Fonz gave little Joanie Cunningham in _Happy Days_."

"I do not understand that reference." Castiel tilted his side to the head.

"We can watch some episodes tonight online." Charlie turned to Dean and the two teens shared a high five. "Good one, dude."

"That is not funny." Castiel glared daggers at Dean with his gorgeous baby blues. His cheeks were sun burned and his hair was plastered to his head.

God the kid was sex on a stick. Dean licked his lips. He needed to find Rufus' pad pronto and then find the barber shop. Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Can you guys help me out? I think I am lost. Where does Rufus Turner live?"

"You found the place, Deano!" Charlie smiled at the tawny haired teen.

Dean was about to ask Cas what he was doing here, when a tall and fit, African American male opened the porch's screen door. "Castiel, you finished there? We need you to pick up Bobby's blood pressure medicine!"

"Coming, grandpa!"

"Grandpa?" Dean asked.

"Close your mouth, Deputy Dean. You don't want to attract flies." Castiel put the hose back to its rightful place. "Remember I told you I have two grandpas. Rufus is my biological grandpa's partner."

"Oh I get it."

"You got a problem with it?" Charlie inquired. She already liked the newcomer and would be devastated if the dude turned out to be a homophobic asswipe.

"Nah...it's all good."

Dean strode over to the front steps. "Uhm Mr. Turner, I'm Dean Winchester, my dad sent me to give you his social security card."

Rufus's eyes lit up. "Why didn't you say so, kid? Come on in. I can make a copy of it in the library's Xerox machine." Dean followed the old man inside.

The house was humongous but felt homey. The hardwood floors shone. The large ceiling to floor windows sparkled. A grand piano sat in a corner by one of the windows. The furniture was a bit on the old side but everything in the huge house made one feel comfortable. Pictures of Castiel at all ages adorned the walls. An 8 x 10 of Short Cake and his grandpas at a fishing trip sat on the mantel.

Dean heard footsteps approach him. Castiel and Charlie entered the house barefoot. The redhead disappeared somewhere. Castiel eyed Dean the entire time. "So your dad is going to work at the garage?" The Winchester shook his head.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean stood against the wall that led to the stairs.

"Shoot" Castiel opened a closet and retrieved two towels. He dried his hair.

"Why weren't you a nervous wreck last night? You never answered." He spoke low.

"I watch _Ghostfacers_ online." Castiel finished toweling off. His eyes went to the old carpet that covered half of the living room floor. It was purposely placed there to cover a devil's trap.

"Those assholes are a joke." Dean turned back to the wall covered with Cas photographs. He laughed when his eyes landed on a pic of Castiel naked. He must have been around six months old. The infant was laughing in it. His hair was already wild and sticking in all directions at that age.

"Like I said...always an exhibitionist." Dean winked at Castiel. The shorter teen's nostrils flared.

"I was a baby!"

"Gotta start somewhere." Dean laughed even harder.

Charlie appeared carrying a tray. "Iced tea for everyone!"

Dean got a tall glass and downed it in two long gulps. "Thanks it sure hit the spot."

"What are you doing Friday night?" Charlie asked Dean.

"Nothing I guess. We are just settling in." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"You do now. Cas, Kevin and I are hitting the drive in to watch _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes_!"

"Shit! I have always wanted to see that one. I hear it's a classic." Dean smiled.

"You have a toilet for a mouth, Dean Winchester." Castiel glared at the green eyed teen.

Rufus returned and handed the envelope to Dean. "So your dad is all set. We sure need an extra pair of hands at the shop."

"He is all stoked about it," Dean piped in.

"You have a little brother right?" Rufus asked.

"Yep, Sammy. He's 12 and is the smartest person I know," Dean said with pride.

"You boys are welcome here anytime. I know this town can be boring for rug rats like you. Castiel here has video games up the ying yang and we set up an entertainment room for him upstairs."

"OMG it's the coolest! There's a pool table and two vintage arcade machines." Charlie added.

"Sweet...thanks, Mr. Turner, I may take you up on the offer." Dean gazed at Cas suggestively.

"Call me Rufus, kid. Next time you can meet my partner, Bobby."

"I am looking forward to it." Dean shook hands with Rufus. "By the way, where is the barber shop? My old man wants me to get a haircut."

Rufus slapped his grandson on the shoulder. "Cas, here can take you. He needs to pick up Bobby's medicine and the barber shop happens to be right across the street from the pharmacy."

Cas grinds his teeth. "Sure why not?" He got the truck's key from a bowl by the front door. "Let's go, Charlie!"

Charlie is looking forward to the ten minute drive. Sparks have been generated since Dean joined them. She purposely waited for Dean to enter before her. So the Winchester was in the middle of the bench seat. Castiel turned on the radio and put in a Katy Perry cd. He knew the newcomer hated pop music. He started singing out loud to Hot N Cold. Dean rolled his eyes.

Charlie spoke to Dean about _Dr. Who_ but the Winchester informed her he only watched _Dr. Sexy_ and GOT. This got the redhead to talk non-stop about her second favorite show and how she'd like to bang Khaleese.

"Whoa! Are you bi?" Dean asked.

"Uhm no. I am gay." Charlie's eyebrows rose.

"I thought you and Short Cake were dating?" Dean first looked at Cas and then at Charlie.

The two teens cracked up. "Dude, that would be like me dating my brother. We have been best friends since like kindergarten."

Castiel smiled at his friend's words. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Dean stared at him for like thirty seconds. "So Short Cake is not taken?" Dean teased.

"He fools around with Meg Masters. Although I have no idea why. She's a fucking demon, if you ask me." Charlie decided to gaze outside the passenger window.

"She's not that bad." Castiel parked the truck in front of a small pharmacy. "This is where we get off."

Dean got the bike out of the truck bed. So Cas kind of had a thing going with a chick named Meg. Hmm...school started soon. He would get a look at this Meg Masters.

"Thanks for the ride. It's fucking hot as balls outside." Dean grinned at Castiel's scowl.

"Well see ya and if you can't make it Friday night; you won't be missed."

"Oh I will be there." Dean covered his eyes with the Ray Bans.

Castiel inwardly cursed. He looked fudging hot. Why was the cocky bastard so darn sexy?! Dean pulled Cas by the hem of his t-shirt. Castiel yanked Dean's fingers away. Dean leaned close and whispered in Cas' ear, "One day I am going to make curse words come out of that pretty mouth of yours."

Cas was speechless. Dean smirked at him before turning around to cross the street to the barber shop which closed early since it was Sunday. Charlie sniggered as her and Cas entered the pharmacy. Friday night was going to be awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. He allowed the gentle breeze to cool his hot skin. The youngest Singer lay comfortably on a hammock; he helped Rufus set up last summer in the backyard. The sweet aroma of magnolias permeated the air. Cas drank iced tea and licked his lips once he was done. The teen opened the Sookie Stackhouse novel he started reading last night. Castiel had the major hots for sex on legs, Viking vampire stud, Eric Northman. Last night he purred and then slept like a kitten after jerking off to the BAMF vamp.

Cas wanted to finish the book and move on to the next one by this evening but no luck there. Tonight was the planned excursion to the drive-in. He had mixed feelings about the outing. Castiel loved hanging out with his two best friends, and going to the drive-in to watch a couple of cult classics had become a tradition amongst the trio, but things this year were different courtesy of Dean Winchester. Curse Charlie and her blabber mouth!

Castiel glanced at his watch. He had ample time to take a cold shower and get dressed before his two friends arrived. Dean could find his own way to the drive-in. It wasn't in Cas' plans to offer the cocky punk a ride. Cas got immersed once again in the book. Sookie and Eric were making love for the first time. The sexy vamp suffered from amnesia and the blonde waitress took him in. Castiel palmed his growing erection. He bit his lower lip to prevent any sounds from coming out of his mouth.

He slipped his right hand underneath his jogging shorts and white briefs. Cas lathered pre-cum over the red head of his cock while his left hand caressed one of his nipples. The book fell on the floor and the hammock swayed slowly from side to side. He was close to falling from the cliff, when Grandpa Bobby's scream made him freeze.

"Where are you, idjit?! You were supposed to take Rufus his lunch two hours ago! You better not be reading one of those smut novels!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. He quickly tidied himself. Hearing his grandpa's voice caused Cas' boner to wilt like a rotten flower. He bent down to retrieve the book and bookmark. He would continue his Eric Northman masturbation session tonight.

"I am coming, grandpa! Sorry I fell asleep!" Castiel ran inside the house.

Bobby waited for him in the kitchen. The older man stood leaning against the island with his arms crossed. He gave his grandson the stink eye. His blue eyes landed on the book. "I knew it! Boy you need to take your nose out of those trashy novels and out of the clouds. You got that dreamy look in your eye and I don't want to know why." He raised his hands up in surrender. "Hurry your perky ass and drop Rufus' lunch off at the auto shop. Might as well be his dinner."

"Sorry...it won't happen again." Castiel grabbed the heavy, brown paper bag.

"Yeah right. Go on scoot!" Bobby hit his grandson on the head with his trucker cap.

Five minutes later, Castiel arrived at Turner's Auto Shop. The front office was empty. The teen walked towards the garage section where the mechanics set shop. "Sweet Home Alabama" played real loud from an ancient boom box; Rufus never had the heart to throw away.

"Hello!" Castiel stood next to a '57 Thunderbird. Work boots stuck out from under the vintage auto. The person rolled out. A handsome forty year old man stood up. The mechanic wiped his oil stained hands on his overalls.

He gave Cas a sincere smile. "You must be Rufus' grandkid, Casper...right?"

"Castiel"

"Oops. I am John Winchester. It's good to meet you. My son, Dean has mentioned you a couple of times. Thanks for making him feel welcome. He always has a hard time making friends."

Cas gave the adult a weak smile. He felt ashamed. Castiel actually wasn't the leader of the welcoming committee, when it pertained to Dean. There was just something about the guy that grinded Cas' gears. Just cuz he was hotter than a steaming bowl of gumbo and a hunter, didn't give him the right to be so cocky.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester."

"Dean's been raving about the drive-in tonight. He says he is going with you and some of your friends." John lowered the volume of the boom box.

"Yeah, we are going to have a great time." Castiel scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm is my grandpa around?"

Rufus appeared from the market. He was probably keeping a close eye on Alfie, a local kid, who worked there three times a week. Alfie was sweet but was known for his clumsiness. Rufus most likely went to see if there were any broken jars.

"It's about damn time, boy! I am starved." Rufus yanked the bag from his grandson. "You better not have been reading a trashy novel and lost track of time."

Castiel twiddled his fingers. "I better get going." He turned to John. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Winchester."

"Same here, kid. You and your friends should come and visit the boys one of these days."

"Yeah maybe. Bye!"

"I love the boy like he was my own but he always has his head in the clouds with those romance novels he devours."

John cocked a dark brow. "Really? At least he reads. Sam is the one who is the bookworm in my family. Dean only reads Batman comics and Busty Asian Beauties and let's face it; the kid doesn't do any reading on the latter, if you catch my drift."

Rufus chuckled. "I get you. Boys will be boys."

Sam sighed out loud. He was trying to read _the Hobbit_ but Dean kept distracting him. "Dude, you are going to watch a movie! Just wear a pair of damn jeans and one of your rock band shirts. Geez! Is there some chick you already set your eyes on?"

Dean pulled a grey AC DC shirt over his head. He tamed his hair which stood on all ends now. "Fuck you bitch!"

"I am only trying to help jerk face!" Sam threw a sock at his brother.

Dean put on a pair of faded blue jeans. Once he tied the laces of his favorite pair of combat boots, he stood in front of Sam. Sammy's nostrils flared. He placed a Chewbacca bookmark on the page he left off.

"How do I look?" Dean splayed his hands to the side.

"God Dean you're such a girl! You look good. Now can you please go?"

"Thanks, Samantha." Dean ruffled Sam's shaggy locks. "Since dad took the Impala, I am going to ride my bike to the Singers' place. Can't show up to the drive-in riding a 10-Speed bicycle?"

"Bye already!"

"Okay I'll leave so you can jerk off to Frodo Baggins." Dean sniggered.

"Gross!"

Bobby made his famous chili and told Cas he should invite his friends to dinner before they headed out. Charlie and Kevin were dropped off by the boy's mother, Linda. The woman waved politely at Bobby and Cas from her cobalt Prius. The Singers waved back. She drove away.

"Who's ready for _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes_?!" Charlie held Cas and Kevin by their shoulders.

"I am!" The quartet who stood on the porch jumped.

Castiel turned to Dean. "Where did you come from? We did not hear you. Get a bell!"

Dean smirked at the blue eyed boy. "Did I scare you, Short Cake?"

Cas scowled at the freckle faced kid. "No!"

Bobby smirked. The tension between these two could be cut with a grinding axe. He and Charlie looked at each other. The petite, redhead winked at him.

The girl decided to break the tension. "Dean, this is the other Musketeer, Kevin Tran. Kevin, meet Dean Winchester. He is new in town." The two boys shook hands. Kevin welcomed Dean to Magnolia.

Rufus parked Cas' pick-up truck in the driveway. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Idjit," Bobby mumbled low.

He walked down the porch steps and kissed his partner lightly on the lips. "You're just in time. Chili is done."

The two men held hands and walked inside the house. Rufus turned to his grandson. "I guess I will eat a small bowl. I had lunch less than two hours ago."

"Love you, grandpa!" Cas bellowed at Rufus.

"I filled the gas tank and changed the headlights. No reason to be stopped by the bacon patrol." Rufus handed Castiel the keys. "No speeding, you hear?" Cas nodded.

The kids followed the adults inside. Kevin was going to sit next to Cas in the dining table but Charlie pinched him hard on a bicep. "Ouch! Charlie Bradbury, what's gotten into you, woman?!"

"Nothing I just missed you. Sit next to me!" She dragged Kevin down next to her.

The seating arrangement ended up with Bobby sitting at the head of the table and Rufus to his right. Castiel sat adjacent to Rufus and Dean to his right. Charlie and Kevin were situated across from them.

A basket of buttermilk biscuits went through the table. Dean placed one on Cas' bowl. Ugh why was he making it hard for Castiel to not like him? When the chili container made its way to Cas, Dean held it and poured a generous amount in the blue eyed boy's bowl. When Castiel locked eyes with him, Dean winked. The tip of Cas' ears turned pink. Charlie wanted to squeal out loud in delight!

Dean moaned obscenely as soon as he tasted the spicy chili. "This is the best damn chili I've ever tasted." He moaned a little more. Bobby and Rufus laughed while Charlie and Kevin devoured theirs. Castiel kicked Dean's ankle. The Winchester's moaning was making him uncomfortable. Cas alluded the tent forming in his pants to his unfinished wanking session earlier in the day. Yep, that was it. He needed to burp the worm tonight big time. All he needed was to imagine himself in a sexy scenario with Eric Northman and things would be back to normal.

Rufus brought a blueberry pie out for dessert. Dean continued with the moaning. "Pie is the best manmade invention ever!" Castiel rolled his eyes. To stop the green eyed boy's wanton moaning, Cas pinched Dean's thigh hard. Dean leapt in his seat. He glared daggers at Castiel.

"Thanks for the delicious meal, grandpas. We need to get going. The movie starts in an hour." Cas nodded at his friends to take their dishes to the kitchen sink. He rinsed them all and kissed Rufus and Bobby goodbye. Dean, Charlie and Kevin thanked the older men and vacated the house.

Castiel was the first to get in and started the engine. Charlie shoved Dean inside. She and Kevin got in after. The four teens were a bit like sardines in a can. "Dean, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

Thankfully, the evening temperature was in the low 70s. That way Castiel could wear a black leather jacket. He planned on patrolling at the cemetery after he dropped his friends off. Even though he knew nothing was going to pop out in the dark. The chupacabra incident was a rare one. He could not fathom why his grandparents insisted on training him as a hunter. Cas shrugged his shoulders. He guessed it was a family tradition and Bobby didn't want it to end with him. So he passed on his hunting skills to his grandson.

Castiel drove the truck into Poinciana Blvd Drive-In. The place seemed like something from the 50s. Dean had never been to one since drive-ins were becoming extinct. Cas was going to pay but Dean swatted his hand and gave a ten dollar bill to the kid, who manned the entrance booth.

"Thanks," Cas whispered.

"It's the least I could. You guys invited me to tag along." Dean gave Castiel a bright smile.

Cas parked the truck on a designated spot. He turned on the speaker assigned to where they parked. Charlie tugged Kevin out of the vehicle. "Snack run!"

Dean inched a little away from Castiel. "That's a cool jacket."

"Uhm thanks." Cas tugged at one of his earlobes.

"So about this Meg chick. You guys dating or what?" Dean placed his arm on the bench seat. His fingers were really close to Cas' neck.

Castiel was in awe that Dean remembered what Charlie told him about Meg. He cleared his throat. "She's an acquaintance."

"That's not how Charlie described your relationship." Dean brushed his thumb over the back of Cas' neck. Castiel fidgeted on the seat.

"She is a friend."

"FWB?" Dean scooted closer.

Castiel looked at him. "It's none of your darn business!"

Dean chuckled. "You never curse do you?" Cas remained quiet. "I think it's fucking cute."

Castiel's eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not enjoy hearing filthy words."

Dean whispered in his ear, "Not even if it's when someone's making you come harder than you have before." The Winchester continued massaging Cas' neck with his callused thumb. "I bet Meg hasn't made your vision turn white, when you come. Have you ever come so hard it takes you like five minutes to catch your breath?"

Dean's hot breath over the shell of Cas' ear was making the youngest Singer breathe hard. "I'd have you shooting double ropes of jizz all over me, sweetheart."

Castiel shoved Dean away. God he needed to get out of the truck but he could not give Dean the satisfaction of winning this round. The tawny haired teen grinned at him. Mercifully, his two friends returned with snacks galore. Charlie handed Dean and Cas a soda each and Kevin gave them nachos to share.

The movie finally started and the quartet was really into it. Dean licking melted cheese from his fingers was a bit of a distraction to Cas, who planted his hands on the steering wheel throughout most of the movie.

The cult B movie classic was over in less than 90 minutes. The teens were all cracking up over how cheesy the flick was. Kevin wiped tears from his eyes. "We so need to watch the sequel next month. They are playing it here along with _Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman_."

"The original or the remake?" Charlie asked.

"Original of course," Kevin answered.

"I'm in!" Cas piped in.

"Sweet! We can come in the Impala next time and Short Cake can ride shotgun." Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulder.

"It's a date!" Charlie squealed.

"Did you guys hear about Gordon Walker?" Kevin changed the topic which Castiel was eternally grateful for.

"No what happened?"

"He's been missing for two weeks. Come on I just got back and heard the news as soon as I returned."

"Well I've been busy catching up with _Doctor Who_," Charlie said.

"And I am new," Dean volunteered.

"And Cassie here is too busy reading his books...slapping the salami to Eric Northman," Charlie leaned across Dean and ruffled Cas' hair. Cas wacked her hand away.

"Gordon is a douchebag. He's always picking on me," Kevin pouted.

"Hopefully he left town and we'll never get to see his ugly mug ever again," Castiel stated.

"Me and Kevin are going to take advantage of the weather and walk home tonight," Charlie was already pushing her friend out the door.

"Are you sure? It's a twenty minute walk?" Cas asked. He was going to stab Charlie first chance he got. It was obvious she was playing matchmaker and he wasn't happy about it.

"Good night fellas," Charlie said before blowing them a kiss. Kevin waved awkwardly at the two boys.

Castiel turned on the radio. He sang along to Taylor Swift. Dean remained glued to his side. "You got a good singing voice." Cas shut his pie hole. "Don't stop on my account."

"So it's just you and your grandpas? I saw a pic of your grandma but none of your parents."

Castiel's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Dean noticed right away. "Forget I asked."

"No one knows who my father is. My mom wasn't right in the head and she ran off when I was a month old. Grandpa Bobby found her trying to drown me in the tub. She must have over heard him talking to Grandma Karen about placing her in a loony bin cuz that's when she disappeared."

Dean's brows shot to the top of his forehead. "Shit man...I should not have brought up the topic. That fucking blows!" Cas shrugged his shoulders. "My mom was killed by a demon."

Castiel whipped his head to the side. "Yeah, I know you think I am crazy but demons do exist!"

"I did witness you kill a chupacabra."

"We killed it. You must admit we make a great team. I can teach you how to protect yourself from supernatural creatures."

Castiel smirked. "Maybe I'll take you up on the offer some time." Dean gave the blue eyed boy instructions on how to get to his house. The remaining five minutes passed in companionable silence.

Cas parked the truck in front of the Winchesters home. When Dean was about to step out, he held his arm. "I am sorry about your mom, Dean."

Dean smiled. "I am sorry about your shitty past."

"You had to go and ruin a nice moment." Castiel started the engine.

"Sleep tight, Short Cake." Dean winked at him and hopped off the truck.

Castiel drove slowly towards Oak Hill Cemetery. He parked the truck a block away. Cas adjusted the sleeves of his black leather jacket before jumping the iron fence. He roamed the dark cemetery. Two owls watched his every move from a tree branch. He sat on large stone wings of an angel statue.

All of a sudden, he heard two familiar voices. Shit what were Kevin and Charlie doing by the cemetery? The idiots decided to take the long route back to their neighborhood. Their houses were located across from each other. Goose bumps scattered all over Cas' body.

"What do we have here? My two favorite nerds and I am starving." A dark shape jumped from a tall tree and landed in front of Castiel's friends.

"Gordon, we thought you were missing?" Kevin asked in a goat like voice.

"I never left geek. I have been underground." Gordon licked his lips. He ran his eyes over Charlie and Kevin. Suddenly, he opened his mouth wide and all of his teeth turned pointy like fangs.

Charlie grabbed Kevin's hands and started running. Gordon appeared in front of them. "This can't be happening! I must be dreaming," the redhead muttered in feared.

"Uhm no. We cannot be sharing the same fraking nightmare!" Kevin pulled her along but Gordon appeared again.

"I am going to have a feast tonight! My master will be so proud of me. Maybe I will turn one of you."

Castiel took the opportunity and leapt from the fence. He landed on Gordon. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner, you fugly bastard!"

"Singer! I have always wanted to break you into pieces all the times you stood up for your nerd friends over there." Gordon got the upper hand and banged Cas' head on the pavement.

"Cas!" Charlie screamed.

"Get out of here!" Castiel bellowed. He was cross eyed due to the throbbing pain in his head. His friends remained rooted on the spot.

Cas kneed Gordon in the groin. The new vampire released his former classmate for a moment. Castiel jumped and was on his feet. Gordon stood at a lightning pace and growled. "Dude, ever heard of Listerine!"

"That's it. I am taking you back to the nest. My new family will have a feeding frenzy with you!"

Gordon rammed Castiel against a tree. Charlie and Kevin hopped on top of him but he swatted the duo away like they were flies. Gordon sniffed Cas' neck and licked it. Castiel winced and felt like gagging.

"Taste like cinnamon, pretty boy," Gordon's fangs were an inch away from Castiel's exposed skin. He turned his head to the side, granting the vamp better access.

"No Cas!" Kevin yelled.

Castiel brought his arms up and exposed retractable stake/sword contraptions from his wrists. He staked Gordon through the heart and decapitated him with the sword. In no time the vampire's guts and blood covered Castiel.

His friends were speechless and remained sitting on the sidewalk with identical looks of awe and confusion. Castiel stood up slowly. He gagged when he flicked an eyeball from his jacket. "Grandpa Bobby's contraption worked!" He approached his stupefied friends. "Guys, you ok?"

Charlie and Kevin got up. "Cas, are you Buffy?" Charlie asked.

"I have never seen anything so cool in my life," Kevin stated. Then the kid started hyperventilating. His eyes raked Cas' bloody form. "Vampires exist?"

Charlie held Kevin's arm. "Breathe in deeply and breathe out, Kev."

It took them five minutes to calm Kevin down. Castiel removed most of the gunk with a towel he kept in the truck. At least he was able to remove parts of Gordon from his clothes. He so needed a shower. Cas got his friends to assist him in getting rid of Gordon's remains. His adrenaline was on high octane. This was Cas' first vamp kill. After there was no evidence of Gordon in the sidewalk, Cas drove his friends home and naturally they bombarded him with a million questions.

"How about we meet for lunch at Jensen's Diner and I'll tell you everything?"

Charlie and Kevin saw their friend was tired. They nodded simultaneously. Charlie hugged Cas not caring that she now had blood on her. "Thanks for saving our geeky asses, Cas. You are Magnolia's own Buffy Summers."

"Yeah thanks for saving our lives." Kevin shook hands with Castiel.

"It's just part of the job, guys. I am glad I happened to be doing patrol at the cemetery. Do me a favor and refrain from walking by there at night time."

"Absolutely! See you tomorrow at one at the diner!" Kevin said as he dragged Charlie to her house. Castiel made sure his friends were safe inside their homes before he drove off.

He was dead tired and sporting a throbbing headache. Cas felt some scratches on his neck and back. He hopped in the shower and took a warm one until the water turned cold. His aching muscles needed it. He dried his body and pulled on a pair of black briefs. Then Castiel applied Neosporin on his cuts. He swallowed two aspirin before finally going to bed. Luckily, his grandpas were already sleeping, when he got home. He wasn't in the mood for the two old birds to be fussing after him.

Cas turned on the bedside lamp and retrieved the Sookie Stackhouse book from under one of his pillows. He read two chapters before he conked out. Castiel heard a tap on his bedroom window. He rubbed his eyes and smiled, when he saw, who the midnight caller was. Eric Northman waited patiently for Cas to open the window. The vampire had flown for their rendezvous. Castiel eagerly opened the window. Eric waited for an invitation. Cas practically dragged the Viking vamp inside. "You are always welcome in my room," Castiel said. He tossed the 6'4 blond vamp on his bed.

Cas straddled the black clad vampire and kissed him ferociously. He rubbed his cock against Northman's thigh. The vampire swiftly switched their positions. He ripped Cas' underwear and palmed the teen's erection. "You are ready for me, sweetheart."

"God yes!" Castiel's toes curled into the rumpled sheets.

The vampire kissed his way down to Cas' red and throbbing cock. Laughter was heard and a confused Castiel looked down. Green eyes instead of grey met his. "I told you I was going to make you come like never before, Short Cake."

Dean's mouth plundered his aching dick. "No, go away bring Eric back!" Castiel tossed but when Dean took more of him inside his mouth and swirled his tongue over the slit on his cock, Castiel was a goner. Dean fondled Cas' balls and sucked his cock like a fudging pro. Cas breathed hard and arched his hips upwards. He sank his fingers in Dean's tawny hair.

"I will kill you if you stop!" He panted louder. Dean held on to Castiel's hips. His fingers dug deep into the skin. Dean's teeth lightly scraped against Cas' dick. That's when the shorter teen felt warmth pool in his lower abdomen and his balls contract. He screamed as he experienced the strongest orgasm of his young life. Cas was out of breath, when he woke up all covered in sweat.

He rubbed his tired eyes. Fudge! Now Dean Winchester was invading his sex dreams. "I hate you Dean!" Castiel pounded a pillow in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel called his two best friends Saturday morning at ten to reschedule their lunch date for Sunday afternoon. He was tired and sore from his confrontation with the late Gordon. The duo understood completely. This way they would have enough time to get him "Thank You From Preventing Us From Becoming Vamp Blood Bags" presents.

Sunday afternoon found Charlie slurping loudly through a straw. The petite, redhead was in ecstasy. Chocolate milkshakes prepared by Missouri, the owner and head waitress from the Blue Moon Diner, were here favorite thing in the whole, wide world. Kevin tossed an unused straw at his best friend's forehead.

"Slow down or you are going to get brain freeze," the teenager said. He drank cold lemonade.

The engine of Castiel's truck was heard. The teens sat in a booth adjacent to a floor to ceiling window. "He's here!" Charlie jumped in her seat.

"Calm your tits, girl." Kevin shook his head in exasperation.

"You expect me to chill, when we discovered last night our best friend is Magnolia's very own Buffy Summers!" She rapped her knuckles against the window, when Castiel strolled by. He waved awkwardly at his friends.

Missouri met the blue eyed teen at the door. She smiled warmly at Cas. He asked for his usual which was a vanilla milkshake, cheeseburger and wedge fries. Castiel approached his friend's booth apprehensively. He readied himself to be bombarded by Kevin and Charlie.

"Hey guys," he said. Cas plopped his ass next to Kevin.

"What up bitch?" Charlie and Kevin took turns giving their friend a fist bump.

Missouri placed Cas' shake in front of him. The teen thanked her and the woman returned to the kitchen. Castiel's eyes returned to his friends, who gave him identical gazes filled with worship. Cas cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of the Cheerio's bumble bee t-shirt he donned.

Charlie fetched a gift bag from under the table. "This is for you saving our behinds last night. Right now we would be corpses drained of our entire blood or baby vamps."

"You shouldn't have. My grandparents have been training me for this sort of thing. I happened to be on patrol at the cemetery." Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw he is so modest," Charlie cooed.

Castiel pulled out the Torchwood box set. "Thanks, this must have cost you a fortune."

"Now you can catch up with the Captain's adventures," Charlie wiggled her brows.

Kevin also handed his friend a small gift bag. "This is from me."

"You guys are spoiling me." Castiel retrieved a rolled up black t-shirt from the bag. "OMG! This shirt is hard to find. Where did you get it?" He traced Madonna's face.

"Mom's first concert was Madonna's Blonde Ambition Tour. I scavenged through her closet and found it. As you can see, it's in mint condition."

"Won't she look for it?" Castiel asked. He already planned on wearing the vintage t-shirt on the first day of school.

"The shirt hung in the back of her closet. You will rock the shirt. Just don't let her see you wearing it." Kevin elbowed his friend playfully on the ribs.

"Thank you so much, guys, but seriously I was doing my job. So no more presents."

"Okay we get it...enjoy the damn gifts!" Charlie threw her hands in the air. "Spill the beans, Singer. How the hell did you learn to kick vamp butt?"

Kevin told her to zip it. Cas thanked him. "Not here," he motioned at the diner's other clients. The place was filling up with holy rollers, who came to eat at Blue Moon Diner after Sunday service.

"We are going to my place and you are telling us everything," Charlie said enthusiastically.

"The device that sprouted from your sleeves was wicked. The blade sliced Gordon's head in one blow."

"That was sweet," Charlie piped in.

"What were the odds you would end up beheading our tormentor?" Kevin stated.

"Kev, please change the conversation." Castiel sipped some of the thick and frosty milkshake. He closed his eyes to relish the sweet taste of the vanilla shake.

Missouri returned with their food. Charlie spoke up. "So how did things with Dean go after we parted ways?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Charlie, quit it with the matchmaking. I am not interested in Dean Winchester. Get it through your thick skull."

"Why not? He is hot and it's blatantly obvious he wants to jump your bones. You could do worse." Charlie inhaled three chili cheese fries.

"Yeah, Dean is a better catch than Meg Masters. She is a demon bitch," Kevin said. He took a big bite of his turkey burger.

"Can you guys lay off Meg? She really is not that bad." It took Meg some time to warm up to people. She gave off bitchy vibes but once you got to know her, she was a decent human being. Cas got to know her during art class last year. They made out a couple of times in the McDonalds' parking lot, after bumping into each other at the fast food joint. So far she is the only person Cas has kissed.

Castiel excused himself to go to the bathroom. Charlie and Kevin made plans of what Disney movie to watch that afternoon. All of a sudden, a car engine was heard. The Impala made its entrance in the parking lot. Charlie's eyes became wide, as soon as she saw Dean vacate the muscle car.

She stood up and sat next to Kevin. "What are you up to this time?"

Charlie shut Kevin up by putting a finger over his lips. "Just go with the flow."

Castiel joined them before Dean entered the diner. "What the fudge?"

Missouri greeted Dean. Since the diner was full now, Castiel couldn't hear their conversation. Dean placed an order and looked around the eating establishment. Charlie waving madly at him caught his attention. Dean smiled and headed to the booth. He saw Kevin and the redhead. Dean could make out the back of Castiel's unruly hair.

He stood at the booth. "Hi," he said. His eyes were glued on Castiel.

Castiel stared at Dean for thirty seconds. Kevin felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat. Cas lowered his head and looked at his half empty plate. Dean slid next to him on the bench seat. "What's up, Short Cake?" He eyed the Cheerios t-shirt and smirked. He playfully tugged the cotton cloth at the hem. "Cool t-shirt." Castiel chewed his bottom lip. Dean thought he was so fucking adorable and hot at the same time.

Last night's sex dream played vividly in front of Castiel's eyes. Cas kept picturing Dean's tawny hair sticking out from in between his thighs. He could feel the other boy's tongue licking pre-cum from the slit of his throbbing cock. Castiel felt his cheeks and ears burning. Dean stole two fries from his plate.

"Hey get your own!"

"Come on, Cas I am starving. Sharing is caring." Dean's eyes landed on Castiel's puffy lips.

"Oh shit," Charlie whispered. Both she and Kevin stared at something or someone behind Dean and Cas.

A pair of hands covered Cas' eyes. "Guess who hot stuff."

Castiel patted the small hands. "Meg!"

He stood up and turned around. Cas smiled and hugged the brunette. "In the flesh, Clarence." Meg kissed Cas on the cheek.

Dean crossed his arms. So this was the infamous Meg. He wondered what kind of relationship she and Castiel shared. Were they FWBs? The genuine and affectionate smile Castiel gave the girl did not escape Dean's attention. The blue eyed boy never glanced at him that way.

"When did you get back?" Castiel asked the girl.

"Two days ago." Meg caught her long, curly hair in a bun. "Can't say I missed the weather here." She finally realized there were three other people at the booth. Meg smirked before saying hi to Charlie and Kevin. She then turned to Dean.

"Who is pretty boy, here?" She arched a brow.

"Oh this is Dean Winchester. He is new in town. Dean, this is Meg Masters." Castiel handled the introductions. The green eyed boy nodded at Meg, who said hi.

"So Clarence, mind giving me a ride to school Monday morning?" Meg returned her undivided attention to Cas.

"Sure," Castiel smiled at Meg.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at the brunette. She had to come and steal important Destiel time. Yes, Charlie already came up with a shipping name for these two crazy kids. What the hell would be Meg and Castiel's shipping name? Megstiel...sounded like a monster from the old King Kong movies. Ugh!

Kevin gagged. "Cas, your boyfriend is here."

Castiel's eyes became wider than the lunch plates. "No!"

Dean craned his neck backwards to see who his friends were referring to. He saw a short and almost chubby boy around their age approach the booth. Meg glared daggers at the boy dressed in black.

"Hello children." He glanced longingly at Castiel. "Hello Castiel. Did you miss me over the summer?"

"Not really," Cas replied.

"You wound me, angel." The boy planted a palm over his chest. "I thought about you every single day, my pet."

Dean came close to vomiting. Who was this clown? What was up with the Johnny Cash ensemble and the nauseating British accent? Was this dude for real? And he had the hots for Cas? Dean hated him on the spot.

The teen pushed Meg to the side and opened his messenger bag. He withdrew a vinyl record case from within. "Here you go, sweetheart. I know you collect vintage records and got you Blondie's first album."

"Thanks, Crowley but I can't accept." Castiel's mood soured. Crowley pestered him during their sophomore year to go out with him. He followed Cas around school like a lovesick puppy. He always showed up to cheer for Castiel during his swim practices and meets. His presence messed with Cas' concentration. He placed second in the district finals because of Crowley.

"Please darling, accept it as a late birthday present. I felt horrible being in Europe and missing out on your 16th birthday." Crowley extended the record towards Cas.

Castiel didn't want to look like a horse's behind. "Thanks, Crowley."

"Don't I get a kiss in return?"

Dean rocketed up from his seat. "Hi, I'm Dean."

Crowley finally noticed the stranger's presence. "New player?" He asked.

"Yep, Dean is going to start school on Monday. See that kick ass Impala in the lot," Charlie pointed at the black car through the window. "That's his. He went with us to the drive-in last night."

Crowley measured Dean from head to toe. He glared daggers at him before tugging Meg along. "Come on, sis. We don't want to keep our parents waiting."

"That was fucking awkward," Dean said. He sat back down. Cas slid him the plate with fries. He lost his appetite. Crowley was like a hemorrhoid that never went away. Dude couldn't take no for an answer. Castiel did not want to hurt the boy's feelings, but if he continued to persist in getting Cas to date him, he had no other option but to be blunt, and tell him he would date him, when Hell freezes over.

"Shit I forgot Crowley's mom married Meg's dad this summer," Charlie gulped the last of her shake.

"Talk about a match made in Hell...Rowena Crowley and Lucifer Masters got hitched." Kevin shuddered.

Charlie got Dean up to date with the Crowley and Masters families. The redhead also shared with the Winchester about Crowley's humongous crush on Cas. Dean turned to Castiel, "Whoa you have brother and sister lusting over you! If you are ever in the mood for an Eiffel Tower, you know who to ask."

"You are vile." Cas turned to his best friends. "Are we ready to go?"

Charlie nodded. "Dean, you should join us. We are going to chill at my place."

"Give me your address and I'll catch up. I need to drop off some food for my dad and brother."

Missouri yelled at Dean to pick up his order. He grabbed the napkin Charlie scribbled her address on and jogged to the counter.

"I told you to stop playing matchmaker!" Castiel's nostrils flared.

"I stopped okay?! Dean is new in town and we are the only friends he's got. Stop being a little bitch and start being nicer to him." Charlie got up and dragged Kevin along with her.

Castiel followed Charlie's beat up Gremlin. Half an hour later, Kevin was sorting through Charlie's vast Disney collection. Charlie ransacked her nail polish box. The usual routine was for Castiel to paint her nails and then she'd do Cas'.

"I got Candy Apple for me and Midnight Sky for you!" She turned to Kevin. "What about you?"

"I'll only do my toes. Mom will have a heart attack if I painted my fingernails."

"Whatever...pick one of these." Charlie threw him two purple colors. Kevin opted for the darker shade.

Dean was let inside the house by Charlie's dad, Wayne. The man was friendly and reminded Dean of an excited Greyhound. Mr. Bradbury led Dean to his daughter's bedroom. He knocked on the door twice. His daughter screamed for him to enter.

"Hey Deano! Come on in," she happily welcomed the Winchester.

Wayne told the kids he'd return in a while with snacks. Dean laughed. "Am I interrupting beauty time?"

Kevin sat on the floor with his legs in front of him. He painted his big toenail dark purple. Charlie's nails were already done and she was in the middle of painting Cas' fingernails a dark blue.

"Pick a color, Dean."

"Maybe next time, Red." Dean walked around her room. Buffy, Doctor Who and Avengers posters adorned the bedroom walls.

"Dean is too macho to paint his nails," Cas said.

"Never forget it, sweetheart." Dean sat behind Cas on the bed.

He admired Cas' toes. They were perfect. Then again every inch of the boy's body was pure perfection to Dean.

"Why don't you see which movies Kevin chose? Your vote will be the deciding factor," Charlie suggested.

Dean stood up and fetched the three DVD cases. "Are you fucking kidding? Lilo &amp; Stitch, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty?"

"What's wrong with those?" Kevin asked from the floor. He was blowing on his painted toe nails.

"These are chick flicks for little kids." Dean tossed the movies on top of Charlie's desk.

"Those are Disney classics. If you don't like them tough! We are watching one in ten minutes. So make your decision or Kevin does." Castiel stared into Dean's eyes.

"Bossy are we?" Dean winked at him. "Alright I guess we can watch Cinderella. She's hot."

Mr. Bradbury brought the kids pizza rolls and soda. Charlie pulled Kevin towards the bed. Only other place with a good view of the TV was the floor in front of the bed. She tossed a few cushions at the boys so they could get comfortable.

Dean would not admit that he actually liked the movie. He started laughing when Lady Tremaine's cat Lucifer appeared. "What's so funny?" Cas asked.

The Winchester wiped tears from his eyes. "Doesn't that cat remind you guys of someone?"

Kevin and Charlie glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Dean looked at Cas, who shook his head. "Someone a little chunky with a fetish for black clothes ring a bell?"

A corner of Cas' upper lip twitched upwards. Giggles were emitted from the bed. "OMG! Dean you are a genius. Crowley looks like Lucifer!" Kevin and Charlie cracked up and rolled in bed.

"He really does," Castiel said. He laughed hard.

Dean felt awesome knowing he made Cas laugh. The guy tended to be serious around him all the time. Castiel finally calmed down. His pinky touched Dean's own pinky for a few seconds. Their eyes locked. For the first time Cas observed Dean's eye color. It changed depending on the teen's mood. When he was in a playful mood, Dean's eyes were amber, which reminded Cas of honey. Castiel imagined Dean's lips and skin tasted of honey. Okay enough...Cas needed to get his mind out of the gutter. He did not want to have a sex dream with Dean again.

Castiel did not want to open his heart to anyone. In his sixteen years, Cas lost his mother and his grandmother. He would not become attached to someone, who would not stick around. Dean's family never settled down and Cas knew Dean was a hunter just like him and his grandpas. That is why he started fooling around with Meg. They had a good time together but Castiel knew deep inside he would never fall in love with the girl.

Dean continued staring into Cas' eyes. He licked his lips nervously. Now was the perfect time for their first kiss. God he was dying to taste those plump, pink lips. Dean wondered if they would taste like apples and cinnamon. He covered one of Cas' hands with his. The other boy didn't pull away. That was a good sign. Dean leaned his head closer. Castiel glanced at Dean's lips. The two boys jumped, when Dean's cell phone rang.

"Fuck," Dean whispered.

He saw it was a call from his dad. Dean got up and left the bedroom. He remained in the hall. "What's up, dad?"

"Dean, I need your help. There's been a wendigo sighting close to the swamp. I need your help, kiddo."

Dean rolled his eyes. Fugly wendigo had to fucking ruin what would have turned out to be his and Cas' first kiss. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Come home. I want to take the Impala," John ordered.

"Alright sir," Dean replied.

He returned to the bedroom. Cas had squished himself in between Charlie and Kevin. Dean smirked. "Sorry guys I have to scram. Dad needs my help with something. Guess I'll see you Monday morning."

Dean glanced at Cas. The blue eyed teen licked his plump lower lip nervously. He waved at Dean while the other two said bye.

Later that evening at the Crowley-Masters household, Meg was listening to Pink on her iPod. She lay on her bed with her eyes closed. The buds were yanked unceremoniously from her ears. Meg sat and glared at her step brother.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You need to back off Castiel." Crowley leaned against her desk chair.

"I don't think so. Now fuck off!" Meg bellowed.

"I mean it, Meg. You have no idea what I am capable of." Crowley stared at his blunt fingernails.

Meg laughed. "Clarence will never give you the time of day. You make his skin crawl. So get your big watermelon head out of your cellulite covered ass."

Crowley was on her in a flash. He twisted her long hair harshly behind her head. He breathed over her face. "I am not playing around, little girl. Stay away from Castiel Singer. He's mine!"

Meg kicked him in the groin. "Get the fuck out of my room now!"

Crowley left the bedroom whimpering and holding on to his hurt dick. Meg slammed the door shut and locked it. The kid scared her sometimes. Crowley remained standing outside of his own room. No one knew what he already did in order to make Castiel Singer his and he was willing to do so much more. He remembered to return one of his mother's black magic books back to its rightful place in the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Snowin' You, Ferinee Novak, Msche, Winter Gray and Guest for reviewing. Also, to the peeps, who are following and/or favorited the story. **

Dean poured hydrogen peroxide over John's blood stained hands. The forty year old hissed as the chemical slightly burned the small lacerations that decorated his knuckles. The wendigo gave both Winchesters a run for their money. John and Dean showed up in the nick of time. The bald, ugly and creepy monster was about to sink its elongated fangs into a helpless homeless man, who lived in a tent by the swamp.

The furious wendigo scratched John's chest with its long, dirty claws. Since the monster's attention was entirely on the eldest Winchester, Dean was able to shoot a silver-tipped arrow at it. The wendigo's loud wails could be heard through the ominous and forested area. John doused the creature with kerosene while Dean held it down by its yellow arms. John lit a match and threw it at the wendigo.

The stupefied and terrified homeless man watched the entire scene in disbelief. It took several minutes for the wendigo to turn into ashes. John checked the homeless man for any injuries. Luckily, he and Dean arrived right before the wendigo did the man any bodily harm.

"How you do that?" The man shook his head in disbelief. His speech was slurry due to his intoxicated state.

John asked Dean to bring a bottle of Wild Turkey from the duffel bag. "Here you go, man."

The homeless man licked his chapped lips before grabbing the bottle greedily. Dean packed their hunting gear. He turned to his dad. "You think he won't squeal on us."

John shook his head. "Nah...Poor sucker is an alcoholic and most likely suffers from a mental illness. He won't remember anything by morning."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. Maybe his old man was right. He looked at the homeless man, who was guzzling down the bottle John gave him. Dean felt bad for him. At least they were able to save his life.

John tapped his son gently on the shoulder. "You did good, kid." Dean smiled at his dad. He tossed the Impala's keys at the teen after Dean stored the bag in the trunk. They passed by the McDonald's drive-thru to get dinner.

"So you excited for tomorrow?" John asked.

"I guess."

John ruffled Dean's hair. "Come on Dean. You have two years to go. Why don't you try hooking up with someone?" Dean rolled his eyes.

John was ok with him being bisexual but Dean hated that his dad worried over his current virgin status. Dean only took a girl once home for a study date and John was over the moon thinking his first born was having sex with the girl. John was disillusioned, once he found out Dean remained a virgin. He suggested taking his son to a whorehouse for his 16th birthday. Dean immediately shut the idea down. Deep inside Dean desired his first time to be with someone special. He did not want it to be some random hook up.

"You know with our hunter lifestyle you shouldn't get involved with anyone but you need to have sex every once in a while son. I know how crazy hormones make you at your age. Your hand is going to grow calluses."

"Dad...gross!" Dean thanked God, when he drove into their neighborhood.

"Hey you can't continue battling the purple-headed yogurt slinger twice a day!" John cackled his way out of the muscle car.

"Dad, please shut your pie hole!" Dean was mortified. "FYI, I don't jerk off twice a day."

"Yeah keep lying to yourself. We are running quite the bill just on lube."

"Okay let me tend to your wounds and then I am having dinner in my room!" Dean rocketed inside the house. Sammy was at the door. He resembled an overgrown puppy.

"How did it go?!" He helped John remove his camouflaged jacket and green cap.

"Wendigo was a bitch to put down but we managed to save its intended victim." John handed Sam one of the McDonalds bags.

"Need any help?" Sam asked his dad and brother.

"No scrapes on me, Sammy. I'll look over dad's injuries." Sam gave him a worried expression. "Don't worry nothing serious. Go have dinner and then take a shower. We gotta wake up at seven tomorrow."

"Yes, my last year in middle school!" Sam ran up the stairs.

"Nerd," Dean mumbled.

Dean tended to the gash over his father's chest. The wendigo's claws fortunately didn't sink in too deep. Dean applied a generous amount of Neosporin over it and then covered the wound with a bandage. He led his father to the outdoor sink in the backyard. He gently poured hydrogen peroxide over the cuts in John's knuckles. The older man hissed a little.

"I find it weird a wendigo found its way to South Carolina. The fuckers tend to live in the Minnesota and Northern Michigan section. How did this one end in the South?" John scratched his head. He planned on getting in touch with some of his hunter friends to discuss the matter. Dean told him about his encounter with a chupacabra, the first night they moved to Magnolia. Something funky was going down. How the hell were these creatures migrating to this part of the US?

"Thanks for everything, kiddo. Go eat and turn in for the night."

"Good night, dad."

Dean ate the quarter pounder with cheese and fries. He gulped down the large soda. He patted his satisfied stomach while lying in bed. Dean put ear buds on and listened to Led Zeppelin. He closed his tired eyes. The teen stretched out the kinks in his sore body. Hunting knocked the sails out of his boat. Dean felt good that they were able to save the homeless man.

He folded his arms behind his head. Once he began to calm down, Dean was able to relax. He relived the almost kiss with Short Cake. Their lips were so damn close and then his freaking phone went off. John had fucking terrible timing. Freaking wendigo! At least the sucker was dead. So did this mean Castiel was interested? The guy was fucking hard to read. Was he playing hard to get or maybe he isn't interested in Dean? Well tomorrow he would get to spend more time with Cas.

Dean felt his dick twitch. He vividly recalled the time he discovered Short Cake dancing provocatively wearing a tight pair of cut offs while he washed the pick-up truck. That particular decadent vision had become Dean's main event during his "one night stands with himself" sessions.

The green eyed cutie was so blissed out after he finished jacking off, he fell asleep right away. The shower would wait until tomorrow morning.

Castiel joined his grandpas for breakfast at seven the following morning. He was excited for his first day of school. Cas was a nerd and damn proud of it. His goal was to finish his senior year with the highest GPA and being valedictorian. It would be a great way for him to give his fellow asswipe classmates the bird. Only people that accepted him were Charlie and Kevin. Crowley and Meg only wanted to get in his pants. Then he thought about Dean. Was the Winchester really interested in Castiel or was he just bored and playing with him? Maybe now that school started Dean would meet other kids and leave him alone. Cas was confused at his reaction at the thought. He was going to miss Dean macking at him. Ugh! He was losing it!

Bobby folded the newspaper he was reading and placed it next to his plate. Rufus finished chewing a blueberry pancake before asking him what was wrong. "Something fishy is going on."

"What do you mean, grandpa?" Cas swallowed orange juice.

"You told me about your chupacabra adventure the other night and I am reading about a body that was shred to pieces being found in a nearby town. It sounds like the work of a wendigo to me."

Rufus narrowed his eyes. "Hmm...You are right. Those ugly fools have no business in this neck of the woods. Something is leading them here. We need to start patrolling more often."

"I am pulling my part," Cas piped in. "I killed my first vamp Friday night."

"We need reinforcements," Bobby stated. He glared at his grandson. "And now you are telling us, idjit!"

"Boy, you can't go off on your own. You are still a hunter in training! Were you injured?" Rufus yelled.

"Just a few scrapes here and there. I handled things well on my own." Cas' nostrils flared. He got up and washed his plate and fork. He rinsed the empty glass. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Boy, we love you. Things are getting strange in Magnolia. We barely had any supernatural sightings and now all of a sudden we have chupacabra, vampires and wendigos making an appearance. I don't like it." Rufus returned the maple syrup to the refrigerator.

"Castiel, you are not to patrol by yourself anymore. At least until we get to the bottom of things."

The teen was about to open his mouth but his grandpa beat him to it. "You will patrol with either me or Rufus. Got it, kid?"

Cas' shoulders deflated. "Yes sir."

"Good now get your perky ass to school." Bobby put his reading glasses on and returned to the newspaper.

Rufus handed Castiel a brown paper bag. "Here's some left over lasagna for lunch."

Cas kissed Rufus on the cheek and did the same with Bobby. "Bye!"

Dean dropped Sam off first since the middle school was across the street from the high school. Sammy waved bye and trotted off to the front entrance of the two story brick building.

As Dean parked the Impala in the student parking lot, he heard the purr of Cas' truck engine. The smile he had quickly transformed into a frown, when his apple green eyes landed on Meg's petite form descending the vehicle. He forgot about the vixen. She wanted Cas bad. Where was her annoying stepbrother? Now Crowley meant business. Even though it was evident the bullfrog look alike made Short Cake's skin crawl.

The two dark haired teens disappeared swiftly inside the concrete building. The high school was double the size of the middle school. Dean jogged through the main entrance. He asked a gawky kid with a red afro where the main office was. He needed to get his class schedule.

Dean didn't have any problems in finding his first class which turned up being English/Lit III. At least it wasn't Algebra II. He had that one after lunch. He rushed in right before the bell rang. His eyes scanned the classroom for an adequate seat in the back. Dean smirked. Short Cake and Charlie sat in the back middle roll.

"What's up?" Dean asked before plopping his ass on the seat to Cas' right.

"Hi," Cas replied. The tip of his ears turned pink. Dean wondered if Castiel was thinking about their almost kiss.

Charlie pulled Dean's schedule from his hands. "Yes, the three of us share most of our classes!"

"Where's Kevin?" Dean inquired.

"Most of his classes are AP. Cas here has two of those with him."

"Hot and smart...two of my favorite qualities." Dean's eyes never left Castiel. "Hey I didn't know you were into sports?" Dean motioned at Cas' letterman jacket.

"It's for swimming, "Castiel answered.

"He's being modest. Cas is the captain of the swim team."

"Maybe I can come to practice," Dean chewed his lower lip. He salivated at the thought of Short Cake in little, tight Speedos with water glistening all over his olive skin. He discreetly adjusted his jeans.

Cas watched him with the corner of his eye. "We'll see."

The teacher who introduced himself as Mr. Roche started the class. He handed the syllabus and explained to the class the first book they were going to read and write a six page paper on was "The Perks of Being a Wallflower". Castiel grinned. He'd been dying to read it. Right now he was down to the penultimate book in the Sookie Stackhouse series.

Thirty minutes into the class. Mr. Roche was presenting a Power Point on how he wanted the students to compose their papers. Dean chewed on the eraser of a pencil and stared at Cas. The guy was so fucking hot! How was he to concentrate in all the classes they shared together?

Castiel glanced back at him. His eyes landed on Dean's plump lips. The Winchester winked at him and gave him a sexy grin. Mr. Roche cleared his throat. "Mr. Singer and Mr. Winchester mind sharing with the class. I expect As from the two of you on the paper."

Half of the class turned their heads back to gawk at them. Charlie winked at Castiel, who glanced at a Hobbit poster that hung on the wall by his desk. Dean was unperturbed by the entire thing. "As are definitely coming your way, Mr. Roche." He gave the teacher a military salute.

Kevin finally caught up with his friends during lunch. "Ugh! Calculus is a bitch." He ate a salad.

Charlie bought pizza from the school cafeteria and Dean had what resembled a burger from school, as well. Castiel dug into the lasagna his grandpa prepared last night. "So how do you like Magnolia High so far, Dean?" Charlie asked.

"It's alright." He shrugged his shoulders.

All of a sudden, Lisa Braeden, head cheerleader approached their table in the back of the cafeteria. She wore the uniform since it was the first day of school. All athletes and the cheerleaders had to don their uniforms or lettermen jackets. The busty brunette traced a finger over the back of Dean's neck.

Her dark brown eyes devoured Dean as soon as he entered World History earlier in the day. She asked him for a pen and later for paper as the class continued. Lisa twirled a lock of her long, dark hair through her index finger, whenever she spoke to Dean. Castiel rolled his eyes every time.

"Hey newbie what are you doing wasting your time in the nerd table? Come and join me at the cool kids table." She had the audacity to sit on Dean's lap.

Castiel stuffed a large chunk of lasagna in his mouth. This way he would not say something unsavory to the slutty airhead. He looked like a chipmunk at the moment.

Lisa played with the collar of Dean's Guns N Roses t-shirt. "Dean, you need to hang with me and my friends. These losers will give you a bad rap. You will become an outcast."

Kevin and Charlie glared daggers at the cheerleader. Castiel stuffed more lasagna in his mouth. Dean gingerly removed the annoying cheerleader from his person. "Kevin, Charlie and Castiel are my friends. Anyone who speaks badly about them is persona non grata with me. Capisce?"

Lisa's mouth had formed into an O. "So if you don't have any nice thing to say about them, I advise you to scram and go remove the pom poms from in between your ears."

"How dare you?" She glanced at the quartet at the table like they were shit under her shoes. "You are a freak just like them. I am glad I didn't waste my time with you." Lisa tossed her long hair behind her shoulder and walked away with her haughty nose up in the air.

Castiel finally swallowed his food. "You just committed social suicide."

"Well I don't give a fuck. That bitch had it coming. Who the fuck does she think she is?" Dean drank from a Coke can.

"That was awesome!" Charlie bellowed. Kevin bumped fists with Dean.

The Winchester's eyes landed on Castiel, who gave him a huge, adorable smile showing his gums. Dean's heart warmed even more. Shit he was starting to fall for Castiel Singer. Unfortunately, the perfect moment was brought to an abrupt end.

Dean narrowed his eyes at something behind Castiel. "Hey Wednesday and Pugsley. What brings you to the outcast table?"

"Hello newcomer. What's your name? Is it Dan or David?" Crowley sat next to Castiel. The blue eyed teen froze.

Meg clenched her jaw. Freaking Crowley beat her to the empty chair besides Clarence. "Hi Clarence." She smiled down at Castiel, who returned it.

"My name is Dean, asshole."

"Watch your mouth around Castiel. He is a gentleman at heart," Crowley stated. His dark eyes raked across Castiel's form. "The royal blue of your letterman jacket brings out your ethereal eyes."

Everyone in the table gagged. Dean cracked up. "Seriously man, where are you from...16th Century England? Dude, nobody says corny shit like that nowadays."

"I don't like you, Dan."

"It's Dean."

"Whatever" Crowley turned to the object of his affection. "What class do you have next, angel?"

"Geometry," Castiel answered with little enthusiasm.

"We finally share a class," Crowley said enthusiastically. "Are you a 45 degree angle cuz you're perfect?"

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Castiel quickly gathered his belongings and ran out of the cafeteria. Dean stuck his tongue out at Crowley.

For the entire first two weeks of school Crowley pestered Castiel during lunch and Geometry class. Dean hated seeing his friend squirm in his seat every time the Shakespearean reject approached him. He'd had enough.

At the end of the 2nd week of school, Dean, Charlie and Kevin waited for Castiel by the blue eyed boy's locker. The quartet planned on going to the planetarium that evening. Dean was excited to spend time with Short Cake.

"Crowley asked Cas out today in Geometry class," Charlie blurted out.

Kevin asked, "What did you say?"

"What do you think? I'd rather go without my romance novels than date that creep."

"Damn you must not really like him," Kevin said.

"Uhm sorry to rain on your parade, Cas, but here he comes and with a very determined look on his face," Charlie stated.

"Fudge," Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dean strolled closer to Castiel. "I can help you with your pest problem."

Cas swallowed hard and nodded. "Please"

Dean plastered his body over Castiel's entire form. The shorter teen leaned against his locker. He felt Dean's warm breath over his already flustered skin. The Winchester's long and thick lashes brushed against Castiel's before his lips covered Castiel's mouth. The kiss started slow but then it rapidly sped up from ten mph to sixty.

Dean tugged at Castiel's unruly hair hard. Cas' hands slid down to the tawny haired boy's hard ass. He roughly squeezed the cheeks. The cherry jawbreaker Cas had been sucking on rolled into Dean's hot and moist mouth. Their tongues danced a heated rumba.

Crowley passed by the heated display. He glared at the teens with malice. Charlie and Kevin winced at the look of evil. Once he disappeared down the hall, the redhead coughed. "He's gone."

Cas bit hard on Dean's lower lip and was about to wrap his legs around the taller teen's waist, when Kevin cleared his throat. "Guys, one of the teachers can pass by and give you detention."

Dean reluctantly released Short Cake. God the guy tasted just like he imagined he would. Castiel tasted like apple pie. Dean licked his swollen lips that shined with saliva. Castiel pulled his cargo shorts. He gazed at Charlie, who was trying her best not to jump up and down in the middle of the hallway.

"This is yours," Dean said. He removed the jawbreaker from his mouth. Castiel held it in his hand and popped it back in his mouth. Kissing Dean really rocked his world and tilted it off its axis. So what happened now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Winter Gray (glad you liked the Wednesday &amp; Pugsley Adams reference) and Sadex for reviewing. :)**

Castiel was bored out of his skull. He listened to Pink's greatest hits on his iPod while manning the market. The first Saturday night of each month both his grandpas went out on a date. Cas glanced quickly at his watch. Thirty minutes to go. The teen put on the small fan located over the counter. He was dying to take a dip in the lake's cool water this evening. Charlie and Kevin were supposed to meet up with him momentarily. Kevin's mom makes a mean pasta salad. That along with Charlie's walnut brownies would comprise a kick ass dinner this evening. Cas was to provide a cooler stocked with ice and colas.

Dean had become the fourth wheel to their former moped. The quartet hung out at the planetarium last night and Castiel always used Charlie and Kevin as buffers between him and Dean. The steamy make out session the two of them embarked in the middle of a school hallway, shook and rattled Castiel's world. Cas was eternally grateful to the Winchester for making Crowley believe the two of them were an item now but he hated the kid for bringing lust to the forefront.

Once again Castiel started having an erotic dream with Eric Northman and when the really good stuff was about to transpire, Dean replaced the hot Viking vampire. First thing in the morning, Cas hopped out of bed and removed the sticky sheets. His briefs were drenched in jizz. He ran downstairs to the laundry room and tossed the soiled sheets in the washing machine. Fudging Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him!

Cas sucked hard on a grape flavored Jaw Breaker. The hard candy brought Dean's hot and moist mouth to mind. The tip of Castiel's ear turned pink. He vividly recalled their mouths performing gymnastics inside his mouth and the cherry Jawbreaker rolling between both of their mouths.

The small bell hanging on the market's front door tinkled, signaling the arrival of a customer. Castiel turned off the music and glanced forward. His two friends waved hi and jogged over to the counter. Charlie donned a Harry Potter tank top with denim shorts and purple flip flops. Kevin wore an Albert Einstein t-shirt, olive cargo shorts and green flip flops. Cas immediately noticed they came with empty hands. His eyes scanned the market's parking lot and there was no sign of Charlie's beat up Gremlin.

"Dude, where's your car?" Cas' brows knotted. Charlie and Kevin shared a look which Castiel didn't like for a minute.

"I invited Dean to tag along. He's next door filling the Impala's gas tank." Charlie said in a too chipper voice.

"Charlie, why'd you go and do that for?" Castiel wasn't ready to face the protagonist of his recent masturbatory fantasies. Cas had made out with Meg in the past a couple of times and never experienced any problems talking to her afterwards. With Dean things were the total opposite for some reason. Cas' heart began to frantically beat against his ribcage. He quickly grabbed a Coke from the freezer and guzzled half of it down. He pressed the cool can against his flustered chest.

"Are you ok, Cas?" Kevin asked while grabbing two Snow Cones from the freezer section. He handed one to Charlie.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if Charlie minds her own darn business." He turned to the petite redhead. "Stop playing matchmaker...it's not gonna happen." Cas almost swallowed his own tongue, when his baby blues landed on Dean, who was opening the front door.

The boy had the audacity to wink at him. Cas couldn't help in ogling Dean. He wore a tight black tank top, grey cargo shorts and black flip flops. Cas had a weakness for cowboys, hence why he devoured historical- western romance novels. Dean's bow legged stride burned the coals simmering within the dark haired teen.

A couple of days ago, Castiel finished reading Johanna Lindsey's "Brave the Wild Wind". That night he had a vivid sex dream with Dean. In it, Cas was the young owner of a ranch, who a gang of ruffians were trying to steal from him. Dean had the role of the mysterious drifter that helped Cas get rid of the outlaws. As a reward for his heroics, Castiel gave Dean his virginity. The youngest Singer woke up with a throbbing erection after Dean rammed into him like a bull in heat, wearing only a sand colored Stetson and a pair of chaps.

"Hey Short Cake," Dean told Cas, when he stood in front of the counter.

"Hi," Cas was able to say.

"I am in the mood for cherry Jawbreakers," Dean said as his eyes were glued to Castiel's lips.

Cas swallowed hard. He rummaged in the bowl on the counter which contained a plethora of the mentioned hard candy. He found two cherry Jawbreakers and threw them at Dean, who swiftly caught them with his left hand. Dean unwrapped one and slowly inserted it in between his lips. The boy sucked hard and loud on the candy. Cas focused his gaze on Charlie and Kevin, who stood by the small comic book stand.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked. His lips were slick and red due to the candy.

Fortunately for Cas, an elderly couple stepped inside the market. Castiel greeted the pair and ran towards them. He held a basket for them and plopped the items Mr. and Mrs. Carver needed in it. Ten minutes later, the old couple paid Castiel for their groceries and walked behind Dean, who volunteered to carry their bags to their Oldsmobile.

"Isn't he dreamy, Cas? I bet he reminds you of the hot studs in your trashy novels," Charlie waggled her brows. Kevin smirked while reading a Catwoman comic.

"Let's hit the road," Castiel said. He locked the cash register and Kevin turned off the lights. Cas waited for his friends to leave to set up the burglar alarm. He put the closed sign and locked the front door.

Castiel wasn't surprised, when he approached the Impala. Charlie and Kevin sat in the backseat. Dean opened the front passenger door from inside. "Hop in, Short Cake."

The drive to the lake occurred with INXS offering the soundtrack. Charlie and Kevin raved about the latest Marvel movie. Dean and Castiel kept stealing glances at each other. In five minutes the quartet arrived at Daisy Lake.

In no time they found themselves settled comfortably by the water. Two checkered blankets covered the grass and several Tupperware filled with food were taken out. Dean brought an apple pie along with plastic plates and spoons.

The kids sat across the blankets after pigging out. The sun set while they ate. Now the sky was turning inky blue. The color resembled the nail polish adorning Cas' toenails. Dean grinned at that.

An hour later, the quartet jumped into the water. It relieved their perspiring bodies. They all splashed water at each other. Charlie and Kevin began to wrestle. Dean took advantage and swam towards Cas. The shorter teen floated with his eyes closed.

Dean cleared his throat. Castiel opened his eyes. Geez he would never tire of those big and bright eyes. "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to say. You came to my rescue which I will be eternally grateful for." Castiel swam away.

Dean went after him. "Cas, can the bullshit." Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "Dude, that kiss was more than acting. Your tongue was so down my throat I almost choked on the Jawbreaker. Kevin and Charlie needed to tell us to stop the free peepshow."

"I wanted Crowley to really believe we are dating." Castiel wanted the water to drown him.

"Yeah, tell yourself that." Dean swam closer to the blue eyed boy. Cas moved a little. "Why are you acting skittish all of a sudden? What happened to Mr. Sassy Pants?"

Castiel was about to say something, when Charlie interrupted them. "Uhm boys...we have company."

Dean and Castiel whipped their heads around. "Fudge," Cas murmured. Dean growled.

"What a fancy surprise bumping into you guys," Crowley said. A smirk adorned his face. Meg stood at his side. She fiddled with a strap of her bikini top.

Castiel felt uncomfortable having Crowley's creepy gaze on him the entire time. He swam closer to Dean, who instinctively slid his arms around Cas' hips. His chest pressed against the shorter teen's back. Castiel's skin prickled upon feeling Dean's hard nipples scrape against him.

Crowley's eyes hardened at the intimacy between the two boys. He clenched his hands and grinded his teeth. Meg stole a glance at her stepbrother and grinned evilly. She had the hots for Cas, but as long as he didn't give Crowley the time of day, she was a happy camper. Watching Cas and Dean together was fucking hot. The two of them were the best looking students in the entire school.

"See you got yourself a hot stud, Clarence. Good for you," Meg winked. Crowley pinched her hard on the arm. She stomped on his foot.

"You will pay for that, bitch," Crowley hissed in her ear.

Dean rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder. He gently nipped at the shorter boy's earlobe. Castiel's hands clung to Dean's arms which remained around his waist. Crowley sat on a lawn chair he brought from home. He smoked and watched Dean and Castiel be amorous to each other in the water. His eyes hungrily watched the angel. Dean Winchester turned into a pest that needed to be exterminated. Crowley knew Castiel Singer was a virgin and he was dying to be the boy's first and last lover. But before that could happen, he needed to get rid of Dean. Crowley puffed the cigarette one last time before tossing it in the water.

Meg joined Kevin and Charlie. She never had a problem with the two nerds. Cas liked them so they were ok. Kevin and Charlie were weary of Meg's presence but soon the trio found themselves splashing water at each other and making fun of the Spanish teacher's toupee.

Crowley knew who could help him in breaking up Dean and Castiel. Once he was through with them, the two boys would loathe each other. The beautiful angel would be a sobbing mess. Crowley planned on making his entrance into Castiel's heart to help mend his broken heart.

He got in the cool water. The others rapidly left. Crowley's jealousy rose when he watched Dean dry Castiel's hair with a towel. Cas' cheeks burned red. Dean kissed the tip of the other boy's nose. Both Meg and Charlie gave loud aws.

Meg asked Dean if he didn't mind giving her ride. She didn't want to hang with her stepbrother, the creep. Crowley's obsession with Clarence was getting out of hand. She was glad Castiel had Dean now.

Crowley glared daggers at the five teens as they retreated from the lake. Meg was going to pay for being a turncoat and a bitch. And Dean Winchester was going to get his heart ripped out in an excruciating way. Crowley swam out of the water and headed to his car. In the trunk he would find all the necessary items required to summon a demon.

Dean dropped Meg off first. Charlie and Kevin were next since they lived close by. He drove slowly towards Cas' place. Castiel turned off the radio. "Thanks for coming to my rescue again." Castiel played with a loose thread from his shorts.

"Crowley makes my skin crawl and I am not even the poor victim he's staring creepily at." Dean chewed on his bottom lip.

"He can't put it through his thick skull that I am not interesting or will I ever be." Castiel removed his seatbelt, when Dean drove into the plantation's driveway.

"Well I don't mind coming to your rescue, Short Cake." Dean turned off the engine.

Half of Cas' face was cast in shadow and the other half was illuminated by the moon. He was the most beautiful thing Dean's eyes had ever seen. "Thank you, Dean."

Castiel slid across the leather bench seat and gave him a light peck on the lips. As he was about to slide away, Dean held on to his upper arm and moved Cas closer to him. Cas' breath hitched. Dean grabbed him by the back of the head and tugged his face to his. Their lips crashed and the two teens kissed hungrily.

Cas' lips formed a few words. "Pull my hair harder, Dean."

Dean furrowed his brows at the request. "Please Dean." Castiel moved Dean's fingers upwards. The Winchester acquiesced and tugged Cas' unruly hair hard. Castiel panted and the kiss became more heated.

The tawny haired teen brushed Cas' swollen lower lip with his tongue. His teeth clenched on it and he bit hard, drawing blood in the process. Dean licked it off and his dick twitched. Hmm...did he develop a blood kink? Castiel stopped the kiss by pulling Dean off him. His lower lip was a mess. The kid's hair stood at all ends.

"See you in school," Castiel said before rocketing out of the car. Dean smirked. Cas was adjusting his shorts on his way to the porch.

Meanwhile at Dead Man's Swamp, Crowley knelt inside a triangle he spray painted on the lifeless and brown grass. Seven lit candles surrounded the triangle. He mixed herbs inside a bowl before reciting the following words: "_Et ad congregandum / Eos coram me._" He lit a matchstick and tossed it inside the bowl. Crowley stared at the full moon which looked blue.

The wind stopped and an alligator slipped leisurely inside the dark swamp water. The ground trembled before a tall figure dressed in black stood in front of him. "What the hell do you want now, Crowley? I was about to drink a virgin's blood."

The demon's black eyes scared the shit out of Crowley. He swallowed hard. The teen hid his shaking hands inside the pockets of the shorts he wore. "I am here to collect."

"What do you want a bigger dick...a hot girlfriend...a sports car?" The demon strolled towards the annoying teen.

"I want Castiel Singer to be mine but Dean Winchester is in the bloody way! You will help me get the angel. It's the least you can do after I got the spell that opened the door to Purgatory to help your lover out."

The demon's eyes changed between black and red. Crowley was close to shitting a brick. "Some creatures escaped along your honey and have been causing havoc in this small town. You owe me!"

"Okay enough with the hammy theatrics, kid. I will help you because you brought Camille back to me. Let me get this straight. You have the hots for this Castiel kid, who most likely abhors you and he is with the Dean boy. So I come up with a way to drive a wedge between them and you get Castiel to be with you." The demon leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

Crowley nodded. "Basically yes."

"Did you say Winchester?" The demon rubbed his dimpled chin. Crowley nodded.

The Hell dweller smirked. This kid was a loser. If this Castiel wasn't interested in him now, he wouldn't want Crowley ever. The demon stood ramrod straight. "I know someone or something that will help you break Dean and Castiel up for good."

Crowley rubbed his hands gleefully. "In two weeks is the Autumn Festival. Local teens converge at Miller's Barn for some lame dance. We can put our plan to work then. We'll keep in touch, Mikhael." The demon blew Crowley a kiss and disappeared.

The teen gazed at the moon one last time. He walked through the dark forest on his way to the car. A possum scurried over his feet. Crowley ran the remainder of the way. He hated the rodents. His heartbeat decreased once he was safe in his car. The stench of sulfur clung to his clothes. Crowley felt elated knowing Castiel Singer would soon be his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Lee Marie Jack (it won't be the last we see of that demon and you might have caught on to something important), Winter Gray (your toad lover remark cracked me up), Adele (thanks for your lovely comment) and Lionsandduckies (thanks and hope you stick around) for your reviews. :)**

Since Magnolia was mostly a sleepy town and gossip was always welcomed, news of Dean and Castiel being a couple spread like an out of control forest wildfire. The boys were greeted with a few "good morning fairies" or "hello fags" right before first period. Dean gave the homophobic bullies "I will rip your lungs out and shove them up your bigoted asses" glares and the stupid rednecks left them alone. By lunch time no insults were hurled their way. Only Charlie, Kevin and Meg were in on the truth.

Meg swore she would keep the fake relationship a secret. As long as Clarence was far away from her psycho step-brother, the brunette was fine. She had a hunch along with Charlie and Kevin that Destiel; the shipping name they came up for their friends would eventually become canon. The sexual tension emitted between both boys was so thick; one needed a chainsaw to sever it.

Crowley sat with some of the Goth kids during lunch. His whiskey colored eyes kept returning to Dean and Castiel, whenever he wasn't eating mac and cheese which happened to be Monday's special. Dean glared daggers at Cas' stalker.

"Geez Meg. What the fuck is wrong with your brother? Cas is off limits now but he doesn't give a shit. What do I have to do...bend Short Cake over the lunch table and fuck him till he can't walk straight for a week?" Dean slid an arm protectively over Castiel's tense shoulders. He rubbed a hand over the knot riddled muscles and skin. Cas pressed his back closer to his fake boyfriend's hand. Dean slid his hand under Cas' Gambit &amp; Rogue t-shirt. Goosebumps spread through the dark haired teen's skin. Dean felt electricity rush up his arm. Castiel purred and closed his eyes.

"Get a room," Meg playfully said from across the table.

Kevin tossed two soggy fries at his friends. "You two are going to make me regurgitate lunch."

"Gross and TMI, Kev!" Charlie swatted her best friend across the back of the head.

Cas scooted away from Dean. The two of them were playing pretend. No way was he going to encourage the Winchester. It was enough having one stalker. He couldn't have another delusional suitor. Deep inside Castiel knew Dean and Crowley were at opposite ends of the spectrum. Dean only helped his friend by posing as his supposed beau. Hopefully, Crowley got the darn message soon.

Castiel adjusted his jeans. He felt his cheeks and neck burning at the thought of Dean bending him over the table and thrusting into him. Cas imagined the green eyed Adonis would be a gentle lover. Castiel vividly pictured Dean running his bronzed hands against his exposed ass. The Winchester would spread his cheeks wide open and dip his tongue gingerly inside. A tent formed in the blue eyed cutie's jeans. All of a sudden, the bell rang for fifth period. Fudge!

Cas swallowed hard. How the helk was he to make it to class with his flag standing at full salute?! His friends all stood up and fetched their bags and lunch trays. "Uhm Short Cake...something wrong?" Dean arched a tawny brow.

Castiel swallowed hard. He refrained himself from looking at Dean. Seeing him would not help the situation. Cas replied he was peachy keen. His voice was gravellier than ever. Dean licked his lips and tugged at his own jeans.

"Guys, we are going to be late!" Charlie bellowed from the double doors.

Castiel gave his back to Dean. He fumbled for his messenger bag. Once it covered his lower regions, Cas fetched his tray and walked behind his friends. He thought about sad puppies and Crowley in drag. He gave himself a pat on the back, when his erection started to go away.

After school Castiel and Charlie waited for Kevin outside the gym. Phys Ed was Tran's last class of the day. Lisa Braeden, the captain of the cheerleading squad bumped into Cas on the way inside the gym. "Sorry I didn't see you, queer."

Lisa disliked Castiel before, but after the brunette discovered he was dating Dean, she loathed him. The head cheerleader would never forgive the insignificant no body for stealing the hottest boy in school from her. Not that Dean was ever hers to begin with.

"Get a guide dog, sweetie," Castiel told her.

Lisa handed her pom poms to the squad's co-captain, Tessa. "What did you say, loser?" She walked over to Castiel and stood nose to nose with him.

"You need to stop being a witch to those you believe to be inferior. Just because you are head cheerleader doesn't give you the right to be a B-I-T-C-H."

She narrowed her eyes at him and dug a forefinger into his chest. "You are a freak and that is a fact. So run off with your nerd squad like a good little geek."

Kevin exited the gym and witnessed the argument. Tessa yanked Lisa's shirt sleeve. "Lisa, we are going to be late for tryouts."

"Babe, is everything ok?" Dean's voice rang from the opposite end of the hall. Lisa's nostrils flared. Dean jogged over and kissed the top of Cas' head.

"Just telling Ms. Pom Poms to watch where she's going," Cas glowered at the shallow and mean spirited cheerleader.

Tessa dragged Lisa away inside the gym. Today was the first day of cheerleading tryouts. Two members of the squad graduated in June. Their positions needed to be filled since football season began in two weeks.

"She's such a bitch," Dean muttered.

"Duh," Charlie said.

Kevin asked his friends if they were still on for the drive-in next Saturday. Charlie instantly pepped up. "Actually Meg came up with a much better idea!"

"I am scared to ask what it is." Kevin shook his head.

The quartet walked to the students' parking lot. Today it was Dean's turn to serve as chauffer for his friends. He and Cas took turns driving the gang to and from school. "So what is it, Bradbury?" Dean asked while opening the driver's door.

"We are going to Purgatory!" She jumped up and down, waiting for the back door to be opened.

"Excuse me?" Dean's brows rose about two inches.

"We are underage," Kevin piped in. He nervously played with the strap of his book bag.

"We won't be Saturday night," Charlie smirked.

"How are we going to accomplish that, your highness?" Cas asked from the front passenger seat.

"I am making us fake ids. You guys are really dumb. Why do I hang out with you dumb asses?" Charlie explained to the boys that she would take their pics tonight and the ids should be ready by tomorrow. The computer hacker knew how to get in the DMV's site and get the actual format to create driver's license cards.

Kevin gnawed on his lower lip. "I don't know about this."

Charlie ruffled his hair. "Live a little, homie."

"My mom will kill me."

"She's not going to find out. Tell her we are having a sleepover at Cas'." Charlie tapped at the front bench seat. "Your grandpas won't mind...will they?"

Cas turned sideways. "Nah but we need to come up with an excuse for staying out late."

"Tell them we are going to a concert in the city. That should shut them up," Dean suggested.

"Yes, Purgatory here we come!" Charlie danced. She planted her hands on Kevin's hips and wiggled them.

Dean was unable to keep his eyes from his pretend boyfriend on Wednesday. Cas wore a buttoned down navy blue shirt that were rolled at the elbows. Black skinny jeans showcased his perfect ass to perfection and the dude actually wore black suspenders which were adorned with classic rock bands pins. To finish off the hot look, Castiel donned a black fedora. Dean could not restrain his hands from touching his fake boyfriend. Cas playfully pushed him away.

The gang walked through the main hall on their way to the cafeteria. Lisa and two of her lackeys argued amongst themselves. Tessa pushed a thumbtack into the bulletin board. Lisa walked by them with her stuck up nose raised high. Charlie approached the announcement that Tessa hung up.

"Looks like they are having a hard time recruiting this year."

"Nobody wants to join their bitch squad," Kevin stated.

An idea popped in Castiel's brain. He knew the perfect way to get even with Miss Pom Poms. He smiled. Dean knew that was a sign that Cas was up to no good. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing that will get me arrested. Charlie, can you come by my place tonight?"

There was a mischievous glint in the hacker's eyes. She rubbed her hands in delight. "Ooh I have missed Despicable Cas. What are we going to do?"

"You shall find out tonight." He wiggled his brows.

"Why can't we help?" Kevin inquired.

"You will find out tomorrow after school, my friend." Castiel strolled confidently inside the cafeteria. His three friends followed him like three ducklings waddling after their mother.

Later that evening, Charlie and Castiel started his plan to bring Lisa down a peg or two. "Are you sure about this? It goes against who you are."

"I am willing to take one for the team if it means fudging with the queen bee. Now help me pick two songs to mix together and search for a routine online."

Charlie sat Indian style on her best friend's mattress. She opened her laptop and began to search for the perfect choreography.

"Make sure to choose a song from her Madgesty and another from Janet or Miss Jackson...if you are nasty." Castiel winked at Charlie.

"Ooh I have the two perfect songs!"

Charlie created the perfect mix for Cas. The music blared from Castiel's room. Two hours later banging was heard at the door. An irritated Bobby entered his grandson's bedroom. "What in the name of God is going on here?! You idjits aware it's a damn school night?"

Charlie turned off the music and waved sheepishly at the man she considered her grandpa. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's for a good cause, gramps. We are done." Castiel wiped sweat from the back of his neck.

"Keep it quiet and Charlie, you should go home. It's ten o'clock." Bobby held the door open for the redhead. Charlie grabbed her laptop and hopped from the bed. She followed Cas down the stairs.

Castiel walked her outside. He hugged her hard. "Thanks for all of your help, Ariel."

"Can't believe you are going through with this," she said. The two friends fist bumped. Charlie entered her beat up Gremlin and sped off.

The following morning Dean was surprised to see Castiel wearing a tight t-shirt with a James Dean picture on it, grey sweats and sneakers. "Dude, are you sick?"

Cas smirked. He dressed down today but it was for a good reason. "Nah I woke up late and grabbed the first things I found."

The day went as usual until after school. Dean waited for his friends at the school's front steps. He received a text message from Charlie, telling him to go to the gym. A befuddled Winchester did as told. Dean entered the gym. A girl with no coordination or dance moves whatsoever was in the middle of cheerleading tryouts. Dean felt bad for the poor thing.

Lisa, Tessa and Bela sported identical bored out of their minds expressions. The girl's audition finally came to a much needed end. "Thanks, Becky," Tessa said. Becky left the gym with slumped shoulders.

Charlie waved Dean over to the bleachers. Kevin and Meg sat with her. Dean instantly noticed Cas wasn't with them. He plopped his ass next to Charlie. "Uhm where's Short Cake?"

Suddenly he heard Lisa Braeden's annoying voice. "Is this a sick joke?" Her eyes read from a list of names. "This loser is trying out?" She threw the paper on the table like it was something vile and dirty.

Tessa picked up the sheet and read Castiel's name out loud. Dean's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Charlie, Kevin and Meg cheered their friend on. Cas entered the gym and handed a cd to Tessa. "I bought my own music." Bela placed the disc in a small boom box.

Janet Jackson's "Nasty Boys" blasted through the entire gym. Castiel's hips gyrated. The boy executed a complicated routine. When the song changed to Madonna's "Four Minutes", he performed a combination of somersaults, aerials and arabesques. Dean almost swallowed his tongue. He had no idea his pretend boyfriend was that fucking flexible?

As the song came to an end, Castiel stood straight and clapped his hands while cheering, "Go Honey Bees!" He finished his routine by performing a split. His friends all stood up and gave him a standing ovation. Dean whistled. Castiel knew he nailed it. Who knew hunter training would come in handy for cheerleading tryouts?

Tessa and Bela smiled and looked at each other while Lisa crossed her arms and pouted. "Will you excuse us, Castiel?" Bela whispered into Tessa's ear. "We need him badly. The kid is fucking amazing. We may have a chance of winning the State Championship this year."

Tessa nodded in agreement. The two cheerleaders turned to their captain, who clenched her jaw so hard; it seemed her teeth would crack at any moment. Castiel joined his friends at the bleachers. Kevin patted his shoulder and Charlie told him he rocked. Dean pulled Castiel to sit on his lap. Lisa glared daggers at them.

"Clarence, that's the hottest thing I have ever seen," Meg said as she leaned against the higher bench.

"Certainly was," Dean whispered against Cas' neck.

The cheerleaders deliberated for fifteen minutes. Lisa scowled thunderously at Castiel, when Tessa asked him to join them. The seconds that passed in absolute silence dragged like an eternity for Cas. Drops of sweat ran down his temples.

"Welcome to the Honey Bees, Castiel." Tessa and Bela shook hands with him. "Practice sessions are held every Tuesday and Thursday after school," Tessa informed him with a broad smile. She wasn't a fan of Lisa. Having Castiel on the time irked the queen bee. Plus the guy was fucking talented. They really had a chance of winning the State Championship.

"Tomorrow during lunch stop by room 104 to get fitted for your uniform," Bela instructed the squad's new member.

His friends approached them and Cas ran towards Dean. He jumped on the taller teen and wrapped his legs around his hips. Dean cupped Castiel's face and kissed him longingly on the lips. Cas reciprocated the kiss and then some. Lisa cleared her throat. Cas and Dean glanced at her.

"I am going to make your time on the squad a living hell," the brunette brushed her hair behind her shoulders. Before she walked away, Castiel stuck his tongue out at her and returned to kissing Dean.

Charlie tugged Cas away for a moment. "You are totally Buffy now," she whispered to her friend.

Crowley witnessed the entire thing. He overheard Charlie and Meg talking outside of the cafeteria right before lunch about his angel trying out for the cheerleading squad. He would not miss it for anything. Crowley stood under the bleachers the entire time. He rubbed his engorged cock while Castiel performed his sexy routine. Crowley couldn't wait to see the boy in his cheerleading uniform. He sunk his teeth into his wrist as he came. Crowley scowled when Dean and Castiel mauled each other right after his angel became the newest member of the Honey Bees. He silently sidled out of the gym.

Saturday arrived and the five teens left Magnolia and Dean drove them to Charleston. He paid ten bucks to park his Baby in the lot adjacent to Purgatory. At least the attendant would take care of the Impala.

The bouncer gazed long and hard at Kevin's id. His shifty eyes landed on the teen. The husky man studied Kevin's face. He looked the youngest from all of them. The girls seemed older due to make-up. Dean and Cas managed to grow some peach fuzz. So the meathead didn't give a second look to their id cards.

Kevin's arm pits started to perspire. His mother was going to kill him. "Is there a problem, sir? We are celebrating our friend here making the Dean's List." Dean wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulders.

The bouncer handed Kevin his id back and allowed the youngsters inside. Dean kept complaining about the entrance fee. Castiel rolled his eyes. "We are here to have fun." He held Charlie's and Meg's hands and pulled them to the dance floor. Kevin and Dean walked over to the bar and ordered beer. Dean swallowed half of his bottle and Kevin winced, when he tasted his.

"You'll get used to it," Dean slapped him on the back. He leaned against the bar and crossed his ankles. His eyes immediately found Cas on the dance floor. He was sandwiched in between Meg and Charlie. Castiel had no idea what he did to Dean. His moves were the sexiest thing the Winchester had ever witnessed.

"You really like him," Kevin spoke up.

"Is it that obvious?" Dean gulped down more beer. He licked his lips and returned his gaze to the trio.

"At first I thought you were playing with Cas, but after seeing you being protective over him with Crowley and Lisa, I changed my opinion."

"I've never met anyone like him." Dean grinned as he looked at Castiel.

"I really hope the two of you become real boyfriends. You are good for each other." Kevin turned to the bartender and ordered a Coke.

"I have no fucking idea why he clams up, when things start getting serious between us." Dean finished his beer and ordered his last one. He was driving after all.

Castiel felt Dean's eyes on him the entire time he was dancing. A hot blond guy approached Meg and the two started dancing. Charlie dragged Cas to the hall outside the bathrooms.

"What's up?" Castiel leaned against the wall in the dim hallway. Two college aged guys passed by in their way to the men's restroom.

Charlie pinched Cas hard on his left arm. "Ouch! What's gotten into you, woman?!" He rubbed at the sore spot.

"I am ashamed of being your friend."

Castiel lifted an eyebrow. "Is it that time of the month?"

"Dean is crazy about you."

"He is helping me out with the Crowley situation. In two or three weeks we will break up. Is it really a break up if we aren't dating?" Castiel scratched his head.

Charlie felt like pulling her hair in exasperation. "Stop it! I know you like Dean a lot."

Castiel fisted his hands and his nostrils flared. "Shut up!"

Charlie held his hands. "Why are you scared of getting close to him?"

"I am not scared." Castiel gently pushed her to the side. "I need to drain the dragon."

"Oh no you don't. Stop running from what you truly feel." Charlie shoved him against the wall. Cas stared at the floor. "Look at me!"

Electric blue crashed with brown. Castiel swallowed hard. Tears swam in his eyes. "Cas, what are you afraid of?"

Castiel slid to the floor. Sobs wracked his body. Charlie knelt in front of him. "My mother left when I was practically a newborn and grandma died. Everyone leaves me." He wiped tears from his cheeks.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Your grandpas adore you and aren't going anywhere. Kevin and I are like your brother and sister. And I would cut my right tit if Dean Winchester isn't falling in love with you."

Castiel breathed hard. "You think so?"

"Uh hello, Mcfly...are you fucking blind? Anyone with half of a brain can tell the green eyed Adonis is head over heels in love with you."

Cas chewed his lower lip. "I think I am falling for him."

"Then what are you waiting for? Life is too damn short!"

"Hey we began to worry about you guys," Dean approached them. He gazed at Castiel's blotchy nose and red eyes. "What happened?"

Castiel helped Charlie stand up. "We were bonding. Charlie helped me with something." Cas smiled at his childhood friend and embraced her. He whispered in her ear, "Thanks Ariel."

"Don't take too long telling him how you feel," Charlie whispered back.

Dean bought Cas a rum and coke. The two boys talked about Cas' first cheerleading practice session. Castiel was really excited about being a Honey Bee. Dean told him that if Lisa gave him any shit to let him know and he would put the bitch in her place.

"That's sweet of you, Dean, but I know how to handle Queen Bee." Dean smirked. He knew damn well Castiel Singer was the sassiest person in all of Magnolia.

"Wanna dance?" Castiel asked. Dean rapidly grabbed the blue eyed boy's hand. He was scared Cas would change his mind. The cheerleader pressed his backside to Dean's front. The Winchester pressed his hands on the shorter boy's hips. They danced like that the rest of the night. Cas planned on telling Dean his true feelings towards him at the Autumn Festival.

The following Saturday Miller's Barn hosted the annual Autumn Festival. The local teens rode rides in the small fairground and danced in the barn. Kevin and fellow computer club members: Ash and Garth manned the DJ booth. Dean picked Cas up in the Impala. Castiel gobbled the Winchester up with his eyes. Dean donned black jeans, a grey Henley with a black tie. Combat boots completed his ensemble. Cas donned black slacks, a burgundy button up with black tie/suspenders and black penny loafers.

"You look fucking hot, Short Cake," Dean licked his lips in appreciation.

"Thank you...so do you." Castiel played with his suspenders. He was nervous about tonight. He planned on telling Dean how he felt about him.

The pretend couple arrived hand in hand to the festival. Both boys hoped to no longer be fake boyfriends and instead be the real deal at the end of the night. They met up with Charlie and Meg by the Ferris wheel. Four people could sit together. Dean and Cas held pinkies throughout the ride. Castiel knew Dean was terrified of heights but the Winchester got on the Ferris wheel because Cas wanted to. This endeared more to Castiel.

After the bumper cars in which Dean crashed into all of them like a deranged driver, the quartet had funnel cake and snow cones. The girls were in the mood to dance. So they hauled their asses inside the barn. Stacks of hay leaned against the walls. Scarecrows watched the teens by the DJ booth and pumpkins littered the floor. Kevin waved at his friends from the booth.

The quartet danced with each other for a while. Then Dean asked Castiel to dance. A slow song played. Cas planted his hands around Dean's neck and the taller boy enveloped his arms over Castiel's hips.

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance  
What would you think of me now  
So lucky, So strong, So proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

Castiel leaned his head against Dean's chest. "I love this song." Dean held on tighter to his Short Cake.

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

Dean kissed Castiel on top of the head. He came to the realization at that very moment that he is completely in love with the sassy and beautiful boy.

And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big,  
God wouldn't let it live

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

"Dean, there is something I need to tell you," Castiel said. Dean touched his forehead with his.

"What?" Dean closed his eyes. He never wanted this moment to end.

All of a sudden, Castiel's cell phone vibrated. He took it out of his pants pockets. "Hello?"

His eyes became wide. "Okay I'm on my way."

"Did something happen?" Dean began to worry.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Charlie will give me a ride." Cas kissed Dean on the cheek and ran towards Charlie, who was talking with Meg and a skinny kid named Garth.

The two friends flew out of the barn, leaving Dean extremely confused. Meg and Garth approached him. "That was rude. Clarence grabbed Charlie and didn't say bye."

"Something must have come up," Dean suggested.

Meg pulled him to dance a fast moving Bruno Mars song. Dean missed Castiel already. He hoped nothing bad happened to Rufus or Bobby.

Crowley smoked a cigarette in the parking lot. Castiel and Charlie ran by him. Crowley was elated the Winchester wasn't with them. "Everything ok, angel?" He threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stomped it with the heel of his shiny boots.

Castiel barely glanced at him while he waited for Charlie to open the Gremlin's passenger door. They zoomed away. A tall androgynous creature came out of its hiding place behind an SUV.

"You got a good look at him?" Crowley practically danced with glee. His plan needed to work.

The creature nodded. "Give me a moment to shed my skin and morph. It's not a pretty sight." It disappeared in between an SUV and a pick-up truck. Crowley scanned the area and there was sight of no one.

Half an hour later, Dean told Meg and Garth he was leaving. Meg informed him she would catch a ride with the Trans. Dean planned on calling Cas as soon as he got home. He was worried about him. Just when things seemed to be looking up for him and Short Cake the damn phone rang.

Dean whistled a Metallica song while he walked towards the Impala. He was halfway to the other end of the lot, when he heard moaning. Dean walked slowly as the panting came closer. At least someone was getting lucky tonight. He ceased whistling and didn't want to alert the happy couple of his presence. His curiosity got the best of him and Dean turned his head to see, who were brave enough to do it in public.

The funnel cake he had earlier rose up his throat. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Crowley was fucking somebody's mouth while his lips cursed up a storm. The toad looking teen closed his eyes and dug his fingers into a head of unruly dark hair. Dean couldn't breathe. Right in front of his eyes, Castiel was on his knees blowing Crowley. Dean made a gagging sound as he ran to the Impala. He threw up while tears slid down his freckled cheeks.

How could Castiel play him like that? All this time he and Crowley were doing it. Was this a game to the two boys? Make a fool of the new kid? Dean wiped the corner of his mouth and entered the car. He waited for his vision to clear before starting the engine. Was Crowley the one, who phoned Cas? The Winchester pondered whether Charlie was in on the twisted game. Dean punched the steering wheel and cursed as pain lanced up his wrist. The heart broken teen wiped his eyes and drove like a madman out of the lot.

Crowley came inside Castiel's mouth. The dark haired teen swallowed and wiped his lips and chin. He stood up. Crowley shoved him away. "You didn't get the eyes right. His eyes are electric blue, you wanker!" He heard the Winchester drive away from the parking lot in a frenzy. Crowley put his junk back inside his black trousers.

The shape shifter posing as Castiel smirked. "The plan worked after all, boy." The creature wrapped lean fingers around Crowley's neck. "We will never cross paths again. I abhor children's games." The shifter squeezed its fingers hard, making it hard for Crowley to breathe. He started turning blue. The fake Castiel's dark eyes narrowed to slits. It gazed in fascination as the teen came close to passing out. The shifter unceremoniously dumped Crowley on the ground and left. The teen pressed fingers on his bruised neck. Ten minutes later, his breathing came back to normal. Crowley grinned. His plan worked marvelously. Destiel was no more.

Meanwhile Cas and Charlie ran into Magnolia Memorial. He asked a nurse in the reception area for his grandpa's condition. Bobby appeared from ER. "How is he?" Castiel asked.

"Idjit fractured his pelvis but other than that will be fine." Bobby wrung his favorite cap.

"How did it happen?" Charlie asked.

"Doesn't matter how it happened. Rufus is gonna be a terror to live with while he recovers." No way was he going to tell the kid, Rufus slipped on the shower, when the two of them were in the middle of sex. Bobby's cheeks burned.

"Can I see him?" Cas asked.

"The doctor will let us know when he is settled in a room."

Charlie offered to get them coffee. Castiel hugged his grandpa. "I am glad Rufus is ok." He couldn't handle losing another loved one.

"Me too, kiddo." Bobby returned to the ER. Castiel wiped a hand over his tired face.

He decided to call Dean and tell him why he abruptly left the dance. The phone rang a ton of times and Dean didn't answer. Castiel left a voicemail message explaining the situation. An hour passed and Dean never called back. Castiel sent him a text and there was no response. He bit his nails nervously. Why was Dean ignoring him? Bobby returned to tell him, Rufus was in a room. Charlie had already left home and promised her friend she would return early in the morning with breakfast.

Dean's phone rang and he growled when he saw it was Cas. He threw the cell against the wall. The freckled teen furiously brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of sweats and a Batman shirt. Dean rubbed his eyes when he lay in bed. He tried in vain to remove the picture of Castiel giving oral to Crowley but was unable to. Cas was a good actor because he convinced everyone around him that Crowley made his skin crawl. As Dean fell asleep, a text message alert beeped in his phone. Dean ignored it and punched a pillow.

**FYI, reviews motivate wannabe authors to write more.**

**Don't hate me...hate Crowley. LOL**

**Song Destiel danced to is "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Lions and Duckies, two guests, Lee Marie Jack, Sadex and Winter Gray for reviewing. We shall see the consequences of Crowley's nefarious deeds now. **

**Warning: for anyone that hasn't read the last Sookie Stackhouse book and doesn't want to be spoiled of the ending, skip through Cas' rant over who Sookie ends up with.**

Monday morning found a furious Castiel entering the main hall which led to the locker area of Magnolia Senior High. A humongous thundercloud hung over the irate teen since Friday night, when he needed to leave the dance in a huff, due to his grandpa Rufus fracturing his pelvis. Both of his grandfathers evaded the questions their worried and inquisitive grandson asked about how exactly Rufus acquired the injury. Castiel visibly shuddered, imagining the two sixty year olds partaking of shower sex. That's the only valid excuse the blue eyed cutie came up with that explained why he wasn't getting the truth behind the incident. Cas preferred to leave things as they are. He will make his grandparents think he believes the cockamamie excuse of Rufus slipping on engine oil in the house's garage.

Charlie and Kevin waved their best friend over. The two teens stood by their lockers. Castiel opened his. He forced two binders inside and yanked out with excessive force his Literature and History books.

"Who took a dump in your Cocoa Puffs this morning?" Kevin asked.

Charlie playfully nudged Cas' shoulder. "Did your grandpas burn your smut novel collection?"

Castiel scowled at his best buds. His nostrils flared. "Dean has been ignoring me and I finished the Sookie Stackhouse series last night."

"Oh oh," Charlie mumbled. She exchanged a worried glance with Kevin.

"Dude, the ending was spoiled all over the internet. You didn't know who Sookie got her HEA with?" Kevin shook his head.

"I avoided the internet like the plague during that time. After all the crap they went through together, Eric and Sookie didn't even get their very much deserved HEA!" Castiel dug his fingers into the books he clutched against his chest.

"Sookie chose Sam Merlotte...I mean really?! Ugh and Eric stayed with some heifer just to protect Sookie." Castiel hung his head low. "I am writing a letter to Ms. Charlaine Harris later today. She deserves a piece of my mind. The least she can do is give my beautiful Viking his own series."

Charlie rolled her eyes. Kevin smiled at two members of the school's glee club, who gazed at Castiel with baffled looks. "How's Rufus doing?" Charlie inquired. Kevin was eternally grateful for the redhead changing the topic. Castiel went on a two hour rant last year over Eric's and Sookie's deteriorating relationship on the damn show. Now that the book series came to an end, and his favorite OTP couple didn't end up together; meant long tirades like the one Castiel just had.

"He will be released on Wednesday. Bobby is hiring a nurse to help Rufus with his rehab at home. I am not going to be able to hang with you guys much for the next couple of months. I promised Bobby to work at the market most afternoons."

"What about cheerleading practice? You just turned into Magnolia's own Buffy Summers and were giving it good to Lisa." Charlie pouted.

"I'll be able to attend practice those two afternoons. Alfie agreed to man the market."

"Cool beans!" Charlie perked up.

"So Dean has been MIA?" Kevin inquired.

The trio walked to first period. Castiel scowled. "I gave up texting and calling him by Saturday afternoon."

All of a sudden, Dean rocketed by them. Charlie yelled good morning at the Winchester but Dean disappeared inside a classroom. "What crawled up his ass?" Kevin eyes met with Charlie's.

Dean opted to sit at the opposite end of Castiel in the classes they shared. Castiel waved at him once and the green eyed boy glared daggers at him. Cas' heart began shattering at that very moment. What the helk was Dean's problem? Castiel couldn't concentrate in any of his classes. All of the instructors' voices sounded like the teacher from the Charlie Brown cartoons.

On the other hand, Dean knew he flunked a pop quiz Mr. White gave in History class. The teacher was an avid Dallas Cowboys fan. Every time his team lost, the middle aged redneck handed a pop quiz, as soon as he set foot in class. Dean's mind kept replaying Cas on his knees, sucking Crowley off in the parking lot. He almost crumbled the quiz into a ball. Mr. White instructed his 11th grade students to turn in their papers fifteen minutes later. Dean only answered two out of five questions.

He felt Castiel's eyes on him several times throughout the first half of the day. Every time Dean's traitorous eyes travelled towards the other boy, Cas frowned and faced the front of the classroom. How could Castiel act like Dean had no reason to be furious at him?

Lunch time came. Dean brought a PB &amp; J sandwich from home, along with a bottle of water and bag of chips. He rocketed towards a tall Magnolia tree that stood in the center of the courtyard, where some students opted to have lunch. He sat Indian style and began munching on some nacho chips.

After he ate his lunch, Dean pressed his back against the tree and closed his eyes. The weather was moderate and the sun wasn't a scorcher for once. Suddenly, a shadow stood over him, blocking the sun.

Dean opened his eyes. Castiel stood over him with his arms crossed. He gave Dean a huge ass scowl. Cas tapped his right foot on the grass. Dean remained silent. He slowly placed food wrappers and the empty bottle inside a brown paper bag. The Winchester placed his backpack over his left shoulder. He started walking away. Castiel held tightly to his bicep.

The green eyed boy roughly pulled away. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Castiel's eyes widened. He reminded Dean of the Chibi characters Sam and his friends liked drawing. "Dean, what is your fudging problem?!"

"You are something else, Castiel Singer." Dean's fingers clung to the straps of his backpack.

"Tell me what did I do?" Castiel felt like pulling at his own hair.

"Don't make me say it." Dean turned to walk away.

"Stop being a coward and say it to my face. Something is obviously bothering you and I want to know what it is."

"I know the reason why you left the dance." Dean swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I left you several messages, which you rudely didn't reply to." Castiel frowned even more.

"I didn't check my messages. I saw with my very own eyes what you were up to." Dean's freckles stood out due to his skin becoming red.

Castiel shook his head. "Why are you mad over me leaving the dance because my grandpa was admitted to the hospital?"

Dean's vision turned red. "You are a piece of work, kid; lying about one of your grandpas' health."

Castiel opened his mouth. Dean didn't allow him to defend himself. The Winchester stood a couple of inches from him. Dean glanced down a bit. "I saw Crowley fucking your mouth with my very own eyes."

Cas felt like throwing up. "What the helk are you talking about, Dean Winchester?! I wouldn't give Crowley oral with your mouth...much less mine."

"Give up the innocent act, Castiel. I know the real you now. You are a slut. Were you and Crowley pulling one over the new kid? Bravo man...you had me convinced with your virginal act. You should quit the cheerleading squad and join the drama club."

"Did you take any drugs today? Dean, your words are illogical." Castiel was in awe over the words hurled at him. "You know I loathe Crowley. Why are you saying these things?"

"I saw you. Stop lying. You got me good ok. Now leave me the fuck alone!" Dean shoved Cas against the tree.

Charlie and Kevin caught the last few seconds of the altercation. They jogged over to their friend. Castiel's face had turned pale. Charlie hugged him and ran a hand up and down Cas' back. It was odd for Kevin and Charlie to see their best friend speechless. All the sass had been drained out of him by Dean Winchester.

"What the fuck is wrong with Dean?" Kevin asked.

Meg, who had been standing with Crowley and some of the Goth kids, strolled towards them. "You ok, Clarence?"

"It's alright to cry," Charlie whispered to him.

Castiel gently pushed her away. "I am not going to shed a tear over that oaf. If he didn't want to have anything to do with me, he should have been a man and just said so. He shouldn't have used that idiotic lie about seeing me and Crowley together."

"What?! That's bullshit. Everyone knows you wouldn't even kiss Crowley with my lips," Charlie piped in.

Meg stole a glance at her stepbrother, who's been in a weird chirpy mood since the dance on Friday night. It grated her nerves. Crowley leaned against a brick wall across the center of the courtyard. His ankles were crossed and he puffed on a cigar. His eyes were glued to Castiel.

She rubbed a hand over Cas' bicep. "Maybe Dean saw a guy who looks like you hanging with my vile stepbrother."

"That Neanderthal claims to have seen me..." Castiel's skin crawled and he gagged.

"What did he see?" Kevin asked.

"Dean said he saw me giving Crowley a blow job. Ugh as if!" The bell for 5th period rang.

"He's fucking insane!" Charlie bellowed. Several students threw nasty looks at her. "Fuck off!" She linked one of her arms with one of Cas'.

"I am sorry, Cas." Kevin smiled at his lifelong pal.

"Me too, Clarence. We'll get to the bottom of things." Meg glared at Crowley, when the quartet passed by him. Crowley flipped her off.

"I am glad of one thing. I didn't get a chance to tell him I was falling for him. Well now I only have burning hatred for him inside." Castiel clutched at his chest.

"Oh sweetie," Charlie kissed his cheek.

Lisa had witnessed the former lovebirds' altercation, while she stretched in a corner of the courtyard. Ever since the little flamer joined the squad, Lisa knew she had her work cut out for her. The smug bastard was her biggest competition. No way was she going to leave her captain spot to Castiel Singer. Her day turned out awesome! The hottest boy in school, Dean Winchester put Castiel in his place and dumped his annoying ass. Lisa smirked all the way to her math class.

Castiel arrived home fifteen minutes after eight pm. Bobby came home from the hospital to shower and change clothes. Then he'd go back to Rufus, who'd turned into a bigger curmudgeon after fracturing his fucking pelvis.

His grandson stormed into the house and stomped his way up the stairs. "Good evening to you, Mister Sassy Pants!" Crowley yelled. Castiel slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Idjit," Bobby mumbled. He made some sandwiches with leftover turkey and gravy. The older man went upstairs and took a much needed shower. The warm water pounding on his tense shoulders felt heavenly.

Bobby was buttoning a red and black checkered shirt, when Pink's "The Truth About Love" played for the third straight time. He rolled his eyes before putting on his favorite trucker cap.

He knocked on Castiel's door and waited ten seconds. He received no response and opened the door. Castiel drew something ferociously on his sketch pad. His tongue dipped to the left corner of his mouth.

"Want to talk about it?" Bobby sat adjacent to his thunderous grandson. He squinted. "Is that Dean Winchester getting mauled by a werewolf and a wendigo?" Castiel drew the boy's body being dismembered by the two creatures. He colored in blood with a red pencil.

"What did he do?"

Castiel finally looked at his grandpa. "He's a first class jerk, who I never want to lay eyes on again." He said nothing else.

"You'll work things out, son. He's a good boy." Bobby ruffled his grandson's hair.

"I am never forgiving the rat fink. He can rot in hell."

"Well I gotta go. Visiting hours are almost over and I promised Rufus to take him a turkey sandwich. There is one for you in the microwave."

"Give Rufus my love and tell him I'm going to see him tomorrow after practice." Castiel embraced his grandpa. "Love you, gramps."

"I love ya, too...even though you're an idjit." Bobby shook his head on his way out. Whatever happened between the Winchester boy and Castiel would be resolved soon. The two idjits were gaga for each other. Even Stevie Wonder could see that.

Castiel closed his bedroom door. He lay on the center of the bed and stared at the door. A poster of Eric Northman hung there. "Oh baby no one rocks a tracksuit like you do. Can't believe that little boy, who probably has a little dick between his legs replaced you in my dreams." Cas changed into his pajamas and took out his math book and a binder from his messenger bag.

After he finished his boring homework, Castiel planned on writing a one shot fic starring Eric Northman and himself in the Sookie role. They'd have hot sex in it and Dean would have the main villain role. Cas would make him a fugly vampire that happened to be a eunuch. Eric and Dean will have a heated fight in which the sexy Viking would be the heroic victor. Castiel cackled, imagining Dean's screams due to his body being wrapped in iron chains, soaked in holy water. After bathing vamp Dean in holy water, Northman would give the teenage punk a roundhouse kick, sending him flying through a window. The scorching sun would finish him off for good. Castiel planned on posting his new fic on his Tumblr account. He'd add one or two art pieces to the story.

Dean waited for his dad that evening. John usually came home right after work. That evening the man arrived around midnight. Dean had almost fallen asleep by the time his dad limped inside their house.

The teenager shut out of the sofa and turned the TV off. "Dad, what happened?"

Scratches and cuts adorned John's face. "I've had worst, son."

Dean scrambled to fetch the first aid kit and a bottle of Wild Turkey. John drank a little from the bottle. He wiped his mouth and thanked his son. Dean wiped the blood off.

"Had a day from hell today." John winced. Dean was wiping the deepest laceration. "Rufus fractured his pelvis Friday night and put me in charge of the shop. One school bus with a busted radiator came in and two taxis. The other mechanic called in sick."

Dean froze. "Rufus had an accident?" He fervently hoped he heard wrong.

"Yeah, I think the old coot and Bobby were having shower sex and Rufus slipped and fucked up his pelvis. The old buzzards should know better. Shower sex is complicated." John took another sip.

"Is he going to be ok?" Dean felt like throwing up. So Cas wasn't lying about his grandpa being rushed to the hospital. It still didn't explain what Dean witnessed in the parking lot. That was definitely Castiel blowing Crowley, the fucking frog.

John nodded. "But he will need recovery time that includes rehab. At his age it may take six months for him to recover."

Dean said, "That sucks."

"Hey why don't you come and help me after school? I ran it through with Bobby this afternoon and he's ok with it. You can earn a little money. That way you can take someone out on a couple of dates and get your cherry popped once and for all."

Dean breathed in deeply. Right now sex was the furthest thing from his mind. "Yeah sounds like a plan. You still haven't told me what happened to you."

"I went to have a drink at the Rusty Sailor. I bought a drink for a gorgeous redhead with a huge rack. She declined and left." John applied antiseptic to a cut on his neck. "Half an hour later as I'm leaving, the redhead drags me into a dark alley. She'd changed her tune. The chick was all over me. Something was off about her."

"What?"

"The babe's eyes were blue green. When she dragged me into the alley, they were gold."

"A shapeshifter?" Dean fell on his knees.

John nodded. "Decapitated the bitch with my silver dagger." Dean had turned white as a ghost. "You alright, son?"

Dean was having hard time breathing. Cas had been telling him the truth. His Shortcake wasn't the one sucking Crowley's prick. It must have been a fucking shapeshifter. Dean ran a hand over his face. What were the damn odds of that happening?

"Dean, what's going on?" John stood up.

"Nothing...I had a long day. Bombed a quiz and had a fight with Cas."

"Can I help?" John closed the first aid kit.

"Nah thanks. I need to apologize. It was my fault." Dean headed to the stairs. "Night dad."

"Good night son."

Dean threw himself on the bed. Fuck Fuck Fuck! He'd majorly ruined things with Cas. How was he going to apologize for the nasty things he screamed at him today? Dean wouldn't forgive himself for treating his Shortcake in such a shitty manner. Cas will never forgive him in a million years and he didn't blame the kid. Crowley made Castiel's skin crawl. But the shapeshifter had taken Cas' form. Anyone would have believed it was Castiel blowing Crowley. Dean planned on having a conversation with the toad tomorrow during lunch. Now he had to think of a way to apologize to his Shortcake.

His eyes landed on his cellphone which remained on the floor. Dean fetched it. He was lucky the damn thing hadn't broken. He listened to the voicemail message Castiel left him. The kid's voice sounded scared. Cas was worried about Rufus' condition. In the first text, Castiel told Dean he wouldn't mind if Dean showed up at the hospital.

Dean scrubbed his eyes. He felt like the world's biggest ass. Castiel needed him and he'd been an asshole towards him. Dean would grovel at Cas' feet tomorrow in front of the entire school; as long as it earned Castiel's forgiveness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation. Hopefully, I shall update once a week now. :)**

Castiel woke up with one goal in mind the following morning. He was going to forget Dean Winchester existed. Yeah the two of them attended the same school and even shared a few classes, but once Castiel James Singer set his mind to do something, no one in the entire planet could change his stubborn mind. Today was the first pep rally to signal the beginning of football season. Castiel put on the cheerleading uniform which was comprised of a black and white polo shirt with a bumble bee knit in the center with black, cotton pants and black and white cheer shoes. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror behind his closet door.

The blue eyed teen hated to admit it but his ass was a lethal weapon in the tight pants. He practiced a sexy sashay strut. Cas had first-hand knowledge "He Who Shall Not Be Named" possessed a dire weakness for his derriere. The couple of times they made out, Dean hooked his fingers into the round globes like an anchor sinking its hook into underwater sand. Castiel winked at his reflection. Making Voldemort drool, while Cas ignored his existence was an additional bonus to his plan.

Castiel picked Charlie up on his way to school. The redhead eyed him with frightened eyes. "You sure did a 180, Cas. Is everything ok?"

The cheerleader slid an arm across the top of the pick-up truck's bench seat. Castiel now drove with his left hand. "Never felt better, Ariel." He raised the radio's volume and belted at the top of his lungs along with Taylor Swift.

Charlie knew her best friend and Cas wasn't feeling better. He erected a giant, metal shield around his form. She gazed at him with the corner of her left eye. Charlie laughed when Cas sang to "Shake it Off" and shimmied at her. She planned on speaking to him about Dean later that afternoon.

Castiel and Charlie met up with Kevin at the school's main entrance. "Nervous about the pep rally?" Kevin asked Cas.

"Nope...you both know I am quite the exhibitionist. The girls convinced Lisa to grant me a thirty second solo." Cas' eyes appeared brighter than they usually were.

"I am recording it for your Tumblr," Charlie smiled at her friend and then frowned. "Speaking of Tumblr...your new fic was hard to the extreme."

Kevin shook his head. "If that was made into a movie it would be stamped with an NC-17 rating. Dean's demise was hardcore."

Castiel scowled at the mention of the green eyed boy's name. "From now on I'd greatly appreciate that person's name not to be mentioned in my presence."

"Hey Castiel!" Aaron, the only other male member of the cheerleading squad approached the trio. "Ready for this afternoon?" He nodded at Charlie and Kevin.

"Helk to the yes!" Cas and Aaron shared a high five.

The small group headed to Castiel's locker. Everyone kept walking except for Cas. Aaron's brows furrowed in confusion. Dean Winchester leaned against Cas' locker. His eyes landed on Castiel. Dean performed a slow visual inventory of his blue eyed crush. He really liked how the uniform snugly fit over Short Cake's lean, swimmer's body. The Winchester fingered a strap of his book bag. His eyes remained locked with Castiel's. Dean nervously licked his lips.

Castiel grabbed Aaron's arm and rushed away. Dean's eyes were glued to the boy's hard ass. Cas' butt should be made illegal. Charlie and Kevin approached him wearily. "Hey Deano! Charlie greeted him. Kevin waved at Dean.

"I fucking blew it with Cas." Dean removed his left hand from his back, revealing a small bouquet of Forget Me Not flowers. Charlie melted on the spot. Dean cleared his throat. "They remind me of his eyes." Dean headed to the nearest trash can.

"Don't you dare!" Charlie held Dean's wrist. "I know the combination to Cas' locker."

Kevin made space for the redhead. She opened her friend's locker. Dean placed the bouquet on top of a history book. He leisurely retrieved a folded note and tucked it next to the blue flowers.

"Uhm thanks...I hope he reads the note and doesn't toss the flowers in the garbage." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"He needs some time. You really broke his heart." Charlie linked an arm with one of Dean's and did the same with Kevin. The trio strolled to their first period classrooms.

Castiel needed to fetch a calculator for a math test he unfortunately had for fifth period. When he opened his locker, the blue eyed cutie received a pleasant surprise. Forget Me Nots happened to be his favorite flowers. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma emitted by the bouquet. A piece of folded paper fell on the floor. The cheerleader bent down to retrieve it. Cas swallowed hard. He knew who was responsible for all of this.

Dean's manly script filled the entire sheet. Castiel made sure the coast was clear. His eyes returned to the note:

I look in the mirror, feel so much shame.  
It was my fault, I deserve all the blame.  
Just don't know what I was thinking,  
With all this shame, I feel like I'm sinking.

All the consequences, I completely deserve,  
Can't imagine, where I found the nerve,  
I just feel like the biggest fool,  
What I did, was simply not cool.

Your forgiveness, I earnestly plead,  
Without it, my heart won't be freed.  
Please forgive me, I miss you so much,  
Beautiful voice and your tender touch.

Okay so basically I got this poem from the internet because you know I suffer from verbal diarrhea and suck at conveying what I am feeling. Cas, please forgive me. I know you would never do those things with Crowley and should have spoken to you about it. I am really sorry for hurting you. You are the last person I'd purposely hurt. You mean a lot to me, Castiel Singer. I am not the religious type but pray to God for your forgiveness. I miss you, man. Once again I am sorry.

Something stirred in Cas' heart. He felt like crumbling the note into a ball and shooting it inside a trash can. Castiel breathed deeply. He folded the note back into its original form and placed it in between the pages of the history book. Cas retrieved a calculator for the upcoming test. Footsteps approached the cheerleader. He closed his locket and turned around. He narrowed his eyes at Crowley.

"What do you want?" Cas threw the calculator inside his messenger bag.

"You look sexy in the uniform. I can't wait to see you in action later today." Crowley's eyes held a glassy look to them.

"Please don't." Castiel started to walk away.

Crowley pulled him back. "I came to check on you. I heard you and Winchester broke up."

"That's none of your business!" Castiel managed to relax. "Crowley, I didn't see much of you at the festival." He narrowed his eyes at the teen, who dressed completely in black.

"I showed up for a few minutes and left the lame event." Crowley blew at his fingernails.

Castiel didn't believe him. Dean had been so adamant about seeing him giving toad boy a blow job. Just the thought made Cas gag.

"Want to catch a movie this weekend? Ex Machina is finally playing at the Drive-In. Afterwards I'd like to take you to a new French bistro that opened in the city. Winchester's idea of four star dining is an oily meal of burgers and fries. What do you say, Angel?" Crowley had the audacity to trace a thumb across Cas' lower lip.

Castiel shoved Crowley against a locker. He shook his head. "You leave me no other choice. I tried but you make things so hard. Crowley, I am not interested in you and never will be. Please drill that into your thick skull."

Crowley's gaze became hard. Gone was the glassy look he usually bestowed on Cas. The shorter teen dug his fingers into Castiel's biceps. "It's that Winchester idiot. You've got it really bad for him. Even after he accused you of cheating on him, you can't let him go!"

"Hey what the hell is going on here?!" Dean appeared. He looked furious. The tawny haired teen stomped towards them. He pulled Cas gently away from Crowley. He stood two inches from the black clad boy and gazed down at him. "Leave him alone! If I ever see you in his vicinity, I will rip your lungs out."

"I can accuse you of bullying," Crowley stated with venom in his voice.

"No you won't because if you do, I will accuse you of stalking me." Castiel glared at his tormentor.

"Castiel, all I am guilty of is loving you. I will treat you like the beautiful angel you are. This caveman doesn't know how to value you." Crowley's nostrils flared.

"Wait a minute...no one knows why Dean and I fought, but you knew he accused me of cheating." Castiel clenched his fists.

Dean's vision turned red. He cornered Crowley against Castiel's locker. "What a coincidence I happened to see someone who can pass as Cas' twin blowing you in the parking lot? Spill it Crowley! What the fuck did you do? You paid a dude that looks like Cas to give you a bj. So I can think it was Castiel?" Dean's face and turned a bright shade of red.

Castiel became frightened of what the Winchester would do to Crowley. The kid had always been a thorn on his side but Cas didn't want Dean to get in trouble cuz of him. Crowley remained silent and grinned malevolently at the two of them.

Dean had enough. He pushed Crowley rough against the metal locker door. "Damn it Crowley tell us the fucking truth!"

"I happened to meet a bloke that could pass as the angel's brother. He went down on me and I wasn't crazy to turn him down. That's all that happened, you bloody twit! It's not my fault you are a fucking imbecile, who jumped to the wrong conclusion." Crowley pushed an enraged Dean away.

He turned to Castiel, who swallowed hard. "If you go back to him, it will be the worst decision you ever make. You shouldn't be with someone who doesn't trust you."

"Fudge you, Crowley!" Castiel slapped the toad look alike and turned tail.

"This isn't over," Dean ran after Cas. "Cas, wait up!"

Castiel walked to the football field and straight to the bottom of the bleachers. Dean caught up with him. Cas nibbled his bottom lip and tugged at his right earlobe. "Cas, say something."

"This still doesn't make up for the hurtful things you said to me." He stared at the grass.

"Cas, I am so fucking sorry. I haven't been able to sleep or eat all these days."

"Well good!" Cas finally glanced at Dean. For the first time he noticed the dark circles under the Winchester's usually vibrant green eyes.

Dean approached him. "Cas, please forgive me. I need you in my life." He gently cupped Castiel's jaw. "This time I want us to really be boyfriends and I promise I will never doubt you."

"I don't know." Castiel lowered his eyes.

"Cas, please look at me." When their eyes met, Dean lowered his head and gingerly kissed Castiel. At first the cheerleader did not reciprocate the kiss but within fifteen seconds he fully participated. Just when the kiss began to intensify, Cas pulled away.

"I have to meet with the squad for the last pep rally practice." Cas' cheeks were flushed. "I'll think about it."

He turned and Dean yelled at him. "Your ass looks good enough to eat in those pants!"

Cas grinned but didn't turn around. He ran towards the gym. Lisa was most likely ready to drill him a new one. Dean smirked. Crowley spilled the beans and Castiel was warming up to the idea of them being a real couple.

As soon as the bell for last period rang, Dean practically flew to the gym. Charlie, Kevin and Meg soon joined him on the front bleacher. In less than five minutes, the entire school was crammed inside the gym like sardines in a can. Principal Carver welcomed the students and introduced the members of the Bumble Bee's football team and Coach Henriksen. The students stomped their feet.

The cheerleading squad made their appearance with Lisa leading the way. While the girls rallied the players with the use of pom poms, Cas and Aaron performed back flips and somersaults. Dean felt a rush of pride assail him for his Short Cake. The squad performed a pyramid with the boys holding foundation. The cheerleaders performed to a remix of "Rock DJ" Charlie made for Castiel.

During the middle they formed a circle around Cas, who danced his sexy butt off and finished it with a split. Dean rose and cheered for his hopefully future boyfriend the loudest. Cas' big baby blues found him and he winked at Dean. The Winchester felt like howling in happiness in front of the school. Charlie nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

Crowley stood under the bleachers with some of the Goth kids. Hatred travelled through his veins. For the first time since setting eyes on Castiel Singer, Crowley wished him bad. His actions backfired on him big time. Crowley caught on to the wink the angel sent the wanker. Those two would regret crossing him. He swore to that.

Later that evening Dean planned on visiting Castiel. He needed to see him and ask the boy if he had an answer to their being boyfriends question. Dean helped his dad at the auto shop as promised. While father and son worked on a carburetor, John spoke, "There's a hunter meeting tonight. Magnolia has never been assailed by so many supernatural creatures. We need to find out what the hell is going on."

"I kind of had plans, dad." Dean wiped oil from his cheek.

"Postpone them, son. It's about time you start interacting with the hunting community. Never hurts to meet other hunters, who you may end up working with." John returned to fixing the carburetor.

"Yes sir." Dean rolled his eyes. He hated the responsibility that came with being a hunter. Dean planned on speaking with Short Cake tomorrow during lunch.

That night Bobby came home from the hospital early. "Everything alright with Grandpa Rufus?" a concerned Castiel asked. He was placing frozen lasagna in the conventional oven.

"Old coot's stopped complaining. He's being transferred to the rehab center tomorrow morning." Bobby dropped his cap on the kitchen counter.

"That's great! I can go visit him after school. Go take a shower, gramps. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. I am making iced tea." Castiel got a glass pitcher ready.

Bobby kissed the top of his grandson's head. "We'd be a mess without you, kiddo."

Cas blushed. He felt guilty. Many times he dreamed of going to an out of state college and never returning to Magnolia. Of course he would visit his grandpas on holidays but Castiel dreamt of living in a big city. "Hurry and go shower!"

"Bossy idjit," Bobby muttered on his way out.

Between the two of them, they ate half of the lasagna. Cas stored the other half away for Bobby to bring to Rufus tomorrow afternoon for lunch. While Castiel washed the dishes, Bobby entered the kitchen wearing an army green jacket over a t-shirt with jeans and boots.

"Going on a hunt, grandpa?" Cas turned to look at him.

"Actually there's a hunters meeting tonight and I want you to accompany me."

"Really?" Cas arched a brow. "Why now?"

"Your training is coming along well. You even took a vamp on your own."

Castiel shrugged. "Let me go change."

The meeting took place in a cabin by Dead Man's Swamp. By the time the Singers arrived there were six other men present. Cas adjusted his black and blue flannel shirt. He smirked knowing the jeans he donned made his ass look awesome. Bobby swatted him on the head. Cas glared at him.

As soon as they set foot inside the cabin, Castiel froze. Right by a window next to the fireplace stood Dean and John Winchester. "Cas, you're a hunter?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Lions &amp; Duckies, Guest, Winter Gray and Lee Marie Jack for reviewing. I think y'all will like this chapter. ;)**

Dean's and Cas' eyes remained locked for what felt like an eternity. John cleared his throat and Bobby gently shoved his grandson forward. "Move ya idjit," the older man mumbled under his breath.

Ellen Harvelle, a fortysomething tough cookie, who owned and personally ran, the Roadhouse, a local restaurant, bar and billiards joint motioned for the meeting's new arrivals to grab a seat. The Singers parked their denim clad butts on two chairs in one of the ends of an oval and battered dining table that had seen better days.

Mrs. Harvelle's husband perished in a demon hunt gone wrong two years prior, leaving her a widowed mother of a twelve year old tomboy named Jo. She attended the same middle school classes as Sammy. The petite spitfire tended to boss Sam and the rest of their friends around. She already began to pester her mother about joining her on hunts. Ellen fervently put her foot down. She vowed not to have her only child experience the same demise as her late husband.

A tall and lanky guy named Garth Fitzgerald IV began the meeting. Dean and Cas tried to hide their laughter. Their eyes briefly met and the two teens almost lost it. The dude looked like a cross between Pinocchio and Woody from Toy Story. Dean and Cas couldn't fathom the geeky dude, who weighed no more than 100 pounds wet was a hunter. According to Bobby, Garth was a bad ass in the field. The man's considered a walking encyclopedia of the supernatural. Garth's the go to guy for all hunters in the Southern States. Any questions that needed to be answered, Fitzgerald gave you the answer.

Dean's right knee incessantly bounced up and down. After a while it got on John's nerves. The eldest Winchester smacked his first born on the back of the head. Dean scowled at his old man. The adolescent was dying to speak to Castiel in private. Now Dean knew why the guy didn't bat an eye during the whole chupacabra ordeal and handled thread and needle like a pro. He stitched Dean's injury pretty darn good. First Aid is considered Hunting 101.

Castiel kept stealing glances at Dean, who sat with his dad in the other end of the old as hell table. He nibbled his lower lip. His mind returned to the night when the two of them took care of the chupacabra. No wonder Dean beheaded the fugly creature with efficiency. He remembered the arsenal in the Impala's trunk. Duh! Castiel mentally smacked the back of his own head.

"Pay attention, idjit," Bobby muttered at the teen. "I brought you here so you can learn. Stop making goo goo eyes at the Winchester kid." Castiel pouted and crossed his arms. He returned his full attention to Woody...whoops Garth.

"John Winchester dispatched a shapeshifter, Ellen exorcised a demon that took possession of one of Secret Garden's Retirement Home's residents, and Dean Winchester decapitated a chupacabra."

Castiel glared at Dean. Hello he helped too! Dean met his enraged eyes and Cas arched a raven brow at him. The Winchester swallowed hard. He needed to get in Short Cake's good side. Dean can't afford any more drama. He licked his full lips nervously before speaking.

He raised a hand to garner Garth's attention. The skinny man ceased speaking and smiled at the teen. "Uhm...Castiel Singer helped me cut the head off the chupacabra."

"That's great! The two of you worked well as a team. Great to see the new batch of hunters work together in harmony." Garth turned to Castiel, who sat a few inches from where he stood. "High five little man!"

Castiel threw daggers at the skinny idiot with his baby blues. As he shared a high five with Garth, Cas informed him he was 16. Garth ruffled his hair. Cas growled. Bobby felt like he needed to diffuse the situation. Dean chuckled from the other end of the table.

"My grandson took a vampire on his own a few weeks ago." His words were full of pride. Castiel turned to his grandpa and gave him a gummy smile.

"Are you crazy? You shouldn't have done that by yourself!" Dean yelled. "You could have become an ugly fanger's personal blood bag or worst sired!"

John placed a hand over his irate son's shoulder. "That's enough, Dean."

The green eyed teen sat back down. His heart went up his throat. Cas had been stupid in taking on a vamp by his lonesome. Dean should have been there for his Short Cake.

"I can take care of myself. Anyways it was a young vamp. It was easy to decapitate and stake him. The new weapon my grandpas made came in handy." This captured the present hunters' attention.

Bobby happened to bring the weapon his grandson spoke about. He opened a duffel bag and retrieved the item. Everyone was impressed and asked the veteran hunter to teach them how to create one of those.

Garth banged a wood stake against the table. Once he procured all the hunters' attention, he continued. "Two men passing through Magnolia were reported missing. Chuck and I went searching for them and found the men barely clinging to life in Rosehill Caverns."

"So our next step is to find out what the hell is bringing this mass migration of everything supernatural to our town," Ellen stated.

"Exactly Mrs. Harvelle," Garth grinned.

"We are matching everyone in pairs. There is always safety in numbers. Since Rufus is out for six months, Mr. Singer and John Winchester will team up for research and any local hunts. The rest of you can take hunts in bordering States."

"What about us?" Dean pointed at Cas and himself.

"I think the two of you can patrol the cemetery and the lake areas since you have proven yourselves capable of handling nasty crawlies that sprout there."

An hour later the meeting was over. Castiel and Bobby were about to leave but Dean stopped them. "Cas, you mind staying for a while? We need to set up a schedule for patrol sessions."

"Bobby, are you up for us grabbing a couple of beers at the Roadhouse? We can start research there," John suggested. He had a hunch Castiel was the reason for Dean's 24/7 PMS. Now was as good a time for the two boys to patch things up. Bobby gave him a look of commiseration.

"Great idea...I'll drive us there in my truck?" John quickly nodded in agreement. "I want you home in an hour, boy." Bobby looked at his grandson.

"Yes sir!" Cas saluted him in a military fashion.

John winked at Dean before following Bobby outside into the dark swamp. Dean led Cas to the Impala. At first the atmosphere was tense to say the least. Castiel turned on the radio and settled on a pop station.

"Hey! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean's fingers landed on the turn knob but Cas swatted them away.

"This is part of your punishment for accusing me of giving the Toad a blow job." Cas poked at Dean's shoulder with a forefinger. "You are still in the doghouse and not getting a get out of jail card in the immediate future."

Dean growled. "I am sorry. Geez you are high maintenance. I gave you flowers and got a poem online to apologize with. Shit I even expressed my feelings on paper. Dean Winchester sucks at opening up and you are the first person I ever did that with!"

Castiel laughed. "You just referred to yourself in the third person."

"Whatever...forgive me for not being eloquent with my fucking words." Dean scowled and focused on the dark road ahead. Five minutes later, he drove Baby into the Dairy Queen drive-thru. He ordered two chocolate dipped cones. After he collected the ice cream treats, Dean handed one to Castiel, and drove to the back of the secluded lot.

Cas thanked him. The two teens vacuumed down the delicious ice cream cones. "So wanna start patrol tomorrow at the cemetery? I guess we can alternate between there and the swamp."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Let's meet at ten. Grandpa will only allow me to patrol for an hour during the week. On weekends I can finagle an extra hour."

Dean couldn't wait. This meant more time with Short Cake. His dick twitched at the thought of Cas dressed completely in black, kicking and then decapitating some ugly vamps ass. If Short Cake donned tight black jeans and tank top even better. Dean adjusted his jeans.

Cas chuckled. "What's so damn funny?" Dean furrowed his brows.

"You have a bit of chocolate ice cream on your chin. Someone needs a bib." Dean narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed cutie and wiped unsuccessfully at his chin. "You are hopeless."

Castiel scooted closer across the leather bench seat and licked his thumb before applying it over the smudge. Dean's entire body shook. The taller teen's vibrant eyes focused completely on Cas' mouth. Castiel brought the thumb in between his own mouth and leisurely sucked it. Dean's breath hitched. His vision continued to be rooted on Short Cake's cupid bow lips.

"I hate not being able to resist you," Castiel whispered. His hands clung to the nape of Dean's neck to bring him closer. Their mouths crashed and the two teens devoured each other. The Winchester slid to the middle of the bench seat and plopped Cas on his lap.

Dean harshly pulled at Cas' hair. The shorter teen panted and intensified the kiss. "I missed this so fucking much, Cas." Dean said in between frantic kisses.

"Tug harder," Cas commanded. His hands slipped under Dean's t-shirt. The callused fingers travelled upwards to play with the boy's nipples.

"Fuck I am going to cum," Dean was so close.

"I knew those perky nipples were your downfall," Cas bit hard on the left side of Dean's neck. He saw a bruise starting to form. Castiel laved his tongue slowly over the hickey. "Now everyone is going to know you belong to me."

"Fuck yes," Dean's eyes darkened. He palmed Cas' denim clothed erection and stroked him until the shorter boy was a panting mess.

The Impala's windows fogged up. Castiel held on to the bench seat. He resumed the heated kiss. Right when Dean was close to coming, Cas caught his lower lip in between his teeth and bit hard. Dean came. Castiel soon followed. Dean kissed the tip of Cas' nose before releasing him. Castiel leaned his heated face against the window. Dean licked the drops of blood that had formed over his lower lip.

"Grab a box of Kleenex from the glove compartment, Cas."

The two of them finished the entire box. "That was intense," Castiel said. His breathing finally returned to normal.

"No shit," Dean chuckled. He started driving to Cas' house. He became nervous all of a sudden.

"What's the matter?" Cas immediately noticed his discomfort.

"Dude, you want to be boyfriends?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand while he steered the car with his left.

Cas smiled. Dean gave the world a macho exterior but inside he's a marshmallow peep. He spoke with a Southern Belle accent and waved his right hand over his chest as if he held a fan. "I declare, Dean Winchester is such a gentleman."

"Fuck off!"

"I love getting a rise out of you," Castiel slid closer and kissed Dean's neck.

"Why do you think I gave you that hickey? I want every single student in our school to know you are mine tomorrow." He combed his fingers through Dean's tawny locks.

"So that's a yes?" Dean inquired.

Cas rolled his eyes. "God you can be dense sometimes. Guess I am the brains of this operation." Dean drove into the plantation's driveway. "Yes, you idiot; I want to be your boyfriend."

Dean smiled at him. Tiny crow's feet appeared in the corners of his eyes. "Mind picking me up tomorrow morning?"

"I can adjust my morning schedule," Castiel played with him some more.

Dean licked his lips. Castiel pecked his mouth quickly. "Hey Cas, thanks for forgiving me for being an ass."

"I was livid but when I realized it must have been a shapeshifter, I put myself in your position. No one could tell the difference unless you were extremely close."

"We still need to find out how Crowley hooked up with a shifter. I could smell bull shit all over his supposed explanation." Dean kissed Cas one last time. Short Cake exited the muscle car and Dean looked in appreciation at the kid's fine ass. He was looking forward to tomorrow night's patrol.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day Dean and Castiel barely crossed paths at school. The boys were split up in the few classes they shared due to group projects. During lunch Castiel had to attend a mandatory swim team meeting, even though the season commenced in late March. Dean's much anticipated plans for a hot make out/grope session in the janitor's closet went down the drain.

John informed Dean he wanted him at the auto shop by 4 o'clock. This gave the freckled teen only one hour's worth of supportive boyfriend time. He planned on surprising Cas for cheerleading practice. He swiftly swung by the town's sole Starbucks and purchased a vanilla bean iced coffee for himself and a caramel flavored one for his boyfriend. Dean whistled a Metallica song on his way back to school. He still could not fathom that he and Short Cake were finally official. His heartbeat accelerated just thinking of tonight's cemetery patrol outing.

Dean rocketed out of Baby and disappeared through the school's side doors which led to the gym. Loud music blasted from inside. Dean stumbled with a band geek, carrying a clarinet. "Sorry dude!" The kid scowled at Dean.

His green eyes scanned the entire gym and there was no sign of Castiel. Members of the basketball team shot hoops on one side. Most of the cheerleading squad stretched on the opposite end. Cas, Aaron and Tess were missing. Dean plopped his ass on the bleachers to wait. He sipped his iced coffee from a straw. The ice in Cas' drink started to melt.

Ruby helped Lisa stretch. The captain of the squad instantly noticed Dean Winchester sit down. Her eyes devoured the boy. Ruby turned to see who or what garnered Lisa's attention. "He's not into you."

"He is no longer dating Creepstiel." Lisa stood up and adjusted her red sports bra. Her eyes brimmed with determination. "Watch a pro in action," the head cheerleader stated. Lisa strolled over to Dean in what she considered a seductive walk. Ruby rolled her eyes.

Lisa sat next to Dean. "Is this seat taken?"

Dean clenched his jaw. "It is now." His eyes returned to the gym doors. Where was Short Cake?

Lisa traced a manicured nail across Dean's bicep. "You work out?"

Dean tapped his right Converse on the sticky, wooden gym floor. He glanced at his watch. He needed to be at the auto shop in half an hour. He scratched the back of his neck and finished his iced coffee. Lisa didn't take the hint. "Dean, there's a party Friday night at Ruby's. Wanna..."

The doors finally opened, revealing Cas and the other two members of the squad. Dean's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. He zoomed away from Lisa. Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and led him under the bleachers.

"What are you wearing or better yet why are you naked?" Dean's agitated form covered Castiel's shorter body.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I am wearing one of my practice outfits."

"Dude, those aren't even shorts! Your junk is about to pop out." Dean looked at Cas' strong legs.

"I am dating a prude," Cas said, wiggling away from Dean. He held his boyfriend's chin and turned towards the rest of the squad. "See Aaron is wearing a similar outfit."

"Yeah, but Aaron's ass is not a weapon of mass destruction. And he's not my boyfriend! Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "Go put on some damn sweats!"

"Oh hell to the no! No one tells me what to wear and stop acting like my butt cheeks are about to make an appearance. I am wearing tight briefs under the shorts."

"Dude, those are like boxer briefs but shorter!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"These shorts are like three inches from my knees. So stop fudging exaggerating. Dean, are we going to start our relationship off on a bad note?" Castiel traced his boyfriend's bottom lip with a thumb.

Dean growled and leaned down to kiss Cas. The kiss started off gentle and in thirty seconds became heated. The Winchester plastered Short Cake against the wall. He tugged his unruly, dark hair, causing Cas to whimper against his mouth. Dean planted his hands over Castiel's hard ass. A whistle was rung. The two teens separated. Ms. Gamble, who coached the basketball team, stood two feet away.

"Gentlemen, that's enough of the free peep show. "Dean was about to open his mouth but she stopped. "Don't even start with same sex couples PDA being barred on campus. I don't care who I see acting inappropriately in the school; I will bring a stop to it."

"Sorry Coach Gamble," Castiel mumbled. The two teens walked away.

Dean handed the iced coffee to his boyfriend. "Sorry…it melted."

"It's ok," Castiel drank half of it. He pecked Dean's lips quickly before the coach witnessed the smooch. "Thanks for coming, Dean." He winked and strutted over to the squad. Lisa glared daggers at him. A member of the basketball team whistled at Cas. The blue eyed cutie ignored the idiot. Dean growled from his spot on the bleachers.

Lisa stood in the middle of a circle. "Okay so State Championships are in February. We are so going to win this year. Has anyone come up with any attention grabbing choreography?"

That part of the gym became so quiet the chirping of crickets could be heard. Castiel bit his lower lip before raising his right hand. Lisa ignored him. Dean scowled at the bitch. Tess stood up. "Castiel has a suggestion. Let's hear him out." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Tess." Castiel placed a burned CD on the team's portable stereo. "I started some basic moves to Pink's _Slut Like You_."

"That song has expletive language," Lisa said.

"My friend Charlie can replace the curse words with something else."

"Can we see Castiel's choreography?" Ruby asked.

Tess and Aaron stood by Castiel. The reason they arrived late to practice was because they'd been practicing on their own. Ruby turned on the music. Dean sat straight. Cas looked hot as hell in his tight clothes.

I'm not a slut, I just love love

Tell me something new  
Cause I've heard this  
Okay I'll fuck you  
A little taste test  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend

Tess performed tumbles and motioned for the other girls to join her. Two tumbled while the others danced. They followed Castiel's moves.

And they think we fall in love  
But that's not it  
Just want to get some  
Ain't that some sh*t  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
Yeah, yeah yeah

Castiel's eyes never left Dean. The Winchester fidgeted on his seat. Short Cake was going to cause him to suffer a coronary attack. Aaron and Castiel formed the base of a four cheerleader pyramid. Lisa clenched her teeth. Castiel Singer had become a thorn on her side. She was the captain not the little freak.

She huffed and turned off the music. "This choreography is not championship material."

"We can start from here. At least Castiel took initiative and I think the song choice is perfect," Ruby said. Soon the entire squad was in agreement.

Dean gazed at the time. Shit! He needed to haul ass. He caught Cas' eye and waved bye. Castiel blew a kiss at him. Lisa mock gagged. "Stop being a jealous bitch, Lisa." Bela told her friend.

"Fuck off and mind your own business, Bela."

Castiel was the first to arrive at the cemetery. Grandpa Bobby told him he needed to get his ass back home at ten since it was a school night. Cas parked the truck two blocks from the cemetery. He donned a black tank top with matching sweats and beat up Converse. His outfit was completed by a black trench coat in which a machete and container of holy water were hidden. Cas climbed and jumped the eight foot tall iron fence that surrounding the cemetery.

The young hunter took in his surroundings. Everything seemed calm. The occasional chirping of crickets provided sound to the ominous scene. Castiel strolled by a six foot statue of an angel. Ivy clung to the stone. The angel's eyes followed him. Cas stared at the lifeless orbs. All of a sudden, someone screamed Boo.

Cas slapped Dean across the head. "You fudging scared me!"

Dean chuckled. "Some hunter you are."

Castiel stuck his tongue out at him. "So far things have been dead here." He sat on a marble tombstone. "No pun intended."

Dean smirked. "I say we perform a sweep around the cemetery and if nothing pops up, we can spend time doing something else." He waggled his brows and Cas elbowed him.

Fifteen minutes later, the two teens are engaged in a heated game of tonsil hockey. "I almost popped a boner watching you strut your sweet ass in practice," Dean mouthed against Cas' clavicle. "Cas, babe you are so fucking hot." The black trench coat along with Dean's leather jacket was thrown on the grass.

Castiel straddled Dean and arched his neck, granting the tawny haired teen more access. The Winchester's teeth scraped against the sensitive skin. Cas's fingers played with Dean's nipples. He pulled them hard which made Dean rub his dick against Castiel's. The teens rutted against each other while Dean leaned against a marble tombstone.

"Dean, pull my hair." Castiel could barely speak.

His boyfriend yanked his hair forcefully with one hand while the other clung to Cas' right hip. The grinding increased. By this point Dean's nipples hurt in a good way and had turned into tight buds. Castiel was close to coming. The pain from Dean pulling his hair and digging his fingers deep into his hip was the perfect counterbalance to the delicious grinding. His teeth bit down on Dean's lower lip. Dean tasted blood on his own mouth and jizzed in his boxers. Castiel quickly followed.

Cas slid away from Dean and sat next to him. His head touched the cold tombstone. "That was awesome," he managed to whisper.

"Fucking yeah"

Dean slung an arm around his Short Cake's shoulder. Castiel rested his head on his boyfriend's arm. Dean kissed the top of Cas' sweaty head. "I think I am going to like patrolling with you."

Cas chuckled. "Yeah me too."

Meanwhile in the other side of the cemetery, two vampires watched the show. The youngest vamp, which was 132 years old, sniffed the air greedily. "Mmm…nothing beats the smell of blood and semen." He licked his lips. "Too bad those two are off limits, in particular the delicious blue eyed boy."

"He will belong to the master," the eldest stated. "We must follow his orders." The two vampires hopped over the eight foot fence with ease. Their orders had been to keep tabs on the blue eyed teen's whereabouts. Master will inform them of the perfect opportunity to strike.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Sadex (the master will be something new not like the fugly one from Buffy), Lee Marie Jack (I am using your getting rocks off in cemetery comment in this chapter), Winter Gray (Yeah I never warmed up to Lisa on the show and Crowley is up to no good in this chapter again) and Lions &amp; Duckies (we get a brief glimpse of the Master at the end of this one) for reviewing.**

An entire week's worth of cemetery and swamp patrol rocketed by. John instructed Dean to take Wednesday night off. Bobby and Rufus did the same with their grandson. The Winchester men spend the first half of the family evening grilling steaks on the barbecue grill. John marinated the T-bone steaks while Dean set up baked potatoes in the toaster oven. Sammy stirred a brownie mix in a transparent, glass bowl.

Half an hour later, John turned on an ancient radio in the backyard to a classic rock station. The small family gobbled the small feast in companionable silence. Several burps emitted by Dean interrupted the calm atmosphere. John smacked his son on the back of his head each time. Sammy made one of his infamous bitch faces.

The youngest Winchester finished his meal first and excused himself. Sam needed to finish a project for history class which was due in two days. John lowered the volume and stared at his first born. Dean swallowed the last brownie bite. He drank from a glass of milk to wash it down. He wiped a milk mustache with the sleeve of a plaid shirt.

"What's up dad?"

"You finally tap that?" John set his empty plate to the side.

"Say what?" Dean couldn't believe his dad.

"Have you and Casper done it yet?" John smirked.

"His name is Castiel and no we haven't. Not that it's any of your business." Dean refused to have another sex talk with his old man.

"What are you waiting for, son? You need to get it out of your system. Don't think I haven't noticed all those hickeys."

"We are in no rush. Cas is special. We'll know when the time is right." Dean stood up and picked up his and Sammy's plates.

John stopped his son by placing a hand over one of his wrists. "You better not let your feelings get in the way. The hunter lifestyle prevents us from forging long term relationships. Ellen Harvelle is a perfect example. Poor woman lost her husband."

"Cas and I are kids. We are taking things slow." Dean evaded looking at his father's eyes.

"Dean Michael Winchester, I know you better than no one. You are extremely protective of that boy and look at him like he wrote all of Led Zeppelin's greatest hits." John helped his son clear the picnic table.

"Can we please change the conversation?" Dean opened the kitchen door.

"Promise you will be careful. Fool around with the boy but do not allow your heart to get involved in things. Maybe once you have sex, you'll want to play the field." John threw away the paper plates and cups in the garbage container.

"Yeah sure"

Dean soon went upstairs to his bedroom. He brushed his teeth, changed into sleepwear and sat at his desk to finish his homework. An hour later, the tawny haired teen lay in bed. His arms folded behind his head. He listened to CCR in his iPod. His eyes became droopy. Dean smiled. John's advice came too late. He was already gone. Just thinking about Short Cake caused his heart to thump erratically against his ribcage. Dean traced one of Cas' love bites that adorned the skin on top of his right nipple and rapidly fell asleep.

Earlier that same evening, Bobby and Cas visited Rufus at the rehabilitation center. He continued to improve. Rufus commenced walking with the assistance of a walker. The rehab sessions were torturous but the stubborn, old man desired for things to return to normal.

Cas brought his grandpa a peach cobbler and Bobby cooked a small pot of gumbo. The trio ate in the cafeteria. Rufus pinched his grandson's cheek after finding out the boy made the honor roll again.

"So how are patrols going?" Rufus asked before sipping a spoonful of gumbo.

"Pretty chill," Cas replied. He nervously adjusted the collar of his shirt.

Bobby eyed him warily. "I ain't stupid, boy. The two of you aren't patrolling much." He held Cas' collar and tugged it forward. "Just like I thought. They ain't anything but macking sessions."

Castiel blushed ferociously. "We patrol for a while but nothing's popped out lately."

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Well hello, Your Majesty," Castiel said.

Rufus chuckled. "Leave the kid alone. Things have seemed to cool down. Garth paid me a visit this afternoon and said the same thing."

"Still no reason for them to get their freak on in the cemetery. Really Castiel? You two getting your rocks off over dead peoples' resting places!"

A nurse and a physical therapist, who sat in the adjacent table turned towards them. Rufus pinched Bobby on the left arm. "Shush your pie hole, Robert."

Castiel chuckled. Grandpa Bobby was soon to be in the doghouse. Rufus only called him by his proper name, when he was losing his patience or mad at him. "I promise not to fool around in the cemetery any longer but I can't say the same for the swamp."

"Boy, zip it. We don't want to hear more about your sexcapades with the Winchester kid." Rufus continued eating the delicious gumbo. "Just remember to wear a rubber."

"And your grades better not slip...you hear? Cuz if they do, I will not hesitate to donate your smut novels to Good Will and take the truck away." Bobby narrowed his eyes at his grandson.

Cas crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at him. "I get it. No hanky panky in the cemetery." He smiled at his grandpas. "Have no fear. My grades will not suffer. Kevin and I have a competition to see, who is named valedictorian of our class."

Visiting hours were over. Bobby pecked Rufus lightly on the lips before the nurse came to wheel him away to his private room. Cas hugged him tight. "You better behave and take care of Grandpa Bobby."

"Aye sir."

The following afternoon found Dean frantically rummaging through his locker for a leather necklace that held a small, gold demon head pendant. Dean always wore it since it was a Christmas gift from a seven year old Sammy. The chubby kid told his big brother the pendant would always protect him.

"Maybe you left it in your room. Do you take it off before going to sleep?" Cas asked. He rose on tiptoes to look over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No and I removed it this morning because we climbed rope in gym class and I didn't want it to get stuck and break with the damn rope!" Dean grabbed his hair and pulled it.

"Relax we can hit the mall and buy a new one," Charlie piped in.

"It's one of a kind."

"Try Amazon or E-Bay. They have everything," Kevin suggested.

"Why don't you guys go to the mall without me," Dean said.

"But we are going to Black Cat Records' going out of business sale." Cas pouted.

"Go without me. I need to find the necklace." Dean unceremoniously shut his locker.

Castiel turned to Charlie and Kevin. "Sorry guys. I am staying with Dean."

The other two shrugged their shoulders and turned to leave. Meg caught up with them. She slid an arm across Charlie's waist. Cas arched a brow. Well that was new but not surprising. The two girls shared plenty of things in common. Charlie introduced Meg to Larping and created a monster. They loved the same rock bands and salivated over anything GOT and LOTR related. Castiel was happy for his two friends. Maybe their close friendship will grow into something more.

"Uhm Cas...you don't have to stick around. I know you have been dying to go to the store." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

Castiel kissed Dean on the jaw. "I want to spend time with you since we are not patrolling the remainder of this week."

"Yeah it sucks. I have to babysit Sammy while dad is away on a hunt." Dean hooked his fingers through the loops of Cas' jeans.

"And I need to man the market while grandpa runs the auto shop." Castiel snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace. "I am sorry you lost the necklace."

"I'll find it when I least expect." Dean inhaled Cas' hair. It smelled like green apples. "Wanna make out in the janitor's office before cheerleading practice starts?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Cas said. He dragged Dean by the hand to the end of the hall.

The necklace seemed to disappear from the face of the Earth. Dean didn't have the heart to tell Sammy. During a routine patrol in the swamp, the boys bumped into a werewolf. It was the first time the teens encountered one. Dean acted as bait while Cas searched for a rifle and silver bullets in the Impala's trunk. Luckily, John let the kids borrow Baby for tonight.

When Castiel was at close range, he positioned himself behind a giant rock. He steadied the rifle. He almost pulled the trigger but froze. Dean's ankle gave out and he fell on the mossy ground. Cas' blood turned cold. The werewolf jumped on top of Dean. Castiel pulled the damn trigger and caught the creature on the right arm. It howled loud. Long glops of saliva fell on the fallen teen's face.

Just when the blue eyed boy was about to pull the trigger again, two vampires attacked the werewolf. As the vamps and werewolf fought in a bloody battle, Dean maneuvered himself away from the scene. Castiel assisted his boyfriend in standing up. Dean hissed. Cas wrapped one of Dean's arms around his shoulders.

"Can you make it to the car?"

Dean nodded. Sweat cascaded down his face and his freckles were more pronounced. "Fuck I think I sprained my ankle. Ouch!"

"We are almost there." Castiel adjusted the strap of the rifle which he carried on his other shoulder. "Why would vampires save you and attack the werewolf?"

"Maybe wolf blood is better than human? I don't care. Thank God they saved my bacon."

Castiel made sure the coast was clear. He didn't trust the vamps one bit. They must have an ulterior motive for saving Dean. He unlocked one of the back doors and gingerly placed Dean on the leather seat. Cas folded a fleece blanket he found in the trunk and placed under Dean's ankle.

Castiel drove over the speed limit to Casa Winchester. John instantly elevated his son's ankle on the recliner and put an ice pack over it. "You will need to stay off your feet for a couple of days. You are lucky it's only a sprain." He turned to Castiel. "Tell me again about the vampires." He listened intently.

"I don't like this one bit. Why would they help you?" Both teens shrugged their shoulders.

"No more patrols for you boys."

"What!?" Dean and Cas yelled simultaneously.

"Not until we know what the hell is going on. I am going to call a hunters meeting for tomorrow night." John left to make Dean some tea.

Cas kissed Dean and told him he'd bring him his classwork tomorrow after school. "Want dad to drive you home?"

"Nah I can manage. I have Mr. Pointy, a silver dagger and holy water with me." Cas gave his boyfriend a toothy smile.

"You watch way too much Buffy." Dean teased Castiel. Cas blew him a kiss before leaving.

During the twenty minute walk, Castiel couldn't shake the feeling someone was following him. He turned his head sideways and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Cas attributed his jumpiness to the night's ordeal. As he passed the cemetery, his skin crawled. Unknown to the teen, the two vampires, who took out the werewolf hid in the shadows of the historic cemetery. Castiel ran the remainder of the way home.

Meg searched her room for a Jimmy Eat World CD. She had a hunch on who took it without her permission. The little toad left for a cigarette break around 11 pm. Crowley met with some of the Goth kids at the Piggly Wiggly's parking lot to smoke. Rowena, his mother would skin him alive if she knew her little bairn smoked.

Meg waited ten minutes after Satan Junior left to go inside his bedroom. She's never been in Crowley's dungeon. Meg tripped in the dark. Her hands searched the wall for the light switch. A minute later she found it. She began searching for the CD on a stash her fugly step-brother kept on his desk and found nothing.

Her cinnamon eyes scanned the room. The walls were blood red and the bed sheets were black silk. A nauseating smell of herbs clung in the air. Meg knelt next to the bed and extended her arm out. She felt over the dark carpet. Her fingers felt something cloth like. Meg snatched the item from under the bed. It was a small brown bag with a plain ribbon tied around it. Meg was hesitant at first in opening it.

She sat Indian style by the closet door. Meg opened the small bag slowly. She gasped when the contents were revealed: funky smelling herbs filled most of it and in the middle was Dean's missing talisman. So toad boy stole it. But why? Meg's brows furrowed. She rapidly placed the herbs and necklace back inside and tied the bag. She would take it to her friends tomorrow at school.

Meg dropped on her knees to search one last time under the bed for the CD. Eureka! It lay in the middle. She sneezed at a giant dust bunny, decomposing it in the process. Meg hauled ass out of her step-brother's room with CD and bag in hand.

At three o'clock in the morning, the two vampires returned to their nest. It was located in a two story Victorian style home in the outskirts of Magnolia. The Master chose it because the closest neighbors lived half a mile away. No nosy people came to snoop around. The members of the nest had dwindled. The Master ordered one of his remaining children to sire a new vampire. Unfortunately, young Gordon wasn't meant to live long as a vamp. Castiel Singer beheaded him soon after he was turned.

The Master became intrigued with the boy. One of his vampires followed the hunter around town and had taken various pictures of him. The Master became enraptured with the beautiful boy. His own mate had been killed in a raid of their nest in New Orleans almost one century ago. The Master had never taken another mate. But now after seeing and hearing about the gorgeous and feisty hunter, he was ready. Castiel would make the perfect mate. Even his name was beautiful. It sounded like something ethereal/heavenly.

Otto and Sven, the vamps that saved Dean's life approached the Master. He preferred to remain in the shadows even in his own house. They recounted everything which transpired at the swamp. The Master remained sitting in a throne like chair with his long, elegant fingers steepled under his dimpled chin.

"You did well in not allowing the werewolf to kill the Winchester boy. He may come in handy in my future plans of making Castiel my mate." His French accent became more pronounced with each word. After all he hailed from 16th Century France.

The two vamp underlings bowed. They watched the Master's blue eyes literally glow in the dark room. "It is time I return to the outside world, my children. Bring me two virgins for my next feeding. It will make me stronger."

"How about the red headed girl and Asian boy?" Otto suggested.

"No! Do not touch any of Castiel's friends. That is a direct order! Search for two other virgins. Go to a neighboring town if you have to." With those words the Master tightened the sash of his burgundy, silk robe and retreated to his basement chamber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: If girl on girl action isn't your cup of tea, skim through that part. You'll know when it's about to start.**

Castiel jotted down really good notes in the couple of classes he shared with Dean. At the end of the school day and before cheerleading practice, Cas met with three of the green eyed boy's instructors, who were more than happy to give the cheerleader the day's assignments. That way, his delicious Twinkie of a boyfriend got to be up to date in all of his courses.

Luckily school policy allowed students to have lunch off campus. The gang came up with the idea to surprise Dean with a big, fat and juicy slice of cherry pie from his favorite bakery. Cas drove them in the pick-up truck. The teens ate a quick McDonalds' lunch on the ten minute drive to Casa Winchester.

Castiel poked under a Welcome mat and fetched the front door key. The group made their way silently inside the house. The TV screen was on. Kramer and Jerry fought over the former's pet rooster being entered in an illegal cock fight. Cas' eyes slid to the sofa. Dean slept with his legs stretched in front of him. His injured ankle rested on a plump, velvet cushion. HIs head dangled from one of the armrests. Light snores came out of his open mouth and a small river of drool leaked from one of the corners. Cas gazed at his slumbering boyfriend with eyes filled with adoration and devotion.

Charlie shoved Cas gently. "You two are beyond gross."

Dean stirred. Kevin sat on a recliner to watch the episode of "Seinfeld" which happened to be one of his favorites. Meg placed the pie container on the coffee table. She motioned at Castiel.

"Prince Clarence should kiss Sleeping Beauty to wake him up." She smirked.

No one noticed Dean's closed lids flicker a little. Castiel approached his favorite hunter and knelt next to the sofa. He rubbed his nose against Dean's. Their lips softly touched. Dean began opening his eyes. His lashes brushed against Cas' equally thick ones. The Winchester held the back of his Short Cake's neck to intensify the kiss.

Meg and Charlie gagged. This garnered Kevin's attention which had remained rooted to the TV screen. "Oh gross guys, I just had lunch."

Castiel unwillingly brought the scorching kiss to a halt. He licked Dean's swollen and red lower lip. "To be continued," he winked at his boo before standing up.

Meg walked next to Castiel. She retrieved something from an inner pocket of her leather jacket. Charlie tossed the pie container to Dean, who perked up even more. Kevin handed him a plastic fork.

"Babe, I'll feel much better having a cold glass of milk with the pie."

"You are lucky you are hot," Castiel sauntered into the kitchen. Dean's eyes never left his sweet ass.

Meg cleared her throat. "I found something of yours that went MIA." She opened the brown pouch and removed the amulet. The leather cord hung from two of her fingers.

"Fuck Meg! Where did you find it?" Dean asked. He sat ramrod straight.

"Crowley"

Castiel returned to the living room and almost dropped the glass of milk. "What do you mean Toadley had it?!" He placed the glass on a Budweiser coaster.

"How did he get his slimy, reptilian hands on it?" Dean asked.

Meg handed it to him. Dean wasted no time in putting the leather cord over his head. He lightly touched the small, horned pendant and placed it under his t-shirt.

"How did the Toad steal it from under your nose?" Charlie inquired from the recliner she now shared with Kevin. The boy turned off the TV.

Dean rattled his brain, trying to retrace his steps in the last couple of days. His eyes became wide. "Son of a bitch!" He slapped his right thigh.

"You know where he might've gotten it from?" Castiel sat next to the couch.

"Asshole has PE with me. I take the pendant off to shower. He probably broke into my locker and stole it." Dean's nostrils flared.

"It lay in the middle of all of this icky crap," Meg said. She showed her friends the pouch. Dean arched a brow, when he got a look at the bag.

"Hand it to me," Dean ordered. Meg felt relief after getting rid of the ugly pouch.

Castiel carried the coffee table closer to the couch. Dean emptied the contents. A strong smell of a plethora of herbs filled the living room. Kevin got up to open a window. Two tiny bones popped out of the bag. Dean and Castiel stared at each other. The boys instantly knew what all of this was.

"Mind sharing with the class?" Meg, Kevin and Charlie stood by the window.

"Crowley is loco." Dean seethed with anger. Mother fucking toad's into witchcraft; just what they needed.

Kevin looked at the time in his iPhone. "Guys, we need to head back." Charlie and Meg left first. Kevin soon followed. The trio left, so their friends could have a little privacy.

Castiel put the herbs and bones back into the bag. He shook his head. "He's trying to get even with us by creating hex bags." He fisted his hands. The dark haired boy disappeared into the kitchen once again. He returned with an ice pack.

"We need to find out if he's working solo." Dean finally opened the pie container. Cas placed the ice pack gingerly over Dean's swollen ankle. At least the swelling had gone down since last night.

"I will leave you alone with your true love." Cas grinned. "Is it healthy for me to be jealous of pie and the Impala?"

"You are my number one, baby." Dean tilted his face for Cas to kiss him. Castiel kissed him hard on the lips.

"Is it okay for me to come by at seven to drop off your assignments?" He was by the front door.

"Ugh school work! I can think of better things for us to do." Dean wiggled his brows.

"Yeah like finding out how Crowley became Elphaba." Castiel blew his boyfriend a kiss.

"Hey check to see if any of your stuff is missing. I wouldn't put it pass Toadley that he made a hex bag for you."

"You think that's why you twisted your ankle because of the hex bag?" Castiel gnawed at his lower lip.

"Short Cake, you're smarter than that. Of course that's what caused my accident, even though those fugly vamps helped."

"See you tonight then," Castiel locked the door from outside and returned the key to its rightful place.

Castiel was physically and mentally exhausted after cheerleading practice. Queen B Lisa argued with him about the State Championship choreography incessantly. Queen B did not stand for beautiful. Bela and Tess acted as referees, and after two never ending hours, the squad agreed to a combination of both of the routines.

Alfie volunteered to man the market that afternoon and Bobby agreed to close at six. That way Cas was able to go home to take a quick shower and change. He arrived at the Winchester's home a quarter after seven. The small family already had dinner. Sam said hi to Cas and ran upstairs to finish his homework. John grabbed his duffel bag to go on swamp and cemetery patrol.

Dean stretched his legs over the coffee table. Castiel slid a cushion under the injured ankle. "Looks a lot better," he said before straddling his boyfriend's lap. "Is this ok?"

"Oh yeah"

Cas held Dean's jaw. Dean closed his eyes. The blue eyed teen longingly kissed each lid. His lips felt like butterfly wings as they caressed each contour of Dean's face. This reminded Dean of the times his mother kissed his nose and freckles. She always told him his guardian angel must love him a bunch due to all of his freckles.

Dean smiled while Castiel peppered kisses on his temple. Mom had been right. He had his own guardian angel and it was Castiel, who'd been named after the Angel of Thursday. His own Precious Moment figurine come to life and with a kinky side to boot.

Castiel ran his fingers across Dean's soft, tawny hair. Dean purred, causing his boyfriend to laugh. "Before things become heated, we need to talk about the elephant in the room." Cas kissed Dean lightly on the lips before dislodging from him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You mean the toad in the fucking room."

Cas licked his chapped lips. "How are we going to prove he's playing with dark magic?"

"I think it's time we brought Meg into the world of the Supernatural. What better person than her to help us with the cause. Poor girl lives under the same roof with the creep."

"I guess. Charlie and Kevin already know about things that go bump in the night. They witnessed me annihilate Gordon."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Dean sat up straighter.

"Because I wanted to keep them safe and leave things like they were." Castiel laced his fingers with Dean's. "It sucks having to expose them to the dark side."

"Yeah but it's better they know. That way they can be prepared." Dean rubbed his thumb against the palm of his Short Cake's hand. Cas nodded.

"So we bring Meg into it?" Castiel wearily asked.

"She's our best shot."

Cas got up and retrieved papers from his messenger bag. "Here you go...today's assignments."

Dean pouted. "Seriously…I'm going to be out just this week."

"Well your grades ain't slipping under my watch, buster." Castiel grabbed his own work. The two teens worked in silence.

The following Monday found Dean back in Magnolia High. His teachers all congratulated him on presenting a week's worth of homework. He was even prepared for a History pop quiz. During lunch the gang met in the isolated courtyard. Since autumn arrived the students opted to have lunch in the cafeteria. The temperature for the last two weeks had been on average in the high 60s.

"Alright guys we need to have a serious talk with the three of you, especially with you, Meg." Dean pointed at the petite brunette.

Cas and Dean alternated in telling her about the ugly truth of the supernatural. She remained sitting under a tree with her mouth hanging open. Once the two boys finished, she stood up. "I don't know what you two smoked but I want some."

Dean informed his friend of how he twisted his ankle. Meg's eyes became serious. Kevin and Charlie regaled her with Castiel staking and beheading Gordon Walker, who'd been turned into a blood sucker.

"That's how he disappeared into thin air?" Meg remained astounded.

Dean and Castiel led her to the Impala. Fortunately, he parked Baby far from the other students. Kevin and Charlie followed the trio. The Winchester opened the trunk and heard three simultaneous gasps.

"Holy shit is that a katana sword?" Charlie reached to touch it.

Castiel pulled her back. "Be careful its' very sharp."

"Are those gallons of holy water?" Kevin asked. Dean nodded.

Meg's cinnamon eyes took in the arsenal of weapons. "Fuck you guys aren't bull shitting me."

"We need your help, sweetie." Castiel linked arms with the girl.

"Me...But how can I help?" Meg shook her head.

"It seems Pugsley is dabbling in the black arts," Dean replied.

"You are kidding that idiot?" Meg continued being baffled.

"All you need to do is keep an eye on the creep," Castiel piped in.

"I guess that won't be hard." Meg stated.

"Great...so you're in?" Dean inquired.

"Hellz yeah; anything to bring the evil toad down." Meg arched a dark brow.

"Awesome...tomorrow night is a full moon. People that dangle with white and black magic do so when the moon is full. You see anything go down, call us. Capisce?" Dean looked into her eyes seriously.

"Capisce"

"Mind if I come over? That way he won't suspect a thing. We'll have a girl's night." Charlie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Meg winked at her.

"I want to help too." Kevin said with his arms crossed.

"You may come in handy after all, kid." Dean slid an arm around the short boy's shoulders.

The following night, Meg and Charlie stared at the full moon through a window by the former's bed. The girls donned t-shirts and pajama bottoms. Meg nuked popcorn in the microwave and Charlie brought out two soda cans from the fridge. The girls said good night to Lucifer. He told them to behave and be in bed by eleven. Rowena was nowhere to be seen.

Now that Meg thought about it, Rowena always had book club meetings three nights a month. She turned to Charlie. The redhead was ahead of her on the stairs. "How many nights does the full moon last?"

"Ah three I believe. Why?" Charlie reached Meg's room first.

"Crowley's mom is always MIA for three consecutive nights per month. She tells dad she has book club." Meg brought the bowl of popcorn to bed. Charlie already sat in the center. Meg sat close to her. Their shoulders touched. Charlie slightly shivered. For over a month she started seeing Meg Masters in a totally different way. She disliked the girl at first but ever since Meg became a part of their small group, Charlie got to know the girl. Meg was ferociously loyal. Hell she was helping their Scooby gang in getting Crowley with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

Plus Meg was a total babe. She took no attitude from anyone. And don't get Charlie started on the tight jeans and leather jacket the girl favored. God what she wouldn't do to slowly undress the brunette and then have her way with her? Charlie cleared her head. They were here on a mission; to expose Crowley as a witch or warlock, whatever the hell the correct term was.

Meg told Charlie to open her mouth. She quickly obeyed. Meg threw in three kernels of popcorn. Charlie smiled and chewed the salty treat. Meg offered her a can of soda and she drank half of it in one gulp.

"Mind painting my toenails?" Meg stretched to fetch a midnight sky gel polish. Her shirt rode up, revealing creamy skin. Charlie almost choked.

"Sure"

Meg rolled up her pj bottoms and stretched her legs. Charlie opened the polish container and gently started to paint Meg's right big toe. She finished in less than ten minutes. "Great job, Red!"

Charlie began to blow on the wet nails. When she looked at Meg, she was shocked to see the other girl's expression. Unknown to Charlie, Meg also started seeing her in a new light. At first Meg thought since Charlie was her first female friend that she had feelings for the girl. But as time passed, Meg discovered her feelings went beyond friendship. She wanted Charlie as more than a friend. The girl was the first person to come out of the closet in Magnolia High. Yeah, Meg made out with Clarence a couple of times but that didn't mean she was solely into dick. If Meg had to label herself which was something she hated, she would say she's bisexual. And right now having the redhead blowing at her painted toes made Meg want to pounce on her.

Meg didn't want to cross any lines. Even though Charlie was a lesbian, it did not mean she was attracted to Meg. She could not fathom losing Charlie's friendship. So Meg was terrified of revealing her true feelings or making a pass at her. Ugh why are relationships so damn complicated!

Charlie ceased blowing her toenails and glanced up. The redhead froze. She must've seen the look of unbridled lust in Meg's dark eyes. Meg licked her lips nervously and Charlie followed the move with her hazel eyes. She moved on her knees closer to Meg.

"Please tell me you want this?" Charlie asked in a shaky voice.

Meg nodded. Within seconds Charlie was straddling her thighs. The two girls met halfway and kissed. The smooch began tentatively but soon escalated into a frenzy of lips, teeth and tongue. Loud gasps and breathing rang throughout the bedroom. Soon Charlie had Meg flat on the bed. They returned to kissing heavily. Charlie slid a hand under Meg's t-shirt and the other girl moaned. Her already dried toenails sunk into the mattress as Charlie slid up her shirt.

Charlie's humid mouth found one of Meg's breasts and latched on to it. She laved circles around the areola with her tongue while her other hand teased the abandoned breast. Charlie couldn't get over the lavender scent that clung to Meg's skin. Meg touched herself and rubbed at her clit. Her panties were already drenched. She bit her lips hard since she didn't want her old man to know what they were up to. And creepy Crowley's room was right across the hall.

Meg's eyes rolled backwards when she climaxed. She was about to wipe her drenched fingers on the bed sheets but Charlie stopped her. The redhead brought the digits inside her mouth and wiped them clean. Meg leaned in for a kiss but the two girls froze. A door being closed brought them back to reality.

Meg put her pajama pants back on and motioned for Charlie to follow her. The door was slightly opened now. In the dark hallway, the girls eyes followed Crowley enter the library. He locked the door from within and stayed in there for a good twenty minutes. Charlie texted Cas as soon as the Toad slid in the library. Crowley left the chamber and went into the bedroom that Rowena and Lucifer shared.

Meg closed the door. She paced her room. "No one is allowed access to the library...not even dad. So something of interest to Crowley must be in there. He must have found the key."

"The boys are on their way." Charlie added. She applied Chapstick to her bee stung lips. Meg did the same.

"Hey you regret what happened between us?" Meg was afraid of Charlie's reply.

"Hell no! You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen." She smiled.

"So you want to be exclusive?" Meg asked. She leaned closer to the redhead, who nodded her head vigorously. They shared a soft peck on the lips. A light tap on the window was heard.

Meg opened it, revealing an unruly mop of hair. Castiel entered first. Charlie told him to be quiet. Dean's tawny head appeared next. The four of them sat on the floor.

"Dean, are you up to this with your fucked up ankle?" Charlie inquired.

"I'm ok now; thanks for asking, Red." Dean grinned at her.

"Okay Crowley got access to Rowena's library key. No one is allowed in there," Meg said.

"And he was in there like for twenty minutes," Charlie added.

"OK Meg you need to keep your old man entertained downstairs while we get the key and see what Pugsley is up to." Dean told his friend.

Meg nodded. Now was as good a time to tell her dad she swung both ways and that Charlie was her girlfriend. Lucifer will probably ban the girls from sharing a bedroom but Meg needed to take one for the team. "Ready," she whispered. Meg pulled Charlie towards her and gave her a long and sloppy kiss. Both Dean and Castiel gawked at their friends. Meg soon left, leaving her girlfriend with a besotted look in her face.

"Knew that was going to happen," Castiel smirked before hugging his best friend.

"Go Bradbury...you bagged yourself a babe." Dean and Charlie exchanged high fives.

"Please refrain from referring to my woman as a slab of meat. Now let's rock and roll, bitches." She led them to the master bedroom to find the key which turned out to be quite a mission. The freaking thing was hidden behind a frame of Crowley as a baby. Ugh he looked like Uncle Fester!

The trio knew Meg couldn't distract her dad for much longer. They hauled ass into the library. Smells of different herbs and spices assailed their nostrils. A white dove sat on a perch inside a brass, gilded cage by a floor to ceiling window. A majestic mahogany desk took most of the room. Four eight foot tall bookcases stood against two off white walls.

"Okay each of us will take one bookcase...search for anything related to hex bags and other freaky shit," Dean commanded the others.

Almost half an hour later, Cas whispered, "Eureka!"

Charlie and Dean furrowed their brows. "Eureka...really Cas. Who are you Wesley Wyndham-Price?"

Castiel stuck his tongue out at Charlie. "Guys, I found something." The other two surrounded him.

"Wait a minute; you thinking what I'm thinking, babe?" Dean took the heavy, leather book from his boyfriend's hands.

"Mind sharing with the class, boys?" Charlie was beyond confused. She read over Dean's shoulder something about opening Purgatory.

"Crowley may be responsible for the monster menagerie Magnolia has been assailed with lately," Dean provided.

"He must have conjured up a spell using this exact book." Castiel rubbed his hands.

"Sweet so now we search for the hex bag book and his toad ass is fried," Charlie said.

After searching for another fifteen minutes, Dean found a book that provided illustrated steps on how to create efficient hex bags. "We can't just tell his mom that her little boy has been up to no good." Charlie threw herself on the floor.

Castiel's big baby blues scanned the entire library. All of a sudden, he saw a blinking red light situated on the corner over one of the bookcases. "Dean, bring that chair over here please."

Cas hopped on the chair and rose on tiptoes. "What is it Short Cake?" Dean held the chair.

Castiel motioned at the camera. "Voila! That is how we get dear old Toadley."

He hopped off and Dean kissed him hard. "You are a genius, babe."

"I know." Castiel batted his eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, but Rowena obviously doesn't check the footage." Charlie stated.

"Oh she will. You know how to erase footage?" Castiel stared at his lifelong friend. The redhead nodded. "Good this is what you are going to do."

Twenty minutes later, the trio vacated the library and locked the door from the outside. Charlie ran into the master bedroom and placed it back to its hiding place. "Thanks Charlie and give our thanks to Meg." Dean said. The teens heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Cas hugged his best friend before Dean led him into Meg's room. The two boys escaped through the window.

Charlie met her girlfriend and her old man at the top of the stairs. "I began to worry." She looked sheepishly at the older man.

"Meg just told me the two of you are dating." Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Yep we are." Charlie smiled up at him.

"I have no problem with that but you'll sleep in the guestroom downstairs. Have I met myself clear?" Lucifer leaned against the banister.

"Crystal clear sir." Charlie saluted Lucifer.

"Alright get your stuff and I will personally escort you to your room." Lucifer did not budge from his position.

The second night of the full moon found Rowena entering the library. Tonight she and her fellow wiccans planned to chant at the moon for a short winter. Rowena was a witch that solely practiced white magic. She felt terrible lying to Lucifer about the supposed book club she belonged to. She actually became a Wiccan several years ago. Rowena and her fellow sisters created spells to help sick people and to change the weather. This evening for the first time they were to use white magic to alter a season. The ladies desired to have a short winter since the last one lasted until mid-April.

The curvaceous witch entered the library and before turning on the lights knew something was off. Rowena gasped. Someone had entered her sanctuary. She cursed at the sight that met her on the desk. Who dared enter her personal library to read from the only two dark books found in the entire library? Her skin crawled, when her eyes landed on the page. It was the chapter on how to open a portal to Purgatory and the other book was opened to the page of how to make hex bags.

Rowena pinched the bridge of her nose. Thank Mother Earth she kept a surveillance camera on at all times. She removed her black Manolo Blahnicks and brought a chair over to the bookcase. She rose on tiptoes and retrieved the cd from within.

The fiery redhead turned on a laptop she kept in a desk drawer. Rowena slid the cd and waited for the footage to appear. She fast forwarded until a couple of months ago. Her eyes became wide as dinner plates, when they saw the screen. Crowley, her own flesh and blood was the little bugger that broke into the library. Her dark eyes witnessed her son ransack the library until he found what he'd been obviously searching for. He took pictures of several pages before righting the bookcases. What was the weasel up to? Nothing good obviously. Rowena massaged her temples. "Oh son what have you done?"

Lucifer worked until late that evening and Meg was out with her girlfriend. Rowena wasn't surprised in the slightest when her husband told her about Meg and the little red haired girl. She did not mind one bit, as long as the two girls were happy.

Rowena waited for her son in the dining room. Crowley came home at a quarter to eight. She had to cancel her participation in tonight's festivities thanks to her buffoon of a son. "Mother, I'm home!"

"In the dining room, my love." Rowena sat at the head of the table.

"Something smells divine," Crowley said. He sat at her right. "It's only us two?"

"Yes and I made your favorite: haggis, macaroni cheese pie and neeps and tatties!" Rowena began serving her son a full plate.

"What's the special occasion, mother dearest?" Crowley salivated at the feast.

"Oh can't a mother treat her only boy every once in a while to his favorite meal?" Rowena set the plate in front of her only child.

Crowley gazed at his mother wearily. She never was this attentive towards him. Lately she focused most of her time towards Lucifer and even Meg. Oh how Crowley loathed the little carpet muncher. He knew she was a lesbo all along. Her supposed crush on his Angel had been a farce.

Crowley dug in voraciously into the meal. He alternated between big spoonfuls of each of his favorite dish. After he left a happy plate, Rowena stood. She walked behind him and played with his thin hair. She kissed the top of his head affectionately. "I have some after dinner entertainment to show you, my sweet little bairn."

She started a laptop and replaced Crowley's empty plate with it in front of him. Rowena saw her son freeze. Crowley then tried to stand up but her hands on his shoulders kept him at the table. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what you've been up to!"

"Nothing mother I swear! I was curious to see why you kept the library under lock and key...that is it. I promise!" He stood up to face her.

Rowena slapped him hard. "Do not lie to your mother! I know you put those books to use. Why else would you take pictures of certain pages? Who did you create a hex bag for, Fergus?"

Crowley held his bruised cheek. Rowena slapped him with her left hand. The diamond on her engagement ring cut the skin. He wiped the blood with his black sleeve. "Dean Winchester...there are you fucking happy, you bitch!"

Rowena slapped him again and with much more force. "How dare you speak to me that way?!"

"Please you are a whore. I read your journal and know all about the harvest orgies you partook of. You have no fucking idea who my father is! A whore is a whore is a whore!"

Rowena slapped him again, causing her son to fall over the table. "I never knew I had raised such a vile creature."

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "How could you, son? Why would you try to harm the Winchester boy?"

Crowley stood up. Spit was emitted from his mouth. "Because he took Castiel from me! The Angel should have been mine but since that bow legged idiot came into town he's had eyes only for him!"

"Son, Castiel Singer has never shown any interest in you. You know it. Stop blaming Dean Winchester. You need to snap out of this obsession. Please I don't like seeing you this way." Rowena wiped tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Fuck you! You never cared for me. Sent me to boarding school while you were on your husband hunt and after you finally brought me home, you ignored me over your new family. I hate all of you!"

Rowena's heart broke. "Oh Crowley," she said in between sobs.

"Yes, I opened a portal to Purgatory. I made a deal with a demon that if I entered Purgatory and helped his lady love escape, then he'd help me get Castiel once and for all."

"Who knows what kind of creatures escaped during the time the portal was opened? You foolish boy!" Rowena was at wits end with her son.

"Castiel should have been mine. I will never stop until he is. You hear me you slut. I'll find other sources that will help me!" Crowley approached his mother and wrapped his fingers around her neck. He pressed his beefy hands into the pale skin. Rowena kicked him in the family jewels but her deranged son did not cease strangling her. That is how Lucifer found them. He fought with Crowley until he was able to subdue the insane teen. Rowena called 911.

She accompanied her son in the ambulance. At the hospital he was restrained with a straight jacket and placed under 24 hour suicide watch. Lucifer and Meg tried their best to console a devastated Rowena. The head of the psychology department recommended for Crowley to be institutionalized for six months at the William S Hall Psychiatric Center. The doctor suspected Crowley suffered from schizophrenia and something else. The boy would receive a proper diagnosis once he was settled at the center.

Rowena returned home three days later after Crowley had settled in the center. Her son was a vegetable due to being under several medications. She promised to visit him every weekend since the center was ten miles away. Lucifer held her in his arms that night. Rowena clung to him in despair. "I failed my son, Luc. I will live the rest of my life with the guilt."

Lucifer kissed her forehead. "It is not entirely your fault, my love. Crowley is sick and needs help. Hopefully he'll get it." He rocked his wife in his arms until she fell asleep.

Meg told her four friends the truth but no one else knew of what happened to Crowley. The following morning during homeroom, the teacher asked Meg about her step brother's whereabouts'. The young girl answered, "Crowley is attending boarding school in England."

**Now with Crowley finally out of the picture, I can focus on the Master.**


	15. Chapter 15

Autumn hit Magnolia at full swing this year. Every single leaf in all of the town's trees changed from evergreen to red, yellow and orange. Castiel loved this time of year. The temperature was pleasant from morning to night. Local coffee shops offered his favorite coffee beverage, pumpkin spice latte. He preferred his with a ton of whip cream and cinnamon on top.

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving weekend. Castiel and Dean would not see each other until Friday evening. Thanksgiving Day the boys were to spend the holiday with their respective families. John managed to finagle Dean to help him bake the turkey. Castiel and Bobby were spending the entire day with Rufus at the rehab center. So the boys skipped having lunch with their friends and hid under the bleachers by the football field.

They partook of a long make out session. Their kisses were slow. One thing led to another and Castiel gave Dean a blow job. It was a first for both teens. The Winchester guided his boyfriend's actions by either telling him he was using too much teeth or where exactly to swirl and brush his tongue at. Dean pulled at Cas' hair hard, signaling he needed to slow down a bit. When he wanted more, he'd just gently massage the blue eyed boy's scalp.

Dean's body jerked for a half a minute. He planted his hands over Cas' shoulders, in order to avoid tumbling to the grass. His mouth remained open and his chest heaved up and down. Castiel gagged. Jizz tasted and felt to him like thick, salty water. If there was a next time of him playing Dean's flute, he definitely wasn't swallowing. He coughed a couple of times.

Cas got up to stretch his knees and arms. Dean finally opened his eyes. Neither of them said a word. Castiel licked his cherry red and swollen lips. Dean inched closer to him and wiped a bit of drool and semen from the corner of his mouth.

"So you liked it?" Castiel gazed at Dean, who zipped his jeans closed.

"Best orgasm ever," Dean yanked his boyfriend towards him and kissed his wild locks. He tried putting the riotous hair into some sort of order but it remained chaotic.

Castiel took a deep breath. "I thought I sucked at it."

"Babe, I am one lucky fucker. You'll get even better with time." Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead. "Friday night it's my turn. I want you to feel good, Short Cake."

"Word of advice, Dean, do not swallow." Cas cringed. He needed to rinse his mouth and drink a soda before the next class.

"You ok?" Dean asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, it tasted like really salty and I'm not too keen on the texture." Castiel replied in a truthful manner.

"I read online drinking pineapple juice makes jizz taste sweet. I'll stock up on it."

"Please do and next time I am so not swallowing." Castiel grabbed his messenger bag.

"No problem...can't say I blame ya."

Dean and John ended up burning the turkey. The Winchesters were extremely lucky that the town's only KFC opened on the holiday. The trio ate a meal of baked chicken, mashed potatoes smothered with gravy, cole slaw, corn on the cob and chocolate chip cake. It wasn't a traditional Turkey Day meal but they were together and that's what mattered.

The Singers received awesome news right before their meal in the rehab center's cafeteria. The physical therapist informed Bobby and Cas that Rufus would be discharged to go home a week before Christmas. By then he will be moving around with the assistance of a walker. They would have to prepare the guestroom in the 1st floor for the cranky man. No way was Rufus ready to be going up and down the stairs. Bobby and Rufus shared a sweet kiss, when the therapist shared the wonderful news with them. Castiel beamed at his grandpas. The two curmudgeons needed each other.

Most of Magnolia's residents drove to neighboring cities to hit the Black Friday sales. John drove his boys to Target at the ass crack of dawn. The Winchesters got most of their X-Mas shopping done there but Dean found a perfect gift for Cas at an antique shop. Bobby and Castiel shopped at a Best Buy close to Columbia, the State's capital. Cas got Dean some movies and TV shows. Then Castiel and Bobby visited an estate sale. It was here specifically that they found perfect gifts for Rufus and Dean.

Friday night Dean visited Castiel. The couple ate turkey sandwiches, pumpkin pie and drank hot apple cider. Bobby was off seeing Rufus. After the teens ate so damn much, they couldn't stand from the beanbag chairs in Cas' game room, the boys agreed to watch "Splash". It was between the fish romantic comedy and Con Air. Castiel loathed anything Nicolas Cage related. He promised Dean another blow job in the near future. The green eyed boy hopped from his beanbag chair and slid the cd in the DVD player.

"The things I do for you, babe." Dean draped a plaid quilt over the two of them after they got comfy in an old velvet couch. "I was real macho before I met you."

"Shut up...I know you want to see Daryl Hannah naked." Cas elbowed his boyfriend before sliding Dean's arm around his shoulder. Castiel rested the side of his face against Dean's chest.

"Ok you got me."

It was the first time Dean watched "Splash" and he loved every single minute of it. Tom Hanks was actually cute back in the day. Dean was a sucker for blue eyes all thanks to his Short Cake.

Once the movie ended, Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Movie's pretty decent but how the hell is he going to live underwater?"

"It's a modern fairytale, Dean. Leave it at that." Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Want something from the kitchen? I'm getting more cider," Dean opened the door.

"Yeah bring me some please."

Dean's phone started ringing. "Mind seeing who that is? Sammy has a bad cold. It might be dad, telling me to buy some Nyquil on the way home."

"Where's the phone?" Castiel searched the game room.

"In my duffel bag!" Dean shouted from the stairs.

The phone stopped ringing. It was actually Charlie. She was probably bored. Yep, Cas received a text from her next. Right before he closed the duffel bag, something caught his attention. Castiel plucked a box of Durex condoms and K-Y jelly. His pulse quickened and the food he ate two hours earlier sat like bricks in his stomach. Was Dean expecting them to "get a dicking" this evening? Castiel began chewing on his fingernails and cuticles.

Dean returned with two mugs of hot cider. He placed them on top of the old, wooden coffee table. He instantly noticed Cas' pale demeanor. Castiel couldn't look him in the eye. "What's the matter, babe? Is Sammy feeling worse?

"No, it was Charlie calling. She's bored and wanted to know what we were up to." Castiel leaned against a Frogger arcade machine.

"So what's got you all spooked? Toadley isn't back, is he?" Dean swallowed hard. Their lives were much better without the loon in them.

Cas shook his head. He cleared his throat. "I saw the rubbers and lube in your bag."

"Shit my dad bought them for me. He's become obsessed with my sex life." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Old man wants my cherry to be popped. This is frigging embarrassing, man." His cheeks turned beet red.

"I am not ready yet. Are you?" Castiel glanced at his boyfriend with his heart melting baby blues. He pulled at a string from one of the couch cushions.

Dean sat next to him. He held on to Cas' hands. "We can wait but promise me it won't be too long." He leaned his face into Castiel's neck. "Don't tell me you don't imagine me filling every inch of you and fucking you into the mattress?"

Castiel pushed Dean away from him. "Ah excuse me...what makes you think I am going to bottom?"

"Come on Cas, you don't expect me to be the catcher on our first time!" Dean stood up.

"Oh so you assume I am going to take it up the butt." Castiel's nostrils flared. "I don't think so!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "OMG be like a normal person and say take it up the ass! Your abstinence from swearing has gotten old and it's no longer cute. What are you seven?"

Castiel walked towards Dean. The green eyed teen knew he was in for it. Cas resembled a raving bull at the moment with the way his nostrils flared incessantly. The dude's face couldn't get any redder. "So now I am a seven year old? You sure didn't think so on Wednesday when I sucked you off and swallowed your bitter jizz!"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "You sure didn't complain at first. Your jeans were damp. Sure looked like you enjoyed getting me off that way. You moaned like a filthy whore."

"I want you to leave right now. You are immature and so not ready to introduce sex into our relationship. Before we hop in the sack, we need to speak about certain things and compromise. We can switch during sex and decide in a mature manner on who will bottom on our first time." Castiel started to calm down.

Dean clenched his jaw. It sucked big, fat, hairy balls that they were having their first real and ugly fight. He admitted it was over something so stupid. "I better leave before I say something I won't be able to take back."

"Telling me you hate that I don't curse and that I have the maturity level of a seven year old was not enough?" Castiel left the game room.

"Fuck," Dean murmured as he grabbed the duffel bag. This was all John's fucking fault! Why was his dad all up in his damn private business?

Dean swallowed hard on his way down the stairs. Castiel opened the front door and held it open for him. He lowered his eyes to the floor. "Bye Dean."

"Later Cas"

Castiel stayed rooted on the front porch steps. He stared down the long driveway to see the Impala disappear into the cold and dark autumn night. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Cas berated himself for starting such a petty argument. Hopefully, by Monday things would be back to normal.

The following evening, the youngest Singer found himself at the Steaming Cauldron, a local coffee joint. The establishment made the best pumpkin spice latte. He waited in line to place his order behind some guy with a killer ass. The man must be around six feet tall and had straight, onyx hair that reached under his ears. Broad shoulders were encased by a long sleeved, dark denim shirt. He smelled of earth and a spice Cas couldn't decipher. The man walked to the other end of the counter to wait for his order. Cas was not able to get a look at his face.

The frazzled barista took Cas' order. Castiel did not pay attention where he was going since he was placing the change into his wallet. Cas oomphed as soon as his body collided with a taller and muscular form. He raised his eyes. His clumsy behind bumped into the faceless man, causing half of the warm beverage in said man's mug to splatter over the front of the denim shirt.

"OMG I am so sorry!" Castiel scurried over to a nearby table and grabbed a bunch of paper napkins. "I am the biggest klutz." He patted the man's shirt, feeling what most definitely is a six pack in the process.

The man chuckled heartily. "It is of no consequence. I will dry the shirt in the bathroom."

Now that Castiel could see the man's face, he realized the stranger was not older than twenty. His facial features reminded Cas of a fox. The man had heterochromia. One of his eyes was light green and the other dark blue. The stranger continued smiling at him. His lips were plush but not in an exaggerated manner. A dimple appeared on his right cheek. Long and lean fingers wiped his drenched shirt with a napkin. His skin was somewhat pale. Castiel shook his head. He needed to stop the trance the stranger had bestowed on him.

The man turned towards the bathroom. "Wait! At least let me buy you a coffee please. It's the least I can do. What were you having?"

"Pumpkin spice latte"

"Me too!"

"We already have something in common then, Yeux Bleus." The man tweaked Cas' nose.

"Are you French?"

The man nodded. "I am a...how do you say man fresh at Magnolia College."

Castiel chuckled. "You mean freshman."

"Ah oui. Pardon my stupidity." The stranger stared at Cas. The teen cleared his throat. "One pumpkin spice latte coming right up."

"Merci handsome." The man winked and headed into the men's bathroom.

Castiel sat down at a table for two with the mugs of the hot beverage. He inserted his ear plugs into his cellphone and turned on Pandora. Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams" played. Castiel sang along.

He said let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds  
I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down  
He's so tall, and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is

Ever since Castiel heard the lyrics for the first time, Dean always popped in his head. He sighed out loud. Cas missed Dean terribly. They had not communicated for almost an entire day. That was a record for them. Cas continued singing along with Taylor with his eyes closed.

Once the song came to an end, Cas turned off Pandora. He jumped from his seat, when he saw the stranger standing by the table with a smirk on his face. Cas pulled the plugs from his ears.

"You have a lovely voice." The man motioned at the empty seat.

"Sit down," Cas said as he slid the mug towards the stranger.

He sipped from the mug and moaned. "This is heaven." The man's smile was sinful. "If you do not mind me asking...why are you seul ce soir?" It was a good thing Castiel took French for his foreign language requisite. First the man had called him Blue Eyes and now was asking why he was alone this evening.

"I had a stupid fight with my boyfriend."

"The boy must be crazy to fight with you." The man took another sip of the savory drink.

"Everything will return to normal by Monday. We are crazy for each other." His cheeks burned.

The man stiffened and grinded his teeth. "He is very lucky."

"I am too." Castiel gazed at his watch. It was close to nine o'clock. He needed to get home. "Nice chatting with you and I am sorry about your shirt."

"I have plenty more." The man shrugged his shoulders. Castiel stood from the table and fetched his cell phone. "You have not told me your name."

"Castiel," the blue eyed boy answered.

"It suits you…Angel of Thursday?" Cas nodded. The stranger offered his hand to the teenager. "Gaspard Baptiste honored to meet you, Castiel."

"Nice to meet you too, Gaspard." Castiel was surprised at how cold the Frenchman's hand was.

"That petit ami of yours better get himself together. He is a big fool to let you go."

"Thanks...I really have to go!" Castiel waved bye.

Gaspard gazed through the window. His eyes took in the boy enter the truck and drive away. His eyes landed on a burgundy scarf Castiel left. Gaspard quickly took it. He fingered the wool gently before bringing it to his nose. It smelled of fresh apples and cinnamon. Gaspard closed his eyes. If his heart would be able to beat, it would be galloping like a racehorse. Finally, he came into contact with his future mate. The boy was lovelier in person. Dean Winchester's making things easier for him. Gaspard had to find out where he could bump into Castiel Singer again and soon. He pocketed the scarf into one of his jean's pockets and exited the Steaming Cauldron.


	16. Chapter 16

**We get a backstory for the Master here.**

Gaspard arrived to the two story mansion which was isolated from any other residences fifteen minutes before sunrise. If his heart were to function, its beating would be frantic, but not due to fear. No, his heart would be thumping out of his chest because his entire body from head to toe brimmed with elation. His heightened vampire senses assisted him in walking with ease around the pitch dark mansion. The remaining members of his dwindling nest were most likely to arrive within a few minutes.

Exposure to direct sunlight does not cause a vampire to burst into flames like in the movies and works of literature. But it made their powers weak. Now more than ever, the master vampire required all of his strength. Gaspard smiled. He did not have much reason to smile since he lost his beloved Celeste. Gaspard remembered that dreadful day as if it happened yesterday. A hunter chopped her head off while two hunters held a chained Gaspard to witness the horrific event. The chains were made of silver and had been doused in holy water.

The lead hunter who went by the name of Samuel Campbell exacted revenge on Gaspard for killing one of his relatives. After he personally chopped off Celeste's head with a machete, Samuel knelt adjacent to an inconsolable Gaspard, who fought his captors in vain. The tallest hunter held Gaspard's head. Samuel whispered in the vampire's ear, "I am not going to kill you. Your punishment will be to relive your darling Celeste's death every single day of your eternal life."

Gaspard bared his pointy teeth and hissed at the middle aged hunter. "I will not rest until you suffer a worst demise than she did." His eyes always remained on Celeste's severed head. Her indescribable blue eyes remained open and staring at him. The three hunters beat him to a bloody pulp. Due to the silver chains wrapped around his entire form, Gaspard felt weaker than a newborn kitten. He was taken by darkness in a matter of minutes.

Celeste and Gaspard were mates since the mid-1500s. He'd been turned one stormy night. His father owned a successful wool business in a tiny town situated close to Le Pyrenees Mountains. Gaspard's main task was to take care of the sheep. A rainy and windy night the 18 year old searched for two young sheep that escaped the flock. The rain became so hard; he constantly wiped water from his eyes. His dark tunic and wool trousers which were held by a string were drenched. His sheepskin boots stuck to his skin in a squishy way.

Gaspard's skin prickled, when he heard a sheep wail. One of the animals must be injured. He ran through the soggy dirt. His feet sunk into certain portions of the wet, red dirt. All of a sudden, Gaspard was knocked into the ground. His face fell into the dirt. His hands sunk into the earth. As he stood up on wobbly legs, Gaspard received the fright of his life.

A pale man who must stand at 6'6 stood in front of him. He donned a long, black robe. Thunder rumbled in the dark sky. Lightning flashed, illuminating the man's bald and dome shaped head. His eyes flashed red. Gaspard turned to escape but the man reached him with a long arm.

"Aidez-moi!" Gaspard screamed from the top of his lungs. But he knew no one would come to help him.

The man no creature tossed him to the ground. Gaspard's face and hands were covered in wet dirt. "I have chosen you to be my childe." His voice was deep and held an unidentifiable accent. Gaspard understood some English since he'd been educated until recently. The man's accent was not from any bordering country.

"Let me go please. You are talking nonsense!"

"I have become tired of walking the Earth and it is time I left my legacy in capable hands."

Gaspard shook his head. He whipped a thick, black bang behind his right ear. "You are crazy!"

"I watched you for two weeks now, boy. You are a hard worker, smart and people love you in the village. Everything I always wanted in a son."

Gaspard made one last attempt at escaping. The creature brought his drenched form towards him. He towered over the eighteen year old. Gaspard swallowed hard before he pleaded for the man to let him go one last time.

The creature opened his large mouth, revealing long and sharp teeth. Gaspard screamed and kicked his knee. "It will hurt less if you do not fight."

The man lowered his head until Gaspard could feel his breath over his exposed neck. He reeked of copper and unnamed spices. The boy grunted in pain as soon as the pointy teeth started ripping into his skin. Once the teeth pierced his skin and the creature drank leisurely from him, Gaspard sank into oblivion.

His sire never gave Gaspard his name. As the boy stirred in his sleep, the creature bit down on his own wrist and placed it over his slightly open mouth. When the first two drops of blood slipped through Gaspard's dry lips, the young man did not mind the coppery taste. He opened his eyes: one green and the other blue. Gaspard drank hungrily. He palmed the creature's wrist with his two hands.

His sire pushed him into a straw pallet. "Enough childe! I see I shall have my hands full with you."

Gaspard was prohibited from visiting his family. They believed him to have run away since he found country life dreary. His sire taught him everything he needed to know about surviving as a vampire. At nights Gaspard ventured on his own and visited Celeste's small home. The two of them grew up together and were engaged to marry. Three months after being turned, Gaspard paid his love another visit. He usually watched Celeste have dinner with her small family.

Gaspard longed to touch the beauty. Celeste was petite with thick, luxurious, ebony hair and big blue eyes. At night he always lay in bed wondering what the precise color of Celeste's eyes was. That evening Gaspard received quite a shock. Celeste had fallen ill with the sweating sickness. Her frazzled parents and older sister surrounded her tiny frame as it lay in a small pallet.

Celeste's complexion turned deathly pale. From outside Gaspard could tell his beloved had trouble breathing. Uncontrollable coughs rattled her small frame. He waited until her father fell asleep by her bedside. Gaspard entered the chamber silently and carried Celeste out bridal style.

Her pulse was weak and a low wheezing sound came out of her mouth. Her lips were turning blue. Gaspard ached for Celeste. She was too young to die. He made up his mind on what he should do. He rented them a room in an inn. Gaspard settled her comfortably in a bed. Deep inside he knew he was being selfish but he could not imagine living an eternal life without his Celeste.

Gaspard drank from her. The blood did not taste fresh. He sunk his teeth into his wrist and brought it to her lips. She was close to death and it took her longer to drink from him than when his sire turned him. The first lesson Gaspard was ever given was to never drink from a dead man. It brought instant death to a vampire. He still had time to save Celeste. She was not dead yet.

Upon waking up, Celeste believed to have died and reunited with Gaspard in Heaven. It took a lot of convincing on his part to make her believe what they were. He showed her his teeth and once the hunger pangs assailed her, Celeste knew she was no longer human. She cried inconsolably in his arms for all she left behind.

Gaspard's sire slapped his son, leaving long, crimson scratches in his lean cheeks. He claimed the boy had no business in making his own childe at such a young age. Gaspard refused to allow Celeste to die an agonizing death.

His sire who travelled the world for close to one thousand years no longer wished to remain in it. He knew his childe would survive and now he had a mate at his side. Unwillingly, Gaspard beheaded his sire at sunrise one winter morning with a 1400 AD Kitana sword. Since that moment on Gaspard and Celeste travelled the planet. She even convinced him not to take human lives. The vampire couple broke into blood banks and even drank pig and lamb blood in order to survive. This went on until 1968, when a trio of hunters cornered them in a Massachusetts barn.

After losing his beloved Celeste, Gaspard became a recluse. He misses his beloved every single day over fifty years after her death. The vampire's sole consolation turned out to be Samuel Campbell's demise by his own hands over a decade ago. Gaspard relished in torturing the hunter, dismembering him limb by limb. In the end he did not feel satisfaction. The hunter's bloody death would never return Celeste to him.

Gaspard is brought back to the present from his dark thoughts. He lays in the center of a king size memory foam mattress located in the mansion's basement. The vampire leapt from the bed to nuke a mug of blood in a microwave. He licked his lips in anticipation. Gaspard retrieved the steaming mug. He inhaled its content and closed his eyes. As he drank the coppery treat, the Frenchman imagined how Castiel Singer's blood would taste. It would be exotic with a tang of cinnamon and fresh apples.

Virgin's blood was like an aphrodisiac to vampires. It also enhanced their abilities. Ever since he planned to befriend Castiel, Gaspard had his lackeys troll neighboring towns and cities for virgins. The idiots committed a major faux-pas. They abducted a local girl four days ago. He reminded himself to instruct the boys to change locations for the hunt. The authorities were under the wrong assumption that a serial killer targeted teens in South Carolina. Perhaps he'll tell the boys to hit Georgia and Louisiana.

Gaspard removed his clothes and swiftly took the burgundy scarf from the jeans pocket. He licked a smear of blood from the corner of his lips. Gaspard lay in the center of the bed and inhaled Castiel's intoxicating scent from the scarf. He closed his eyes and envisioned the boy's face. Gaspard could not wait to taste his plump, pink lips and sink his teeth into the tender skin of his neck. The vampire languidly ran the scarf down his torso on to his throbbing member.

That was one thing that always baffled Gaspard. Vampires were technically dead but their phalluses became engorged. They were sexual creatures. Female vampires reveled in the sex act, as well. He stroked his shaft with Castiel's scarf. He closed his eyes and arched his hips upwards. Gaspard bit his lower lip, scraping it in the process. Castiel's eyes flashed incessantly in front of him.

Finally, he met someone who shared the same exotic eye coloring as Celeste. As Gaspard stared into Castiel's eyes this evening, he was finally able to name the color. Celeste's and Castiel's eyes were the exact blue shade of Forget Me Not flowers. For the first time in over half a century, Gaspard fell into slumber with a true motivation to live.

The following Monday morning found Castiel at school half an hour before first period started. Dark bags were forming underneath his eyes due to lack of sleep. He and Dean had not spoken to each other since the stupid fight on Friday evening. The entire weekend sleep evaded the youngest Singer.

Castiel rummaged through his locker in search of his favorite scarf. He could have sworn he wore it to the coffee shop but maybe he left it in his locker last week. The scarf was the last thing his grandma knitted for him before she died. She had also knitted one for his foster brother, Gabriel, who ran away after grandma's funeral. The fourteen year old at the time could not handle her death. Gabriel Milton had been bounced from foster home to foster home since he was six. He'd been afraid he would not be wanted any longer in the Singer household.

Gabriel was two years older than Cas. At first he isolated himself from the household. Little by little he warmed up to the small family and began playing practical jokes on Castiel, who he started calling his baby bro. He always had a lollipop in his mouth. Gabriel was like the sibling Cas always wished for. Too bad he hauled ass after grandma's death and was never found. Castiel hoped his foster brother was somewhere safe.

Cas gave up on his search for the missing scarf. His eyes landed on a Halloween pic of him and Dean, Charlie printed out for Cas. Castiel's fingers traced Dean's image. The Winchester donned a zombie football player costume and Cas' costume was of the zombie quarterback's walker cheerleader girlfriend. Meg arranged his wig with two pony tails to the side.

Castiel heard someone clearing their throat. He turned around to see Dean, who looked just as shitty as he did. Dean swallowed hard before walking closer to Cas.

"I'm sorry," the two boys said simultaneously.

Dean closed the space between them. His hands cupped Cas' face. "I've missed you so damn much, Short Cake." He leaned his forehead against Cas'.

Castiel closed his eyes. His hands found Dean's denim clad ass and he planted them there. Dean kissed each of his boyfriend's closed eyelids tenderly. "Let's never fight, man."

Cas nodded. He opened his eyes and made sure no one milled around the hall. "I need you to know I want you to be my first."

"Ditto babe"

"When the two of us are ready we can sit down and talk things through. IMO it was stupid of us to have an ugly fight over it." Castiel closed his locker and leaned against it. Dean nodded in agreement. He grabbed Cas' hand and kissed each knuckle.

"What's up bitches?!" Charlie walked up to them. Kevin strolled behind, drinking Dunkin Donuts coffee. He nodded at his friends.

"Gross how could you drink that?" Dean motioned to Kevin.

"As long as it contains caffeine I don't care what it is." Kevin stood adjacent to Castiel.

"The drive-in is playing the original Child's Play and Children of the Corn next Saturday," Charlie added.

"I'm in!" Kevin perked up at this.

"Me too. What about you, babe?" Dean elbowed Castiel.

"Definitely and I gather Meg will be there?" Castiel wiggled his brows at Charlie.

"Of course me lady shall be present," Charlie bowed at Meg, who approached them. The girls held hands.

"Oh great I am going to be the fifth wheel," Kevin thought to himself.

All of a sudden, Tess walked by the small group. She waved at them and told Cas cheerleading practice had been cancelled due to Lisa and Aaron having the flu. Castiel thanked her. This meant he and Dean could have a bit of sexy time in the Impala after school.

Before walking away, Tess winked at Kevin. "See you in Home Ec, Kevin."

Dean punched Kevin in the shoulder. "She wants you, man."

"Tess was just being nice." Kevin fiddled with the strap of his book bag.

"She's been asking me stuff about you recently," Castiel stated.

"Stop playing around, Cas." The tip of Kevin's ears burned red.

"I am not…promise. She really likes you. Why don't you ask her to the drive-in Saturday night? Test the waters in a group setting and if things go well, you can ask her on an actual date." Castiel slid an arm across his best friend's shoulders.

The group began walking to their first period classes. Kevin clenched his jaw. "I don't know about this."

Castiel gave the shorter boy a half hug. "You like her right?"

Kevin nodded. "Tessa is friendly, smart and pretty."

"See and I know she likes you. So go for it!" Castiel ruffled Kevin's hair.

"Come on Kev! Ask her out today during Home Ec," Charlie entwined her arm with one of Kevin's.

The Three Musketeers walked down the aisle just like in the old days. Both Cas and Charlie spoke about their longtime friend on Thanksgiving morning. They didn't want the boy to feel left out now that the two of them had significant others in their lives. The quartet included Kevin in outings but they could tell he felt like an odd duck. Hopefully, he grew a pair and asked Tess out on a date. The sweet cheerleader obviously had a thing for the dork.

"Okay I will ask her to the drive-in this afternoon." Kevin gave a wobbly smile.

"That's the spirit, Kev!" Dean tapped the shorter boy on the shoulder.

Meg arrived at her first period classroom which she shared with Cas. "Guys we need to be back from the drive-in no later than eleven. Remember there is a curfew now."

Three teens went missing in a neighboring town within two weeks. Then four days ago, Becky Rosen went missing. That was the first time something of that magnitude hit Magnolia. The Sheriff's Office received a visit from the FBI. Authorities believed this was the work of a serial killer targeting teens. The teens seemed to vanish without a trace. The killer targeted honor students between the ages of 14-16. Poor Becky happened to be the latest victim. The Sheriff's Dept. immediately issued a ten o'clock curfew for anyone under the age of 18 during the week and eleven o'clock on weekends.

Charlie turned towards a bulletin board which had a paper with Becky's face on it. The word MISSING was printed right under the photo of the perky nerd. "Who'd want to hurt Becky? Yeah she was annoying with her perkiness and fan fiction but she didn't deserve any of this."

"Sucks," Dean whispered. He held Cas' hand tight. Dean vowed he wouldn't let any danger befall on his friends and especially his Short Cake.

**Okay so brief Gabriel mention which means he's right around the corner. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Lions &amp; Duckies, Winter Gray and Sadex for reviewing. You are the ones that motivate to continue this fic. :)**

Wednesday brought the year's first chilly night in Magnolia. The temperature dipped to 50 degrees. Winter began to rear its dark, cold and dreary head into the small town. Mayor Hopkins organized a candle vigil for Becky Rosen. The sixteen year old remained missing. The perky blonde seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. Missing signs with her last school picture were displayed all through town.

It seemed like all of Magnolia's residents walked down the eerily silent Main Street. Not a single soul uttered a sound, as the multitude of people marched slowly towards a pavilion where the mayor planned to speak. Rufus even took part in the march. He sat in a wheelchair that Bobby maneuvered. The two hunters knew the missing girl had been one of their grandson's classmates. They shuddered just imagining their Cas being in Becky Rosen's predicament.

Dean and Castiel walked in the back of the large crowd. The two teens held hands due to the night chill that blanketed Magnolia. The taller boy traced circles on his boyfriend's palm. Their empty hands held cups which contained lit candles. A brisk wind whipped across their faces. Cas' lips were already chapped and Dean's freckled nose was cherry red.

The Trans family strode by the couple. Linda held frantically to her only child's hand. The woman seemed to be terrified of losing Kevin. He shyly waved at his friends and continued marching on with his mother.

Every single store in Main Street was closed. All lights were off except for a few street light posts. The moon was barely a sliver in the dark gray sky, creating a haunting atmosphere. The town residents reached the podium at the entrance of Peach Tree Park. Mayor Hopkins coughed discreetly before starting her speech. It was the generic kind in which she spoke about Becky being a bright student with a 3.7 GPA and how the FBI and the Sheriff's Department would not rest until Becky was found safe and sound.

Castiel rolled his eyes. The authorities would search for Becky for another week and that would be it. Just like the other missing teens. His body shivered. Dean immediately brought Cas closer to him. One of the last times Castiel bumped into Becky had been at cheerleader tryouts. The Bumble Bees led by Queen B aka Lisa made a mockery of the girl's routine. Yes, Becky owned not even one bone of coordination in her petite body but she did not deserve to be ridiculed by her peers.

Cas felt guilty now. At the time, he wanted to become a Bumble Bee so badly, in order to rub it in Lisa's stuck up face that he did not go after Becky and give her a pep talk. Their eyes briefly met and he gently smiled at her. She walked out of the gym with her shoulders slumped. Dean sensed something bothered his boyfriend. He kissed the top of Cas' head. Castiel held on tighter to him.

Two FBI agents stood behind the sheriff, who spoke to the crowd now. The Rosens sat by the podium. Becky's mother seemed out of it. Dean knew the woman was under relaxants. She reminded him of a zombie. Mr. Rosen looked like he hadn't slept since his daughter went missing. The vigil came to an end.

Dean and Cas walked through the cemetery. It cut the trip back to the Singers' home by half. The Winchester leaned Castiel against the bark of a gnarled Magnolia tree. "Something has you spooked. What's wrong?" He planted his body over Cas' shorter frame.

"I wish I would have been friendlier with Becky. She was a fellow member of the oddball pack. We used to make fun of her behind her back. You know she always had her nose in her laptop, writing slash fiction."

Tears pooled in Castiel's big baby blues. Dean rapidly wiped a big, fat tear away from the other boy's frozen cheek. "Cas, what's this really about?"

"I made fun of her and hello I write fan fiction! I should have befriended her since middle school, when her family moved to Magnolia. That way I could have kept an eye on her and she wouldn't be missing and most likely dead!" Castiel wiped his runny nose with the sleeve of his bumble bee sweater.

"Hey this is not your fault."

Castiel looked at the dry grass. Dean cupped his chin to raise Cas' face. "Look at me, Castiel." Short Cake's red rimmed eyes locked with his. "You cannot blame yourself for Becky's disappearance. You hear me? We all have to be looking out for each other now. And I promise I will never let anything happen to you." Dean kissed the tip of Cas' nose. Castiel clung to his boyfriend.

"I just wish I could have saved her," Cas mouthed into Dean's shoulder.

"Me too. I hope she didn't suffer." Dean's lips stayed pressed against Cas' temple. "Let's get you home. You're cold as ice."

The two boys walked holding hands. A chill spread through Castiel's body and it wasn't due to the low temperature. He felt as if someone or something watched the two of them through the dark. The boy stiffened for a few seconds.

Dean tugged his hand to hurry. "You ok?" Cas smiled at him and hurried his pace.

The two teens were oblivious to the presence of a black clad figure that sat Indian style on top of a mausoleum. Gaspard's eyes drank in Castiel's sad demeanor since his future mate entered the cemetery. He growled upon seeing his hand being held by the Winchester boy. If it weren't for Dean being an integral part in his future plans, Gaspard would have twisted his neck and drank every single drop of blood in the boy's body. He should be the one comforting Castiel in his time of sadness not Dean Winchester.

Gaspard's nostrils flared and he clenched his fists. The two idiotic vampires who abducted Becky for her blood must pay. The buffoons had been warned not to kidnap any Magnolia teen. But of course they ignored that pivotal piece of information and grabbed the girl during a stroll. When they brought the horrified blonde girl to Gaspard he had no inkling of the girl's identity.

It took two hours for Gaspard to assuage the terrified girl's fear. Once she stopped shivering and her heart no longer slammed against her ribcage, the master vampire coaxed her into sitting on his lap. Becky's eyes closed due to exhaustion. Gaspard pulled her long and loose hair backwards and whispered sorry into her ear. He sunk his vampire teeth into the delicate skin of her neck. Becky barely whimpered while Gaspard drank from her. He released her as soon as her heart ceased beating.

The two minions, who brought the girl to him, disposed of the body by cremating it. Gaspard felt guilt engulf his entire six foot frame. The blonde had been so young but he needed her virgin blood to complete his rejuvenation. With the blood of four virgins flowing through his veins, Gaspard was at full power. He planned on siring Castiel Singer and the vampire knew the exact day to put his plan in effect. It was two and a half months away.

Gaspard entered the en suite marble bathroom. He removed his clothes which were now tainted with blood. The vampire stood naked in front of the sink. His eyes gazed at his form in the mirror. Gaspard's teeth returned to their normal state. He brushed them leisurely and rinsed his mouth with Listerine. The Frenchman wished to erase the taste of the blonde girl. He had gotten used to drinking animal blood during his time with his beloved Celeste. What would she think of him now that he'd returned to human victims? She would be disgusted and ashamed of him. Gaspard smashed the mirror with his right fist. The cuts on his knuckles healed quickly.

The vampire walked to his huge and lonely bed. He lay in the center and closed his eyes. His long and pale fingers automatically searched for the scarf. He inhaled the cinnamon and fresh apple scent that lulled him to sleep.

Gaspard is brought back to the present by an owl flying over his head. He knew what he had to do this evening. The two imbecile vampires that brought Becky Rosen to him had to die for not obeying his orders correctly and also for making his Castiel cry. Gaspard longed to take the beautiful boy in his arms and cradle him until he ceased crying. But all he could do was watch the Winchester boy comfort Castiel. He made sure the two adolescents were out of sight and flew to the mansion.

Dean and Castiel made hot chocolate. Bobby and Rufus weren't home yet. Cas led Dean to his bedroom. On their way up the stairs, a picture captured Dean's attention. "Dude, who's that kid?" He pointed to a photo of what seemed to be a birthday party.

Cas frowned. "That's my foster brother Gabe."

"Whoa! You have a foster brother and never thought to tell me."

"He ran away after grandma died. We never heard from him." Castiel resumed ascending the stairs.

The two boys entered Cas' bedroom. "Where you close?" Dean asked. He put down his mug on top of the desk. Castiel turned on his iPod deck. The Doors' "Not to Touch the Earth" played.

"It felt like I had a real brother. Gabe was funny and he stood up for Charlie, Kevin and me at school. I guess he couldn't handle grandma's passing away and thought he would be taken away cuz grandpa wasn't handling things well." Castiel sat on the bed. Dean joined him.

"I am sorry, babe. I didn't mean to make you sad again." Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek.

Cas straddled Dean. He kissed his boyfriend on the lips. They kissed softly and held on to each other. All they needed was to offer each other comfort tonight.

Friday night found Castiel at the Robert E Lee Library. A research paper on the Civil War was due in less than a week and Cas had been procrastinating on it. Dean agreed to meet him at nine o'clock since he also needed to write the paper. It was eight o'clock. So Castiel took advantage that he had no distractions and headed to the American History section in the back of the empty library. At any moment he expected tumble weeds to roll by.

Mrs. Culpeper, the 78 year old librarian waved Castiel over to her desk. The woman was set to retire next month. Cas would miss her because Mrs. Culpeper always got advanced copies of romance novels. His eyes brightened when the old woman beckoned him over.

"Good evening Mrs. Culpeper," Castiel smiled.

The librarian rummaged through a drawer. "Eureka! Here you go my dear."

"OMG! You got me Lisa Kleypas' latest. This isn't due in stores until the end of next month!" Cas clasped the paperback to his chest.

"Think of it as a going away gift." Mrs. Culpeper smiled warmly at the boy.

"Thank you so much!" Castiel hopped on the desk and leaned forward to plant a big, fat, juicy kiss on the woman's wrinkled cheek. "I am going to miss you, Mrs. Culpeper."

"Likewise...never change Castiel." She ruffled his hair.

Castiel leapt from the desk. "Thanks again!" He ran to the back of the library.

He sat in front of the bookcase which held the two books he needed for his research paper. Unfortunately, they sat on the top of shelf that Cas could not reach. There were no stools around. So the teen sat down with his legs crossed and began to read the novel. Dean should be here eventually.

Cas got completely lost in the book. He felt eyes on him. The teen placed a Yoda book mark on the page he left off. His eyes found the young man from the coffee shop, standing a few feet away. A smirk adorned his fox like face.

"Bonsoir Castiel," the man approached him.

"Hello," Cas stood up. Fudge he searched his brain for the man's name. "Hello Gaspard!" He gave the man a gummy smile.

"For a moment there I thought you forgot my name." Gaspard placed a hand over his chest. "That would have killed me."

Castiel blushed. Was the man flirting with him? "What brings you here?"

"The library at school does not hold much of Arthur Rimbaud's work."

"I love his poetry! What's your favorite?" Cas asked enthusiastically.

"Victor Hugo referred to him as an infant Shakespeare since he wrote many poems in his late teens." Gaspard stood a few inches from Castiel.

"Rimbaud is my favorite French poet," Castiel added.

"You have excellent taste. I know all of his poems by heart."

"Really? Mind reciting one now?"

"If you insist." Gaspard motioned for Castiel to sit.

No one's serious at seventeen.  
-On beautiful nights when beer and lemonade  
And loud, blinding cafés are the last thing you need  
-You stroll beneath green lindens on the promenade.

Lindens smell fine on fine June nights!  
Sometimes the air is so sweet that you close your eyes;  
The wind brings sounds-the town is near-  
And carries scents of vineyards and beer. . .

-Over there, framed by a branch  
You can see a little patch of dark blue  
Stung by a sinister star that fades  
With faint quiverings, so small and white. . .

June nights! Seventeen!-Drink it in.  
Sap is champagne, it goes to your head. . .  
The mind wanders, you feel a kiss  
On your lips, quivering like a living thing. . .

Gaspard opened his eyes. Castiel applauded. "You even translated it to English. That was amazing."

"I had problem pronouncing some words. My English is not too good." Gaspard sat next to the boy.

"Are you kidding? It sounded perfect to me!" Castiel's eyes were so bright. Gaspard could get lost in them. He breathed in his future mate's calming scent. Soon he would be his.

"Castiel, I have a favor to ask of you." Gaspard caught the romance novel and smiled.

Cas's cheeks burned more. "I knew someone who loved reading these." Gaspard recalled Celeste's addiction to romance novels.

"Was it someone close?"

Gaspard swallowed hard. "Celeste...she was the love of my life…but she died."

Castiel's hand covered one of his. "You are so cold."

"Sorry I wore no gloves and its 40 degrees outside." Gaspard cupped his hands and blew into them.

"I am so sorry for your loss."

"Merci"

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Castiel stood up. He needed to get the two books before Dean got here.

"Would you mind giving me English lessons? I would pay you of course." Gaspard's French accent was extra thick that evening.

"I do need extra cash for next summer." Castiel nibbled his lower lip.

"You have plans for summer vacation?" Gaspard was intrigued.

"Me and Dean are taking a road trip." Castiel smiled. His eyes shone.

Gaspard clenched his teeth. Sorry sweetheart but you will not go anywhere with Dean Winchester. Next summer they should be residing in Gaspard's chateau in Provence. Hopefully, the Winchester boy will be a fly from Castiel's past.

Gaspard managed to give the beautiful boy a fake smile. "When can we start our lessons?"

"How about Monday night? We can meet here."

"Sounds perfect."

Castiel fidgeted. "Uhm do you mind, helping me climb the bookcase? I need to grab two books from the top shelf."

"I can get them for you."

"No, just hold me while I get them please." Castiel climbed three shelves. Gaspard held the boy's hips. Cas' sweater rode up, revealing smooth, olive skin. Gaspard could not remove his eyes from the adolescent's sharp hipbones. His fingers wandered to the exposed skin just when Cas grabbed the two books.

Feeling Gaspard's cold as ice hands on his skin caused Castiel to fall backwards. In a flash the Frenchman caught him in his arms. Cas' eyes locked with his. Gaspard could feel the boy's warm blood flow through his veins and the rapid acceleration of his heartbeat. His mouth watered for just a small taste of Castiel. Gaspard still carried Cas. He inched his face closer.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

Their heads whipped towards the irate voice. "Dean, you made it!" Castiel smiled at his boyfriend. Gaspard unwillingly brought the exquisite boy down.

Cas rushed over to Dean, who glared at Gaspard while Castiel pressed his face against his chest. "Gaspard saved me from falling and breaking my skull."

"How chivalrous. Thanks I guess." Dean returned his eyes to his Short Cake. "Let's go babe."

"Dean, you're being rude." Castiel smiled apologetically at Gaspard.

Gaspard strolled towards them. "You are a very lucky boy, Dean. Castiel here is a...how do you say when you shouldn't let someone go?" He tapped a long finger against his lips.

"Keeper and I know that buddy." Dean held Cas' hand and led him away from the strange dude.

"See you Monday at six!" Castiel waved to Gaspard.

"I look forward to it." Gaspard smiled at the blue eyed boy. Once the boys were out of sight, Gaspard frowned. He hated the Winchester boy with a burning passion. Acting all Neanderthal over Castiel.

Dean and Cas took two books out each for their research paper. Castiel said bye to Mrs. Culpeper. The shorter teen noticed his boyfriend had been tense since he met Gaspard. They got in the Impala and Dean turned on the heater. He put on some Led Zeppelin and did not utter a word.

"Why are you mad?" Castiel inquired as he buckled his seatbelt and dropped his messenger bag on the backseat.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Cas." Dean gripped the steering wheel so hard, causing his knuckles to turn pale.

"What crawled up your butt?" Cas stared at him.

"You and that French creep were about to kiss!"

"No, we weren't! He prevented me from falling that's all."

"I am not stupid okay. The dude is like 18 and from France. I bet he's all suave and shit with you. He is totally into you. His eyes never left you! And why are you seeing him Monday?"

"I am tutoring him. He wants to improve his English." Castiel did not want to get into another fight with Dean.

"His English sounds fine to me. See that is his way of getting to you!"

Five minutes later, they reached Castiel's house. "I am going to tutor him because he is going to pay me. This money will go into our road trip fund. A road trip I want to take with you and only you."

Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and slid close to Dean, who turned off the ignition. Cas held Dean's cheek. "You are the only one I want, Dean Winchester. Please believe me."

Dean gazed into his Short Cake's eyes and he was a goner. He pressed his forehead against Cas'. "Same goes for me. The dude gives me the heebs and jeebs. Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I will. Anyways we're meeting at the library." Castiel pressed his chapped lips against Dean's, who kissed him with all of his being.

"We still on for the drive-in tomorrow night?" Dean mouthed against Castiel's lips.

"Yes, my sexy hunter." Cas kissed him one last time before leaving the car.

Gaspard arrived home around three in the morning. He stepped on a sticky candy wrapper. The vampire rolled his eyes. He ventured into the kitchen where he knew to find the houseguest. Gaspard turned on the light and found him warming blood in the microwave.

"Where's the damn cinnamon and sugar, daddy-o?" The young vampire turned around. He felt the master's presence as soon as he entered the mansion.

Gaspard leaned against the kitchen island and smirked. "I see the prodigal son has returned. Welcome home, Gabriel."


	18. Chapter 18

Gaspard's eyes narrowed into slits. The master vampire stretched his long legs in front of him while his elbows leaned against the marble island. "Where have you been petit garcon?"

"I hate it when you call me little boy, daddy-o!" Gabriel resumed his search for the sugar and cinnamon. He rose on tiptoes to open a top cherry wood cabinet. The trickster felt the vampire's tall form shadow over his 5'6 frame. Long and elegant fingers opened the cabinet with ease. In no time a tin container of brown sugar and an identical one which held powdered cinnamon were placed on the counter.

The microwave beeped, indicating the blood was warmed to perfection. "Merci mon pere." Gabriel winked at Gaspard. He retrieved the mug and poured a generous amount of the sweet condiments in it.

The older vamp cringed. "I could never fathom how you could drink your blood that way." He shook his head at the vampire fledgling. He allowed Gabriel to take a healthy sip of the warm concoction. The scent of cinnamon and sugar permeated the kitchen along with copper.

Gabe wiped a drop of blood that clung from a corner of his lower lip. "Yummy...is this virgin blood?" He narrowed his golden eyes at the master vampire.

"I need to be at full power. Now I am the one asking questions young one. Where have you been?"

Gaspard felt a tad hungry and nuked a mug of blood. He set the timer for 90 seconds. Gabriel finished his mug off. He wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his brown leather jacket. "I travelled via freight ship to Eastern Europe and got involved with a couple of pastry chefs. OMG...have you ever tried Croatian chocolate Bajadera torte with blood glazing?" Gaspard remained silent.

"Let me tell you, having sex and eating one of those delicacies glazed in blood right after, equals the best orgasm of your life."

"Whose blood did you use for the torte, Gabriel?" Gaspard drank greedily from his mug. This was the last of Becky Rosen's pure blood. He closed his eyes. The blood surged through his body. Gaspard felt stronger than ever.

"Have no fear, daddy-o. I only drink from animals. The butchers love all the business they got from me." Gabe rinsed his mug and placed it on the dishwasher. "Now someone's been a naughty master vamp." He playfully wagged a forefinger at Gaspard. "What's with the virgin blood? I thought you were refraining from human blood all this time?"

Gabe sat at the kitchen table and Gaspard joined him. "I have chosen a mate." His different colored eyes brightened. A genuine smile adorned his plush lips. Gabriel perked up. Gaspard was the broodiest dude he'd ever laid eyes on. He made Angel the vampire look like Keith Moon.

"Whoa! You found a mate? Who's the lucky lady? I never thought you'd get over Saint Celeste."

Gaspard growled at the young vampire. Gabe waved his hands in surrender. "Pardon me. So who is it?"

The master vampire stood up. "I am not ready to reveal their identity. He is beautiful and vivacious and in two months' time, I shall finally make him mine." Gaspard's gums itched. His fangs desperately longed to sink into Castiel's smooth, olive skin.

Gabriel pouted. "This blows. You bat now for the other team, daddy-o? I thought you were straight with all the Celeste worshipping."

"The sex of my mate is not of import to me. This boy's soul shines through his gorgeous crystal blue eyes. In many ways he reminds me of her." Gaspard stared ahead of him with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I am going to nag you until you tell me boy wonder's identity." Gabriel got on his feet and stretched his arms.

"How long are you staying for?" Gaspard inquired before exiting the kitchen and heading to his basement chamber.

"I head to New Orleans tomorrow evening. Just wanted to see with my own eyes you are ok."

"For the first time in over half a century...I can honestly say I am content." Gaspard grinned at Gabe. "It is sweet of you to care for my wellbeing, petit garcon. You know you are always welcomed in my home."

"Merci, mon pere." Gabriel ransacked the fridge for more virgin blood. Alas it was all gone. Something that smelled like pig's blood caught his interest. He prepared himself another mug. He had not fed for almost an entire week, during the never ending trip back to the States via freighter ship.

It warmed his non-beating heart to see Gaspard finally happy. Gabriel referred to the master vampire as his father even though he wasn't. Gabe had not been able to handle Mrs. Singer's passing. It had been heart breaking to see the woman, who became like a mother to him, wither to a husk. She fought her illness valiantly but in the end, Mrs. Singer lost the battle. His foster brother, Castiel took it real bad. Poor kid lost his mother, when he was like a month old. Bobby suffered just the same. He never got over losing his daughter under mysterious circumstances and then watching the love of his life lose her fight, while not being able to save her, destroyed him. Gabriel had been fortunate to live with the Singers for two years. Once the light of the household expired, he ran away.

Gabriel performed some unsavory acts in order to buy a Greyhound ticket. He went to New York. He lived in a rundown hostel for three years. Gabe made a living acting like a messenger/delivery boy for a drug dealer named Allistair. He was seventeen when his life changed one night.

The lowlife who regularly bought heroine from Allistair took the package from the teenager and hit him on the side of the head with the barrel of a pistol. Gabe passed out and when he woke up, the seventeen year old had been stripped naked and tied to bedposts. A sultry looking woman with dark cinnamon skin sucked hard on one of his thighs. Pain and pleasure assailed him at the exact moment.

The woman raised her head and her eyes locked on his. Gabriel screamed upon seeing the dark orbs turn red. She cackled, revealing sharp teeth. Gabe closed his eyes and prayed to a God he stopped believing in to save him. "No one will save you, boy. You are in my nest. The others will be grateful for my present to them."

Gabriel wiggled his wrists and ankles to no avail. His skin became chafed due to his struggle. The teen regained and lost consciousness through an indefinite period of time. Every time he opened his eyes a new creature drank from him. The last time he recalled closing his eyes, Gabe vaguely remembered begging God to end his sorry existence.

He felt someone shaking his weak body. Gabriel opened one golden eye and shrieked out loud. A man around his age tried waking him up. His large hands were cold. Gabriel opened his other eye and took in the young man's presence. His entire body was covered in blood.

"Please kill me and end my suffering," Gabriel managed to whisper. He felt so weak.

The stranger unlocked the chains that bound his wrists and ankles. "I am taking you away from this hell, petit garcon."

The man gently sat Gabriel. "Can you walk?"

The teen shook his head. The stranger wrapped a trench coat over Gabe's pale body. He carried him out of an abandoned nightclub. Gabriel's eyes became wide as the lollipops he used to love. A dozen decapitated corpses littered the dark hallways. He weakly raised his head. "You did all this?"

"They needed to pay for what they did to you." The stranger kicked at the first creature Gabriel saw in this nightmare of a place. "Her name was Kali. She was one of the oldest master vampires. Kali claimed to have been sired during Nefertiti's reign."

Gabe blinked. "What are you babbling about?"

The man placed him in the backseat of a black Charger. He drove for half an hour. Gabriel's body shook and pain hit his abdomen. For the first time since fully waking up, he realized his senses were heightened. He could hear a dog barking from far away. His eyes could see fireflies buzzing half a mile away just as if they flew right next to him.

"What's happened to me?!" He bounced on the backseat.

The stranger turned around. "I need you to relax. What you are about to hear will sound crazy."

Gabriel ran a shaky hand through his dirty bangs. He swallowed hard. "Lay it on me, dude."

"Kali and the members of her nest were vampires." His eyes locked with Gabe's.

Gabriel recalled the bitch saying something about her nest. "So they used me as a Capri Sun?"

The stranger nodded. "There is something more important I must tell you." He frowned at the teenager.

Gabriel's hunger pangs hit him hard this time. His gums itched and his teeth hurt. "What is happening to me?"

"You were turned." The man gazed at him with pity.

"No, this is just a never ending nightmare in which I never wake up. Am I in a coma? Yeah that's probably it after that bag of dicks banged a gun on my head."

The man remained looking at him with concern. "I am sorry but you are very much awake."

Gabe folded his hands over his stomach. He hated the hunger pangs that assailed him. "Your body is craving blood. You have lost too much already. If you do not drink within the next two hours, it will shut down."

"Maybe that's for the best. I won't live like this. Those vamps were monsters." Gabriel closed his eyes.

"Not all vampires are evil."

"Yeah right!"

"I am one and have I hurt you in any way?"

Gabe's eyes opened quickly. "You are? I bet you have some wicked ulterior motive in saving me."

The stranger shook his head. "I only wanted to save you. No one deserves that much suffering." His eyes became distant. "Let me show you how to survive as a vampire."

Gabriel sank into the leather of the backseat. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The vamp left the car and opened the trunk. Gabriel followed him outside. He hugged the trench coat closer to his tired body. "Here you can use this machete on me at any time you feel you are in danger." Gabe rapidly took the weapon. "All you have to do is chop my head off."

The stranger seemed sincere. "You seem about to faint. Follow me. I will warm some pig's blood for you." Gabriel's mouth salivated at the sound of blood. He was surprised not to be disgusted his nasty reaction.

They walked into a red brick house located in the outskirts of Connecticut. The man showed Gabe where the bathroom was. The teen rinsed caked blood from his entire body. His bruised frame almost gave out in the shower stall. He miraculously managed to dry himself and put on a large t-shirt that belonged to the stranger.

He found the kitchen and appreciatively sat on the table. The machete lay in front of him. The vampire smiled warmly at him and presented the teen with a warm mug of blood. The smell made Gabriel dizzy. "Go ahead...drink."

Gabe wearily took a first sip. The warm and coppery concoction warmed his body. His gums no longer itched and his teeth felt normal. He drank the entire contents of the mug. Gabriel opened his eyes. "Thank you"

"You are quite welcome. You have a lot to learn, petit garcon."

"Who are you?"

"Gaspard"

"I owe you my life, man."

"Think nothing of it. Are you ready to learn?"

"Hellz yeah!"

For the next six months Gaspard took Gabriel under his wing. The boy was an avid pupil. Gaspard was grateful for his company. They became good friends and Gabriel fit in with the other vamps in Gaspard's nest. When the master vampire informed Gabe that the nest was moving down south, he became apprehensive. He was not ready to face the Singers. How would they react to his new undead status? Word on the supernatural grapevine heralded that the Singers were upstanding members of the hunting community. That placed them on opposite ends of the spectrum. Gabriel told the vamp he considered to be a father to him, he planned on taking an indefinite trip to find himself. Gaspard was sad to let him go. Even though he was not Gabriel's sire, he felt like the trickster was his childe.

"Be safe, petit garcon." Gaspard held him tight and kissed his temple.

"I hate it when you call me that!" Gabriel kicked him on the shin before grinning. "Thanks again for saving my life, daddy-o."

Gabriel returned to the present. He rinsed the mug and left it on the sink. Sunrise is about to occur. He found a nice dark corner to sleep. As he wrapped a blanket over his body, Gabriel closed his eyes and remembered a 4th of July picnic he shared with the Singers. The young vamp fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Ariel! We'll be at Daisy Lake tomorrow at 3...bye for the fourth time!" Castiel yelled into his cell. Charlie had been a tyrant, planning her girlfriend's 17th birthday. She even enlisted Rowena's aid. Who knew Meg wanted to go ice skating with her friends? The girl, who donned her faithful leather jacket and combat boots, had a gooey center in her wannabe Goth heart. Charlie asked Rowena to create a snow blizzard. Luckily, Meg's birthday fell on December 23rd. Winter Break commenced two days earlier that year. The blizzard would not cause any school closings.

John allowed Dean to spend a couple of days with his boyfriend. He shoved a pack of condoms and KY Jelly in the teen's duffel bag. Dean gnashed his teeth and rolled his eyes on his way to Cas' pick-up. The bad weather hit Magnolia on the morning of the 22nd. The local weatherman was aghast at the phenomenon. It barely snowed in the South Carolina town. A blizzard was definitely a freaky occurrence.

Rowena and Meg became closer after Crowley's episode. Meg turned into the daughter the red haired witch always wanted. Meg barely remembered her mother and started to warm up to the idea of Rowena taking that position in her life. When Charlie approached Rowena with the request to turn Daisy Lake into a natural ice skating rink, the witch jumped at the opportunity to grant her stepdaughter her wish. She smirked, thinking what a softy Meg truly was.

The plan was for the gang to meet at Daisy Lake at three. Then they'd go to Meg's house for a pizza party. Lucifer planned on baking the pizzas with his very own hands. He doted on his only child every time he could. Rowena made sure the blizzard would end a little after midnight. Light snow would remain falling over Magnolia, in order to keep the lake frozen.

Dean and Castiel finished wrapping Meg's present from the two of them. The girl loved skulls, so the boys brought her silver skull earrings and a matching ring at Hot Topic last Friday. The wind howled outside and battered against the window. At the moment, the two teens sat on a woven rug in Cas' rec room on the 2nd floor. Thank God for the plantation. There were three fireplaces located through the historical home. The grand one was in the living room. The second fireplace provided warmth in the master bedroom which Rufus and Bobby shared. The last one also provided much needed warmth to the two teens right this very moment.

Bobby knocked twice before entering. He brought the boys hot chocolate and two slices of pecan pie. Dean's eyes lit up. "You spoil me, Mr. Singer!"

"You boys better behave. The worst of the storm is battering Magnolia as we speak."

"Thanks grandpa!" Castiel rose and grabbed the tray from his grandpa.

"I'll be sleeping in the living room with Rufus since the old coot can't make it up the stairs yet."

The teens smiled at the older man, who complained about the cold weather affecting his joints. "Good night idjits," Bobby said. He closed the door. His footsteps receded down the stairs.

Dean guzzled down his slice of pie and hot chocolate in record time. Castiel ate slower. Dean noticed his boyfriend's heated gaze never left his face. "What I got something on my face?"

Castiel licked his lips and put the plate down. "Dean, I know we agreed that we'd take our time."

"Time for what?" Dean covered the wood floor in front of the fireplace with a bearskin rug.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Like I always say...I am the brains of this operation." He stood up to pull his long sleeved pajama top.

Dean froze. His mouth opened to a small O. Castiel leisurely approached him. The flames from the fireplace flickered over his face, enhancing his beautiful baby blues. Dean gulped hard. "You want to do the nasty?"

"You have a way with words," Cas chuckled. "I am not ready to go all the way but there other things we can do." He arched a brow.

Dean licked his lips. "You sure?"

"God yes," Cas replied. His voice got gravellier than usual.

The two teens sat Indian style over the bearskin rug. Dean raised his arms and Castiel pulled his shirt upwards. The blue eyed teen ran his hands appreciatively over the Winchester's pecs. His fingers traced gingerly over his protection tattoo. Castiel leaned closer and tentatively licked the inked skin. Dean hissed when the shorter boy's mouth surrounded the nipple beneath the tattoo.

Castiel rolled his tongue around the tightened bud. His teeth latched on to it, causing Dean to close his eyes. Cas tugged hard at the sensitive nipple. Dean's fingers latched on to Castiel's wild hair. He began to yank it hard. Cas slid Dean's plaid pajama bottom and briefs downwards. Dean kicked them with his feet. Castiel's mouth latched on to Dean's other nipple while his left hand kneaded the other one.

Dean laid Castiel on the rug and planted a leg over his hip. Cas could feel Dean's erection rub against his thigh. "There's a major problem here," Dean croaked. Castiel's hands dug into his hipbones as his mouth continued torturing his nipple.

"What's wrong?" Cas glanced at him with darkened eyes.

"I am naked and you're still half dressed."

Castiel grinned at Dean. He swiftly removed his pants and boxer briefs. Dean's cock was red and curved towards his toned stomach. He rubbed it against Cas' thigh. The dark haired teen loved feeling Dean's skin entirely touching his. He felt reckless and straddled Dean, who gazed up at him with dilated pupils. Cas kissed him longingly. Dean held his hips while Castiel grinded his erection against Dean's.

Pre-cum seeped from both of their slits. Dean took both of their dicks in his hand. Cas kissed him hungrily and covered his hand with one of his. The pace they agreed on was perfect. Their eyes locked right before heat coiled in their lower abdomens. They continued to voraciously kiss.

Dean felt like he climbed the world's largest cliff and leapt from it to land in the ocean. A kaleidoscope of colors swam in Castiel's vision. He felt like he was drowning but as soon as the toe curling orgasm hit him, he screamed the first curse word of his entire life.

"Fuck Dean!" He panted loud. Dean's body spasmed right after.

Castiel remained straddling his boyfriend for about thirty seconds. The two teens caught their breath. Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Laughter assailed the taller teen. Cas scowled at him. "What's so funny?"

Dean finally stopped. His fingers caressed Cas' arm. "I told you I'd make you cuss one day."

Castiel punched him playfully. Dean kissed the top of his head. "Thanks for that, Short Cake."

"I am glad you are my first, Dean."

"I hope to be your last." Dean's cheeks burned red. He hated saying cheesy shit but Cas always had a way of turning him into a big ball of gooey cheese.

"Aw you're adorable when you are all flustered, babe." Castiel teased him.

"I'll show you adorable!" Dean tickled his boyfriend until he had Cas screaming uncle.

"Hey Cas...you've never shown me your protection tattoo. Where is it?" Dean's eyes hungrily raked over his boyfriend's swimmer's build.

Castiel nibbled his red and swollen lower lip. He shyly gave his backside to Dean, who grinned. "I knew you'd get a tramp stamp."

Cas stuck his tongue out at him. Dean spanked him playfully. "I think it's hot as fuck."

"You think so? It's not girly?"

"Babe, it's fucking perfect." Dean rained kisses over Castiel's back. He propped two cushions under Cas to make him comfortable. Castiel jumped a little when Dean opened his ass cheeks and slipped the tip of his tongue in between. "Relax sweetheart. I've been waiting to eat you out for quite some time."

Cas screamed into a cushion. A few minutes later, Dean had him screaming a litany of curse words as he jerked him off while eating him out. Castiel made up for a lifetime free of cuss words in less than thirty minutes. An hour later, he made it up to Dean by giving him a blow job. It still wasn't his favorite sex related activity but Dean began to drink a ton of pineapple juice and Cas watched some gay porn. Judging by the big, dopey smile on his boyfriend's face after having his second orgasm of the night, Cas was relieved to have done it right. The teens fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The following afternoon the two boys met up with their friends at Daisy Lake. The water was frozen solid and became a perfect nature made ice rink. Charlie and Meg created number 8s on the ice. The two girls giggled incessantly. Their wind whipped cheeks were red.

Kevin showed off for Tessa. The drive-in group date turned out to be a smash. Kevin and Tessa went out on two solo dates and by the look of things were a couple. Lisa of course threw a bitch fit of epic proportions, reprimanding Tessa for committing social suicide by dating a nerd. Tessa told Lisa to fuck off and mind her own business.

Kevin performed a flip and landed straight with his arms stretched upwards. Dean cracked up. "Stop showing off Brian Boitano!" Cas joined in the laughter.

"Sorry I am late," a newcomer's voice was heard, causing Dean to stop laughing. He frowned as soon as his eyes landed on Gaspard.

"Hey glad you could make it!" Castiel approached his new friend. He'd been tutoring Gaspard for three weeks and they got along famously. Castiel invited the Frenchman to Meg's party since he felt sorry for the guy. He was new in a foreign country and had no friends. Dean tried his best but deep down he continued being jealous of the dude.

The gang was already acquainted with Gaspard and said hi. Gaspard smiled warmly at the group. "Happy birthday Meg!" He handed her an envelope which held a $50 gift card to Starbucks. Everyone knew the brunette wouldn't be in a congenial mood until she had a caffeine fix early in the day.

"Thanks Gaspard. Thanks for joining the festivities!" Meg waved at him before Charlie pulled her away.

"How did your Literature test go?" Cas asked Gaspard. They studied hard for the college freshman's last final of the semester.

"I got an 88 and it's all thanks to you!"

"OMG!" Castiel embraced his friend tightly.

For a few seconds Gaspard smiled and closed his eyes, reveling in the warm touch of his future mate. He growled as soon as he smelled the Winchester boy all over him. It seemed they consummated their relationship. His hands ached to wrap themselves over Dean's neck and squeeze the life out of him. Soon he will be out of their lives for good.

Dean cleared his throat. Castiel released his hold on the Frenchman. "Gaspard got an 88 on his Literature final!"

"All thanks to Castiel," Gaspard smiled down at the gorgeous creature in front of him.

"Great that means he won't have to tutor you anymore. Semester is over right?" Dean possessively slid an arm around his boyfriend's hips.

"Dean, you're embarrassing me," Castiel whispered in his ear.

"He has helped me immensely and I will miss our tutoring sessions." Gaspard tweaked Cas' nose, who playfully batted his finger away.

"Put on your ice skates, Gaspard!" Cas bellowed at him. He held Dean's hand and skated across the frozen lake.

Gaspard loved seeing his soon to be mate skating across the lake in a carefree and happy manner. He hoped that those big smiles will be reserved only for him in the near future. He longed to make him entirely his. Once Castiel was turned and with Dean Winchester out of the picture; Gaspard planned to return to his homeland. Gaspard wanted to show his beloved the world. He arched his face towards the dark sky. Fortunately, the sun had been MIA for a few days.

"Hurry up Gaspard!" Castiel screamed at him from across the lake. Gaspard waved at him. He finished tying the laces before skating with ease across the ice. He and Celeste spent an entire winter in Russia. One of her favorite past times was ice skating. Her skin glowed just like Castiel's did at this very moment.

He joined the group and Dean soon challenged him to a race. Gaspard smirked. Silly boy trying to strut his peacock feathers in front of Castiel. The master vampire decided to let Dean win. The rest of the adolescents stood to watch the race. Cas gave Dean a kiss for good luck. Gaspard growled but set himself in position to begin the race.

The vampire's enhanced hearing sense made him aware that the ice below where Dean Winchester presently stood started to crack. It wasn't noticeable at the moment. Gaspard wished Dean Luck. Charlie waved a scarf in the air, signaling them to start. They were neck and neck. When they circled around to return to where they started, Gaspard slowed down a tiny bit. Dean grinned, tasting victory already. He saw Castiel jump up and down, yelling his name.

Dean was almost at the finish line, when he felt the ice crack and give underneath him. He managed to yell the word shit right before disappearing in the cold and dark bottomless pit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Lyle Ray, Lee Marie Jack, Lions &amp; Duckies, Sadex, Winter Gray and Starlight Gilgalad for reviewing. There are probably like four chapters left. Now let's see who comes to Dean's rescue.**

Darkness enveloped Dean as he swam upwards. The icy water made every single one of his bones ache. Desperation assailed the teen. Dean pounded his fists against the ice. "Why the fuck can't I find the freaking hole I fell through?" Dean thought. It became more difficult to hold his breath in the bone chilling water. With each additional second that passed, it seemed the murky and treacherous lake water sucked him in more.

Dean could swear he kept hearing Castiel screaming out his name. He swam towards a bit of light. Hope began to creep in his heart. Maybe that's the way out of this inferno. Dean's hope dwindled, when he felt more fucking ice. He struck it with his fists, but the action did not create not even a tiny crack. Dean's body became numb and he could no longer hold his breath. Fear that he was close to dying hit him hard. Castiel's face swam before him right before Dean's eyes closed. His body started floating downwards. His Kansas City Royals beanie had already drifted to the bottom of the lake.

As soon as Dean fell through the cracked ice, Castiel yelled out his boyfriend's name in terror. He ran towards the hole but Gaspard stopped him. "The ice is not safe. Stay there...I will find him."

The vampire could not afford for his future mate to endanger his life, trying to save the reckless Winchester boy's life. Alas, Dean was an integral player in his plans. Gaspard cannot afford for any danger to really assail the green eyed boy. He cast one final look in Castiel's face before diving into the hole. His cheeks no longer held the reddish tint due to the cold weather. His face had become pale. Charlie hugged her terrified friend.

The water below the ice did not affect Gaspard. His enhanced senses came in handy. The vampire's eyes easily adjusted to the dark, murky water. He swam faster downwards. He first found Dean's beanie. A few feet away, he saw the boy's unconscious form. Gaspard could see the bluish tint to Dean's lips. He fetched the teen with one arm and swam up with ease. Gaspard found the hole and punched the right side to make more space. He pushed Dean's unconscious body out.

"No one move! The ice is treacherous now. I will take Dean towards you!" Gaspard flew out of the hole. He carried Dean bridal style towards the grassy area. The teens followed him.

"Does he have a pulse?" Castiel asked.

Gaspard laid Dean on the dewy grass. Castiel shoved him to the side to kneel next to his unconscious boyfriend. He removed his gloves that matched the bumblebee beanie Dean had given him last week. The Winchester said it was a pre-Christmas present. Castiel's fingers shook violently while he searched for a pulse on Dean's neck. His chest did not move. He whipped his head to the side. "He's not breathing!"

"Do you know CPR?" Kevin asked. "I am certified."

"So am I. Come kneel on the other side. Hurry!" Castiel tilted Dean's head and began to administer two breaths. He stopped and Kevin administered chest compressions for thirty seconds.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Castiel gently traced his boyfriend's freckles. Fat tears slid down Cas' pale face. His eyes stayed locked on Dean's blue lips. "You can't leave me...you hear?!" Castiel blew two more rescue breaths into Dean's lifeless mouth.

While Kevin applied the compressions to Dean's unmoving chest, Castiel whispered into Dean's ear. "I won't make it without you, City boy. You are my everything, you hear me?"

Gaspard heard every word. Castiel's feelings for Dean ran deeper than he originally suspected. Charlie cried on Meg's shoulder. Tessa stood by her boyfriend.

The cheerleader spoke. "I am calling 911." She began to dial, when Castiel screamed.

"His chest is moving!" He waved two fingers over Dean's nose and he was breathing.

Castiel moved Dean to the side. He opened his mouth and vomited water. Castiel massaged his back while Dean emptied his stomach and expelled the water trapped in his lungs. "You are going to be alright, Dean."

Tessa hung up the phone. Kevin stood up and she hugged him tight. "You helped save him. My boyfriend's a hero."

Cas helped Dean sit. The boy's entire body trembled. "We need to get you inside Baby to warm you up."

Dean had difficulty standing up. Gaspard moved and held him in his arms within seconds. "Show me where the car is," Gaspard ordered Cas, who wrangled the keys from the back of Dean's wet jeans.

Dean finally spoke with a hoarse voice. "Dude, let me down. I am not a fucking baby."

Gaspard grinned. "Could have fooled me, garcon." He followed Castiel through a small wooded area. A black '67 Impala appeared through a line of trees. Gaspard whistled in appreciation. "She's quite the beauty."

Dean's body shivered uncontrollably. Castiel opened the muscle car's back door to allow Gaspard to bring Dean inside. He placed the surly looking teen on the bench and got out. Castiel returned with a picnic blanket. He slid next to Dean and covered his body with it. "Undress while I put the heater on." Cas quickly went to the front to turn on the ignition and then the heater.

He returned to the backseat where Dean finished removing his soaked clothes under the blanket. "Think you can walk now?" Castiel held the back door open for him. Dean nodded and rose on wobbly legs.

Castiel helped him to sit in shotgun seat. He closed the door. Cas smiled at Gaspard. He was going to thank him but his friends appeared. "I think I'll cancel the rest of the party," Meg stated. She tapped on the passenger window and Dean rolled it down. "How you feeling, Dean-o? You gave us quite a scare."

His body shook less and his teeth no longer chattered. The heat provided by Baby helped tremendously. "Sorry for ruining the ice skating."

"It ain't a party till something breaks," Meg playfully said.

"Damn right!" Dean smirked.

"We'll call it a day." The birthday girl turned but Dean stopped her.

"Hell no, Meg; Cas is gonna take me home to change and then we're going to your place. I'm ok."

Meg arched a brow. "You need to rest, Dean. You stopped breathing for a couple of minutes."

Castiel approached them. "She's right, babe. I am taking you home and you're going to put on pjs and hit the sack."

"Cas, I am good...really. I'll change into dry clothes and we'll go to Meg's party."

"Let's go before you catch pneumonia." Castiel headed to the driver's side and looked at his friends. "Guess we'll see you guys in a few."

Once they stopped in the first red light, Castiel captured Dean's hands within his own and blew warm air into them. He glanced at his boyfriend's lips. Thankfully their true color was returning. "God I thought I had lost you. Never do that again!" He swatted Dean on the back of the head.

"What the fuck was that for? I just came back from the dead." Dean pulled the blanket tighter over his shoulders.

"You were showing off, trying to beat Gaspard, who you dislike." The light turned green and Cas continued driving.

"FYI I was beating the smug bastard." Dean crossed his arms.

"That smug bastard saved your life." Cas slowed the car's speed, when they drove into the Winchesters' neighborhood.

"What do you mean? I thought you and Kevin gave me CPR?"

"Yes, but guess who dove into the ice to save your ungrateful behind." Castiel parked Baby in the driveway.

"Shit! Now I need to thank the ass hat. Ugh why did he have to bring me out of the water?" Dean exited the Impala.

John had taken Sam for target practice earlier in the day. At least they weren't home to make a fuss about Dean's near death experience. Cas asked him what clothes he wanted to wear and got it for him. "I am making you hot tea with honey." Cas left to the kitchen.

Dean's body temperature was almost back to normal. He applied Chapstick to his chapped lips. Dean ran a hand across his face. He died for a couple of minutes. The one who brought him back was his Short Cake. He heard Cas' voice, pleading at him to come back to him.

Dean tied his combat boots and headed to the kitchen. He found Cas stirring honey in a mug filled with tea. Dean slid his arms across the shorter teen's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Your voice brought me back, babe." Dean closed his eyes. He took in Cas' warmth.

Castiel turned to see him. "I have never been more scared. Dean, I thought you were gone forever." He placed his face over Dean's chest. It felt wonderful to hear his steady heartbeat. "I can't picture my life without you in it."

Dean tipped his chin. Cas' gorgeous baby blues gazed at him with love and devotion. "I am not going anywhere." He gently pressed his lips to Castiel's. The kiss was short and sweet. "Thanks for saving me, Short Cake."

"I'll save you every time." Castiel embraced him. They remained like that for several minutes.

The others got to Meg's house in five minutes. Gaspard remained outside after the rest entered the two story brick home. Meg smirked at the Frenchman. "What's the matter?"

"I was raised to wait for the person whose house I am entering to invite me in." He gave her a smile which showcased his dimples.

"I can see why Dean-o is jealous of you." Meg waved him in. "Me casa su casa...blah blah."

The barrier which kept him out of the Masters' residence disappeared after he received the invitation from Meg. "Merci mademoiselle," Gaspard bowed at the birthday girl. Vampires always needed an invitation in order to enter an abode.

"Get your own girlfriend, Gaspard. Meg's already taken." Charlie dragged her girlfriend to the kitchen.

No adults were present. Once the blizzard ended, Lucifer accompanied Rowena to visit Crowley at the center. The boy has made much progress. His doctor informed Rowena he may be released around St. Patrick's Day. Rowena wasn't sure it benefitted her son to live in the same town as Castiel, who was a large component of his break from reality. She needed to speak to Lucifer about possibly relocating to a neighboring town.

Kevin and Tessa brought Gaspard along with them to the basement. The small party would be held there. The couple made themselves comfortable on a velvet couch. They started making out. Gaspard shook his head and headed to the table that held hors d'oeuvres, chips, soda and red velvet cupcakes. Meg didn't want a cake.

Gaspard needed to fit in, so he poured a cup of Pepsi and munched on chips. He glanced around the basement and avoided looking at the two teens, who continued sucking each other's faces on the couch. His vampire senses made it hard not to hear the sucking noises quite vividly. He started going up the stairs but Meg and Charlie were coming down with more junk food.

"When Destiel get here, we'll make the pizzas." Meg turned music on. Kevin and Tessa stopped sucking face and headed to the table to munch on junk food. Gaspard started to get restless. He wanted Castiel to be here. The boy's presence always grounded him.

The teens present started to dance to a Justin Bieber song. Gaspard rolled his eyes. He loathed "the Biebs". Today's youth had no good taste in music and films. "Come and dance, Gaspard!" Charlie yelled.

"Maybe later," he smiled at the redhead.

He inhaled Castiel's apple and cinnamon scent. Several seconds later, the basement door opened and steps came down the stairs. Dean and Castiel finally arrived. The Winchester seemed to be back to normal. Meg hugged both boys and Dean walked over to Kevin. He embraced the shorter teen and thanked him for saving his life. Kevin blushed and said it was nothing.

Dean's eyes landed on Gaspard, who stood from the couch. Castiel gently pushed his boyfriend forward. Dean scowled at him before heading to Gaspard.

"Good to see you back to your charming self," Gaspard grinned at the younger man.

Dean cleared his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm...thank you. Cas told me what you did. I've been a jerk and you went ahead and saved me."

Gaspard remained grinning. If the boy only knew why he rushed to his rescue; he'd be singing a different tune. "I would do it again, Dean. I am glad you are well."

Castiel stood next to Dean. The two boys held hands. Gaspard's nostrils flared. He needed to control his rising rage. His vision turned red. His eyes locked on a small, throbbing vein in Castiel's neck. His cock twitched. Gaspard ached to sink his fangs into the vein. God the boy's blood must taste like an apple dessert.

Dean waved a hand in front of his face. "Dude, where the hell are you?"

Gaspard blinked and sat back down. He tugged at his black jeans. Fortunately, his erection went down. He glanced at Castiel's beautiful face one more time. Charlie and Meg came over and dragged him to dance. Dean and Castiel sat on bean bag chairs, drinking soda. Cas' eyes slid over Gaspard's form as he danced between Meg and Charlie. The Frenchman was easy on the eyes. He wore tight, black jeans and a matching V-neck sweater. He smiled at something Charlie said, revealing devastating dimples. Cas licked his lips and shook his head. He had no business checking out another guy.

"I am starving! We should start making the pizzas." Dean stood. The others agreed and followed him upstairs.

The pizzas were a success. Charlie, Meg and Kevin created veggie pies. Gaspard and Tessa settled on extra cheesy pizza while Dean and Cas made a meat lovers pie. After they gorged on pizza and cupcakes, Meg brought two alcohol bottles. One was of Patron tequila and the other of Johnny Walker.

Gaspard drank a little of everything. The alcohol obviously didn't affect him. Kevin had one tequila shot and hated the taste. So he stuck to soda. The rest of the teens drank most of the two bottles. Since Meg was a horror movie aficionado, Charlie surprised her with the Halloween series box set. The party came to an end after Halloween II. The teens were all tipsy sans Kevin.

"Kevin, mind driving Tessa and Charlie home? I'll take these two knuckle heads." He motioned at Dean and Cas, who giggled at everything. Kevin nodded. Everyone said bye to the birthday girl, who thanked all of her friends for spending the day with her. She told Dean again that she was happy he was ok.

Gaspard dropped Dean off first. He personally walked the tipsy teen to the front door and unlocked the door with the key. "Good night, Dean."

"You better keep your hands to yourself, Gaston." Dean burped in the vampire's face. Gaspard desired to punch the smirk from the teen's face. "Go to bed, boy." Gaspard closed the door on Dean's face. He was more annoying drunk.

Castiel giggled like crazy and Gaspard thought he was the cutest drunk, he'd ever witnessed. "Thank you so much for saving Dean."

"You are quite welcome. I know how much he means to you." Gaspard drove into the Singer plantation's driveway. "Are you able to walk inside?"

"Yes, the cold air sobered me a bit." Castiel brought his head inside the Charger. He gazed at Gaspard and nibbled his lower lip. The vampire's mismatched eyes bore into his.

Cas opened the door. He stayed frozen for a moment. Gaspard's eyes became wide. He could smell arousal coming from the teen. Castiel surprised him by kissing the corner of his mouth. "Thanks again." He rushed out of the black Charger. The boy rapidly disappeared inside the historic home.

Gaspard licked the corner of his lips. He closed his eyes to revel in the taste and phantom feel of Castiel's lips. The kiss lasted no longer than five seconds. Gaspard cherished every second. Castiel began to feel aroused being with him. Perhaps things will go smoother once his plan bares fruit. Gaspard whistled before turning the ignition on and speeding away.

Castiel took a warm shower and put on a pair of plaid pajamas and wool socks. He said good night to his grandparents, who hadn't been happy to see him arrive home tipsy. After a half hour lecture, Castiel had been able to go to the bathroom. He drank a mug of warm milk, courtesy of Grandpa Bobby right before getting in bed.

Cas eagerly read the latest vampire romance novel from Harlequin Blaze. He was almost done by three in the morning. When he first started reading the book, Cas clearly pictured Dean as the hero, but now he was having a hard time doing so. The vampire from the book stood at 6'2 with blue eyes and longish, raven hair. In the passage he currently read, the hero was described as having mouthwatering dimples. Gaspard quickly came to mind. Castiel shut the book closed. He would finish the last two chapters later in the week. He turned off the lamp and covered his body with a quilt. It was chilly in his room even with the heater working.

Castiel walked through a never ending maze. Fog covered the entire ground, making it hard to see ahead. Cas heard Dean yelling. "Follow my voice, Short Cake!" Castiel became desperate as he hit dead end after dead end. Dean's voice became lower which meant Cas was further from his boyfriend. Snow descended over him. He only wore a loose, white shirt and black dress pants. His bare feet walked over the cold ground.

"Dean, where are you?!" There was no response.

"Castiel, follow my voice!" He heard a new voice. It was rich and deep and lulled him into a trance like state. Cas followed the voice. It sounded familiar but he could not put a face to it.

"You are almost out, Castiel." Castiel felt like he glided through the maze. His eyes finally latched on to an exit. When he vacated the maze, Cas found a tall, dark form within the shadows. He searched for Dean, who was nowhere to be seen.

The shadow approached Castiel. "You saved me."

"Oui," Gaspard whispered. He reached Cas. Once again he donned black clothes. A seductive smirk adorned his full lips. "I will always come to your rescue, mon couer."

Castiel's fingers caressed the Frenchman's dimples. He rose on tiptoes and kissed the man. Gaspard's hands held his ass and Cas wrapped his legs around the tall man's waist. Gaspard devoured his mouth. Cas grinded his erection against the man's hip. He felt Gaspard's teeth sink into his lower lip. This turned the teen on even more. Gaspard licked blood drops from Cas' lip. Castiel rubbed himself harder against the man. He stopped kissing Cas, making the teen whimper.

Gaspard's fangs elongated. Castiel gasped but did not scream. He arched his neck to the side, granting the vampire access. The vampire wasted no time and sunk his fangs into the delicate skin of the boy's neck. Cas came closer to orgasm as Gaspard drank hungrily from him.

Castiel woke up, humping his mattress. He came hard. The disoriented teen shook his head before jumping from the bed. He ran to the bathroom and cleaned himself. Cas changed into a comfortable pair of boxers. He opted not to wear pajama bottoms. The teen was no longer cold. The wet dream left him hot and bothered. He shoved the soiled briefs and pants inside the dirty clothes hamper.

Cas returned to bed. He sat and turned on the lamp. His breathing was back to normal. He needed to see Dean. His eyes landed on a bedside pic of him and Dean, sitting on the hood of the Impala. Charlie took it the last time the gang went to the drive-in. Dean and Cas looked at each other with goofy looks of adoration.

Castiel felt like he cheated on his boyfriend. Dean meant the world to him. So why the hell was he having wet dreams of Gaspard? Cas lay down and pounded a poor defenseless pillow. He probably dreamt of Gaspard because he saved Dean and cuz of the vampire book. Those were the only reasons. Castiel kept telling himself that until he fell asleep at five in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

Cas felt guilty as hell whenever he and Dean hung out during Christmas Break. He had been unable to shake the wet dream from his thoughts. Castiel became extra clingy with his boyfriend. At least when he touched Dean, his mind became Gaspard free. Dean gave Castiel some bad news the day after Christmas.

"What do you mean?" Cas tilted his head up. He sat in between Dean's legs in front of the living room fireplace. Rufus and Bobby were visiting their old friend, Missouri. She invited the men over for poker night at her place.

Dean frowned at the dejected look in Short Cake's face. "Dad's taking us to an old hunting cabin a friend of his owns in Northern Georgia."

"When are you leaving?" Castiel played with Dean's fingers.

"Tomorrow morning," Dean murmured into Cas' unruly locks.

"That sucks! We won't spend New Year's together." Castiel felt like crying. They wouldn't see each other until school resumed in January. He and Dean saw each other almost every single day. Charlie left to Kentucky to spend the holidays with family. The Trans family flew to San Francisco. Even the Masters clan took a flight to London. Crowley's doctor gave the ok for the teen to leave the country for an entire week. Now with Dean gone, Castiel had no one to spend New Year's Eve with.

Dean caught Cas' adorable pout. "The hunting trip has become a Winchester men tradition. Dad says it's like bonding time." He rolled his eyes. "I know you don't want to leave Rufus yet. You are taking care of him while Bobby mans the store and shop."

Castiel kissed each one of Dean's knuckles. "I am really going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you more, babe. Come here," he playfully told Cas.

Castiel knelt in between Dean's legs, facing him. Dean initiated a sweet and tender kiss. Ebony lashes brushed against tawny ones. Cas snuggled his face against Dean's chest. He relaxed, listening to the steady heartbeat. Dean traced patterns over Castiel's back.

The crackle and pop from the burning logs in the fireplace made the atmosphere in the living room peaceful. The couple remained comfortably silent for several minutes, until Castiel spoke. His baby blues locked with forest green ones. His voice cracked as he began to speak.

"I already know what I want to give you as a birthday present next month." Castiel licked his chapped, pink lips.

"Promise I won't pester you asking what it is." Dean wiggled his brows.

"Actually it's not something that can be wrapped." Castiel stared into the fireplace.

"Now you got me intrigued." Dean sat up straight.

"I am giving you me."

At first Dean's face showed confusion. Then it dawned on him. His eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. "You better not be playing."

"I am ready."

"I think I'm ready, too." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"You think or you are?" Castiel arched a brow and crossed his arms.

"No, what I meant to say is that I'm ready!"

"I have watched gay porn and understand the mechanics better now." Castiel's cheeks resembled tomatoes.

"Me too and I came to the conclusion that I won't mind being the bottom," Dean tugged at his right earlobe.

Castiel was flabbergasted to hear this coming from Dean "Mr. Macho Hunter" Winchester. The thought of Dean being vulnerable and wanting for Cas to be the top, did appeal to the shorter teen.

"You sure?" Cas needed to hear Dean tell him that is actually what he wanted.

Dean's eyes met his. "I actually get off picturing you thrusting into me. I know you'll be gentle the first time." The Winchester rolled his eyes. "I sound like a girl."

Castiel held his hands. "There's nothing wrong with sounding like a girl and you know I will make it special for the two of us. It's your birthday and I want to make you happy on your day."

Dean's heartbeat accelerated. He and Cas were finally going to be together in every sense of the word. He smiled at Castiel. "Thanks Short Cake."

"So I was thinking we can eat dinner at the Roadhouse and afterwards spend the night in the small guesthouse in back of the Masters' place. Meg says it's ok."

"You told Meg!"

"She's one of our closest friends. She won't blab it to the school. Only she and Charlie know."

"Dude, what the hell?!" Dean stood up and paced in front of the fireplace.

"Dean, they are happy for us and want to help any way they can." Castiel stood next to Dean. "Meg offered the guesthouse and Charlie helped me find the gay porn."

"Just promise me no one else is going to find out."

"Scout's honor," Cas whispered before crossing his heart.

"You've never been a Boy Scout; doesn't count." Dean pulled Castiel close to him. "Can't wait for my birthday, sexy."

Cas rose on tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend appropriately on the mouth. Dean planted his hands under the shorter boy's jeans. He massaged the hard ass, causing Castiel to purr. The teens took advantage of the hour they had left before Bobby and Rufus returned home. Plus the couple wasn't seeing each other for a week.

New Year's Eve found Castiel doing patrol at the cemetery. His grandparents fell asleep at 10:30 that evening. So Cas opted to ring in the New Year at a place he and Dean shared sexy times at. Also, he made fricassee of a ghoul with really bad breath that kicked Cas in the ass. The young hunter found the nasty fiend munching on a recently buried corpse. Castiel chopped the ghoul's head off with a machete he concealed inside a black trench coat. He checked that the coast was clear before dumping the decapitated ghoul inside the desecrated grave. Cas ran to his pick-up to fetch a shovel. On his way there, the boy felt eyes on him. His eyes scanned the area but there was no sign of any other living creature in the vicinity.

Light snow descended on Magnolia. Castiel pulled the front of the trench coat closer to him. Smoke puffed out of his mouth. He threw the shovel over the cemetery gate and climbed it. It took him an hour to shovel dirt over the grave and make it look like it originally did. Cas slid on the grass. He leaned against the headstone of Artie Stern. "Sorry about dumping a ghoul in with you and for your corpse being eaten like ribs by the ugly fucker."

Cas wiped blood from the machete and then cleaned it with 3 in 1 oil. Once he was satisfied, Castiel rose and returned to the machete inside the coat. He blew into his hands and rubbed them hard. Cas yanked the bumblebee beanie from within his trench coat and pulled it over his head. He wondered if any establishment in town was opened that night.

As he placed the shovel in the truck's bed, Castiel heard footsteps approach him. He quickly turned around. Gaspard approached him. He wore a long, black overcoat that reached his ankles. His hands disappeared inside the pockets. "Bon soir Castiel."

"Hello Gaspard." Castiel felt uncomfortable. He could not make eye contact with the man. Since the night of the erotic dream, Cas avoided Gaspard like the plague.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Cas cleared his throat. "No, I have just been busy."

"I thought we were friends." Gaspard leaned against the truck.

"Uhm yes we are." Castiel felt bad. Gaspard hardly knew anyone in Magnolia. His family remained in France. Spending the holidays by one's self must be terrible. Gaspard smiled upon hearing the teen's answer.

"What are you doing outside of a cemetery on New Year's Eve?" Gaspard's eyes locked with his. For a moment Cas became speechless.

"Everyone is out of town and I snuck in to change grandma's flowers. I promised Grandpa Bobby that I was doing that earlier today but forgot."

"Are you spending tonight alone, petit abeille?" Gaspard looked down at the boy fondly.

Castiel never told anyone but whenever Gaspard called him little bee it made his insides turn to mush. "Unfortunately yes," Cas replied.

"Not anymore...come with me to the Hot Cauldron. They open until 1 ce soir."

"Why not? We can ring in the New Year with a steaming cup of apple cider." Castiel gave Gaspard a gummy smile. "You need a ride?"

"S'il vous plait, Castiel. I decided to walk this evening to clear my thoughts." Gaspard actually strolled along the vacated Magnolia streets to think about his plan for Valentine's Day. That was the day he would finally make Castiel his mate.

"Are you coming or what?" Castiel held the passenger door open for him.

"Excuse moi, petit abeille. I was how do you say gathering wool." Gaspard entered the truck.

"It's actually wool gathering." Cas chuckled.

When they arrived at the cafe, there were around eight patrons and the two owners. It was 11:45 pm. Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter welcomed the new clients and handed the two young men party hats which had Happy New Year scrawled in neon colors. Gaspard told Cas to get a table since he would order their warm beverages.

While Castiel waited for the Frenchman to join him at the small table, he nibbled on a cuticle and tapped his right foot on the wood floor. What was he doing here with Gaspard of all people? This wasn't going to help the weird predicament he found himself in. Yes, Cas knew he was in love with Dean, even though he hadn't voiced it to his boyfriend yet. But there was an unavoidable magnetic attraction that pulled him towards Gaspard. Maybe it was a combination of the Frenchman's gorgeous looks and him saving Dean from death.

Castiel wrapped his arms around his shoulders to ward off a chill. Gaspard joined him, carrying a tray. He slid in front of Castiel a plate with a slice of chocolate cream pie and a mug of hot apple cider. The teen thanked him. Gaspard sipped from his own mug before speaking.

"I have something for you." He turned in the chair to rummage through the inside of the coat which hung in the back. "Joyeux Noel"

"Merci Gaspard but I did not get you anything." Castiel lowered his lashes. Gaspard thought his future mate was intoxicating with his flushed cheeks and dark, thick lashes fanning against said cheeks.

"Open it please," Gaspard said with a smile.

Castiel removed the tape from the red wrapping paper. He opened a long, rectangular jewelry box and gasped. "This is beautiful. I cannot accept it, Gaspard."

The Frenchman covered the teen's hand with his glove covered ones. "Please it is a token of appreciation. You helped me with my school work and most importantly are my friend."

Castiel retrieved the silver chain from the box and hung it in front of his face. A small pendant of St. Michael holding a sword in battle was held by the delicate, silver chain.

Gaspard stood behind Castiel. "May I?" Cas nodded and handed the chain to his friend.

Cas' skin prickled when the older man's fingers brushed against the back of his neck. He closed his eyes. "This is so wrong."

"St. Michel will be your protector." Gaspard clasped the necklace. He returned to his seat. "It looks wonderful on you." His eyes became sad. The necklace had belonged to Celeste. The day of her gruesome death had been the first time she chose not to wear it. Gaspard gave it to her for their 50th anniversary.

Everyone in the cafe rose and started counting down the New Year. Gaspard and Castiel stood when three seconds were left. "3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

Gaspard walked three paces to where Castiel stood. He gently cupped the boys flushed cheeks and leaned down. His straight, longish hair curtained their faces as he tenderly brushed his lips against Castiel's. The kiss lasted no longer than five seconds. Cas' breath hitched. Gaspard released him.

"Now I received my gift." Gaspard tweaked the tip of the boy's nose.

Castiel was robbed of speech. God he felt like the world's biggest ass butt! Dean would never forgive his betrayal. Gaspard could see the boy's agitated state. "It was only a New Year's kiss between friends. I know you are with Dean."

Cas glanced at him with watery eyes. "I love Dean and plan on telling him on his birthday."

"I am sorry, Castiel. I should never have kissed you. I had no right. Please I cannot lose your friendship."

"Gaspard, it's for the best if we don't see each other for a while. I cannot hurt Dean. I'd rather hurt myself."

"I understand. Will we continue with our tutoring sessions?"

"Sure but at the library." Castiel headed to the front door. He wished the cafe owners and patrons a Happy New Year. He gazed one last time at Gaspard. "Thanks for the gift." He fingered the necklace before leaving.

Gaspard put on the trench coat and sat back down with his long legs stretched in front of him. His hands disappeared into the side pockets. The vampire smirked. He smelled Castiel's arousal, when they kissed. Gaspard ran a hand over his face. Oh how he wished Castiel was his mate right now. He'd take him slow while he drank from him. The vampire palmed his erection. February 14th needed to come quickly.

Castiel cried himself to sleep that night. He knew Dean owned his heart but Gaspard was a friend of his and alone in this country. Cas would not abandon him but the man proved to be a temptation. Castiel pounded the pillow until two feathers popped out and flew down to the carpet covered floor. For now he'll keep his distance from Gaspard. His cell chirped, indicating a message had come in.

Cas wiped tears from his blotchy face. Dean sent him a text wishing him a Happy New Year and telling Cas he missed him like crazy. Castiel did love Dean with all of his being. He swiftly replied, telling his boyfriend that he missed him more and to hurry back soon. Cas ended the text with a ton of xoxoxo.

The young hunter grabbed the photo he kept on the nightstand of him and Dean. He settled it on the adjacent pillow. His swollen, red eyes closed with the image of him and Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala, looking at each other with lovesick eyes. Castiel vowed he would make Dean's birthday a night neither of them would ever forget.

**Next chapter is Dean's birthday. Will the boy's finally pop their respective cherries? Stay tuned! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Sadex, Lions &amp; Duckies, Winter Gray and Adele for reviewing! This fic is a slippery one. It keeps escaping from me. Now I am being serious. Four more chapters to go! Thanks for sticking around. :)**

Castiel scrambled maniacally through a massive, dark house he had never set foot in. His heart felt like Thumper, the adorable rabbit from "Bambi" hopped a marathon in it. Black, velvet curtains obstructed sunlight from entering the inside of the mansion which reminded him of a mausoleum. He felt as if a malevolent force kept its eyes on him the entire time. Cas knew a panic attack would soon assail him.

"Please let me go!" His sneaker caught the edge of a white sheet that covered what seemed to be a piano. His hands clutched the bench to prevent from falling. Fat drops of sweat cascaded down his temple. Cas swallowed hard and continued to run.

"Dean, help me!" His heart ached for his boyfriend. He missed him tremendously. Cas needed Dean right now.

Castiel finally found a floor to ceiling window. He may be able to escape this cold and devoid of life place. His fingers brought the velvet material towards him. The teenager gasped at the sight which greeted him. The sky looked like a grey carpet. Thunder boomed nearby. A large, decrepit tree with gnarled branches stood sentry right in the center of a big yard. The grass was dead and no flowers were to be found. Two black crows with beady eyes tilted their heads to the side and stared at Cas with malice.

As soon as Castiel played with the lock to flee his prison, loud caws came from the crows. His skin crawled and hands shook non-stop. Suddenly, a pair of large, cold hands captured him from behind. Cas kicked and screamed. He closed his mouth, when his eyes locked on Gaspard. The man donned black clothes. He placed a forefinger over the teen's lips.

"Why do you run away from me, petit abeille?"

"I need to find Dean."

Gaspard sunk his fingers deeper into Cas' upper arms. "You have no need for a boy. I am all you need."

"No! I love him. Let me go!" Castiel kicked Gaspard hard on his left shin. The Frenchman gave a loud oomph before releasing him.

Cas ran to the back of the mansion. He wiped sweat from his brow and the back of his neck. His eyes found a door. It was unlocked. Castiel swiftly left and breathed in dry air. Even the air was lifeless in this weird place. His brief elation came to an abrupt end. Gaspard enveloped his arms around the boy and swept him up with any difficulty. Castiel hit him hard on the chest.

"I promise to release you if you do something for me." Gaspard's eyes bore into his.

"What is it?" Castiel cringed.

"All I ask is for one kiss." Gaspard's eyes moved to his mouth.

"No, I am faithful to Dean. The New Year's kiss was a mistake. One I am not willing to repeat ever again." Castiel pounded on the Frenchman's chest with more force. Gaspard did not even flinch.

Gaspard reached for his chin with one hand. He forcefully made Cas look at him. In one smooth move his mouth claimed Castiel's lips in a kiss. The teen almost gagged. The kiss was so wrong. Gaspard's lips were as cold as ice. He craved for Dean more than ever. The Frenchman took Castiel's lower lip in between his teeth and bit on it hard. Castiel screamed out his pain. He slapped Gaspard, who finally released him. Falling to the ground felt like an eternity to Castiel. His ass hurt as soon as it hit the dead grass.

Cas woke up with a start. He pressed a hand over his chest. Castiel was terrified he may be suffering a heart attack at such a young age. Once his heart didn't feel like it was going to thump out of his chest like a Loony Toon cartoon, Cas pulled his drenched t-shirt over his head. He tossed it on the floor. He jogged into the bathroom to drink some water. His hands shook while he filled the plastic cup with water from the sink.

Some of it dripped down his chin while he drank. His throat felt parched. Cas gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like crap. His skin was pale and dark bags adorned the bottom of his eyes. He ran a still shaking hand through his messy hair. Ever since he kissed Gaspard on New Year's, Cas had been suffering from a terrible bout of insomnia. Guilt was eating up his insides. He planned on telling Dean tomorrow. The Winchesters returned from their hunting trip this evening. So he and Dean would see each other for the first time in almost a week, tomorrow at school. Cas needed to tell his boyfriend the truth.

The blue eyed cutie sat on the edge of the mattress. He didn't bother finding another shirt. His body felt warm. Castiel lay down in the middle of the bed and stared at the ceiling. He breathed in and out deeply. Cas licked his dry lips. The kiss Gaspard forced on him in the nightmare was not pleasant at all. The man's lips were cold as ice chips. To Castiel it felt as if he were kissing a marble statue or even a corpse. Now that he thought about it, the short peck the two of them shared on New Year's held no sparks. Gaspard's lips had been freezing cold then, too. Cas felt a surge of relief overtake his entire body. The kiss meant nothing to him. To be honest, he is totally grossed by it now.

It would never hold a light to the kisses he and Dean shared. For the first time in almost a week, Castiel closed his eyes and felt no guilt. He would tell Dean the truth tomorrow and everything would go back to normal. Cas fell asleep with a goofy grin.

Cas hit the coffee shop at seven am sharp the following morning. He got a caramel mocha for himself and a peppermint one for Dean. Five minutes later, he parked the pick-up in the students' lot. Cas heard the Impala's one and only engine. He got out of his truck and ran towards the muscle car. Dean found a spot near Castiel.

Cas put the paper bag on top of Baby's hood and jumped on Dean, as soon as the Winchester vacated the auto. "Whoa! Someone missed me and my perky nipples."

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's hips. Dean hugged the hell out of his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you too, Short Cake."

"Promise you will never leave me again." Electric blue locked with forest green.

"Hey, everything okay?" Dean took in Cas' appearance. "You sick?"

Castiel shook his head. "We need to talk. Meet me at lunch."

"You have me worried, man."

The two boys walked hand in hand into school. They drank the hot beverages on their way to first period. Castiel kissed Dean gently on the lips. Oh yeah this was a real kiss. "We'll talk at lunch."

Dean flew out of fourth period like a bat out of hell as soon as the lunch bell rang. He grabbed his lunch from his locker and met Cas in the window nook located in between the senior and junior locker sections. Castiel approached him slowly.

"Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean."

Cas sat adjacent to Dean on the nook. He swallowed hard. Dean got a bad feeling. His appetite vanished and Dean was always hungry. "Spill it Cas. The fucking suspense is killing me."

"As you know everyone was out of town for New Year's. I did cemetery patrol and vanquished a ghoul." Castiel played with the lunch paper bag that contained his lunch.

"Cool!" Cas cleared his throat, indicating that he had more to share. Dean stood up straight.

"I bumped into Gaspard." Castiel continued fiddling with the bag and staring at it. A lump formed in Dean's throat. He knew this had something to do with the French asshole.

"We went to the Hot Cauldron since it opened for New Year's Eve." Castiel's watery gaze finally met with Dean's frantic eyes. "At midnight we shared a kiss."

Dean stood up and dropped his own lunch bag. "What the fuck, Castiel?!"

Several sophomores on their way to chess club gawked at them. Dean flipped them the bird. He walked back and forth, pulling his hair. "How could you? I knew that douche bag was after you but you fought me about it."

Cas stood in front of Dean and held his hands. "Dean, please allow me to explain." He gave his boyfriend sad puppy eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You have two minutes."

"It was just a kiss to ring in the New Year. The peck lasted no longer than five seconds; I swear!" Dean turned his face. It hurt like a bitch, hearing that the boy he cared for so damn much kissed someone else.

"The kiss meant nothing to me! His lips were cold. The kiss could never compare to any of the ones we've shared. Please believe me, Dean."

The Winchester gazed at Castiel. He looked into the shorter boy's eyes. Dean knew Short Cake was telling the truth but he still didn't want Cas to ever be alone with the French asswipe. Castiel rose on tiptoes. He cupped Dean's jaw with his hands and peppered kisses over it.

"You are the only one for me. Dean, you know this. I want to give myself to you on your birthday. That is my gift to you." He pressed more kisses to Dean's jaw. "Please forgive me."

Dean slid his arms around Cas' hipbones. He nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. "Thanks for telling me Cas." He kissed the tip of Castiel's nose. Dean traced the dark bags underneath his Short Cake's beautiful baby blues. "Is that why you haven't been sleeping?"

Castiel nodded. "The guilt was eating me alive. I didn't want to tell you through the phone."

"I forgive you Cas but you can't tutor that asshole any longer." Dean retrieved his lunch bag and sat back on the nook. Castiel quickly joined him.

"I agree." Castiel opted not to share with Dean about the nightmare he had last night. It was a stupid dream. Most likely it was a sign for him to steer clear of the Frenchman. That way he and Dean no longer had Gaspard related problems. Cas would do anything to save his relationship with his boyfriend.

"Let me text him and suggest he can hire either Kevin or Charlie as a tutor."

"Do it after school. Right now I want to make up for lost time with my hot boyfriend." Dean plucked the phone from Cas' hand. "Let's eat and then make out." He waggled his brows.

Gaspard broke his cellphone by crushing it with his bare hands. He breathed in deeply even though he didn't need to. The vampire knew Castiel's decision in not tutoring him had to do with Dean Winchester. The boy returned from his trip. Castiel being the beautiful and loyal creature he was must have informed Dean of their shared kiss.

The vampire's entire body became full of rage. Hatred for Dean Winchester sprang up his body like never before. In six weeks' time, Gaspard's plan will come full circle. On the meantime, he would keep track of his soon to be mate at night time. It would be extremely difficult to not see Castiel in the capacity of friends. The boy always lit up Gaspard's dark and empty world.

Gaspard made up his mind. Tonight at sunset he would fly to New Orleans to find his next meal. It would be even better if he found an enticing virgin. He needed pure blood to make him stronger. At the moment, Gabriel was off to God knows where and the two remaining members of his nest would not even know he was gone for a few hours.

The month of January flew by in a whirlwind of intense cheerleading practice for the State Championship, prepping for mid-term exams and helping at the auto shop for Dean and the market for Cas. Rufus' recuperation continued. He was able to move around with the assistance of a walker. Bobby had been able to do half days at the market now.

January 24th finally arrived! Dean turned seventeen and Castiel made plans for the special evening. Bobby and Cas agreed to stay at a new B &amp; B that opened in a neighboring town. That way the young lovebirds had the place to themselves. Bobby gave his grandson a box of Trojan condoms and Rain personal lubricant. Castiel's face and neck burned. He knew he must resemble a lobster.

"Be careful you idjit," Bobby mumbled before dropping a kiss on his grandson's head.

Castiel baked pepperoni and meat lasagna for the birthday boy. He also made an apple pie from scratch. The kitchen was a disaster zone after he finished. Cas cleaned the place up. Bobby and Rufus would kick his butt if they found the kitchen like that. He looked at the oven clock. He had twenty minutes before Dean showed up. Castiel hauled ass upstairs to take a quick shower and dress.

Right on the dot at eight pm Dean arrived. Castiel opened the door and Dean's eyed devoured his entire frame from head to toe. Cas smirked. He knew this was his boyfriend's favorite outfit on him. Cas wore black skinny jeans, navy blue button down with black suspenders and fedora. His feet were bare. Dean swallowed hard and licked his lips.

Dean had run home straight after his p/t job at the auto shop. He took a much needed shower and had to use GoJo to remove the engine oil that refused to go from under his fingernails. He towel dried his hair and put gel on it. Dean found his nicest pair of jeans and an olive green Henley which always got Cas' motor running. Combat boots and his loyal leather jacket completed the look he was going for. Dean brushed his teeth and gargled with Scope. He then splashed some of his dad's cologne over his head and neck. Dean wanted to look and smell good for his Short Cake.

Tonight was the night! The two of them were finally going to swipe their v-cards. Dean wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was a giant bundle of nerves. He was afraid of embarrassing himself. Dean was so desperate to finally have sex with Cas, he was afraid he'd pop a boner at a record pace and come right after. Then Short Cake would refer to him as a one minute man. Dean cleared his head before grabbing Baby's keys and his wallet.

John and Sam were in the library since Samantha, the nerd had a history paper due next week. The two of them walked there, right after John came home from work. For lunch the two of them surprised Dean with lunch at Missouri's diner. John gave his first born a new hunting pistol along with silver bullets. Sammy gave him a leather cord with an anti-possession pendant. All in all it had turned out to be a great birthday for Dean with the best part coming up this evening.

Now he stood outside of Cas' door. A horde of butterflies performed aerial acrobatics in his already tense stomach. When Short Cake opened the door with a sexy smirk on his cute face, Dean's frazzled nerves lessened. He smiled back at his boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday sexy," Cas said before taking Dean's hand and leading him inside.

An instrumental version of Led Zeppelin's "When the Levee Breaks" played. Dean approved of Short Cake's music. At least he stayed away from Madonna and Taylor Swift this evening. Dean's heart swelled with love for his amazing boyfriend. Whoa! Was he completely in love with Castiel Singer? Yes, he was and he planned on telling him tonight. Wow Dean had never been close to falling in love and now he was way over his head.

Castiel returned to the living room, looking all kinds of sexy with the fedora, suspenders and tight jeans Dean loved so much on him. He placed a tray of pizza rolls on the coffee table. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. I know you worked up an appetite at work." Cas winked at him. Dean popped a roll in his mouth and moaned. He pulled Castiel on his lap.

"I haven't gotten my birthday kiss yet." He tapped his lips with a finger.

Castiel slid his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and initiated a gentle kiss. He straddled Dean. The taller teen's fingers held on tight to Cas' hard buns. "Castiel Singer's juicy butt should be named the 8th Wonder of the World." He squeezed the hard globes.

Castiel chuckled. "You are such a sweet talker, babe."

"I am serious. Your ass is one of nature's most beautiful wonders. And I'm the only who gets to marvel and worship it." Castiel intensified the kiss. His body was on fire already and they were nowhere near the good part. He removed himself from Dean. His lips were red and more plump than usual. Dean was in the same state.

"Let me get us something to drink." Castiel scurried into the kitchen.

He returned a minute later with two opened bottles of beer. "Dude, this is fucking awesome!" Cas handed the birthday boy his own bottle.

"Grandpa Rufus bought us a six pack. He said as long as we stayed home there shouldn't be a problem." Cas sat next to his boyfriend on the couch. Dean had eaten half of the pizza rolls already. Castiel ate two before making himself comfortable. He folded his legs and Dean wrapped an arm around him. The boys clinked their bottles together and Castiel wished his boo a happy birthday.

Dean had been pleasantly surprised to see what Cas whipped up for his birthday meal. Castiel prepared with his own two beautiful hands pepperoni and meat lasagna which came accompanied by freshly baked garlic bread. Cas served him a hearty piece with two bread rolls. Dean gobbled his food in no time. He wiped his mouth which was smeared with tomato sauce with a paper napkin.

"Babe, you fucking rock. This is one of the best meals I've had in my entirely life. Thanks Cas." Dean smiled at his boyfriend.

"There is another surprise, birthday boy." Castiel stood and opened the stove. He removed an apple pie that smelled like heaven.

"Dude, I am never letting you go." Dean embraced Cas from behind. The shorter boy was retrieving a knife to cut the pie. "You are the best." Dean nibbled the side of his boyfriend's neck. His hands travelled down South. He fondled Cas' hardening cock. Dean breathed into Castiel's ear, "I want you so bad." His mouth took in the shorter boy's earlobe and sucked on it. Castiel held on to the edge of the stove.

"I thought you would like some pie." Castiel gasped out loud, when Dean's fingers unzipped his jeans and rubbed against the heated flesh of his engorged dick.

"Forget the pie, Short Cake. I need you right now."

Castiel turned around and enveloped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. They shared voracious kisses while they made their way up to Cas' bedroom. Neither boy could tell how they made it safely upstairs. Dean fumbled for the knob and managed to open it. He dropped Cas on the bed. "Take off all your clothes but leave the fedora on," Dean ordered breathlessly. He undressed himself in record time. He joined Cas on the center of the bed.

His taller and bulkier form covered Cas' leaner and shorter body completely. Dean lavished Castiel's mouth and worshipped his body with his hands. As the two boys grinded their mutual erections, Castiel's fingernails scratched their way down Dean's broad back. The sound of their labored breathing and the slide of slick skin on skin could be heard in the room.

Meanwhile Meg and Charlie walked, holding hands through Jefferson Davis Park. The girls spent two hours in the library. They had a biology mid-term next Monday and crammed for it this evening. The park was empty at nine pm. Charlie tugged at her girlfriend's hand. "Hurry up Meg! This place gives me the heebs and jeebs."

"You're such a scaredy cat." Meg stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

"So we're set for Dean-o's b-day bash tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, we got full use of the guesthouse. We're making burgers. Kevin and Tessa are bringing sodas and ice. Rowena said she'd bake a couple of pecan pies." Meg gave half a smile.

"I got Dean the latest Call of Duty. You know how competitive he gets gaming." Charlie heard a twig snap. She turned around but saw nothing in the darkness.

"You heard something?" Meg's brows furrowed.

"Must have been the wind," Charlie hurried her pace. "Destiel must be doing the wild monkey dance by now." She giggled. "I'm really happy for Castiel. He deserves to have found the one. Those two are going to grow old and grey together."

"They are fucking gross with their gooey heart eyes. It's like no one else is in the room. Make me want to throw up." Meg froze. Charlie arched a brow. When she turned around it was too late. Two men...no not men… what the fuck where these things?! They stood a few inches over six feet with chalk-white, hairless skin. Two red stripes ran down their foreheads to their eyes, then back to their ears. Two held Meg, who screamed her lungs out.

Another pair surrounded Charlie. All of these beings donned long black robes opened in the front. The identical ensembles were completed by baggy, wool trousers and white overcoat with black medieval like tunics. "What the fuck are you?" Charlie tried backing away from one of the pale fuglies.

"More must rise," the one who seemed to be the leader stated in a low, raspy voice.

Meg continued yelling for help. One of the creatures held Charlie while the supposed leader pushed her long, red locks to the side. "Help!" Charlie screamed.

"Don't touch her, you ugly creep!" Meg bellowed. One of her captors covered her mouth with one of his long and chalky white hands.

Meg's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. The leader leaned forward. A disgusting thin, light green tongue emerged from the creature's mouth. It seemed like the monster pushed the sharp like tongue through the back of Charlie's head. The petite, redhead screamed in agony before passing out.

The four creatures chanted in a strange language before abandoning the two girls in the isolated park. Meg ran towards Charlie. She held her girlfriend's head on her lap. "Red, can you hear me?" Charlie didn't move an inch.

Meg retrieved her cell from her jacket. She couldn't call 911 because the authorities would think she's insane. Rapidly her fingers found Cas' number. Charlie had clued her into the fact that Dean and Clarence were hunters of the supernatural. The phone went straight to voicemail. She sent him a text and then repeated the same sequence with Dean. At least Freckles' phone rang six times before going to voicemail. Meg left Dean a frantic message. She called Kevin, who thankfully answered. Meg tried to tell him everything. Kevin told her he'd get his mother's car and would be there in five minutes.

Dean couldn't get enough of the feel of Castiel's skin sliding against his. His hands touched every single muscle and scar over the boy's swimmers built body. Cas told him most of the scars were a result of hunts his grandpa's took him as part of his training. Dean gently kissed each scar.

"Babe, I really need you in me." Castiel kissed his boyfriend longingly. "Get the lube...any flavor you want."

Dean scratched the back of his head. "I haven't been with no one and you either. Maybe we can skip the rubber?"

Castiel smiled up at him. "I was thinking the same thing."

Dean chose the grape flavored lube. He smeared it over his erection and gingerly applied the rest on Cas' puckered hole. Dean placed a fluffy pillow under Castiel to make him comfortable. He read online how to make one's first time the best experience possible. He kissed Cas lovingly.

"Are you ready?"

Castiel nodded and opened his legs wider. Dean noticed his boyfriend's Adam's apple bob up and down. "Hey don't be nervous. I promise to take it slow. I'd never hurt you intentionally." A tear slid out of Cas' right eye and Dean captured it with a thumb.

Dean peppered kisses over Castiel's thighs. He kissed and gently sucked over Castiel's entrance. The blue eyed teen's breathing returned to normal. The grape lube tasted pretty good like bubblegum. Dean licked at Cas' hole, causing his boyfriend to dig his fingers through his hair. Castiel panted. "I am not going to last long if you keep doing that," Cas said in a raspier voice than usual.

The Winchester planted his hands on his boyfriend's sharp hipbones. "You have no idea how many times I imagined this." He kissed Castiel hungrily before he started easing his way into him. Dean fought himself not to go all the way. Fuck Cas felt so warm and tight. The shorter teen hissed at the initial intrusion.

Hard and incessant knocking came from the front door. Dean kissed Castiel once more. "They'll go away. It's probably Jehovah's Witnesses."

The mood was shattered by the incessant knocking and screaming voices. "What the fuck?!" a furious Dean gently removed himself from Castiel.

The two boys rapidly got dressed. Dean and Cas only wore jeans as they made their way downstairs. "This better be an emergency," Dean growled while he adjusted the obvious tent in the front of his jeans.

Castiel opened the door. "OMG what happened?!"

Kevin and Meg held an unconscious Charlie. Her red tresses covered her entire face like a banner. "Please help her," Meg pleaded. Tears pooled in her cinnamon eyes.

Castiel pulled Charlie away from his two friends and carried her bridal style to the sofa. "I am here for you, Ariel. I give you my word that I will save you." Cas kissed her forehead as he laid her on the couch.

**OK for those of you who watched "Angel" you know what kind of demons attacked poor Charlie. They appeared in a season two episode. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long ass delay. Writer's block hit me with a vengeance. **

Castiel kept vigil over Charlie while Dean and Meg searched in his grandpas' extensive hunter library for info on the creatures, which ambushed the girls. He closed his eyes and held his best friend's cold hands within his. Cas had not been raised in a religious home. After his grandparents lost their only daughter, the Singers stopped attending Sunday service. The blue eyed teen prayed silently for his friend to be saved. Charlie didn't deserve to die this way. The redhead was the most vivacious and loving person Cas knew.

Kevin cleared his throat before kneeling next to his lifelong friend. Castiel opened his eyes and turned his face to look at the short boy. "Have they found anything?"

"Dean suggested for Meg to describe the demon and have you sketch a composite of the sucker."

Cas nodded. He glanced at his unconscious friend, debating whether to leave her side even for a few minutes. Kevin placed a comforting hand over his buddy's shoulder. "I'll stay with her." Castiel gave the boy a wobbly smile and stood up.

He joined Dean and Meg in the library. Dean instantly noticed his boyfriend's red rimmed eyes. He got off the floor and wrapped his arms around Castiel. He kissed the top of his head. "We're going to save her." Cas held on tight to his fellow hunter. He sniffled out loud before sitting at the edge of the desk. Dean had procured for him a sketch pad and pencil. Castiel turned to Meg, who was biting her fingernails.

"Ready when you are." Castiel tried controlling his shaking fingers. He listened to Meg's description of the creatures. She sat adjacent to him. This way she saw what he drew.

"The fuglies nostrils were really flared and both earlobes had four oval ridges each."

"You said they were pale?" Meg nodded her affirmation at Cas' question. "The entire face and body were white?"

Meg thought hard. "Wait! Two red stripes ran down their foreheads to their eyes and then to the back of their heads."

Castiel stopped sketching and asked Dean to bring him a set of color pencils from his bedroom. The Winchester ran out. Meg continued describing the monsters to her friend, who drew like a madman. Dean returned three minutes later. He put on a flannel shirt and tossed a t-shirt to Cas, who quickly donned it. Castiel added the colors to the sketch.

"That's it Clarence! Those are the ugly fuckers that attacked us." She went on to describe how two held Charlie while the obvious leader stuck out a disgusting tongue and rammed it to the back of her head. The redhead screamed in agony and passed out right after.

Dean scratched his chin. "This sounds familiar. The fuckers sound like some sort of demon."

Castiel rocketed to one of the bookcases. He grabbed two gigantic tomes and handed one to Dean and the other to Meg. "These are considered the best encyclopedias on demonology. Every species in existence is found in them."

Meg and Dean began to research. Castiel returned to his friend and told Kevin to assist the others. Charlie remained dead to the world. Cas gently turned her to the side. He needed to check the back of her head. There must be a reason why the demon rammed its tongue through the back of her head.

Castiel pushed her long hair to the side. Right smack in the middle Cas caught slight movement. He moved strands of red hair and an honest to God closed eyelid flickered right before opening. Cas fell on his ass quickly, followed by a blood curdling scream from Charlie, who sat up on the couch. Dean, Kevin and Meg hauled their asses from the library.

Dean waved one of the thick leather tomes in the air. "We know what attacked Charlie!" The trio froze upon witnessing the girl thrashing in Cas' arms.

"It hurts!" Charlie pounded her closed fists over his chest. "Why can I see you guys if you are behind me?" Charlie's voice showed panic. She waved her right hand behind her head. Charlie let out another panic filled wail.

"Is that a third eye?!" She hopped from the sofa.

Castiel followed her. "Charlie, please relax." He leaned down to hold her upper arms. He turned to his three friends. "So what demons did this?"

Dean licked his lips. "Skilosh and the fuckers reproduce by infecting human hosts with their spawn. Guess how they do that."

Castiel pulled Charlie towards him and hugged her. He took a deep breath. "How do we get rid of the spawn without harming Charlie?" He massaged his hands down her back. Charlie cried.

"The eye is removed by a de-oculation powder. I found the incantation that is said during the ritual. The spawn is destroyed once the eye goes bye bye." Dean brought the tome over to his boyfriend.

"Ok I can recite the incantation. Grandpa Bobby taught me Latin. Where do we find the powder?" He led Charlie to the couch. She covered her head.

"It hurts like a bitch." Charlie rocked her body back and forth. Meg joined her and embraced Charlie. She whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Clarence, I think Rowena might have the powder." Meg freaked out a little after seeing the third eye up close and personal. She swallowed hard. Meg loathed watching her girlfriend going through so much pain.

Kevin volunteered to drive Meg to her house. He walked over to Dean and Castiel. "Uhm guys we have to hurry." His eyes locked with Dean's.

Castiel looked at the two boys. "You're not telling me everything. Spit it out, Dean."

"Charlie has twelve hours after being infected. Her head will blow up once the creepy crawly is born."

"What the fuck are you waiting for?!" Castiel tossed his truck keys to Kevin. "Meg, hurry the hell up!"

Meg kissed the tip of Charlie's nose. "We're going to save you, baby."

Dean locked the door. Castiel swiftly joined Charlie on the couch. He ran his fingers gingerly though her hair and then massaged her scalp. Charlie closer her eyes and leaned closer to Cas. Her entire facade became extremely pale. He sang "Kiss the Girl". Charlie held Cas' hands.

"You've been a kick ass friend, my beautiful Prince Eric." Her voice was becoming weak.

A tear slid down Cas' right cheek. "Hey no sappy business, Ariel. Meg's bringing the powder and I'll say the incantation. Then we'll have a Disney marathon."

Dean rolled his eyes. Great a fucking Disney marathon! Tonight he and Cas were supposed to swap their v-cards for good. Of course things did not go as planned. Skilosh fuckers ruined everything. Now poor Charlie may lose her head cos they used her as a surrogate.

"I'm going to call dad and see if he can round up some hunters. They need to kill the Skilosh." He headed to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later he returned with freshly brewed coffee and macadamia cookies. "It's going to be a long night." He handed mugs to both of his friends. "Dad was able to round up Garth and Ellen. They're going on a Skilosh hunt."

"I hope they find the assholes and make mincemeat out of them." Castiel sipped from the mug. "How are Skilosh destroyed?"

Dean chewed an entire cookie. He resembled Theodore the Chipmunk. Castiel felt like kissing the hell out of his boyfriend. Dean swallowed the cookie and washed it down with coffee. He wiped crumbs from his mouth with the sleeve of his flannel shirt. "Hack their bodies to pieces...easy peasy."

"Guys, help me deal with the pain. Let's play a game." Charlie put down her mug on the coffee table. "I know Shag, Marry and Kill."

She lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. "You go first, Cas."

Castiel and Dean sat Indian style on the floor by the sofa. Cas tapped a forefinger on his chin. "Ok I got one for you." He glanced at Dean and smirked. "Black Widow, Wonder Woman and Catwoman."

Charlie threw a cushion at him. "You evil bitch! Those are all my fantasy babes. Ugh! Let me think about it." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Shag Catwoman...Marry Black Widow and OMG forgive me oh sexy Amazonian princess...kill Wonder Woman." She opened her eyes to glare at Castiel. "OK now your turn, Buttercup. Are you ready?"

"Always...bring it!" Dean sat Cas on his lap to snuggle with his boyfriend.

"Donald Trump, Fidel Castro and Howard Stern"

"I hate you," Castiel mumbled. Charlie stuck her tongue out at him. At least she wasn't focusing on the pain.

Dean chuckled at his boyfriend's dilemma. Charlie was good at this game. Castiel playfully hit him on the chest. "Fine here goes: shag Stern, kill Trump and Marry Castro."

"For realz?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, Castro is at death's door. I'll become a widower and marry Dean afterwards."

"Aw thanks babe." Dean kissed the top of Cas' head.

"That was actually easy, Ariel." Castiel smiled at Charlie. The girl yelled in pain. He rapidly got up to hold her. "Dean, call Meg and tell her to haul ass." He soothed his best friend to the best of his abilities.

Meg and Kevin returned an hour later. Rowena ransacked her inventory in order to find the de-oculation powder. The witch instructed the teens on how much to use. When they arrived at the Singers' house, Meg gave the vial to Dean. Castiel found the page with the incantation. Dean led Charlie to a chair in the kitchen.

Meg knelt on the floor and held her girlfriend's hand. Kevin held the tome for Castiel. Dean opened the vial. He separated strands of Charlie's hair before applying the powder. He and Cas stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and nodded. Castiel began saying the incantation in fluent Latin. Dean found it sexy as fuck. Dean poured most of the powder over the creepy eye on the back of Charlie's head. It blinked several times before turning a milky, pale grey. As soon as Castiel chanted the last words, the eye disappeared. Charlie fainted.

Castiel carried her to the sofa. Meg sat on the floor right next to the slumbering girl. Dean felt for a pulse and relaxed, when he found it. "I can't believe we saved her," Kevin said. Tears ran down his face.

"We make a pretty good team." Meg smiled at her friends.

Charlie stirred. "Scooby Gang, eat your hearts out."

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked her.

"You need a couple of aspirin?" Dean suggested.

"Yes please," Charlie answered.

"I'll get them for you," Kevin volunteered.

Meg embraced her girlfriend. "Welcome back, baby."

"Thanks you guys. If it wasn't for all of you; I would have pulled a Scanners." Charlie hugged Meg back. Her eyes landed on Dean and Cas. "Shit we ruined your night!"

Dean turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. Castiel bit his lower lip. "Guess we can arrange another romantic evening soon." He linked his pinky finger with one of Dean's.

"We all should hit the hay." Dean looked at his watch. "It's 5 am."

Kevin returned with a glass of water and two aspirin. After she gulped them down, Charlie tugged Kevin to the couch and hugged the hell out of him. Kevin kissed her cheek. "I am glad you're ok, Red."

Everyone ended sleeping in Castiel's bedroom. Charlie slept in between him and Dean. Meg and Kevin shared an inflatable bed. The teens woke up at 1 in the afternoon and decided to have lunch at the diner. John called Dean to inform his son that six Skilosh were ambushed close to the Singers' home. Ellen and Garth helped him in hacking the fuckers to pieces. The Skilosh were most likely on their way to witness the birth of their spawn. The hunter trio found them by the woods that led to the Singer plantation. Dean thanked his dad and relayed the information to his friends.

Meg and Charlie swore to never walk on their own at night. Now that more supernatural creatures lurked in Magnolia, the teens needed to stick together. Bobby and Rufus returned home, when the teens were leaving for lunch. Castiel regaled his grandparents with their Skilosh adventure.

"You should have called us, idjit!" Bobby slapped his trucker cap against his thigh.

"We are experienced hunters and could have told you what you were dealing with. Skilosh go all the way back to the Middle Ages." Rufus shook his head.

"Sorry we panicked," Dean said. "Important thing is we saved Charlie and I got dad to round up some hunters to kill the Skilosh."

"I reckon; just don't be stupid next time and tell us," Bobby disappeared into the kitchen.

Rufus smirked, "So your plan for sexy time was a bust."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Don't remind us."

"Maybe next weekend then," Rufus winked at the boys.

Next weekend turned out to be a wash out in regard to sexy times. The cheerleading championship was taking place on Valentine's Day in Columbia, South Carolina. Dean and Cas had no time together due to intensive practice sessions. The boys got to see each other at school during the few classes they shared. Lisa became a Nazi. She made her team practice every day during lunch and after school. Saturdays and Sundays from ten in the morning to eight at night, practice sessions were held in her house.

Dean helped his dad at the auto shop. Rufus had been given the clear by his doctor to return to work by early April. This meant John needed all the help he could get at the shop since Bobby manned the market. So Dean and Castiel remained honorary members of the virgin club.

Valentine's Day was on the very Sunday of the Championship. The team was being chaperoned by two teachers. The coach accompanied the cheerleaders on the bus, too. Dean drove the Impala behind the bus. Charlie, Meg and Kevin tagged along. They also wanted to cheer their friend on. Plus Kevin remained dating Tessa. The coach did not allow Castiel to accompany his boyfriend. One of the main rules was for all cheerleaders to travel in the bus. She needed to have an eye on her charges during the duration of the road trip.

Dean played I Spy with his friends and was having a great time. The sun dipped in the horizon and the back roads turned pitch dark. Dean turned on Baby's headlights and followed the bus. Unknown to the teens in the muscle car, a black Charger followed them at a discreet distance. Gaspard tapped a long finger over the steering wheel. He turned on the radio to Fleetwood Mac's "The Chain". Tomorrow night his plan would become a reality. He'd waited too damn long in making Castiel his mate. His fangs protruded from his gums and his cock twitched just imagining himself being with Castiel in an intimate position.

Dean and company stayed in a motel two blocks from the Holiday Inn which housed the cheerleading squad. He woke at the ass crack of dawn to get breakfast at a nearby greasy spoon. A cranky Castiel with wild hair opened his hotel room door at seven in the morning.

His boyfriend grinned at him. "Somebody order pancakes and a side of sexy Winchester for breakfast?"

Castiel rubbed grit from his eyes. He gave Dean a small smile. "Happy V-Day, babe." He rose on tiptoes to kiss Dean on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's, Short Cake." Dean intensified the smooch. He anchored his hands on his boyfriend's hard ass.

Tessa threw a pillow at them. "You guys are so gross." She walked into the bathroom.

Dean placed the bag on a small table. Castiel sat on his lap. He opened the bag and retrieved two containers and coffee. He smiled upon seeing the pancakes were in the shape of hearts. The initials C &amp; D were formed with chocolate chips. Castiel turned to see Dean. "You are amazing and cheesy."

"Hey it was hard to break my 'no chick flick moments' this morning." Dean pouted.

"Thanks," Cas said before kissing him hard on the lips. He brought a forkful of pancake to his boyfriend's mouth. Dean moaned. The pancakes were to die for.

Tessa returned from the bathroom. She donned yellow and black shorts, white tank top and sneakers. "I am meeting Kevin for breakfast. See you saps later and please no sex on my bed."

Once they ate all of the pancakes, Castiel asked Dean if he continued drinking pineapple juice. The Winchester answered yes and that was all Cas needed to hear. He dragged his boyfriend to the bathroom and set the water in the shower to warm. Castiel undressed himself and Dean. He lathered their wet bodies with shower gel. After Dean was all nice and clean, Castiel knelt in front of him and went on in giving the tawny haired boy the best orgasm of his short life. Dean yanking his hair real hard made Castiel more creative with his lips and tongue.

The Winchester's pruney toes curled into the shower floor. His vision turned white right before he came in Cas' mouth. This time Castiel was not grossed out. Dean's jizz did have an aftertaste of pineapple. He swallowed most of it. Dean rapidly pulled him up and held him tight by the hips. The taller teen devoured Cas' mouth, tasting his own spunk.

"Cas, you think we can go for it tonight? You can stop by my room after the competition. The others will be at whatever party Lisa decides to throw." Dean's eyes were dilated. Cas could barely make out the green.

Castiel playfully nipped at Dean's lower lip. "I'd like that."

Charlie brought the CD she mixed for the competition. The Bumble Bees performed their final practice. Dean kissed Cas for good luck one last time. "Can't wait to celebrate tonight, babe." Dean winked at him before heading to his seat.

A local squad from Columbia opened the competition and the crowd went wild. The Bumble Bees biggest competition was the Lafayette Tigers, who happened to be the defending champions. The Tigers' routine was damn impressive. Castiel and Tessa held hands in support.

The Bumble Bees got up when they were announced. Charlie's music began to play. Castiel and Aaron performed simultaneous cart wheels and back flips while the girls danced what Cas and Lisa choreographed. Everyone was in sync. A perfect pyramid was formed and the routine ended with Castiel holding Lisa in a one armed lib. Aaron held Bela in the same position. Cas' heart slammed against his ribcage while he held Lisa. It was tempting to drop the Queen Bitch but he didn't want to ruin their chances. The crowd roared when the music came to an end.

The gang was the first to get up for the standing ovation. Dean wiped an errant tear from the corner of his left eye. He was so damn proud of his Short Cake. It took half an hour for the judges to vote. The Columbia squad came in third. The announcer took his sweet time in revealing the name of the 2nd place team. He grinned before announcing that the defending champions, the Tigers came in 2nd place. That meant the new champs were the Magnolia Bumble Bees! Lisa of course grabbed the huge trophy and pranced around with it. The rest of the squad celebrated on the stage.

Castiel ran towards the audience and searched for Dean. The Winchester whistled at him and Cas ran to him. Dean caught him and Castiel enveloped his legs around his boyfriend's hips. They kissed long and hard. "Congrats babe...I knew you'd win! You were fucking amazing."

"Thanks"

Charlie, Meg and Kevin approached them and took their turns in congratulating their friend. Kevin ran off to be with his girlfriend. "I bet you two have some celebrating to do on your own," Meg winked at them.

"We'll celebrate tomorrow when we get home." Charlie hugged the boys before leaving with Meg.

Castiel wrinkled his nose. "How about I go shower and then we can head to your motel? I reek."

"Sure thing babe. Let's go." Dean slid an arm around Cas' shoulders.

Dean watched an old episode of Dr. Sexy while Short Cake took a shower. He recalled this morning's blow job and his dick moved. Shit Cas needed to hurry up so they could get going! Dean was going to blow a load just thinking about the bj. Luckily, Castiel appeared from the bathroom dressed and ready to go. He ran a hand through his wet hair.

"You look damn fine, Short Cake." Dean kissed him hard. "Better get going before I have my way with you right here. I have leftover Chinese in the mini fridge. We can fill up our tanks before the motors get started." Dean winked at his boyfriend.

The two boys walked holding hands to the Starlight Motel. Cas couldn't shake the feeling of someone or something following them. He even turned around once to make sure the coast was clear.

"What's wrong?" Dean placed his fingers inside Cas' back pocket.

"Nothing...forget it." Castiel smiled up at him.

They approached the vacant parking lot of the Starlight Motel. The lit vacancy sign was on but three letters were off. A black cat that sat on the hood of an old truck hissed at them, when the two boys passed by. Dean hissed back. The cat jumped down and hid under the truck. The wind picked up. A wrinkled, paper bag rolled over Dean's boots. Rain drops fell all of a sudden.

Two tall and beefy men appeared from behind an SUV. Dean held Cas' hand and led him to the motel. A familiar black Charger was parked by the main office which was currently empty. Gaspard descended the sleek vehicle.

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispered. "What are you doing here, douchebag?" He held on tighter to Castiel.

"I came to congratulate, Castiel. I saw him perform." Gaspard turned to Castiel and stared at his soon to be mate. "You were incredible."

Cas felt uncomfortable. "Uhm thanks."

"Come with me, Castiel." Gaspard offered his hand to the blue eyed teen.

"He's not going anywhere with you, dick." Dean stood in front of his boyfriend.

Gaspard grinned. "Stupid...silly boy."

"Fuck off man! Cas isn't interested. So stop stalking him." Dean had enough with the French dick.

Gaspard motioned at the two burly men from before to stand behind Dean. "Trying to intimidate me with Thing #1 and Thing #2? Sorry to disappoint you but I've dealt with worst."

Castiel finally spoke. "I am not going anywhere with you, Gaspard. Please let us be."

"No, I have waited long enough. You will become mine tonight."

Dean chuckled. "You're delusional, pal. Hit the road before I scream for help."

"I've had enough of your disrespectful ways!" Gaspard swatted at Dean like he was a mosquito. The boy flew and landed against a car, denting the passenger door in the process. Dean cleared his head.

"What the fuck are you?!" Dean bellowed.

"Dean!" Castiel began running towards his boyfriend but Gaspard grabbed him in an iron hold. "Release me, assbutt!" Cas head butted the Frenchman and it felt like he was hitting a brick wall.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat, Castiel!" Gaspard became enraged. His vision turned red and his fangs came out.

Dean's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "No! Let him go!"

Castiel turned to look at Gaspard and received the fright of his life. Gaspard was a vampire. He should have known. His skin had always been ice cold and the peck they shared on New Year's was off. Castiel felt as if he kissed a corpse. Cas blamed himself for the predicament he and Dean found themselves currently in.

"What are you going to do with us?" Castiel asked.

Dean took advantage that Cas was distracting Gaspard. He slid his right hand inside his leather jacket to retrieve a wood stake. Unfortunately, the behemoth Bopsy Twins surrounded him. One of them hauled Dean up with ease and twisted the teen's left arm behind his back. Dean heart a bone crack. He bit his lower lip to prevent a loud scream from coming out of his mouth.

"Now you will do as I say or your precious Dean dies right now. The boys are famished and your boyfriend is a scintillating morsel." Gaspard sunk his fingers into Castiel's biceps. "So what will it be, mon couer?"

Castiel swallowed hard as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Don't do it, Cas."

"OK I'll go with you. Let Dean go."

"No, mon petit abeille, he's coming with us. I promise not to kill him yet."

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel's body deflated, when Gaspard sat him on the passenger seat. The two vampires sat with Dean in between them on the backseat.

"I am in love with you, Castiel and intend to make you my mate."

"You are crazy if you think I am going to allow you to turn me." Castiel crossed his arms and threw daggers at the vamp with his eyes.

"I can be quite persuasive. Do you not wish to leave Magnolia and travel the world? I can make that a reality. Remember when you told me you could not wait to go to an out of state college. You are tired of the sleepy town." Gaspard ran two fingers down Cas' face.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Dean yelled. One of the vamps hit him across the head.

"I won't accept your insane proposal. So take us back to the motel."

Gaspard drove for another hour. He parked the Charger in the driveway of an isolated two story house in Lafayette County. The two vamps carried a struggling Dean to the brick home. Castiel remained in the car. Gaspard opened the door and waited.

"You are making things harder."

Castiel's nostrils flared. He had to go inside for Dean, who knows what the vamps might do to him. Gaspard offered him his hand. Cas shoved Gaspard on his way out. This guy had some nerve!

Dean nor Thing #1 and Thing #2 were nowhere to be seen. "Where did they take Dean?"

"You'll see him when the time is right." Gaspard closed and locked the door. He led Castiel up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Cas remained by the door. "I want to see my boyfriend."

"He is no longer your boyfriend. You are soon to be my mate. Forget about that stupid boy." Gaspard sat on the bed.

"I love him and always will. You are better off killing me because I would never give myself to you." Castiel stared defiantly at the vampire.

"Come here, Castiel. Do not make me go over there." For the first time Gaspard spoke to him with malice.

Castiel clenched his fists before heading to the bed. He stood in front of the vampire. Gaspard cupped the teen's face. His face was two inches from Cas'. "Is it hard for you to be with me? I promise to give you the world. You can live for eternity at my side. We can travel the world. You will love Europe."

Cas' nostrils flared. "Why would I want to live forever without Dean?"

Gaspard grabbed the boy's face hard, causing Castiel to flinch and mewl. "Your infatuation with that boy ends tonight!" He dragged Cas out of the room. They walked down a long and dark corridor.

"You are a monster. I could never be with you!" Castiel screamed at the top of his lungs. Gaspard pulled his arm so hard, Cas was surprised it didn't pull out of its socket.

The master vampire unlocked a door. Dean's ankles and wrists were bound in chains. The green eyed teen sported a black eye and split lip. One of his arms was at an odd angle. "Dean," Cas whispered.

The Winchester managed to give his boyfriend a weak smile. Gaspard pushed Castiel into the room. The two vamps emerged from a corner. "My mate has forced me to precipitate things."

Thing #1 licked his lips and looked at Dean. Thing #2 stood behind the tawny haired boy and yanked his hair, forcing his head to arch backwards. "Fuck you!" Dean screamed.

Fangs protruded from the Bopsy Twins' mouths. Thing #1 stood to Dean's side and brought his mouth a couple of inches from the exposed skin. Dean was unable to fight due to his wrists being chained to a bar on the roof. His feet were bound to the cold and hard wood floor.

"Castiel, you have only one option to save Dean."

"No, don't do it! He'll most likely kill me once he turns you."

"Give me your word...tell me Dean will be released once I consent to being turned." Tears swam in Cas' big baby blues.

"Short Cake, please don't do it." Dean struggled with the chains that bound him, making him defenseless.

Thing #1 inched closer. His fangs were on Dean's skin. "Ok I accept!"

Gaspard grinned malevolently at Dean. Castiel remained standing. His eyes locked on his boyfriend's terrified ones. "Cas," Dean whispered. The master vampire leaned down as his fangs sprang from the gums.

"I promise to take care of you for eternity." Little by little the fangs ruptured the skin of Cas' neck. Gaspard's fingers traced Castiel's jaw while he slowly drank from the boy. His body trembled and became weaker as the vampire drank from him. Gaspard experienced ecstasy. The boy's blood tasted of cinnamon with a hint of green apples.

"Stop!" Dean yelled.

Gaspard rubbed his erection against Cas' butt cheeks. "Soon you'll be completely mine." He wiped the delicious blood from his lips and chin. Dean growled from across the chamber.

He released Castiel, who fainted on the spot. His body was pale. "I did not take a lot. He needs to wake up and drink blood from a human. That will make his transformation complete."

Dean's eyes became wide. The son of a bitch planned all along to have Castiel drink from him. "You sick son of a bitch!"

"The craving will be so intense. Castiel will have no other alternative but to drink from his beloved Dean." Gaspard motioned for the Bopsy Twins to vacate the chamber.

"Bonne nuit mes enfants," Gaspard said before closing and locking the door.

"Short Cake, can you hear me?" Dean's voice cracked. Tears slid down his bruised face. "Come on man, you need to wake up."

Cas' chest rose up and down slowly. His color reminded Dean of a corpse. Gaspard was a sadistic asshole. Son of a bitch will pay for this somehow. Dean planned on ripping his lungs out before taking his time decapitating the evil dick.

His heart broke for his boyfriend. Poor Cas, who was on a high just a few hours ago. This morning in the shower and sharing the pancakes breakfast had been amazing. Seeing his boyfriend kick ass in the competition made Dean proud as hell. Tonight they were supposed to finally make love. Dean planned on telling Castiel that he loved him. Now he may never have the chance.

He glanced at Castiel, who remained lying unconscious on the cold and hard floor. "Baby, wake up please."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Winter Gray, Nessieh-42, Double-0-Nothing, Sadex, and Lions &amp; Duckies for reviewing. One or two peeps may be coming to the boys rescue. ;)**

The mansion that served as Gaspard's main headquarters in Magnolia remained empty and cold as a mausoleum, except for the sole being left to guard its secrets. He poured himself a generous amount of scotch and then added two dollops of O positive into the crystal goblet. The young vampire closed his eyes while he deeply inhaled the faint whiff of copper within the warm, amber colored alcohol. He smiled fondly. Amber reminded him of the cheerful, honey colored eyes of the only creature, who'd managed to steal his non-beating heart.

Balthazar Roche had been the one to bring Gaspard to the vampire nest in which Gabriel had been held captive. He himself had been a vampire for barely a year and refused to drink from the seventeen year old prisoner. Balthazar's maker, Kali beat him to a bloody pulp and locked the baby vamp in a damp and putrid smelly chamber for two straight days. Blood seeped from his ears and nose due to blood deprivation. Finally, when his bitch of a maker released him from solitary confinement, Balthazar easily escaped the nest and headed to a well-known vampire bar.

He'd been fortunate to have literally bumped into Gaspard as he was leaving the dance area. Gaspard headed to the bar to order blood infused cognac. Something inside Balthazar told him to go to the old vampire for help. The anguish filled screams emitted from the chamber in which the teenager was being tortured, curdled Balthazar's blood. Balthazar decided to creep inside the room to tend to the prisoner's wounds. The boy had passed out. Puncture wounds covered his neck, lower arms and thighs. Balthazar bathed the unconscious boy with a warm, wet sponge.

While he gently scrubbed the boy's grimy face, a pair of dazed and tired honey eyes slightly opened. Balthazar dropped the sponge. Even through pain, the light amber eyes held so much hope. Balthazar poured water into a cup. He held the boy's chin to assist him in drinking. His lips were cracked. After he was done the teenager lay down again. He barely had any strength.

"Why aren't you slurping me like a Capri Sun?"

"You don't deserve any of this." Balthazar sat on the floor adjacent to the bed. "I was not given a choice and that bitch made me one of them." Tears made up of water, salt and blood rolled down his face. He angrily wiped them away. "I won't allow her to do the same to you. I promise she won't turn you."

Gabriel's right hand scooted to the edge of the dirty mattress. Balthazar's fingers linked with his in trepidation. "My name is Balthazar."

"Gabriel," the boy whispered. His voice was hoarse.

Balthazar combed his fingers through the slumbering teen's butterscotch hair. He vowed to save him before it was too late. All of a sudden, a pair of cold hands clung to his shoulders, bringing him up with ease. "What do you think you are doing, boy?" Kali's eyes burned hatred at her childe. "How dare you disobey my orders?" She brought Balthazar upwards. Their noses touched. "You refused to partake in the festivities and now you play Florence Nightingale to your future brother?" The master vampire kicked the young vampire in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. The wall cracked upon impact. Balthazar's vision blurred. He was no match against a vampire created in Ancient Egypt.

"Your disobedience shall cost you two days in solitary." She turned her head and screamed for one of her cronies. The giant servant had served her since her human life as a pampered aristocrat. Kali never wanted to part from the faithful man and he was the first person she turned.

Balthazar thought about escaping through the barred window somehow but the bars were made of iron. His fingers burned as soon as they made contact with the metal. He sat against a cement wall and rocked himself back and forth. Balthazar only thought of how he'd help Gabriel escape from the sick and evil clutches of his maker. Kali needed to pay for her maliciousness and greed.

He became weak due to not feeding. By the end of the second day, he felt blood trail down his ears and nose. He clutched to his stomach which cried out for blood. The creaking of the door startled the vampire. Two sets of burly hands brought him to his feet. "Mother wants you to feed on Gabriel tonight. Everyone from the nest will have their turn. She plans on turning him."

Balthazar swallowed hard. His legs dragged on the floor while the two lackeys dragged him to the kitchen. One of them nuked blood in the microwave. The other vamp sat Balthazar on the table. Once the baby vamp drank two mugs, he began to feel like his old self again. He stood up and waited a minute or two for his legs not to shake. He splashed water on his face before leaving. He needed to find help pronto! Balthazar was no match for at least a dozen vampires. Kali invited local vampires to drink from her prisoners. Honey eyes flashed before him, prompting Balthazar to quicken his pace.

He could not believe his luck, when he found Gaspard. The master vampire emitted strength and his different colored eyes illustrated wisdom. How ironic the vamp had been turned when he was 18. He could pass for a high school senior. Balthazar had been turned when he'd just turned twenty. He planned on attending art school but his dreams and aspirations had been blown away like a flimsy house caught in the middle of a tornado.

Gaspard listened to the tale Balthazar shared with him. The master vampire had only sired his beloved Celeste. He did not believe in turning people and in such a macabre manner. The Gabriel boy Balthazar spoke to him about was an innocent in this horrific nightmare.

"I will help. Tell me where this building is."

"I am going with you." Balthazar was already out of the bar.

Gaspard laid a hand over the young vamp's shoulder. He shook his head. "You are too young and have been deprived of nourishment for two days."

Balthazar's shoulders slumped in defeat. He fisted his hands. The vampire hated being a freaking fledgling. "You need to save him."

Gaspard smiled warmly at him. "I shall. I give you my word."

Balthazar was allowed to sleep that day in the bar's basement. He received no word from the master vampire after he woke up at sunset. Balthazar rode his motorcycle to the building Kali had turned into a nest. The scent of blood assaulted his senses even before he entered the dwelling. A massacre greeted Balthazar. He ran to the room where Gabriel had been kept prisoner. Kali's slaughtered and decapitated corpse lay by the mattress. There was no sight of Gabriel. Balthazar could not even smell any trace of the young man. He fervently hoped Gaspard had kept his word and he had been able to save Gabriel.

He returned to the bar, hoping Gaspard sent word to him. Balthazar was in the process of revving his bike's engine, when a familiar tall form garbed in a black trench coat appeared by a streetlamp. Balthazar almost dropped his baby on his haste to speak with the master vampire.

A crooked smile adorned Gaspard's fox like features. "He is resting in my home."

"Is he alright?" Balthazar swallowed hard.

"He lives but was turned." Anguish took over Balthazar's features. "Je suis vraiment desole, mon ami."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! His life will never be the same. All I wanted was for him to have a go at a normal life."

"Listen...you are not a monster and he shall not be either. I won't allow it." Gaspard hugged the young vamp. "You are not in a state to drive. Hand me your keys."

Balthazar slid the keys in the palm of Gaspard's right hand. "I will take you to him."

Gaspard drove the Norton. Balthazar sat behind with his arms wrapped around the master vampire's torso. The drive was short and quick. Balthazar ran inside the house. Gaspard smiled. Oh how he missed being in love. His non-beating heart ached for Celeste.

Balthazar sat by Gabriel's side until the newly made vampire stirred in bed. He stretched his arms and opened his vibrant, honey colored eyes. His newly heightened senses knew someone else was in the dark chamber. The familiar scent of honey cloves and copper hit him.

Gabriel racked his brain for the angel's name. "Balthazar!"

"Yes, it's me." The young man's voice was littered with so much emotion, Gabriel felt them.

"I thought in my delirious state I dreamed of an angel, caring for me."

"Well I have never been referred to as an angel." Balthazar smirked.

"Thank you; Gaspard told me everything."

"Forgive me for not getting help sooner."

"Hey! Come here." Gabe patted the empty space on the bed. Balthazar slowly made his way next to Gabriel. "My life before being turned sucked donkey balls. I am embarrassed to say what I had to do in order to survive. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise."

Balthazar stared at the boy in awe. "So once again thanks." Gabe nudged him in the stomach.

For the next six months, Gaspard took the two boys under his wing. They took to drinking pigs and lambs blood. So they became regulars at the butcher shop. Thankfully the staff did not ask them why they stocked on so much blood. Balthazar was the first to fall in love. Gabriel was affectionate and always showered him with hugs and kisses. Gaspard knew Balthazar was smitten but remained silent. He knew Gabriel would eventually get there. The boy needed to separate gratitude and being in love.

One night Gaspard left to scout for a new home. A large home in a small town beckoned to him. He flew down to South Carolina. Something told him this is where his life would change.

Balthazar and Gabriel were alone for the night. Gaspard's goons were given the night off. The blockheads were probably at a vamp bar. The two young vamps wandered outside and climbed the roof. Gabriel spread a blanket for the two of them to sit down. He poured warm blood over a bowl of popcorn. After popping in two kernels in his mouth, Gabe told Balthy to open his mouth. The older vamp obeyed and chewed the kernels while humming. He licked his salty lips. "This is good."

Gabriel scooted closer and slid one of Balthy's arms across his shoulders. Gabe relished times like this, when it was only the two of them. Balthazar helped him fill the void that plagued his heart ever since he ran away from the Singers' home. Gabriel missed sassy, little Cassie and Scowly Bobby. He gazed up at the star filled sky. He prayed for their wellbeing. Balthazar cleared his throat. Gabriel looked up at him.

Balthy was terrified. He made up his mind that it was now or never. He needed to discover if Gabriel felt the same about him. He leaned closer to the little trickster and locked lips with him. Gabriel reciprocated the sweet kiss. Their fingers latched on to each other's bodies and the kiss intensified. They did not need to break to breathe. Eventually, the two young vamps touched foreheads.

"I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," Balthazar inhaled Gabriel's candy scent.

"I think I am in love with you, Balthy." This scared the shit out of Gabriel. He'd never been this close to anyone in his young life.

"I know I love you and there will never be anyone else." Balthazar rubbed his nose against Gabe's.

No more words were exchanged as the two vampires climbed down the roof and returned to Balthazar's private chamber. The duo made slow love that evening and into dawn. Once the sun made its first appearance of the day, Balthy left the bed and made sure the specially made curtains were in place. He joined Gabriel once again in the bed and enveloped his arms around the love of his life. He kissed Gabe's temple and whispered, "I want to spend eternity with you, love."

Gabriel swiftly tensed up. He did love Balthazar but was he ready for such a commitment? He bit his lower lip, thinking of what the future held. Eventually sleep pulled at him.

Balthazar woke up at sunset with a smile on his face. He no longer felt Gabe's smaller form pressed against his. Balthy opened his eyes and his eyes raked across the room. Gabriel was nowhere to be found. He slid on a pair of black pants and made his way barefoot downstairs. He could not smell Gabriel's presence. Balthy went to the last room Gabe would be in, the kitchen. Only Gaspard stood in front of the refrigerator, taking out a container of lamb blood.

"Good evening, Balthy." Gaspard warmed up two mugs and handed one to the young vampire. "He left a letter for you." He motioned at the counter. He left Balthazar alone.

Balthy blamed himself for rushing things. Perhaps if they'd taken things slow and he wouldn't have opened his big mouth, Gabriel would still be here. His beautiful Gabriel with his sweet tooth and bigger than life personality, was gone. Balthazar felt sick. He ran to the sink and threw up the blood he'd just drunk.

Gaspard found him crying half an hour later. He consoled the young manpire. A broken heart was not easily mended if ever. Celeste had been gone for decades and Gaspard missed her immensely every single day. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want," Gaspard whispered as he played with Balthy's hair."

"Thank you but it's time I went on my own. You have been so kind to the two of us."

"I think of you two crazy boys as my own."

"You taught us that not all vampires are monsters." Balthazar kissed Gaspard on the forehead. "Thank you for everything."

"You two are meant to be. Give it time. Young Gabriel needs to find himself before he returns to you." Gaspard patted Balthazar on the back before heading to the library.

Balthazar was brought back to the present. He hooked up with many meaningless faces, trying to forget Gabriel, but it was all in vain. Gabe was the love of his life. He could never forget him. Noise brought Balthazar to his senses. Gaspard left him in charge of the house.

Balthy headed to the living room. The door opened and someone entered. Balthazar was about to wrap his hands around the intruder's neck but the familiar and endearing scent of candy brought him to a stop. "Gabriel?"

"Balthy is that you?" The lights were turned on rather quickly. Gabriel smiled. Tears formed in his amber eyes. "I am so fucking sorry for running away like a coward. I had never felt such strong emotions in my life, man."

"I should beat the living hell out of you. You broke my heart, you little shit!" Balthazar looked at Gabe with a thunderous scowl.

Gabriel pouted. He walked over to Balthy, who leaned against a table with his arms crossed. He held on to the collar of the v-shirt the older vamp donned. "Someone's terrible taste in fashion remains the same."

"Someone remains the size of a twelve year old." Balthazar smirked. He knew Gabe's lack of height was a thorn on the trickster's side.

"Fuck you! I am 5'8 thank you very much." Gabriel leaned against the wall. His eyes were glued to Balthazar's body. Gabe loved the other vamp's runner's build and blue eyes. "So you hook up with anyone exclusively?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Balthazar turned to go.

"I never stopped loving you."

"Don't you dare say those words to me? I meant them that night but you shat on them by leaving."

"I was seventeen when I was turned. You know of my shitty past. I bounced through so many foster families, I lost count. It was difficult for me to believe someone loved me that way. I had to go." Gabriel hugged himself.

"Maybe if you stuck around I could have shown you what love is like." Balthazar headed down the stairs that led to the wine cellar. He needed to mix something with blood. Gabe followed and pounced on him. The two vamps wrestled right in front of Gaspard's chamber.

"I came hoping you were here. I love you, Balthy and if the offer still stands I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Gabriel held on to Balthy's back like a spider monkey. "I returned several months ago but you were most likely whoring your way through Europe."

"You have no right to be jealous." Balthy managed to open the bedroom door and threw Gabriel on the bed.

"I know ok. I've been with three people since I bailed but you need to know one thing." He eyes locked with Balthy's. "They could never replace you."

Balthazar pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't do this."

"I love you Balthazar." Gabriel swallowed hard.

Balthy looked at the ceiling. "God help me. I should loathe you but I can't."

He undressed before making his way to the queen size bed. Gabriel was already naked when the older vampire joined him. Their lovemaking was frenzied. Gabe left streams of blood down Balthy's back due to sinking his nails on the skin. The marks rapidly disappeared. Balthy drank from Gabriel's thigh, causing the younger vamp to orgasm. They made love until the sun began to rise.

Gabe pressed his face close to Balthy's chest. "Daddy-o is going to go ballistic, when he finds out his boys danced the horizontal mambo on his bed." He waggled his brows. Balthazar kissed the top of his head.

"Should I cuff you to the bed?"

"Kinky...I like!" Gabriel knew Balthazar wasn't joking. He traced the corner of his eyes. "I promise I ain't going anywhere."

His eyes landed on a framed portrait on the wall. "Holy shit!" Gabriel sprung out of bed and turned on the light.

"What's the matter, love?" Balthy joined him.

"Where is daddy-o?" Gabriel didn't remove his eyes from the portrait. It couldn't be.

"He finally brought his plan to fruition."

"What plan?" Gabriel felt queasy.

"He's making that delicious morsel his mate."

"No, he can't do that!" Gabriel searched for his discarded clothing.

"What's going on?" Balthazar was majorly confused.

"That kid in the picture. That's my foster brother, Castiel."

"You're shitting me." Balthazar got dressed, as well.

"Where are they, Balthy?"

"In Columbia. The kid was participating in a cheerleading competition. Gaspard planned on turning him there."

"Why is he doing this? He taught us not to turn anyone against his or her will." Gabriel pulled his hair and exited the bedroom.

Balthazar soon joined him in the living room. "Because of this," he said before shoving a gold locket in the shorter vamp's hands.

Gabriel hitched an unneeded breath. "Celeste"

Both vamps sat on the wood floor. "Shit! Castiel can pass as her twin brother."

"What are you going to do?" Balthazar wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders.

"I am going to Columbia as soon as the fucking sun sets!"

"Then I am going with you."

"Are you sure? We may have to kill Gaspard if we can't convince him to release Cassie." Gabriel cried. "OMC what if we're too late and Cassie has been turned?"

Balthazar lifted his chin. "We won't fail him."

Dean woke up with a massive headache and dehydrated. For a moment his head was disoriented and he forgot where he was. He moved and remembered the chains that bound him. He cursed before sitting. Dean heard whimpers from across the room. "Cas!"

Castiel breathed heavily. He lay in a fetal position, holding his stomach. Painful cramps hit him hard. His body craved for something which he didn't know what it was. He heard Dean yelling for him.

Cas barely whispered his boyfriend's name. "Cas, babe you're awake. How do you feel, man?"

"My stomach hurts real badly and my body is craving something but I can't say what it is." His body shook from head to toe. Sweat covered his face that had turned extremely pale.

The door was opened and Gaspard entered. He knelt next to Castiel. The master vampire ran a hand gently down the boy's face. "You need to feed soon."

Cas gazed at him with a glassy look. "What?" He searched his brain for what happened the previous night. He started to remember Gaspard and his goons, absconding him and Dean and taking them to a house far from the city.

He managed to turn his head and look at Dean, who sat on the cold floor. He fought with the chains on his wrists and ankles. Castiel tried to sit up but couldn't. Gaspard placed his hands under his arms. Cas spat at him. "Don't touch me! I remember everything, you monster."

"It was the only way. You will be mine."

"I love Dean. Drill those words into your stalker brain!" A long and painful cramp assailed Castiel. He screamed out in pain and returned to a fetal position.

"I hate seeing you suffer, petit abeille. Feed from Dean and your transformation will be complete."

"What happens if I do feed from him? Will you kill him?" Castiel closed his eyes.

"You shall be my mate. I refuse to share you." Gaspard inhaled Cas' neck. "You remain a virgin."

"Let him go, Count Chocula!"

Gaspard laughed. "I cannot wait to strangle you until you breathe your last breath. You have been nothing but an annoying pest."

"Fuck you, too." Dean pulled at the manacles on his wrists.

"There's no way you can escape, boy." Gaspard looked at Cas once again. "Your hunger pangs will only get worse. Drink from him, Castiel. Do not have me force you to drink."

"Never"

"I can drill a hole on his carotid artery and take the blood to feed you. Dean will bleed to death. Is that what you want?"

"I love you, Dean. I am sorry we weren't able to make love tonight." Castiel glanced at his boyfriend fondly. He then glared at Gaspard. "I choose to die before feeding from Dean."

"Short Cake, maybe you should do as he says. I can't see you die." Dean swallowed hard. "Shit I hate chick flick moments, but here goes. I love you."

Castiel began to crawl over to his boyfriend but Gaspard stopped him. He picked up the struggling teen, who was too weak to fight him. He stretched a shaking hand towards Dean before the door shut.

"Cas! Where are you taking him, asshole?!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gaspard gently deposited Castiel on his bed. He covered his shivering body with a blanket and wiped sweat from his brow with a linen napkin. "Why are you making things so difficult? I love you and want to make you my mate. You will live forever. Anyone else would jump at the opportunity."

It was hard for Castiel to speak and open his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He cleared his throat and clutched at a pillow. "I can't live without Dean." His hands clutched at his stomach. Cas screamed out in agony.

Gaspard had enough. He grabbed a knife which he would use to drain the Winchester boy of his blood. Castiel left him no other choice but to force feed him the blood. Cas passed out right before Gaspard vacated the chamber.

The master vampire entered the room where Dean was held captive. He approached the teenager, who glared at him. "What did you do to Cas, Edward? He'll never agree in being your Bella!"

Gaspard slapped Dean twice. The teen felt a molar become lose. "Shut your insolent mouth for once. I shall never fathom what Castiel sees in you."

The vampire knelt in front of Dean and showed him the knife. Dean spat at his face and this enraged Gaspard even more. He planned on mutilating the boy's corpse after he drained him out of all of his blood.

"You think Cas is ever going to be with you on his own free will, knowing you killed me? Good luck with that, pal." Dean smirked.

The sharp tip of the blade was close to Dean's skin. The boy closed his eyes. Gaspard felt the presence of two vampires enter the dwelling. "Merde!" The master vampire rose to his impressive height and exited the chamber. Dean literally pissed his pants.

Gaspard entered the living room to find Gabriel and Balthazar. He controlled his rage. "What brings the two of you here?"

"We need to talk, daddy-o."

"I am quite busy."

"Listen to him please." Balthazar stood next to Gabe.

Dean's screams for help were heard through the entire house. "Gaspard, you must not go through with your plan."

"Why is that Balthy?" The master vampire was running out of patience.

Gabriel walked toward the manpire he considered a father. "Because Castiel was my foster brother and he's a sweet kid. He has a big mouth and terrible taste in music but he's still a good kid, who doesn't deserve to become one of us. Let him live a normal life."

"I love him." Gaspard said before returning to the staircase.

"You are lucky Dean's father and Cassie's grandpas are in the middle of a demon hunting case. They are experienced hunters, who will stop at nothing to save their children."

"How do you know all of this?" Gaspard arched a raven brow.

"We stumbled with the boys' friends, who are frantically searching for them. Release them, daddy-o. The three of us can go to France like we always wanted."

"I have been so lonely all these decades without Celeste. I finally found someone, who reminds me so much of her." Gaspard's hands hung to the wood banister.

"Castiel will only feel hatred towards you. Celeste was the love of your life. You spend hundreds of years together that should be enough."

"Castiel is going to be my mate! No one can stop it from happening."

Gabriel brought his head down. He raised his hands. "I understand. I can see how much you love him. Forgive me."

Balthazar played along. "We will help you any way we can."

"It will kick ass to make up for all the time we were apart. Cassie and I will finally be true brothers. I'll tell him how you saved me." Gabriel hugged Gaspard.

The master vampire finally gave the two vamps half of a smile. "We will be one happy family." Gabriel nodded in his arms.

"I am going to the butcher shop. Perhaps I can entice Castiel with lamb blood. Then we can convince him to feed from Dean."

Gabriel and Balthazar nodded. "Gabriel, please care for Castiel and Balthazar, I need you to keep guard on that troublesome Winchester boy."

"No prob, daddy-o."

As soon as the master vamp left, the two young vampires hauled ass upstairs. Balthazar went to speak with Dean and Gabriel entered the master bedroom. The sight that met him broke his dead heart. "Oh Cassie"

At least his baby bro hadn't been turned yet. That was a relief but time was running out. Castiel needed to feed pronto or get a blood transfusion to survive. Dried blood caked the boy's ears and nostrils. Gabriel sat down on the side of the mattress. Castiel felt it sink. He dared not open his eyes. The boy did not wish to see Gaspard again. A hand smoothed his drenched hair.

"Can you hear me, baby bro?"

No it couldn't be! Castiel hadn't heard that voice in years. He opened his eyes and right next to him sat Gabriel, who was a bit older than the last time he saw him. "Gabe?"

"It's me, Cassie. I'm here to bust you out of this crypt but first you have to listen to me."

He placed Castiel's head over his lap and combed his fingers through his hair. Cas felt weaker than before. He closed his tired eyes and listened to Gabe's detailed plan.

**Yeah, I got carried away with the Balthy &amp; Gabe flashback but I really love these two together. I wasn't going to leave Gabriel all lonely in the story. Thanks for reading! :) Happy Holidays!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Without further ado...the penultimate chapter!**

Gabriel and Balthazar waited for the master vampire in the kitchen. Gabriel tapped his right foot non-stop under the table. Balthy held his lover's knee down brusquely. The shorter vamp glared daggers at Balthy with his golden eyes. "Those kids' lives are at stake here...no pun intended." He started biting his right thumb's cuticles. Balthy held the hand and kissed each knuckle.

"Relax, my little candy glutton. We need to act normal or Gaspard is going to catch on." Gabriel nosed the other vampire's neck. Balthazar's scent of the ocean always calmed him down. "Did you prep your little brother on what he has to do?"

Gabriel nodded. His fingers played with the low collar of his boyfriend's t-shirt. "It took a lot of convincing but once I promised him Dean would make it out alive, Cassie caved." Gabe sighed. "He doesn't care if he doesn't make it, but I had to give him my word that I'd get his boy toy out at any cost."

"Those two are so young but the bond they share is not experienced by people much older." Balthazar kissed the top of Gabe's head. "I need to check the thermos to make sure you know what is still warm."

"I'll get the syringe." Gabriel got up from Balthy's lap. He cleared his voice. "Thanks for helping us. The Singers are the only real family I had and Cassie is like my true baby bro."

"I know, sweetheart. I am going to give the Winchester some water and a granola bar before Daddy Dearest returns." He kissed Gabriel tenderly on the lips.

Five minutes later, Gabe nuked some O positive and poured a dash of Hershey's chocolate syrup in the mug. Gaspard found him, gulping the chocolate laced blood down. "Daddy-o, you're back!" Gabe licked blood from the left corner of his mouth.

"How is Castiel doing?" Gaspard removed a plastic container of lamb's blood from a brown paper bag. "Mind warming this for him?"

Gabe saluted the master vampire. He glanced at his watch. Balthy chose the right time to grab the thermos. While Gaspard was Castiel, Gabriel would procure the syringe. Now it was all up to Castiel to stall Gaspard for time. The microwave dinged. Gabe poured the fresh lamb blood into a New Orleans Saints mug. "Here you go!"

"Merci Gabriel." Gaspard ran two fingers across the younger vampire's cheek.

Gaspard knocked before entering the master bedroom. Castiel's raven locks were plastered to his scalp. The boy's body was completely covered in sweat. His skin had turned white. Dried blood stuck to his ears and nostrils. His lips were cracked. His soon to be mate mewled in agony. The hunger pangs for blood were hitting him at full force. Castiel rocked back and forth on the mattress.

The master vampire sat next to him. "Please drink this, petit abeille. It is only lamb blood. You will not turn."

Castiel looked him straight in the eye. "I know that I have to drink from a human in order for my transformation to be complete." He clutched his stomach harder. "Please make it stop."

The blue eyed teen surprised the master vampire by sitting on his lap. "Mind feeding me? I am surprised I was able to move." Cas lowered his eyes, causing the thick, ebony brows to fan against his cheeks. He raised them again to make sure Gaspard got a good up close and personal view of his baby blues. Castiel leaned his head against the vampire's chest and opened his mouth.

"You will start to feel better in no time, mon couer." Gaspard brought the mug to the beautiful boy's lips. Castiel sipped tentatively at first. The taste of copper didn't gross him out much as he originally thought. "Drink more," Gaspard massaged the boy's arm.

Castiel gulped out loud as he emptied the mug. He wiped his mouth and chin with the bed sheets. He cringed upon seeing the dirty sheets. "Sorry"

Gaspard chuckled. He ran his fingers through the boy's disarrayed locks. "Feeling better?"

Castiel nodded. At least his stomach ceased torturing him but his treacherous body craved human blood. "Can you hold me?"

"Oui, mon amour. You have no idea how I have longed to hear you say those words." Gaspard leaned his broad back against the bedframe. He opened his long legs and sat Castiel in between. He rested his chin on one of the boy's shoulders. The master vampire resumed playing with Cas' hair. The human almost dozed off. Shit he needed to stay awake!

Castiel licked his cracked lips. "Where will you take me first?"

Gaspard smiled. He ran his hands down the teenager's arms. "Do you have somewhere in mind?" He was elated to hear Castiel was finally on board.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm just glad to be out of Magnolia. My dream has always been to leave the sleepy town and never come back." Castiel felt guilty because he wasn't lying entirely to the vampire. Most of his life he'd wished to escape the small town but things changed since Dean Winchester traipsed into the store and stole his heart. Plus he could never leave Bobby and Rufus. They were more like fathers to him than grandpas.

"I am content to hear you say this." Gaspard kissed one of Castiel's ears.

Cas turned around and straddled the vampire. His energy started to return. His hands traced the contours of Gaspard's chest. He nipped the Frenchman's dimpled chin. Gaspard closed his eyes. He'd waited too damn long for this. Castiel would be his completely tonight. First he needed to get rid of Dean Winchester. After Castiel drank from him and completely turned, Gaspard planned on having Gabe and Balthazar toss the pest's body in the swamp. The alligators would handle the rest.

Gaspard cupped Castiel's chin and brought it closer to his face. "I am somewhat surprised at your...how do Americans say...180?" He traced the teen's lower lip with a thumb. "A few hours ago you fought me to keep the Winchester boy alive." His different colored eyes raked every inch of Castiel's face. "Why the change of heart?" His eyes locked with the boy's baby blues.

Castiel nibbled his lower lip. He tried calming his erratic heartbeat. "Dean is a child. Why would I settle for him, when I can be with an experienced man, who'll show me the world? I am going to live forever and it's because of you." Cas' fingers played with the short hair in the back of the vampire's neck. "I cannot wait to thank you later this evening."

The teen plastered his body against the master vampire. He rubbed his groin against the erection already forming inside Gaspard's black jeans. Castiel locked his eyes with his. The vampire's hands locked on Castiel's slim hips. "I must be dreaming. This is too good to be true, petit abeille." Cas captured the Frenchman's lips with his.

Gaspard sunk his fingers in the back of Cas' head. His eyes remained open as he hungrily kissed his soon to be mate. It freaked Castiel out, making the boy close his. He grinded their cocks one more time, making Gaspard moan Castiel's name out loud. Cas was disgusted with himself. His dick was semi hard. He felt the urge to regurgitate the lamb blood he just drank.

The teen held the vampire's hands and helped him out of the bed. "I am famished. I think it is time." He stretched his toes and kissed Gaspard on the jaw.

The vampire beamed. "I shall lead the way."

The master vampire had no need to unlock the door of the room in which Dean was being held prisoner. Gabriel stood sentry outside and Gaspard knew Balthazar accompanied the troublesome teen in the chamber. Gabe ignored Cassie's presence and opened the door.

Dean sat Indian style, leaning against the wall. The chains didn't allow him to lie down completely on the cold and dirty floor. He favored his good arm. The broken one hurt like hell. His eyes were closed. Castiel could see from across the filthy and empty chamber the dark circles under his boyfriend's eyes. HIs face was bruised due to the beating inflicted by Thing #1 and Thing #2, who Gabe and Balthy easily took out right after Gaspard left to the butcher shop. Those two vamp thugs were dumber than a sack of hair. They made Jessica Simpson look like Madame Curie.

Balthazar shook Dean's unharmed arm. "Wakey wakey, boy! It's show time." He walked next to Gabe, who remained by the door. The two young vampires held hands.

Dean's forest green eyes widened in fear while he fought with the shackles and cried out in pain due to his fucked up arm. "Cas, you still have a chance to save yourself. Run!" His eyes pleaded for his Short Cake to escape. Castiel refused to gaze at him and turned to Gaspard. He hugged the master vamp.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?!" Dean screamed. "No please," he whimpered.

Castiel turned around and took small steps towards Dean. He got on his knees in front of the teen hunter. "God, your blood is calling out to me." His nostrils flared. He licked a line down the column of Dean's throat.

"Go ahead and get on with it. My death won't be in vain. You'll get to live your lifelong dream to leave Magnolia." Dean stopped fighting. He arched his head to the side, granting Cas access.

Castiel licked his lips and brought his teeth in contact with Dean's flustered skin. He stopped and gazed backwards. He extended his hand towards Gaspard. "I want to share him with you."

The master vampire stared at his soon to be mate. "Are you sure? This is your first time feeding from someone. It should be something you experience on your own. We shall have an eternity to feed together."

Castiel shoved Dean backwards. He stood up and walked over to Gaspard. He held both of the vamp's hands and rose on tiptoes. He kissed him hard on the lips. "Please" Cas gave Gaspard sad puppy eyes. Dean closed his eyes during the entire kiss. He growled, watching the asshole vamp grin at him once Cas' lips touched his. The Winchester became more incensed on seeing Gaspard cup his Short Cake's ass.

"I can never say no to you, petit abeille." Gaspard leaned down to kiss the tip of the boy's nose.

The two of them soon knelt at Dean's sides. Dean spat at the master vampire. Gaspard used the hem of Dean's blood smeared t-shirt to wipe the spit from his cheek and chin. "I am going to enjoy draining you." Pointy fangs protruded from his gums. He made eye contact with Castiel, who nodded.

The pair inched closer to Dean. Gaspard tugged the tawny hair hard backwards. Castiel sucked on Dean's neck and gently nipped it. Gaspard wasted no time and sunk his fangs into the boy's skin. Cas held on to Dean's waist while the master vampire got his fill.

Suddenly, Gaspard stopped and grabbed his throat. His body felt completely drained of energy. He gagged and threw up blood. The vampire looked at Castiel and then at Gabriel. He hadn't experienced such inner agony since Celeste died. How could Gabriel betray him this way? And Castiel, what a great actor the boy turned out to be! Balthazar handed his lover a machete from a bag outside the chamber.

"You injected Dean with dead man's blood?" Gaspard could barely speak.

Dean grinned. "Yep"

Castiel stood up and helped Dean stand. Gaspard approached them at a very slow pace. His skin was turning blue. He extended his hands to Castiel. He longed to strangle the boy to death. How ironic not ten minutes ago, Gaspard would do anything for Castiel. Castiel Singer, the boy who'd stolen his non-beating heart. Gaspard had turned his back on love ever since Celeste was killed. Then he laid eyes on the young hunter, and fell in love not only with his outer beauty, but with his feisty attitude and loyal heart.

On his slow trek to the young hunters, Gaspard's eyes landed on Gabriel and Balthazar, who sported identical looks of shame and guilt. Balthy held Gabe for a moment. Gabriel whispered sorry to Gaspard.

Dean grabbed the weak vampire with his good arm. By a miracle, he was able to yank his hair backwards. Everything happened in slow motion for the master vampire. He'd been too weak to fight Dean. His eyes tracked Gabriel throwing a machete at Castiel, who caught it with ease. Dean pulled his head hard. "Au revoir, creep!"

Those were the last words Gaspard heard before Castiel chopped off his head with the machete. The decapitated head splattered blood over the wall. The headless body got on its knees before falling down sideways. Cas still held the bloody machete. He breathed hard. Tears rolled down his face. The things he did with Gaspard to get here. Dean noticed his boyfriend was close to having a panic attack.

"Babe, it's over. You were great."

Balthazar had the key to unlock the manacles on Dean's wrists and ankles. The green eyed teen almost fell once he became free. Balthy held him as the Winchester rubbed his chafed wrists. Gabriel approached Castiel wearily. "You can let go of this, Cassie." Gabe held the machete and threw it on the floor.

"The things I had to do and say to convince him." Castiel stared at the headless corpse.

Balthazar led Dean to Cas. "Look at me, Short Cake."

Castiel glanced at his boyfriend, who was a minute away from passing out. "You did what needed to be done. Hell you saved our asses, man." Dean held on to the puncture wounds on the side of his neck.

Cas grabbed Dean and hugged the hell out of him. "You're going to be ok. All I cared about was your survival."

"Ow Cas! My arm, dude!"

"Sorry," Castiel mouthed on Dean's forehead. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"We know someone who specializes in supernatural cases and owes us. He has O negative blood ready for you two. Cas, you lost some and Dean's system needs to be flushed of the dead man's blood." Gabriel helped Castiel walk out. The kid was looking kind of green. Balthy assisted Dean.

Three days later, Balthy and Gabe said good bye to Dean and Cas, who already recuperated. Well except for poor Dean, who sported a cast on his broken arm. The young vamps drove the boys to the Magnolia border. Kevin and Charlie drove the Impala back once Gabriel told them what happened.

"You sure you don't want to say hi to Grandpa Bobby?" Castiel held Gabe's hand.

"Nah, tell the stubborn old goat I love him and whenever y'all need our help just holler." Gabriel winked at his baby bro.

"Where you guys headed?" Dean asked.

"I bought a little bakery where my darling trickster can create sinful treats to his heart's delight." Balthazar slapped his boyfriend's butt, causing Gabriel to leap up.

"It's in Paris. You guys should visit us after you graduate high school. Our treat...right babe?" Gabe looked up at Balthy.

"Absolutely"

"Thanks, we may take you up on the offer," Castiel hugged both vamps. "Take care, brother," Cas whispered in his foster brother's ear.

"Love ya, Cassie." Gabriel turned to Dean. "You better take care of my baby bro, Deano. Remember I know where you live."

"You don't have to worry about that." Dean slid his good arm across Cas' shoulders. Castiel winked at him.

Balthazar started the Charger's engine. Gabe hopped on the shotgun seat and blew a kiss at the teens. "Au revoir, mes enfants!" Balthy honked right before speeding away past the Welcome to Magnolia sign.

Castiel linked his fingers with Dean's as they headed home. Charlie informed them that all of their relatives had assembled at the Singer plantation. Dean smiled upon laying eyes on Baby, who was parked next to Cas' pick-up. "They look good together," Dean said. Castiel smiled.

Cas didn't get the opportunity to unlock the door because it was opened from the inside. A teary eyed Bobby scowled at them. "I could ring your necks." He pulled Castiel towards him and embraced his grandson in a bear hug.

"I love you too, grandpa." Castiel had never been happier to be home. Rufus joined them in the family embrace.

Sam threw himself on his older brother. "Dean, we were scared shitless!"

"I'm ok, Moose. Just got a busted arm, see?" He ruffled Sammy's hair.

John approached his sons. "I got new grey hair cos of you, kid." His eyes scanned his son for other injuries. John Winchester wasn't a touchy feely guy but this time he broke his no chick flick rule. He took his first born in his arms and kissed the top of his head. "I'm damn proud of you, son."

"Cas was the real hero." Dean locked eyes with Cas.

"Tell us everything, idjits!" Bobby led his grandson to the couch and Dean soon joined him.

His stomach growled. All of a sudden, Charlie, Meg and Kevin came from the kitchen with soda and apple pie. "Apple pie...you guys rock!" Dean perked up. Everyone assembled laughed.

The boys hugged their friends before sharing their horrific experience with their loved ones. Bobby could not believe Gabriel's role in all of this. "Idjit, just cos he's a fanger don't mean I won't allow him back in the family. He saved you," Bobby glanced at Cas. His eyes became watery once more and Rufus held his hand.

"I think the boys need to rest," Rufus piped in.

"I can sleep for a whole month," Dead stated.

Castiel even yawned. He walked Dean to the Impala. John sat in the driver seat and Sammy in the back. Cas opened the front passenger door for his boyfriend. Dean kissed him gently on the lips. "We made it, babe." He caressed Cas' cheeks. Castiel sighed. "What's wrong?"

Cas batted his lashes. "I was looking forward to finally deflowering a certain someone but their arm is broken."

Dean smirked. "Looks like the guy upstairs don't want us knocking boots."

"We'll see about that. Now go home and rest, my sexy hunter." Castiel kissed him on the cheek and waited for Dean to sit down to buckle his seatbelt. He closed the door and waved bye to John and Sam.

**One chapter to go! Can't believe this baby is almost done. I experienced a ton of writer's block, writing this sucker. Glad I have been able to finish it. Last chapter should be up in about a week. Happy New Years! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy New Year! Here you go...the final chapter! Thanks for sticking around to the end. :) The first two chapters of my latest fic, "Untamed" are now up. Please visit the story and give it a try.**

Dean's and Castiel's third attempt at dancing the horizontal tango backfired on their cute asses. The cast had been removed from the older teen's arm a week prior. Things started getting hot and heavy for the young and horny couple in the backseat of the Impala. Dean parked the black, muscle car in the empty road right behind the cemetery. The teen hunters had finished an uneventful sweep. Castiel sat on the hood of the car with his legs open. Dean stood in between and initiated a steamy make out session that ended with the duo half naked inside Baby.

Castiel had been in the middle of stroking both of their hard and leaking cocks within his right hand. Dean was a mess on the leather seat, panting and moaning so loud, he was most likely heard a block away. The back windows were fogged. Dean planted a hand, leaving his print. The two boys cracked up in between moans.

"You just recreated the cheesy Titanic scene," Castiel mouthed against Dean's sweaty neck. He licked salty sweat from his boyfriend's clavicle. The Winchester's eyes rolled backwards, when Cas thumbed the slit of his leaking dick.

A cellphone began to annoyingly ring non-stop from the front seat. At first neither of the young hunters was going to answer but the person continued calling. It didn't take long for both boys to come. Castiel leaned forward to grab the offending phone. Dean smacked his ass twice. Cas glowered at him.

"It's your dad. He sent you several texts." Castiel cleaned himself with a towel and then threw it at Dean. He put his shirt back on and zipped his jeans.

"Fuck! Sammy and Jo have been kidnapped." Dean struggled with his cargo pants. He abandoned his t-shirt and jumped to the driver's seat.

"Does he know who took them?" Castiel held on to the front seat while Dean drove from 0-60 mph."

"Babe, text my dad that we're on our way to the cabin. Local hunters are meeting there, including your grandpas."

Castiel gulped hard. That meant supernatural creatures kidnapped the two kids and they were big fish. Cas held Dean's right hand for comfort. Dean adored his little brother. "Sam and Jo are tough kids. Your dad and Ellen have done a great job training them."

"Cas, Mikhael and Camille have them." Dean sped through a red light.

Castiel arched a brow. "Who are they?"

"Mikhael is the demon Crowley made a deal with to get his old lady out of Purgatory in exchange for the frog to get you."

"Shit Dean, I am so sorry." Castiel traced circles on Dean's wrist.

"Read my dad's long ass text. It gets better." Dean fought back tears.

Cas read the three texts which said the complete story. His mouth hung open while he read the last part. He turned to Dean. "Mikhael is Azazel's father? What are the odds Crowley ended making a deal with the son of the demon that killed your mother."

"Worst part is me and dad killed Azazel. Now Junior is out for blood and Sammy and Jo are going to pay the price."

"We're going to save them."

Rowena helped with the rescue effort. The witch felt she needed to assist since her son started the entire mess. She performed a tracking spell which gave the group of hunters the location where the demons held Jo and Sam. Before sunrise, John, Ellen and Dean entered the abandoned factory. While they fought the demon pair and two of their minions inside, Castiel, Garth, Rufus and Bobby created a ring of holy fire around the entire exterior structure. This rendered the demons weak and allowed the hunter trio on the inside to exorcize the demons. The four sulfur reeking assholes were sent back to Hell. Luckily, Sam and Jo were unscathed.

Dean invited Castiel over to his house on the last day of their Spring Break vacation. John took Sam to a new history museum that opened in the city. Cas brought a pizza and the two teens ate the entire large pie in a flash. They watched Mad Max: Fury Road. Dean kept blabbing over how hot Charlize Theron is and Castiel said he wouldn't mind having a go with Tom Hardy. After the movie, Dean suggested for them to hang in his bedroom.

The Winchester turned on his Millennium Falcon iPod dock. Castiel gave it to him as a belated Valentine gift. Dean left an Air Supply song. Castiel tried not to laugh. "Really?"

"Bottom picks the music...top shuts his pie hole." He pushed Cas on the bed.

Castiel's baby blues became larger. His mouth remained open in an "O" shape. "Are we finally going to do it?"

Dean straddled him and nodded. "God help me but if another fucking emergency happens, we are fucking first. Fire can rain down from the sky or Magnolia can be attacked by a demon army, we are not leaving this bed." He leaned down and kissed Castiel hard. The kiss became dirty within seconds. Dean licked his way into his boyfriend's mouth while Castiel slid the green eyed teen's sweatpants down. He loved that Dean wore no underwear.

They removed their pants and in Cas' case his boxers. Dean stretched his arm under a pillow to retrieve a bottle of strawberry lube. He tossed it at Castiel, who was jerking off. His eyes were almost black as he watched Dean. Cas lubed his engorged cock. Dean licked his lips.

Cas surprised Dean by flipping him to the center of the mattress. "Open your legs wide for me, babe."

He dove in and kissed Dean's freckled thighs. Castiel nostrils flared. "You washed before I got here." He looked at his boyfriend, who turned redder than a cherry tomato. "Why are you shy all of a sudden?"

"I used an enema for the first time to clean the pipes and washed myself thoroughly right before you got here. I even used Charlie's 'delicious rhubarb' bath gel."

Castiel laughed. Dean glared at him. "Fuck you! Forgive me for freshening up before you stick your dick up my ass."

Cas kissed the slight pudge on Dean's stomach. Then he kissed the tip of his boyfriend's penis. "You are too cute for words."

"I am not cute." Dean folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright you are a sexy and awesome boyfriend. Is that better?" Castiel poured lube over his fingers. "Now lay there and look pretty."

Dean flipped him the bird. Castiel's index finger circled outside of Dean's hole. "Your sweet, pink hole is screaming for attention."

"How about you shut the fuck up and get down to business?!" Dean arched a tawny brow.

"As you wish," Cas said before his head disappeared between Dean's thighs.

Short Cake's unruly hair brushing against his flushed skin tickled Dean. As soon as he felt Cas' tongue dive in and swirl on his hole, Dean almost jumped off the bed. Castiel held his hips down with his hands. The blue eyed cutie sucked and licked Dean's asshole like it was going out of style.

Now he only held one of Dean's hips because he brought one of his hands down. Castiel inserted a finger inside Dean. He continued with the rim job and fingered his boyfriend until he hit his prostate. "Fuuuck!" Dean screamed. He sunk his toes into the mattress. He came without touching himself.

Castiel licked any jizz, covering his boyfriend's body. He then laid next to Dean, whose breathing needed to return to normal. "You taste so good...a perfect combination of strawberry and you."

Dean pulled Castiel's hair hard, causing the shorter boy to moan in delight. His lips covered Cas'. Dean moaned, tasting himself and the strawberry lube. Castiel caught his lower lip between his teeth and tugged it. He knew this got Dean's mojo running.

"Your offer at bottoming still stands?" Castiel leaned on his elbows.

Dean shoved him down. Cas pulled his sweaty shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Dean already straddled him without his own dirty shirt. "Take your time, Dean. It's going to hurt." Dean swallowed hard. Inside he was a nervous wreck but he and Short Cake had waited too damn long. He wanted to do this for Castiel.

"I love you, Dean." He caressed the Winchester's jaw reverently.

"I know," the Winchester winked at his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes.

Dean spread lube over Castiel's entire hard dick. Castiel brought him down for a slow and gentle kiss. He ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean took a deep breath before guiding Cas' cock into his entrance. He slowly sank over it. Cas's dick wasn't as long as his own but thicker. Dean winced at the intrusion.

"Take your time," Castiel planted his hands on Dean's hips.

Dean allowed more of his boyfriend's dick to enter him. He bit his lower lip hard. The sensation wasn't pleasant. The inside of his butt burned. He researched online about anal to know what to expect. Once he took all he could of Short Cake's dick, Dean held on to Cas' shoulders, and began to move at a leisure pace.

He could tell Castiel was fighting not to fuck him fast and hard. Dean moved his hips confidently. He was getting used to Cas filling him up. "Can I?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

Cas groaned as he started to thrust energetically into Dean. Dean began to earnestly ride him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, when Castiel nailed his prostate. The pleasure overtook the burning sensation. Castiel's fingers sunk into Dean's hips. His breathing became louder right before he screamed Dean's name and came inside his boyfriend. With one more intense hit at his prostate, Dean jizzed two ropes over Cas.

Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's freckled nose before heading to the bathroom. He returned with a warm, wet towel which he used to tend Dean's ass. The Winchester hissed. He knew he'd be walking with more of his usual cowboy strut for the next two days.

Cas joined Dean in the bed and covered the two of them with the bed sheets. The two boys lay facing each other. Castiel traced Dean's lower lip with a thumb. "You're really beautiful. I am glad my first time was with you."

Dean held Castiel's thumb and kissed it. "Right back at ya." He yawned. The couple fell asleep in no time with their foreheads touching.

Ten years later...

Castiel typed the final chapter of his latest book in his "To Hell &amp; Back Series". The hunter ended up leaving Magnolia for four years after graduating high school. He got accepted to Emory University in Atlanta which happened to have the nation's best writing program. He graduated magna cum laude. He wrote for the university's paper and posted original fan fiction in several popular sites.

Miraculously, a literary agent, whose daughter frequented one of those sites, contacted Castiel, when he'd just graduated from Emory. Her daughter was an avid reader of Cas' work. The agent asked him to expand on his most popular fic, which turned out to be the first book of the "To Hell &amp; Back Series".

The books dealt with a macho hunter, who was in denial about being gay and overcompensated by banging a bunch of chicks. He drove a '67 Mustang and travelled the US with his younger brother, hunting the supernatural. Mr. Macho Hunter died in book #2 and was rescued from Hell by an angel that he fell deeply in love with, but it took the block head three books to confess his feelings to the seraph.

Dean hated that the main hunter's name was Alex Northman. Hello! Cas based him on his fantasy crush Eric Northman from "True Blood". He knew his boyfriend based the younger brother on Dean, making him bisexual and obsessed with classic rock and pie. The series gained a huge cult following and the sales were decent.

Castiel surprised Dean, when he told him he wanted to stay in Magnolia. Bobby and Rufus gave them the plantation once they decided to retire to South Beach. The older hunters hung their hunting gear for good after Cas graduated from Emory. Dean and Castiel had been more than grateful for the generous gift. Cas was a huge blubbering mess, when they said good bye to the retirees at the airport. Rufus and Bobby told them they were a phone call away and that they expected them for Thanksgiving. The boys still held the annual tradition of spending Turkey weekend in South Beach. Christmas was spent with John and Sammy.

College wasn't for Dean. He attended auto mechanics classes at Magnolia Community College where he received his certificate. Rufus left him in charge of the auto shop and Dean did not plan on letting his surrogate grandpa down. His dad became head mechanic. John helped his son tremendously. He'd look after the shop, when Dean accompanied Cas to meet with his agent, Naomi in New York or to visit Rufus and Bobby.

Castiel saved the final chapter on his laptop and turned it off. He stretched his arms before turning on the ancient radio Rufus left at the store. Mr. and Mrs. Carver, who both must be in their 80s, now approached the counter with a basket of groceries. Mrs. Carver asked Castiel how Dean was doing and he answered his boyfriend was out on a hunting trip. The Carvers believed Dean was out hunting for deer; little did they know.

The bell hanging over the front door chimed, signaling a new customer. Castiel didn't pay attention since he was running the items through the scanner. Mr. Carver paid and placed the last bag on a nearby cart. "You sure you don't need help, Mr. Carver?" Cas asked.

"No thank you. I still can do things on my own."

Castiel looked at the front door and his blood turned cold. Fergus Crowley held the door open for the elderly couple and wished them a good day. Cas felt for a gun he kept under the counter in case of an emergency. Crowley walked towards him. He raised his hands. He hadn't changed much, except for growing a few inches and losing a bit of weight. Stubble covered his lower face and his hair had begun to recede.

"What brings you to Magnolia?" Castiel fingered the gun.

"I came to apologize for everything." Crowley only glanced at Cas for a few seconds and then lowered his gaze. He stared at the counter. "I hurt many people but mostly you and Dean."

"You got that right." Castiel narrowed his eyes at the toad.

"I wasn't in a right state of mind."

"Yeah, Meg told us you were diagnosed with disorganized schizophrenia."

Crowley nodded. He hid his hands in his coat pockets. "I was institutionalized for almost a year and then mother thought it was best for me to stay in England with relatives. I run a successful art gallery now and started a relationship recently with a woman named Lillith."

Castiel removed his fingers from the weapon underneath the counter. "That's great."

"I continue taking medication and attend therapy sessions twice a week. In a twisted way, my sick obsession with you, led me to get the proper treatment." His eyes fell on Castiel, who stayed silent.

"Well I came to tell you I am extremely sorry for all I did to you and Dean. I head back to London tomorrow morning." He turned to leave.

Castiel cleared his throat. Crowley was at the door and turned to look at him. "I am really glad you are doing better, Fergus." Crowley nodded and left.

Thirty seconds later, a flabbergasted Dean entered the market. Cas hopped over the counter and ran to his boyfriend, who he hadn't seen in three days. He jumped on Dean and wrapped his legs around him. Castiel peppered kisses all over his face. Dean reveled in the attention.

"Someone missed me," he said. He led them to the counter where he deposited Cas. "Dude, was that Crowley?" Castiel nodded. "What the fuck did he want? Did he hurt you?" Cas shook his head.

"He came to say he's sorry for all the shit he stirred in his deranged pursuit of me."

"Hmm little fucker almost tore us up when he got that shifter to pose as you and staged the blow job incident for me to see. Oh and don't get me started on the hex bag he put together that caused me to fuck up my ankle." Dean's nostrils flared.

"He couldn't break us up." Castiel grabbed the lapels of Dean's dark FBI suit jacket and kissed his boyfriend thoroughly. "Are you going to frisk me, Agent Winchester?"

"Later babe...there's something I need to tell you." Dean smiled.

"What is it?" Castiel shook his head. "First tell me how the hunt went?" His eyes raked over his boyfriend's body for any sign of injury.

"The mayor's ex-wife wanted revenge on him for getting married to a chick twenty years his junior. She found a witch who hexed him. I managed to have her reverse the spell before I ganked the bitch. She was responsible for the deaths of four people in their town. " He kissed Cas gently on the lips. "I hate witches."

"Okay, now tell me the important news."

"Sammy plans on proposing to Jo this summer after he finishes law school. He already got a job as a paralegal while he preps to take the bar exam." Dean gave Cas a wide smile. He was damn proud of the moose, who now stood at 6'4. Dean grew to the height of 6'1. Cas surprised everyone because his adult height was 5'11. Now he didn't have to stretch his toes to kiss his boyfriend.

"That's wonderful!"

Dean fidgeted and tugged at his tie. "You ok?"

The Winchester let Castiel go and got on his knees. Cas tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Dean retrieved a small box from his suit. He licked his lips before speaking. His hands shook as he opened the velvet ring box. "Dean!"

"Before coming to Magnolia I never had a best friend and didn't know what it felt to have one's heart be owned completely by someone else. Then I met a sassy 16 year old with the biggest baby blues I ever saw and who had a predilection for trashy romance novels. That beautiful angel changed my life for the better."

Tears swam in Cas' eyes. He couldn't believe Dean finally grew a pair and asked him to marry him. Dean continued. "Baby, those four years with you away at Emory were complete torture for me. It felt like a part of me was missing. Then when you came back I felt whole again."

"Dean, I love you so fucking much." Castiel hopped from the counter and knelt in front of his boyfriend. He cupped Dean's gorgeous face and kissed him deeply.

"Castiel Singer, my sweet Short Cake...will you marry me?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Cas bellowed.

Dean snatched one of the silver bands from the box. He slid it on Cas' left ring finger with a trembling hand. Castiel held the other matching band and put it on Dean. Both bands had an anti-possession symbol surrounded by angel wings carved on them. The Latin words: Non Timebo Mala which translated in English means I will fear no evil, engraved on the top.

The two hunters kissed before standing up. "You call your dad and then Sam. I am going to Facetime with Gabe and Balthy. They'll kill us if they aren't the first to know."

"Say hi to them." Dean headed to the auto shop next door. John's shift was about over. He'd share the news with his old man in person.

After sharing the news of their engagement with Gabe and Balthy, who were beyond ecstatic, Cas called Charlie, who worked as head of IT for a huge gaming company in Raleigh. The redhead recently started dating a member of her Larping club named Dorothy. Charlie and Meg broke up the summer of their sophomore year in college. Charlie went to MIT in Massachusetts and Meg got accepted to the University of California to study medicine. The girls remained friends. Meg hadn't settled down yet. She tried dating a guy named Zeke and a girl named Ruby afterwards, but Meg decided to concentrate on her studies.

Kevin Tran worked as an engineer for South Carolina's biggest nuclear plant. He married Tessa last year and the couple was expecting twins this autumn. Cas asked both Charlie and Kevin to be his best man and woman at the wedding. The Three Musketeers still hung out at least once a month.

Later that evening, the newly engaged couple stood in the plantation's humongous backyard, burning items in a bonfire. Castiel unwillingly tossed his beloved Eric Northman poster in it. Dean brought out a Hefty bag filled with about two dozen issues of Busty Asian Beauties.

"Bye babes...I spend many happy times with you." He kissed the magazine on top of the pile before tossing several issues into the bonfire. Once he finished he grabbed Castiel's hand.

His fiancé removed a silver chain with a medal of St. Michael from his jean pocket. Dean's brows furrowed. "How come I never saw that?"

"Gaspard gave it to me and I wore it a couple of times. I was organizing our closet last weekend and found it in a box." Castiel dangled the silver chain in front of his face. Till this day, Cas and Dean both had nightmares about what they went through, all thanks to the master vampire. The hunter threw the necklace into the fire.

Dean pulled Cas towards him and embraced his fiancé. "He sure fucked us up."

"We've helped heal one another." Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek.

"So you want me to frisk you after we put out the bonfire?" Dean knew he needed to distract his Short Cake.

"Only if you wear your FBI suit."

"And you have to wear that navy blue tie that drives me crazy and nothing else." The corners of Dean's eyes crinkled as he smiled at his fiancé.

"That can be arranged."

Fifteen minutes later, the two men who undressed as soon as they entered the house, raced each other up the stairs. Dean playfully slapped one of Cas' hard butt cheeks. Castiel yelped. Just as Castiel found Dean's favorite tie and was tying it around his neck, Dean's cell rang. The Winchester cursed as he was getting his dark suit from the closet.

He rolled his forest green eyes, when he saw it was Garth. Castiel threw the tie to the bed. He knew the older hunter found them a job. Dean wrote down some coordinates before ending the call.

"What is it this time?" Castiel began dumping toiletries in a duffel bag.

"Rugaru sighting in southern Louisiana where two dead bodies were found." Dean pulled on a pair of his favorite jeans. "Sorry babe. The frisk will have to wait. Duty calls."

Castiel pouted. "I know."

Half an hour later, the newly engaged couple drove out of their hometown. The two men held hands. Dean brought Cas' hand upwards and kissed the finger covered by his engagement band. Dean stopped Baby at a stop sign. Castiel brought his face towards Dean's and kissed him hungrily. The steamy kiss was brought to an abrupt end by the driver in the car behind the Impala, honking impatiently at them.

Dean pressed his foot on the accelerator. He pulled out of his mouth a grape flavored Jawbreaker. Castiel, who rested his head over Dean's shoulder, opened his mouth and his fiancé popped it in.

Castiel turned on the radio and grinned happily at hearing a Pink song. Dean wouldn't tell anyone but he became a closeted pop music fan since being with his Short Cake. Cas linked his fingers with Dean.

As the two hunters sang along to _Get This Party Started,_ Baby sped by the "Thank You for Visiting Magnolia" sign.

**The End**


End file.
